A Ti Es a Quien Quiero - SailorNovela
by Haruka Loren D - Hime Lily
Summary: Historia de Amor entre Serena y Darien, solo que Aqui no encontraras la misma historia de Amor, Nuestra Historia es Real, Entra y Descubre de lo que te hablamos. Sumergete en una historia de amor diferente
1. Chapter 1

**¿Sera posible que dos personas destinadas a estar juntas desde siempre se vean impedidas a demostrar su amor? ¿Quien triunfará el amor o la maldad? Entra y Descúbrelo **

**(Si tu ya has leido nuestra Historia, te pedimos que NO des adelantos de los capitulos ;) .. Gracias)**

**En la ciudad de Tokio, un joven recién graduado de arquitecto de la universidad, buscaba trabajo, ya había recorrido varios lugares, estaba algo cansado, cuando de repente, llega a una empresa de gran prestigio, ya que el dueño de ella era de los mejores arquitectos de todo Japón, así que decidió probar suerte y entro.**

**Adentro se encontraba una chica pelirroja, con un joven rubio, encerrados en la oficina de ella besándose y estaban platicando a la vez:**

- **Oh Beryl** **(le decía mientras la besaba)** **eres tan hermosa.**

**- Eso lo se Jedite.** **(le dijo ella)**

- **Me alegra mucho que hayas terminado con Toriyama** **era un tonto. (dijo el rubio)**

- **Si tienes razón. (Contesto ella)**

**En eso fueron interrumpidos porque alguien tocaba la puerta, Beryl asustada aparto a Jedite de ella y se quedaron muy serios.**

- **Adelante. (dijo la pelirroja)**

- **Buenas tardes** **(dijo el chico recién graduado).**

- **Oh** **(dijo Beryl mientras lo miraba)** **buenas tardes**.

- **Soy Darién Chiba, hace poco me gradué de arquitecto y estoy buscando empleo, sé que no tengo mucha experiencia pero aprendo muy rápido.**

- **Soy Beryl Aku,** **deja tu curriculum aquí y espera a que te llamemos** **(le dijo mientras le daba la mano a Darién. Jedite noto que Beryl miraba fijamente a Darien y esto le disgusto enormemente que tuvo que disimular su enojo ante Darien)**

- **Muchas gracias** **(dijo Darien y salió de ahí).**

- **Oye** **(le dijo Jedite a Beryl)** **¿qué te propones?**

- **¿De qué hablas?**

- **Acaso crees que no me di cuenta de cómo mirabas a este tonto.**

- **Pero que dices si es muy guapo, Jedite te aseguro de que ese hombre será mi esposo.**

- **¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?**

- **Si, es muy guapo y de mi cuenta corre de que él será mío algún día, ya lo veras.**

- **No te lo permitiré. (contesto furioso el rubio)**

- **Jedite no seas tonto, hablare con mi padre, y le ayudare a conseguir trabajo en nuestra empresa, lo conquistare, dejare que pase algo de tiempo y cuando gane MUY bien lo convenceré de que nos casemos; pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros nos dejemos de ver.**

- **Umm bueno en ese caso está bien** **(decía mientras ambos reían)**

**...**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

**_A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO_**

**CAPITULO 1: EL DESEO DEL CORAZON DE SERENA.**

**Han pasado 3 años de lo ocurrido, Serena y sus amigas estudiaban en la misma universidad, pero diferentes carreras, estaban a punto de finalizar su 1er semestre en la universidad y:**

- ¡**Haaayy no! Ya voy tarde de nuevo** **(decía Serena mientras iba como cohete a la universidad; mientras en el salón Seiya amigo de la infancia de Serena y ahora compañero de clases de ella, había apartado un pupitre a la par de él esperando a que ella apareciera.**

- **Bien** **(dijo el maestro, mientras miraba su reloj)** **comenzaremos la clase ahora** **(de repente es interrumpido por unos gritos y una nube de polvo y CRASH)** **Ah, señorita Tsukino** **(dijo en el suelo)** **otra vez llegando tarde a clases, estamos a punto de terminar el semestre y usted no aprende a venir a tiempo** **(decía mientras los compañeros reían de lo sucedido)**

- **Lo siento profesor** **es que...**

- **Es que nada, tome asiento** **(le dijo el profesor, a la rubia, mientras ella lo hacía, vio como siempre que a la par del asiento de Seiya estaba desocupado).**

- **Otra vez te dormiste bombón** **(le dijo el joven).**

- **Si Seiya, gracias por guardarme el puesto, otra vez.**

- **Sabes que por ti haría eso y más**.

- **Seiya no empieces con eso, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, solo te considero como mi amigo, pero no más.**

- **Serena (le dijo mientras agarraba sus manos)** **nunca me daré por vencido.**

**Las clases transcurrieron y al llegar a la última, otro profesor dijo:**

- **Bueno es hora de dar las notas de los parciales anteriores** **(empezó a decirlas y no menciono la nota de Serena; todos empezaron a irse cuando el profesor dijo) señorita Tsukino, necesito hablar con usted.**

- **¿Que sucede profesor?**

- **Como usted noto, no mencione su nota y eso es porque lamentablemente usted reprobó el parcial.**

- ¿**Quueeeeee?** **(Dijo Sere, algo desconcertada)**

- **Así es y es por eso que.**

- **No, ¡no puede ser!** **(y Serena salió corriendo).**

- **Señorita Tsukino, espere no se vaya.**

**Seiya que estaba cerca escucho al profesor.**

- **Profesor ¿qué sucede?**

- **Joven Seiya,** **es la señorita Tsukino.**

**- Le paso algo a Serena** **(dijo algo preocupado el joven)**

- **Si bueno lo que pasa es que acabo de informarle que reprobó su parcial**.

- ¡**Que! no puede ser.**

- **Efectivamente, pero en vista de que es su primer semestre en la universidad he decidido darle una oportunidad para salvar su nota.**

- **Es una buena noticia profesor.**

- **Si eso era lo que quería comunicarle, que para salvar su nota, tiene que hacer un servicio social en un campo laboral, aun no tengo el lugar asignado, pero me lo harán saber esta noche, ah joven Seiya, ¿cree que le podría comunicar esto a la señorita Tsukino?**

- **Claro que si profesor, yo se lo digo** **(dijo el joven, mientras salía corriendo a alcanzarla, pero en eso, lo detuvieron sus compañeros de su banda y se pusieron a platicar; en eso Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina, estaban esperando a Serena a la salida de la universidad)**

- **Oigan** **(dijo Amy)** **no creen que ya se retrasó mucho Serena.**

- **No es de extrañarse** **(dijo Rei)** **esa niña no conoce lo que es la puntualidad (en eso venia corriendo Serena como de costumbre y CRASH voto a Rei al suelo)** ¡**Serena! Y ahora porque me votas** **(en eso Rei vio como de los ojos de la chica salían lagrimas)** **oye espera no lo dije en serio, no era para que llores.**

- ¡**Rei! buaaaa ;_;** **(decia mientras la abrazaba)**.

- **Serena estas bien** **(le dijo Amy)**

- **¿Qué te paso?** **(dijo Lita)**

- **Si ¿porque lloras?** **(dijo Mina)**

- **Es que reprobé una materia**.

- **No te pongas triste Serena, no llores porque no hablas con tu profesor** **(dijo Amy).**

- ¿**Qué? ¿Que hable con él?**

- **Es una buena idea, porque no me llevas contigo, asi usare mis dotes de actriz y lo convenceré para que te de otra oportunidad** **(dijo Mina)**

- **Chicas muchas gracias** **(decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas)**

- **Si tal vez podamos convencerlo, de que te haga otro parcial y yo te ayudare a estudiar. (dijo la peliazul)**

**- Lo que puedes hacer tambien es pedirle a Seiya que te ayude, es tan guapo me recuerda a mi antiguo superior** **(dijo Lita mientras se ponía rojita, y todas se caían al escuchar una vez más esa frase familiar).**

- **Chicas, ya les dije que Seiya no me interesa, es muy guapo lo sé, pero si estudio con él, le hará falsas ilusiones y no quiero que sufra por mí, es solo mi amigo y lo quiero como tal.**

- **Al menos eres sincera con tus sentimientos, eso es lo importante** **(dijo Rei, en eso el celular de Rei sonó)** **hola, Nicolás, si ya salí de clases, ya voy a llegar a mi casa, si no te preocupes, te quiero, adiós** **(Rei andaba de novia con Nicolás).**

- **Bueno chicas, yo ya me voy es que** **(decía Amy mientras se ponía rojita)** **Richard va a llegar a visitarme a mi casa, discúlpenme si, adiós** **(Amy también tenía novio)**

**Serena también se iba a su casa, quedaron solamente Lita y Mina, que también ya se iban en eso oyen a Seiya**

- ¡**Lita, Mina!**

- **Hola Seiya** (dijo la rubia del moño rojo)

- **Hola, ¿han visto a Serena?**

- **Pues ya se fue a su casa. (dijo la castaña)**

- **¿Qué? Ya se fue, bueno a ver si la alcanzo** **(y salió corriendo).**

**Mientras Serena iba a su casa, aun iba triste, recordó a sus amigas y más que todo, aquellas conversaciones que habían tenido acerca de chicos y de Seiya y al ver que 2 de sus amigas tenían novio sintió mucha alegría por ellas y también pensaba que a Lita y Mina no les iba a costar tener uno.**

- **Quien querría de novia, a una muchacha tan torpe y atolondrada como yo; Seiya es muy lindo conmigo pero no lo amo.**

**En eso en la misma calle en que venía Serena, solo que en sentido contrario, venia una joven con muchas compras, e iba hablando en el celular con su novio, Serena concentrada en sus pensamientos, veía a las parejas tomadas de la mano, abrazadas o besándose y veía la tv. de los centros comerciales pasando películas románticas**.

- **Nadie querría tener por novia a una chica que en su primer semestre en la universidad repruebe materias** (**dijo muy triste y con ganas de llorar)**

- **Si mi amor** **(decía la chica de las compras)** **ya voy de camino a casa** **(como las compras le tapaban el paso, Serena estaba distraída y chocaron, las compras salieron volando por todas partes y el celular también)**

- **Lo siento mucho (dijo la rubia)**

- **Niña torpe, ¡fíjate por donde vas! Mis compras, mis preciosas compras**

- **Hola, Hola, mi amor, que fue ese ruido ¿estás bien? hola, hola**. (voz en el celular)

- **Lo siento, yo solo, déjeme ayudarla. (se disculpo Sere)**

- **No, no te atrevas a tocar con tus manos mis cosas** **(decía Beryl, mientras las recogía; en eso Jedite que iba un poco atrás dijo)**

- **¿Que paso?**

- **Esta niña inútil y tonta voto todas mis compras recógelas**

**El celular cayó cerca de Serena y se escuchaba la voz**

- **(voz)** **Hola mi amor ¿estas ahí?** **(Serena agarro el celular y)**

- **Como te atreves, eso es mío, ¡dame eso!** **(Dijo Beryl mientras se lo arrebata)** **mi amor** **(dijo con voz de victima)**

- **¿Que paso Beryl, que fue eso? (se escuchó al otro lado del celular)**

- **Una niña tonta, quiso arrebatarme mis cosas y el celular (explico Beryl)**

- **En serio ¿pero estas bien, no te paso nada? (voz del celular)**

- **Estoy bien mi amor, no te preocupes (Beryl)**

**Serena se levantó del suelo y aún más triste se fue.**

- **Hasta esa chica rica, tiene un novio, se escuchaba muy preocupado por ella.**

**En eso Serena llego a su casa, comió y luego subió a su habitación, empezó a acariciar a su gatita Luna, se asomó al balcón de su cuarto y vio la hermosa luna que había en el cielo, acompañada de hermosas estrellas**

- **Sabes Luna, me encantaría conocer a alguien que me quisiera, me amara y se preocupara por mi (miau dijo la gatita)**

**En eso paso una estrella fugaz**

- **Una estrella fugaz, dicen que si le pides un deseo te lo cumple** **(y se quedó pensando en el deseo que le dijo a la gatita segundos antes)** **pero que estoy haciendo como si eso fuera verdad, soy una tonta luna, (en eso se quedó dormida sobre su cama).**

**CONTINUARA**

**...**

Bueno hasta aqui llega el cap 1 espero sus opiniones, y no te pierdas el cap 2 "Un encuentro especial" bye

* Creditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas y capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily


	2. Chapter 2 Un Encuentro muy Especial

Amigos, ¿como estan? espero que bien, bueno ahorita solo tenemos un review, pero esperamos que tengamos mas, a medida que avanzemos publicando la historia

Los primeros capitulos de este fic, son algo cortos, pero a medida que publiquemos mas, se iran alargando

Bueno los dejamos con el cap 2

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

**_A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO_**

**CAPITULO 2: UN ENCUENTRO ESPECIAL**

**Al día siguiente Serena iba tarde como de costumbre, en lo que se arreglaba, su madre le dijo que la noche anterior Seiya le había hablado por teléfono, pero como ella ya se había dormido, no le paso la llamada, Serena no le puso mucho cuidado, y salió rápidamente de su casa.**

- **Hoy no llegare tarde otra vez** **(lo dijo mientras iba disgustada), ya se tomare un atajo para llegar más temprano** **(en eso empezó a correr de nuevo y cuando se iba a cruzar la calle, casi la atropella un chico muy guapo que iba a su trabajo en su carro).**

- **¿Porque no te fijas por dónde vas?** **(le dijo el joven).**

- **Ayy no, ¡tú también me vas a reclamar! _ no tengo tiempo ya voy tarde para mi clase.**

- **Ja, pero ¿qué le pasa?** **(dijo Darién sin tomarle tanta importancia a la joven de cabello rubio y chongitos en el pelo).**

- **Que chico tan tonto, como se atreve a reclamarme, pero a decir verdad, yo tengo la culpa** **(en eso la chica empezó a oír una voz).**

-¡ **Serena!**

- **Eh, pero si es Seiya.**

- **Hola bombón, hasta que por fin te encuentro.**

- **Buenos días Seiya.**

- **Ayer intente hablar contigo después de la salida de clases, pero ya te habías ido, luego intente hablarte por teléfono, pero ya estabas dormida.**

- **¿En serio? mmm a si ahora recuerdo, creo que mi mama menciono algo de eso, pero estaba tan apurada porque ya venía tarde a clases que no le puse cuidado**

- **Bueno es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte bombón**

- **Mira es la profesora Matsuki, luego me lo dices Seiya, vamos a clases** **(decía mientras corría).**

- **Pero bombón, espérame.**

**Finalmente llego la clase del profesor Yunokawa y como era la última clase, cuando termino todo mundo empezó a irse y el profesor detuvo a Serena.**

- **Señorita Tsukino** **(le dijo, mientras Serena estaba pendiente de que sus amigas llegaran a ayudarla a convencer al profesor de que le diera una otra oportunidad, para salvar su nota, pero al ver que no llegaban decidió hablarle)**

-** Profesor Yunokawa, ya sé que reprobé mi materia, pero por favor deme otra oportunidad, se lo suplico** **(en eso entraron las chicas).**

- **¿Qué?** **(dijo el profesor algo extrañado)** **joven Seiya** **(le dijo a Seiya que aún se encontraba ahí)** **¿que no le dijo?**

- **Ah, pues vera profesor, no me fue posible**.

- **¿Eh? decirme que**

- **Bueno en vista de que es su primer semestre en la universidad, he decidido darle una oportunidad, para salvar su nota.**

- **¿Qué? ¿En serio? (dijo la rubia, muy feliz)**

- **Que bien** **(dijeron las chicas, que recién llegaban al salón y alcanzaron a escuchar lo que el profesor, le dijo a Sere).**

**- ¡Viva! No sabe la alegría que me da profesor Yunokawa, y ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer? un parcial nuevo, quizás un trabajo de investigación o…**

- **No nada de eso (le interrumpió el profesor)**

- **¿Ah?, entonces no entiendo**.

- **Deberá realizar una especie de servicio social en un campo laboral.**

- **Un servicio social** (pregunto la rubia extrañada)

- **Así es señorita Tsukino, ya que usted tiene dificultad con los números, le he asignado un campo laboral relacionado con ellos.**

- **¿Qué? Ay no, no puede ser (dijo Serena, llorando, ya que a ella le costaba mucho, trabajar con números)**

- **Bueno es la única opción que usted tiene, para salvar su nota señorita, lo toma o lo deja.**

- **Esta bien (dijo Serena resignándose)** **lo tomo.**

- **Hasta hoy me proporcionaron el lugar donde tendrá que empezar a trabajar, aquí está la dirección** **(le dijo mientras le entregaba un papel a la joven)** **es una empresa de arquitectos muy prestigiosa en todo Japón, ahí hable con la Señorita Beryl Aku, ella le dirá que hacer, tendrá que pasar trabajando toda la vacación y empieza este lunes** **(ese era el último día de clases, de ese semestre).**

- **Animo bombón, no te preocupes, ya verás que todo te saldrá bien** (le animo Seiya)

- **Seiya tiene razón Serena, además nosotras te estaremos apoyando (dijo Amy, ofreciéndole una linda sonrisa a su amiga)**

- **Bueno yo me retiro, compermiso (en eso el profesor se retira)**.

- **Adiós profesor y gracias (dijo Sere)**

- **Oigan chicas, ya sé, porque no vamos a conocer el lugar ahorita mismo (menciono Lita)**

- **No es mala idea (secundo Mina)**

- **¿Que dices bombón, vamos?**

- **Gracias amigos por acompañarme** (dijo Sere, mientras sonreía)

**En eso se fueron y llegaron al lugar.**

- **¿Aquí es? (pregunto Sere, con duda)**

- **Si, eso es lo que dice la dirección (respondió Amy)**

- **Deberías entrar Serena, nosotros te esperaremos aquí (dijo la castaña de ojos verdes)**

- **Si quieres, yo te acompaño bombón.**

- **No, está bien Seiya, iré yo sola** **(en ese Serena entro y vio a mucha gente trabajando, de repente choco contra alguien)** **lo siento** **(en eso Serena lo reconoció al chico)** ¿**tu? Otra vez** (dijo bien molesta)

- **¿Ah? pero si tú eres la chica que casi atropello esta mañana ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?** **(le dijo Darién mientras le veía los chonguitos, y cuando los vio, le causo gracia que se quería reír)** **este no les lugar para una cabeza de chorlito como tu** **(dijo el chico en tono burlón, pero no ofensivo)** **tan solo eres una niña.**

- **¿Cabeza de chorlito? oye retira lo dicho y discúlpate conmigo (contesto, más molesta todavía, por el comentario de Darién)**

- **Ja, yo ¿disculparme contigo? si tú eres la que me debe una disculpa, por atravesarte la calle de manera imprudente, esta mañana**

- ¡**Nunca me disculpare contigo! (dijo mientras, cruzaba sus brazos, indignada)**

- **Oye cálmate ¿qué hace una niña como tú en este lugar?**

- **Eso no te importa, ¡y no soy una niña!**

- **No seas tan grosera, solo estaba bromeando (le dijo Darien con una sonrisa) bueno si me disculpas tengo que irme a trabajar, adiós.**

- **(Serena estaba furiosa)** **disculpe** **(le dijo a una muchacha que pasaba por ahí)** **¿ese muchacho trabaja aquí?**

- Si señorita ¿porque?

- **No por nada es simple curiosidad** **(dijo mientras se iba)** **ojala no me vaya a tocar trabajar con ese muchacho insoportable** **(decía algo molesta)**

**Mientras tanto afuera**

- **Ya se tardó demasiado (dijo un preocupado Seiya)**

- **Cálmate Seiya, ya verás que saldrá pronto** **(dijo la peliazul, en eso Serena iba saliendo y tenía una cara de molesta)**

- **Bombón ¿qué te ocurrió?**

- **Si Serena traes una cara** (dijo Rei)

- **Es que me topé con un tipo insoportable.**

- **¿Qué? ¿Acaso te hizo algo bombón?**

- **No Seiya lo que pasas es que… ah olvídalo no tiene importancia.**

- **¿Segura? (le volvió a preguntar el)**

- **Si, no te preocupes.**

**Finalmente llego el día lunes, Serena iba a ser atendida por Beryl, pero en ese momento no se encontraba en la empresa, así que la atendió Zyocite una de sus asistentes**.

- **La señorita Beryl no está señorita Tsukino, por lo que dice esta nota debe trabajar en un campo laboral que se relacione con los números.**

- **Así es.**

- **A ver déjeme ver** **(decía mientras revisaba la base de datos)** **ah ya se, la pondré a trabajar con el señor Chiba.**

- **¿El señor chiba?**

- **Si es un joven muy bueno, comienza ahorita, sígame por favor** **(en eso llegan a la oficina de Darien)** **espere aquí, mientras le comunico al señor Chiba de su llegada**.

- **Esta bien** **(en eso Zyocite toca la puerta)**

- **Adelante (dijo Darien desde el otro lado)**

- **Buenos días señor Chiba.**

- **Buenos dias Zyocite ¿que se le ofrece?**

- **Señor Chiba, ¿recuerda que iba a venir una chica que trabajaría como asistente, en un área relacionada con los números?**

- **¿Como dice? (pregunto Darien confundido)**

- **¿No se lo dijo la señorita Beryl?**

- **No, no me dijo nada.**

- **Bueno el punto es que la señorita esta aquí, y ¿no sé si le parecería que trabajara con usted?**

- **Pues no, en lo absoluto, al contrario así ayudare a esta chica en lo que pueda, hazla pasar.**

- **Si señor Chiba** **(en eso Zyocite salió)** **señorita ya puede pasar.**

**Serena entro y como tenía un poco de nervios, tenía la mirada baja y no había visto a Darien.**

- **Buenos dias vengo a hacer mi servicio social aquí.**

- **No lo puedo creer ¿tu?**

**Serena reconoció esa voz tan familiar que había escuchado tan pocas veces y levantando rápidamente la mirada.**

- **¿Qué?(Dijo asombrada) no puede ser, de las muchas personas que trabajan aquí…**

- **Tendrás que trabajar conmigo** **(termino diciendo Darien)** **bienvenida cabeza de chorlito (dijo con una sonrisa)**

- ¡**No! (Dijo Serena llorando) ¿Porque a mí?**

**CONTINUARA**

Bueno hasta aqui llega el cap 1 esperamos que te haya gustado y tb esperamos tus opiniones, y no te pierdas el cap 3 "La enemiga de Serena"


	3. Chapter 3 La Enemiga de Serena

Amigos como estan, de nuevo les traemos un nuevo cap, aqui se podran dar cuenta, de como es Beryl

Unos recordatorios antes:

Creditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas: Haruka Loren Dakota

Hime Lily

* Capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

Cuando lean letras _cursivas_, son los pensamientos de los personajes ok

**Serena entro y como tenía un poco de nervios, tenía la mirada baja y no había visto a Darién.**

- **Buenos días vengo a hacer mi servicio social aquí.**

- **No lo puedo creer ¿tu?**

**Serena reconoció esa voz tan familiar que había escuchado tan pocas veces y levantando rápidamente la mirada.**

- ¿**Quéeee?, no puede ser, de las muchas personas que trabajan aquí…**

- **Tendrás que trabajar conmigo** **(termino diciendo Darién)** **bienvenida cabeza de chorlito**

- ¡**No!, porque a mi**

**...**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

**_A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO_**

**CAPITULO 3: LA ENEMIGA DE SERENA.**

**- Bueno ves ese escritorio que esta ahí (dijo Darién mientras le mostraba a Serena, uno que estaba a cierta distancia de el de él)** **ahí trabajaras.**

- **¿Qué? ¿Y que es lo que debo hacer?** **(en eso sonó el teléfono de la oficina de Darién, el cual el contesto).**

- **Si, ah sí, enseguida iré** **(dijo y colgó), escucha ahorita voy a una reunión, en la planta de arriba, mientras tanto tú te quedas aquí; como tienes dificultad con los números, empezaras con algo sencillo, lo único que tienes que hacer es revisar el resultado de estas cuentas** **(dijo Darién mientras le daba a Serena unos papeles)** **y luego los ordenas ¿entiendes?**

- **¿Solo eso?**

- **Si bueno ya me voy a la reunión, regreso más tarde, cabeza de chorlito (dijo mientras se iba y le regalaba a Serena una sonrisa)**

- **No me llames cabeza de chorlito (le reclamo ella, molesta, en eso Darién salió de la oficina y Serena se quedó sola y empezó a hacer lo que Darién le dijo, ya habían pasado 15 minutos) ay no que aburrido es esto** **(dijo Serena y empezó a sentir sueño y recostó su cabeza en el escritorio, cuando de repente alguien abrió la puerta).**

- **Hola ya regrese a...** **(La mujer no termino la frase, porque vio a Serena ahí)** **¿Qué? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?** **(dijo Beryl al ver a Serena).**

- **Buenos días (dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa)**

- **Oye yo te conozco** **(en eso Beryl recuerda el incidente) ah pero si tú eres la chica que me boto mis preciosas compras (dijo molesta)**

**En eso Serena lo recordó también.**

- **Es cierto señorita, le quiero pedir disculpas por eso, ya que usted no me dejo hacerlo. En verdad lo lamento** **(en eso Serena hace una reverencia de disculpa).**

- **Como te atreves, (dijo enojada la pelirroja) por supuesto que no te disculpo, crees que voy a gastar tanto dinero en hermosas compras, para que la primera tonta que se me cruce en el camino, me las venga a arruinar.**

- **Pero yo (dijo Sere, preocupada)**

- **Pero nada, sabes que ya me hiciste enojar, además no me has respondido a mi pregunta ¿qué estás haciendo "aquí"? en este mismo instante te me vas.**

- **Usted no me puede echar de aquí (respondió la rubia, valientemente)**

- **Como te atreves a hablarme así, se ve que no sabes quién soy ¿verdad?**

- **A mí no me interesa quien es usted, vengo a hacer mi servicio social aquí y necesito hablar con la señorita Beryl Aku, para decirle que hoy empiezo (en eso Serena saca la notita que su profesor le había dado).**

- **¿Qué?** (dijo Beryl asombrada y luego susurro) **ay no, había olvidado por completo a la chica que iba a venir (en eso le dijo a Sere)** n**o puede ser tu eres la chica** **(le dijo a Serena arrebatándole el papel) pues bien será mejor que le digas a tu profesor que aquí no hay espacio para ti.**

- **Ya le dije (dijo ella, rodando sus ojos) usted no me puede hacer nada, es una grosera y mal educada, espere a que la señorita Beryl se entere de esto.**

- **Tonta, yo soy Beryl Aku, mi padre es el dueño de esta prestigiosa empresa, pero como el anda fuera de Japón para atender sus negocios, yo estoy a cargo mientras tanto, así que ¡FUERA DE AQUI!**

- **Ay no usted es Beryl Aku (dijo Serena toda apenada) ****_ahora sí que me van a echar (pensó)_**

_- _**Así es, no me explico quién te puso a trabajar y mucho menos aquí en esta oficina (dijo furiosa)**

- **Fue su asistente Zyocite.**

- ¿Qué**? Zyocite (dijo) ****_le voy a bajar el sueldo (pensó)_**** mira niñita en este mismo instante te vas de aquí** **(en eso toma a Serena de la mano, pero en eso).**

**- Hola, ah veo que ya regresaste ¿porque no me habías dicho de la chica que iba a ser su servicio social aquí?** **(Darién ya había regresado).**

- **Ah, este bueno yo** **(dijo Beryl algo apenada)** **pues se me había olvidado por completo (dijo Beryl con una sonrisa, falsa)**

- ¿**Y a dónde iban? (pregunto el pelinegro)**

- **Ella me... (en eso Beryl le tapa la boca a Serena).**

- **Pues le iba a mostrar toda la empresa, para que se empiece a familiarizar con el ambiente, en el que va a laborar** **(risita nerviosa, en eso le quita la mano de la boca).**

- **¿Qué? (dijo la rubia, confundida)**

-** Ah ya veo, bueno Zyocite la puso a trabajar conmigo, como no estabas ella se hizo cargo de atenderla, espero que no te moleste.**

- **¿Molestarme yo? no para nada (dijo la pelirroja, haciendo, de nuevo esa sonrisa falsa)**

- **Ella tiene dificultades con los números, y como esa es mi área trabajara conmigo.**

-** De veras (sonreía) estoy segura de que aprenderá mucho contigo.**

- **Bueno hare lo que pueda para enseñarle (contesto Darién, sonrojándose) y ya que le enseñaras la empresa ¿puedo acompañarlas?**

- **Claro que sí, que te parece si te adelantas primero, enseguida te alcanzamos.**

- **De acuerdo (en eso Darién se va)**

- **Óyeme bien niñita (dijo la pelirroja, muy molesta, mostrando su verdadera cara y ya no fingiendo) te salvaste de esta, trabajaras aquí, pero ni creas que seré considerada contigo.**

-** Pero... (Dijo Sere)**

- **Pero nada (Beryl empieza a leer la nota del profesor)** **mmm vaya que tenemos aquí.**

- **Devuélvame eso** **(dijo Serena tratando de quitarle el papel).**

- **Por lo que veo no solo tienes dificultades con los números, sino también con una materia, sino haces este servicio social, ¿no lograras aprobar tu materia cierto?** (ríe malévolamente)

- **Bueno yo… (Dijo Sere preocupada y triste)**

- **Tu cara lo dice todo, escúchame niñita, ya te lo dije trabajaras aquí pero con una condición**

- **¿Una condición?**

- **Si, no le dirás nada a nadie sobre esta discusión que tú y yo tuvimos, ni siquiera al señor Chiba ¡entendiste! Si lo haces, te corro (dijo Beryl, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio a Serena)**

**Serena empezó a llorar**

- **Pero ¿porque hace esto? (dijo mientras unas lágrimas se le escapaban)**

- **Porque simplemente no me caes bien, lo que le hiciste a mis compras y tu falta de respeto hacia mí no tiene perdón.**

- **Entonces yo me voy de aquí** **(dijo Serena entre lágrimas y muy decidida)**

- **Tonta si te vas yo misma me encargare de que nadie te acepte en ningún lado, tengo muchas influencias sabes (era cierto), además si nadie te acepta, no podrás aprobar la materia ¡que lastima! JAJAJAJA**

- **_Tiene razón (pensó Sere)_**_._

- **La única manera que te podrás ir de aquí es que yo misma te corra entendido, ahora ven conmigo el señor Chiba nos espera.**

- **Pero...** **(En eso agarro a Serena de la mano y luego Darién y Beryl le mostraron todas las instalaciones del lugar, cuando terminaron, Beryl se fue a su oficina, y Serena y Darién a la suya, Serena estaba triste)**

-** Oye ¿qué te parecieron las instalaciones del lugar?** **(pregunto Darién a la rubia, pero Serena no respondió)** **¿Qué te pasa? desde hace un tiempo estas muy callada.**

- **_¿Que hare? no puedo decirle nada a nadie sino esa vieja bruja me correrá y así nunca podre aprobar mi materia, me tiene acorralada, lo único que puedo hacer es dar lo mejor de mí en este servicio social, además mientras más pronto empiece, más pronto podre terminar y saldré de aquí, si eso voy a hacer (pensó Sere)._**

- **Hola, ¿oye estas ahí? ¿qué te pasa cabeza de chorlito?**

**Serena salió de sus pensamientos y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que Darién la observaba.**

- **¿ah? ¿Qué, que sucede, porque me miras así?**

-** Eso es lo que yo quiero saber, has estado callada últimamente, pareciera que anduvieras en la luna, ¿acaso tienes algún problema, necesitas ayuda?** **(pregunto Darién, en eso Serena recordó la amenaza de Beryl)**

- **No, no, no me pasa nada, lo que pasa es que es mi primer día y estoy algo nerviosa jajaja** **(risita nerviosa)**

- **Ah con que es eso, no te preocupes, ya verás que aprenderás mucho, yo te ayudare (le dijo Darién, mientras le sonreía)**

**Paso el tiempo y llego la hora del almuerzo**

- **Oye, esta es la hora del almuerzo, puedes retirarte a almorzar y descansar un poco (le dijo el pelinegro).**

- **¿Eh? ah sí solo terminare de arreglar estos papeles.**

- **Bueno está bien nos vemos más tarde** **(dijo Darién mientras salía).**

- **Si, adiós**

**Llego un momento en que todos en la empresa se habían ido a comer y Serena se quedó sola, aprovecho ese momento para llorar, ya que aún se sentía mal por lo que había ocurrido, cuando en eso llegaron las chicas.**

- **Hola Serena (saludo Rei).**

- **Chicas (dijo con una tristeza en su rostro).**

- **Hola Serena, ¿pero qué te pasa?** **(le pregunto Amy al verla con los ojos llorosos).**

- **Es que** **(y luego se va corriendo hacia ellas llorando aún más).**

- **Esta bien Serena, llora, es bueno desahogarse. (dijo la peliazul, mientras la consolaba)**

- **¿Te sucedió algo amiga? cuéntanos ¿qué paso? (le dijo Lita)**

- **Sí, estamos aquí para escucharte (le dijo la rubia del moño rojo).**

**Serena les conto todo con detenimiento.**

- **Pero que vieja (respondió furiosa Lita) ¿cómo se atreve? muéstrame quien es para ponerla en su lugar.**

- **Pero Lita, no podemos meternos en esto, recuerda que ella es la encargada de esta empresa y si hacemos algo podríamos perjudicar a Serena. (la tranquilizo Amy)**

- **Esta bien, está bien, tienes razón Amy (dijo la castaña de ojos verdes).**

- **Serena, la decisión que tomaste fue la mejor (le dijo Amy).**

- **Chicas muchas gracias (dijo mientras sonreía), por su apoyo** **(dijo sintiéndose mejor la rubia** **pero díganme ¿qué hacen aquí?** **(en eso el estómago de Serena gruño y se sonrojo)**

-** JAJAJA (todas se rieron)**

- **Pues venimos aquí, para hacerte compañía en el almuerzo, mira yo misma lo hice. (Le dijo Lita, mientras le enseñaba a Sere, los platillos que ella misma preparo)**

- **Y tu mama te envió estos panecillos (dijo Mina).**

**En eso pusieron un mantel en el piso y empezaron a comer.**

- **Ay que rico, yo quiero este (dijo Rei)**

- **Oye ese era mi panecillo (dijo la rubia de chonguitos).**

- **Tu misma lo dijiste "era"** **(dijo Rei al tiempo que se lo comía).**

-** Rei eres mala** **(en eso se empezaron a pelear por la comida, como lo solían hacer muchas veces, esa era una forma en la que Rei le demostraba a Serena que contaba con su apoyo).**

**Mientras tanto en un restaurante, Darién y Beryl almorzaban juntos**

- **Oye mi amor ¿qué te pareció la nueva chica?.**

- **¿Quién?**

- **La nueva chica.**

- **Ah sí, es tan...**

- **Graciosa, no es así (dijo Darién con una sonrisa)**

- **Si eso graciosa (dijo), ****_como si me importara (pensó)_**

- **Sabes mi amor, hare todo lo que pueda para ayudarla, parece que le está yendo mal con una materia.**

- **Si eso es de lo que me entere (dijo), ****_por mí que repruebe (pensó)._**

- **Eres tan buena mi amor, al darle la oportunidad de superarse en nuestra empresa.**

- **Claro mi vida** **(en eso se besan)**

**Paso la hora de almuerzo y todos volvieron a sus puestos de trabajo, Beryl estaba en su oficina y en eso llega Jedite.**

- **Hola (dijo el rubio).**

- **Al fin llegas (le dijo enojada la pelirroja).**

- **¿Que paso, para que me llamaste?** **(en eso Beryl le cuenta todo a Jedite). ¿Que? la chica que te voto las compras ¿trabajando aquí?**

- A**sí es, no sabes como la odio, por lo que hizo.**

- **Vamos no es para tanto.**

-** Ja, ¿te parece que no?, no me gusta tenerla aquí y mucho menos trabajando al lado de Darién**

- **Y eso que importa, después de todo ¿no lo amas o sí?** **(dijo enfadado Jedite).**

- **Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, Darién será mío y de nadie más _.**

- **Eso lo dices desde que lo conociste.**

- A**y Jedite, necesito tener un buen futuro, una buena imagen y presentación ante los demás y Darién es perfecto para que** **pueda lograrlo, además piensa, papa nunca aceptaría que me casara contigo.**

- **Eso ya lo sé (dijo enfadado el rubio).**

- **Sabes, me encanta que te pongas celoso (dijo haciéndole una cara coqueta Beryl) y aunque ande con Darién nunca te dejaría** **(decía cínicamente mientras abrazaba a Jedite)**

- A**sí está mejor, eso me gusta más (se besaban)**

- **Bueno pero con respecto a esa niña, ya tengo planes (dijo sonriendo malévolamente)**

- **Y ¿qué tienes pensado?**

- **Voy a torturar a esa chiquilla haciéndola sufrir mucho, si quieres hacer su servicio social o lo que sea, se las va a tener que ver conmigo, no se lo permitiré, la hare sufrir hasta que se desespere.**

- **Me encanta la idea**

- **Lo se mis ideas son siempre buenas.**

- **Yo te ayudare en todo.**

-** Por eso me gustas** **(le dijo mientras se besaban de nuevo) porque sé que puedo contar contigo. Esa niña ya tiene ganada en mí una enemiga.**

**CONTINUARA**

**...**

Bueno hasta aqui llega el cap 3 espero sus opiniones, y que les halla gustado y no te pierdas el cap 4 "El nacimiento de nuestra amistad"

Milenia Angels (Hola Amiga, claro que me acuerdo de ti, como estas, hace tanto tiempo que no hablamos Dios ... todo bien? Tienes Facebook? )

Kannem (Hola KAnnen, un saludito)

Trataremos de subir un cap x semana :D gracias x leernos, nos vemos

Hime y Haruka


	4. Chapter 4: El Nacimiento de Nuestra

Hola, ¿como estan? esperamos que bien, queremos agradecerles, por tomarse el tiempo de leer nuestra historia, aqui les dejamos los recordatorios de siempre

Creditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas: Haruka Loren Dakota

Hime Lily

* Capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

Cuando lean letras _cursivas_, son los pensamientos de los personajes ok

Ahora si los dejamos con este nuevo cap, que lo disfruten :)

**Paso la hora de almuerzo y todos volvieron a sus puestos de trabajo, Beryl estaba en su oficina y en eso llega Jedite.**

- **Hola.**

- **Al fin llegas.**

- **¿Que paso? ¿Para qué me llamaste?** **(en eso Beryl le cuenta todo a Jedite) ¿qué? la chica que te voto las compras ¿trabajando aquí?**

- **Así es, no sabes como la odio por lo que hizo.**

- **Vamos no es para tanto.**

-** Ja, ¿te parece que no?, no me gusta tenerla aquí y mucho menos trabajando al lado de Darien**

- **Y eso que importa, después de todo no lo amas ¿o sí?** **(dijo enfadado Jedite).**

- **Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, Darien será mío y de nadie más.**

- **Eso lo dices desde que lo conociste.**

- A**y Jedite, necesito tener un buen futuro, una buena imagen y presentación ante los demás, y Darien es perfecto para que** **pueda lograrlo, además piensa, papa nunca aceptaría que me casara contigo.**

- **Eso ya lo sé.**

- **Sabes, me encanta que te pongas celoso y aunque ande con Darien nunca te dejaría** (**decía cínicamente mientras abrazaba a Jedite)**

- **Así está mejor, eso me gusta más (se besaban)**

- **Bueno pero con respecto a esa niña, ya tengo planes**

- ¿**Y qué tienes pensado?**

- **Voy a torturar a esa chiquilla haciéndola sufrir mucho, si quieres hacer su servicio social o lo que sea, se las va a tener que ver conmigo, no se lo permitiré, la hare sufrir hasta que se desespere.**

- **Me encanta la idea**

- **Lo se mis ideas son siempre buenas.**

- **Yo te ayudare en todo.**

-** Por eso me gustas** **(le dijo mientras se besaban de nuevo) porque sé que puedo contar contigo. Esa niña ya tiene ganada en mí una enemiga.**

**...**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

**_A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO_**

**CAPITULO 4: EL NACIMIENTO DE NUESTRA AMISTAD.**

**Era el segundo día de trabajo de Serena y a puras penas llego a la hora del trabajo, Darien ya había llegado**

**- Buenos días, perdón por llegar tarde (dijo Serena agitada).**

- **Por un momento pensé que no vendrías; pero no te preocupes, llegas a la hora, pero mañana tratar de llegar un poco antes si (le dijo el pelinegro con una linda sonrisa)**

**- Esta bien lo hare.**

**El día transcurrió con normalidad y Serena y Darien habían estado callados casi toda la mañana, cuando en eso entra Beryl.**

**- Buenos días te vengo a dejar estos planos (le dijo a Darien).**

**- Gracias (respondió amablemente Darien)**

**-** **Bueno te veo en el almuerzo, ahorita iré a una reunión y además debo esperar una llamada de papa, dijo que hoy se comunicaría.**

**- Esta bien, me le mandas saludos.**

**-** **Claro (dijo la pelirroja, mientras le hacia una mirada cruel a Serena, sin que Darien se diera cuenta y se va)**

**- ****_Esa bruja trata con mucha familiaridad al señor Chiba, quizás trata así a todos los empleados de confianza, debo ser muy cuidadosa para que no me eche de aquí (pensó la rubia)_**

**- Hola** **(le dijo Darien).**

**- ****¿Eh? (dijo ella saliendo de sus pensamientos)**

**- Otra vez estas muy pensativa, ¿qué te pasa? aun sigues nerviosa.**

**- Lo lamento señor Chiba.**

**En eso Darien se queda con cada de extrañado**

**- ¿Señor Chiba? (respondió el levantando una ceja)**

**- Sí.**

**- Jajaja, no necesitas tantas formalidades, cabeza de chorlito.**

**- No me llame así**

**- Lo siento, lo siento, está bien tu ganas, pero no me llames señor Chiba, sé que soy mayor que tu pero no me hagas sentir viejo.**

**- Entonces ¿cómo quiere que lo llame?**

**- Soy Darien Chiba (le dijo a Serena mientras le daba la mano) y tu ¿cómo te llamas? (le pregunto el, ya que a pesar de llevar dos dias trabajando juntos, no se habían dicho sus nombres)**

**- Serena Tsukino (le dijo ella mientras le daba la mano también).**

**- Ah, ya veo ese es tu nombre es muy lindo.**

**Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al oír a Darien decir esas palabras y se quedó asombrada, cosa que Darien noto**

**- ¿Qué te pasa?**

**- Nada (le dijo) ****_Es la 1era vez que alguien piensa que mi nombre es lindo (pensó después)_**

**- Oye pero insisto eres muy joven para trabajar aquí ¿cuántos años tienes?**

**- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? (dijo algo molesta).**

**- Oye discúlpame si, solo quiero que nos conozcamos mejor, por tu actitud veo que aun sigues siendo una niña.**

**- No soy una niña (dijo mas molesta)**

**- Ah no, entonces ¿cuántos años tienes?**

**En eso alguien abre la puerta.**

**- ¿Se puede? (dijo la persona que acaba de llegar)**

**- Hola Andrew (dijo Darien al tiempo que le daba un abrazo a su mejor amigo) ¿qué haces por acá?**

**- Pues andaba cerca y decidí saludar a mi mejor amigo (en eso Andrew vio a Serena) ¿Serena? (Dijo el rubio asombrado)**

**- Andrew (dijo ella muy contenta, al tiempo que saludaba a su amigo con un abrazo y una sonrisa)**

**- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? (pregunto el rubio a Sere)**

**- Pues aquí tengo trabajo, bueno no, es más bien un servicio social el que estoy haciendo.**

**- Perdón pero ¿se conocen? (pregunto Darien extrañado)**

- **Claro que sí, yo conozco a Serena desde que ella tenía 14 años.**

- **¿En serio?**

- **Si, ella iba a jugar a mi centro de video juegos.**

- **Andrew me da tanto gusto verte, pero ¿tú lo conoces a el? (pregunto la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **Si él es Darien, mi mejor amigo.**

- **Espera Andrew, ¿ella es la misma chica de la que tanto me hablabas que era buena jugando a las maquinitas? (pregunto el pelinegro)**

- **Ella misma (respondió Andrew con una sonrisa) lo que si me sorprende es verlos a los dos juntos y trabajando, guau Serena se ve que ya eres toda una señorita.**

- **Bueno tan solo llevo 2 dias trabajando aquí (respondió Sere, mientras se sonrojaba, por el comentario de Andrew)**

- **Pues veras que te ira bien Serena. (la alentó el rubio)**

- **Gracias amigo (respondió ella con otra sonrisa) al menos alguien saber apreciar a una "señorita"** **(dijo Serena en tono despectivo)**

- **Bueno ya me voy tengo que abrir el centro de video juegos.**

- **Adiós Andrew (dijo la rubia).**

- **Adiós amigo (le dijo Darien)**

- **Adiós a ambos (se despidió Andrew de ambos, con su mano) nos vemos luego** **(en eso se va)**

- **No sabía que conocías a Andrew (le dijo Darien a Sere)**

-** Si lo conozco desde hace un buen tiempo, es un buen amigo.**

- **Si se a lo que te refieres** **(le dijo Darien mientras volvía a su escritorio) sabes Andrew tenia razón, ya eres toda una señorita, lamento mucho haberte llamado niña, ¿me perdonas? (Darien dijo estas últimas palabras con una gran ternura que Serena no supo ni como, pero le contesto).**

**- Esta bien, lo perdono.**

**- Ah y una cosa más, no me hables de usted quieres, me haces sentir viejo, háblame de tu ¿sí?**

**- Pero, usted es mi jefe y yo necesito respetarlo como tal no quisiera que por hablarle de tú la gente mal entienda y me terminen echando de aquí.**

**- Jajaja ¿y quién te ha dicho eso? además no recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos no anduvimos con tantas formalidades.**

**- Pero es distinto.**

**- ****Vamos no seas tonta, no me molestare si me hablas de tu.**

**- ¿De verdad?**

**- Sí.**

**- De acuerdo, ¿puedo preguntarle?**

**- Preguntarte.**

**- Ah está bien, puedo preguntarte algo.**

**- Si claro.**

**- ¿Cuántos años tienes?**

**- Tengo veintiseis.**

**- Ah 26 (dijo la rubia) ****_Es mucho mayor que yo (pensó)_**

**- ¿Porque?**

**- No por nada, solo curiosidad y ¿tienes novia? (dijo Serena poniéndose un poco rojita y nerviosa****_). Aay no que estoy haciendo porque le pregunte eso (pensó esto último para sí)_**

**- Oh si tengo y es maravillosa (Darien no le dijo a Serena que Beryl era su novia) sabes la amo muchísimo.**

**- ¿En serio? (pregunto algo seria)**

**- Si, llevo tres años de novio con ella, le estaba contaba a Andrew que un día de estos le pediré que se case conmigo.**

**- Ah ya veo es algo formal (dijo Sere, mientras sonreía)**

**- Bueno si se podría decir; pero bueno ¿y tú?**

**- ¿Yo que?**

**- Seguramente tienes novio ¿verdad?**

**- ¿Qué, yo? no como crees yo no tengo novio.**

**- ¿Porque no? me extraña, siendo tan joven y tan linda no tienes novio.**

**Serena se sonrojo**

**- ****_Basta Serena porque te sonrojas_**** (se decía a ella misma) bueno hay un chico al que yo le gusto.**

**- Sí.**

**- ****Pero yo nunca lo voy a querer como el espera, solo lo quiero como amigo.**

**- ¿En serio?**

**- Si, bueno, somos amigos desde la infancia y el me ha dicho que quiere que lo intentemos, pero yo solo lo veré como mi mejor amigo.**

**- Bueno quien sabe, talves te enamores de el cuándo menos lo pienses.**

**- Eso no va a pasar nunca (le dijo la rubia, bien segura)**

**- Si tú lo dices (dijo el pelinegro, rodando los ojos) por cierto ahora si me vas a decir tu edad.**

**- Esta bien, tengo 19 años.**

**- Puede que no seas una niña, pero si eres muy joven, lo digo seriamente**

**- Gracias Darien (dijo Sere, mientras se sonrojaba)**

**- Bueno ya basta de tanta plática y a trabajar no querrás quedarte sin comer ¿o si? cabeza de chorlito jajaja (más tarde a la hora del almuerzo alguien llama a la puerta) adelante (responde Darien)**

**- Como te lo prometí mi amor, vine por ti para almorzar (dijo beryl, en ese momento Serena no se encontraba en la oficina de Darien, ya que él le había dicho que fuera a dejar unos papeles en el piso de arriba)**

**- Si Beryl pero aún nos falta mucho ¿no puede ser otro día?**

**-No, no, no hay pretextos, (dijo muy dulcemente) deja ese trabajo "selena" puede terminarlo por ti (dijo mientras Serena iba entrando y se lleva a Darien)**

**-Y no soy Selena (dice Serena un poco molesta, mientras entraba a la oficina) a****_provechare la hora de comer para distraerme un poco, quizá me encuentre a las chicas_**** (pensó)**

**Pero cuando está a punto de salir, alguien le tapa los ojos diciendo:**

**- Adivina quién soy Bombón**

**- Eres tu Seiya**

**- ¿Cómo supiste?**

**- Nadie más me dice bombón ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?**

**-Adiviné que tendrías hambre, así que te invito a comer ¿qué te parece?**

**-Pero quería ir a ver a las chicas**

**- No puedes negarme eso bombón por favor (dice seiya guiñándole un ojo)**

**-Ayyy está bien (dijo la rubia, rodando los ojos) vamos, pero yo quiero un helado de chocolate y un pastelillo (dijo babeando, imaginando los postres)**

**Cuando están a punto de salir del edificio**

**-Serena espera (era darien)**

**-¿Si?**

**-Veo que estas muy bien acompañada, ¿no nos vas a presentar?**

**- Oh si claro, Seiya él es darien... Darien mi amigo seiya**

**Ambos se saludan de mano "mucho gusto"**

**-Bueno Serena, solo quería decirte que tienes el resto del día libre, nos vemos mañana y no llegues tarde, nos vemos (le dijo Darien, mientras se iba)**

**-Está bien, nos vemos**

**-Así que ese es el famoso Darien, (dijo Seiya, mientras se llevaba una mano a su barbilla) no me gusta, cuídate de el bombón (dijo cruzando sus brazos)**

**-No exageres (le dijo Sere)**

**Después del almuerzo seiya acompaña a Serena a su casa.**

**-Bombón nos vemos mañana, hoy para mí fue un día fenomenal (le dice mientras se despide dándole un beso en la mejilla)**

**-Gracias a ti, nos vemos mañana (dijo Sere, mientras entraba a su casa) ya llegue, voy a tomar un baño (le dice a su madre; cuando Serena está a punto de bañarse...su mamá le dice)**

**- Hija tienes una llamada...es un tal sr. chiba**

**-Oh Dios es Darien (dijo muy asombrada) ¿qué cosa querrá? (en eso se dirige al teléfono y contesta la llamada) ¿sí? hola Darien (saluda un poco nerviosa)**

**-Hola Serena...si estas ocupada, te llamo después...**

**-No, no, está bien ahora. Dime ¿qué pasa?**

**-En realidad no es nada importante, sólo quería hacerte una pregunta**

**- ¿Una pregunta?, sobre el trabajo ¿o qué?**

**- No, es...sobre el chico con el cual estabas...Seiya ¿él es el chico a quien le gustas? ¿verdad?**

**- ¿Qué?, solo para eso me has llamado (dijo molesta)**

**- Jajajaja siiii (dijo Darien, muerto en risa), perdón pero la verdad a es que la curiosidad me estaba matando, perdóname.**

**-Basta Darien**

**-No te molestes, nos vemos mañana...cuídate, adiós**

**Serena cuelga en teléfono y regresa a tomar su baño, mientras piensa:**

**_-Darien quiere casarse con su novia, en verdad la ama, guau (pensó mientras se le iluminaba su mirada), acaso ¿yo me encontraré a un chico así? ¿Me pregunto cómo será su novia?, pero debe ser muy afortunada al tener al lado a un hombre como Darien (pensó esto último, mientras un leve sonrojo, aparecía en su rostro)..._**

**CONTINUARA**

**...**

Bueno hasta aqui llega el cap 4 esperamos sus opiniones, y que les halla gustado y no te pierdas el cap 5 "La maldad de Beryl"

Esperamos sus reviews, gracias por leernos, Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily :) nos leemos en el proximo cap


	5. Chapter 5: La Maldad de Beryl

Amigos, les traemos otro cap, esperando como siempre sus reviews y que les guste, aqui les dejamos los recordatorios :)

Creditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas: Haruka Loren Dakota

Hime Lily

* Capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

Cuando lean letras _cursivas_, son los pensamientos de los personajes ok

Ahora si el cap

**Serena cuelga en teléfono y regresa a tomar su baño, mientras piensa:**

**_-Darien quiere casarse con su novia, en verdad la ama, guau (pensó mientras se le iluminaba su mirada), acaso ¿yo me encontraré a un chico así? ¿Me pregunto cómo será su novia?, pero debe ser muy afortunada al tener al lado a un hombre como Darien (pensó esto último, mientras un leve sonrojo, aparecía en su rostro)..._**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

**_A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO_**

**CAPITULO 5: LA MALDAD DE BERYL.**

**Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas, en las cuales Serena estaba aprendiendo cosas nuevas con la ayuda de Darién, y algunas de ellas ya las hacia sola, pero Beryl ya tenía sus planes.**

- **Esa tonta, pasa mucho tiempo con Darién** **(le dijo la pelirroja a Jedite).**

- **Cálmate (le dijo el rodando los ojos) solo están trabajando.**

-** Lo sé, pero no me gusta que esa mocosa pase con Darien, él es mío, quien se cree que es (dijo furiosa) sabes esto no se va a quedar así.**

- **Y ahora ¿qué tienes pensado?**

- **Ya lo veras, alteraremos los resultados del trabajo de "esa"**.

- **¿Qué dices? (dijo asombrado Jedite)**

- **Si lo haremos disimuladamente, y de tal forma que Darien se canse de ella y me suplique que la despida** (dijo haciendo una mueca de maldad)

- ¿**Y si no funciona? (pregunto el rubio)**

- **Tu siempre tan aguafiestas, claro que funcionara (dijo furiosa Beryl)**

**En eso Beryl y Jedite cuidadosamente empezaron a alterar los trabajos de Serena, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.**

- **_¿Que hare?, no puedo decirle a Darien que esto está mal (pensó preocupada la rubia) seguramente me regañara. (_****Darien vio la cara de preocupación de Serena).**

- **¿Qué te pasa Serena?**

**- No, no me pasa nada (dijo Sere, con una sonrisa fingida)**

- **¿Estas segura?**

- **Si, porque lo dices** **(Serena se pone muy nerviosa y se le caen unos papeles que tenía, Darien los recoge)**

- **Pero ¿qué es esto?** (dijo Darien, **mientras los veía extrañado)**

- **Hay Darien, perdóname (dijo ella al borde del llanto) no sé qué hice mal, no me cuadran estas cuentas** **(decía mientras lloraba, en eso Beryl se asomó a la puerta viendo como Serena lloraba).**

- **_En muy poco tiempo, Darien me suplicara que te eche de aquí, tonta, ya lo veras_** (pensó Beryl** mientras se iba)**

- **No seas tonta Serena, no llores. (Dijo Darien)**

- **Pero es que no lo entiendo, cuando yo hice estas cuentas si cuadraban (expreso con una gran tristeza) y ahora que las reviso una y otra vez, no sé porque no me cuadran (dijo mientras lloraba)**

- **No te preocupes, debe haber un error, ven acá** (**le dijo el pelinegro, mientras la abrazaba, tratando de calmarla, en ese momento Serena dejo de llorar y sintió con ese abrazo, una sensación muy cálida, algo que ni con Seiya había sentido)** **mira te diré que haremos, siéntate a mi lado y juntos hallaremos la solución al problema (le dijo Darien, mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa a la rubia)**

- **Pero Darien (dijo ella seria) ¿no estás enojado conmigo?**

- **Claro que no.**

- **Pero, seguramente es mi culpa de que eso no cuadre. ¿Acaso no me piensas despedir?**

- **Ja, ja, por supuesto que no, mira Serena un error lo comete cualquiera y como te dije antes vamos a corregirlo.**

- **Pero...**

- **Pero nada, vamos ven siéntate aquí (le dijo mientras acercaba la silla de Serena al escritorio de él) si cometiste un error, te lo hare saber y lo arreglaremos ¿te parece ? (le dijo el, mientras le regalaba otra sonrisa, al ver la sonrisa de Darien, Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ella en el fondo se preguntaba el por qué se sentía así, pero NO se imaginaba que en su corazón, se formaba un nuevo sentimiento, que con el pasar del tiempo iba haciéndose más y más fuerte) ¿Serena?**

- **¿Eh, si?**

-** Por favor ya no llores más**

- **Si (dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba de nuevo, junto con una sonrisa)**

**En ese momento el que llego a asomarse a la puerta fue Jedite.**

- **A Beryl no le va a gustar esto** **(decía mientras se iba a la oficina de ella, en eso toca la puerta)**

- **Adelante** **(dijo Beryl).**

- **Mi amor** **(le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta).**

- **No me digas, seguramente Darien debe venir hacia acá a decirme que eche a la tonta esa ¿verdad? (dijo mientras sonreía imaginándose la idea)**

- **No, todo lo contrario.**

- **¿Qué quieres decir?** **(dijo enojada)**

- **Los estuve espiando, y en vez de que "tu novio" regañara a la chica, se ofreció para ayudarla a resolver el problema.**

- **¿Qué? (dijo la bruja, echando humo por las orejas) ¿pero cómo puede ser?**

- **Si, así es.**

- **Talves Darien sea muy generoso, pero no lo suficiente, seguramente la perdonara una o dos veces a la tonta esa, pero cuando vea que sus errores sean "demasiados" Darien no lo tolerara**.

- **¿Acaso tienes pensado seguir con esto?**

- **Por supuesto que sí, no voy a descansar hasta que la chiquilla esa se vaya de aquí.**

**En los siguientes días, Beryl y Jedite, seguían haciendo de las suyas, alterando los trabajos de Serena, en un principio ella se preocupaba, pero Darien siempre la ayudaba y a la vez se preguntaba el porqué de esos errores, y porque transcurrían con frecuencia y no le pareció que Serena lo hiciera a propósito. Lo que Beryl trataba de hacer era que Darien se cansara de los errores de ella, pero lo que conseguía con esto era "unirlos" mas, ya que pasaban más tiempo junto, sin que Beryl se diera cuenta, por supuesto. Esa noche Darien estaba en el apartamento de Beryl.**

- **Mi amor, tengo que hablarte de algo. (le dijo ella)**

- **Si, yo también**.

- **¿En serio?** **(dijo la bruja, con cara de no saber nada de los problemas de Serena y pensando que Darien por fin iba a pedirle que la despidiera)**

- **Sí.**

- **Bueno ¿te importa si comienzo yo?** **(dijo la muy cínica con voz dulce)**

- **No, está bien, ¿qué pasa? (dijo el pelinegro, sonriendo)**

- **Recuerdas que te comente, que hace unos días hable con mi padre.**

- **Sí.**

- **Bueno pues, me ha pedido que me encargue de unos asuntos de la empresa fuera de la ciudad, así que estaré fuera de Tokio por algunos días.**

- ¿Qué**? ¿Te iras?** **(dijo Darien algo triste, porque el en verdad quería mucho a su "novia")**

- **Si (dijo fingiendo tristeza) pero no te preocupes mi amor, regresare pronto (le guiña el ojo)**

-** Y ¿si voy contigo? (le propuso el pelinegro)**

- **Oh, no mi amor, me temo que eso no va a poder ser posible, a mí me encantaría que vinieras conmigo, pero si lo haces ¿quién me informara de cómo van las cosas en la empresa?**

- **Tienes razón, pero te extrañare.**

- **Yo también.**

- **Serán los días más largos de mi vida.**

- **Lo sé, lo mismo digo (le dijo ella, en eso Darien la besa) ****_ja, me encanta que sufras por mí, así me haces sentir importante (pensó)_****. Ah por cierto pienso llevarme a Jedite. (le dijo después)**

- **¿Jedite? ¿Porque? (le pregunto Darien, extrañado).**

- **Bueno porque mi papá me dijo que lo llevara, para que me "ayude" con los asuntos de trabajo** **(dijo la muy mentirosa, ya que lo de los negocios era verdad, pero no lo de Jedite).**

- **Esta bien mi amor, ¿cuándo te vas?**

- **Dentro de 2 días.**

- **Tan pronto (dijo mientras se entristecía).**

- **Si (dijo fingiendo una cara de tristeza)**

- **Entonces mañana te invitare a bailar (contesto el pelinegro, sonriendo)**

- **¿En serio?**

- **Si**

- **Oh Darien (dijo ilusionada) eres tan romántico, te amo (le dijo mientras lo besaba)**

- **Y yo a ti Beryl.**

**Al día siguiente tanto Serena como todo el personal, de la empresa, se enteraron de que Beryl se iba a ir por unos días, Serena estaba contenta.**

**- ****_Que bien, la bruja se ira (pensó muy contenta Sere)._**

**En eso Darien fue a una reunión, y Beryl aprovecho el momento de que Serena se encontraba sola, para hablar con ella.**

- **Señorita Beryl (dijo ella preocupada, al ver que la bruja se acercaba a ella)**

- **Escúchame niña, quiero hablar contigo.**

- **¿Que quiere?**

- **Ni creas que porque me voy unos días, te vas a librar de mí, esta guerra aun continua** (le dijo la pelirroja, furiosa)

- **¿Qué quiere decir? ¿De qué guerra habla?**

- **¿Cómo aun no te has dado cuenta? eres más tonta de lo que creí. Te dije que no te ibas a librar fácilmente de mí, así que para hacerte la vida imposible, me tome la libertad de tomar ciertos trabajos tuyos y...**

- **No (dijo Sere, asombrada, mientras acaba cabos) fue usted.**

- **Oh vaya, vaya al fin acertaste (dijo Beryl, mientras aplaudía)**

- **¿Porque?**

- **Ya te lo dije, me caes mal, yo no soy tu amiga y si te atreves a decirle algo al señor Chiba, lo primero que haré al regresar es despedirte de aquí, así que cuidado con hablar ¿entiendes? (Serena lloraba) adiós tonta** **(le dijo mientras se iba)**

**Serena se quedó llorando en su escritorio, se sentía muy mal, por lo que le habían hecho, en eso suena su celular.**

- **¿Bueno?**

-** Bombón**

- **Ah, hola Seiya** **(dijo algo triste)** **¿qué pasa?**

- **Pues nada, solo te hablaba para saber cómo estabas**.

- **Bien (dijo, mientras tenía una cara de tristeza en el rostro)**

- **¿Te pasa algo?**

- **No, no me pasa nada.**

- **¿Estas segura?, suenas muy rara**

- **No te preocupes Seiya, estoy bien sí.**

- **Oye bombón, ¿qué te parece si comemos juntos hoy? (pregunto Seiya, mientras se sonrojaba)**

- **Otra vez, pero si ayer comimos juntos.**

- **Vamos bombón, no me rechaces sí.**

- **Perdóname Seiya, pero hoy no talves otro día (contesto triste)**

- **Pero bombón**

- **Me tengo que ir, adiós**.

- **Espera Serena** **(pero Serena ya había colgado**) **_que rara estaba (pensó)_**** esto no me gusta nada.**

**El tiempo pasó y llego la hora de salida del trabajo, Darien estaba con Serena.**

- **Por fin hemos terminado otro día de trabajo** **(dijo el pelinegro, mientras veía a Serena que estaba muy triste)** **¿te pasa algo cabeza de chorlito?**

- **¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?**

- **Otra vez en la luna Serena, ah ya se, estabas pensando en tu amigo**

- **¿Quien, Seiya? ah no para nada.**

- **Vamos Serena, deberías darle una oportunidad ¿no crees?**

- **Claro que no, ya te lo dije yo nunca lo voy a querer a él como él lo espera, y si le doy una oportunidad se ilusionaría demasiado, y yo estoy segura que no podre corresponderle**

- **Bueno yo me voy, tengo un compromiso esta noche.**

- **¿Un compromiso?**

- **Así es, voy a llevar a mi novia a bailar (dijo sonriendo)**

- **¿En serio? bueno que te diviertas mucho.**

- **Seguro que sí, ah, antes de que se me olvide Serena.**

- **¿Qué pasa?**

- **Mañana se va Beryl, así que les dieron el día libre a los empleados de la empresa, te veo pasado mañana (dijo el pelinegro, mientras se despedía de la rubia, meneando la mano)**

- **Esta bien, adiós.**

- **Adiós, ah y por cierto, quita esa cara de tristeza, cabeza de chorlito** **(le dijo mientras le daba toquecitos suaves en su cabeza)**

- **Oye eso duele (dijo enojada) y no soy cabeza de chorlito**.

- **Ja, ja, nos vemos** **(dijo mientras se iba, al verlo Serena sonrió)**

- **Que linda sonrisita tienes bombón (dijo Seiya, embobado y sonrojándose, por la sonrisa de Sere)**

- **Seiya ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?**

- **Vine a buscarte, anda te llevo a tu casa.**

- **Esta bien.**

- **Dime Serena ¿te paso algo hoy?**

- **¿Porque lo dices?**

- **Es que sonabas rara en el teléfono, al menos esa es la impresión que me dio.**

- **Si pasó algo (dijo seria), pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.**

- **Esta bien, como gustes bombón.**

- **Por cierto Seiya, mañana tendré el día libre.**

- ¿**De veras? (dijo Seiya bien contento) es maravilloso bombón** **(en eso a Seiya se le ocurre una idea)** **lo tengo**

- **¿Qué te pasa Seiya?**

- **Nada**

- **Anda, cuéntame.**

- **Es una sorpresa (respondió con una sonrisa)**

- **Una sorpresa (dijo Sere asombrada) me encantan las sorpresas (sonrió)**

- **Te propongo algo, te reto a una carrera hasta tu casa, si tu ganas te digo la sorpresa, si yo gano te esperas hasta mañana ¿te parece?**

-** ¿Qué?**

- **El último en llegar es un tonto** **(decía mientras empezaba a correr)**

- **Oye Seiya ¡espérame! No me dejes aquí, yo nunca acepte, ¡ALTO! mejor dime cual es la sorpresa** **(decía mientras ella salió detrás de él)**

**CONTINUARA**

**...**

Bueno hasta aqui llega el cap 5 esperamos sus opiniones, y que les halla gustado y no te pierdas el cap 6 "Un dia de campo"

Esperamos sus reviews, gracias por leernos, Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily :) hasta el proximo cap


	6. Chapter 6: Un día de Campo

Hola a todos nuevamente, como les dijimos aqui les traemos nuevo cap

Nos entristece un poco, que ya no hemos recibido mas reviews, sera que no les gusta la historia? :( ok, apenas vamos empezando y no sabemos si lo sientan aburrido, este fic, ya lo hemos publicado en varias partes y hemos tenidos buenos comentarios, aqui no muchos, pero esperamos que eso mejore con el tiempo

Bueno, aqui les dejamos ya con el cap

Creditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas: Haruka Loren Dakota

Hime Lily

* Capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

Cuando lean letras _cursivas_, son los pensamientos de los personajes ok

Esperamos que les guste este nuevo cap y lo disfruten

**El tiempo pasó y llego la hora de salida del trabajo, Darién estaba con Serena.**

- **Por fin hemos terminado otro día de trabajo** **(dijo el pelinegro, mientras veía a Serena que estaba muy triste)** **¿te pasa algo cabeza de chorlito?**

- **¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?**

- **Otra vez en la luna Serena, ah ya se, estabas pensando en tu amigo**

- **¿Quien, Seiya? ah no para nada.**

- **Vamos Serena, deberías darle una oportunidad ¿no crees?**

- **Claro que no, ya te lo dije yo nunca lo voy a querer a él como él lo espera, y si le doy una oportunidad se ilusionaría demasiado, y yo estoy segura que no podre corresponderle**

- **Bueno yo me voy, tengo un compromiso esta noche.**

- **¿Un compromiso?**

- **Así es, voy a llevar a mi novia a bailar (dijo sonriendo)**

- **¿En serio? bueno que te diviertas mucho.**

- **Seguro que sí, ah, antes de que se me olvide Serena.**

- **¿Qué pasa?**

- **Mañana se va Beryl, así que les dieron el día libre a los empleados de la empresa, te veo pasado mañana (dijo el pelinegro, mientras se despedía de la rubia, meneando la mano)**

- **Esta bien, adiós.**

- **Adiós, ah y por cierto, quita esa cara de tristeza, cabeza de chorlito** **(le dijo mientras le daba toquecitos suaves en su cabeza)**

- **Oye eso duele (dijo enojada) y no soy cabeza de chorlito**.

- **Ja, ja, nos vemos** **(dijo mientras se iba, al verlo Serena sonrió)**

- **Que linda sonrisita tienes bombón (dijo Seiya, embobado y sonrojándose, por la sonrisa de Sere)**

- **Seiya ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?**

- **Vine a buscarte, anda te llevo a tu casa.**

- **Esta bien.**

- **Dime Serena ¿te paso algo hoy?**

- **¿Porque lo dices?**

- **Es que sonabas rara en el teléfono, al menos esa es la impresión que me dio.**

- **Si pasó algo (dijo seria), pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.**

- **Esta bien, como gustes bombón.**

- **Por cierto Seiya, mañana tendré el día libre.**

- ¿**De veras? (dijo Seiya bien contento) es maravilloso bombón** **(en eso a Seiya se le ocurre una idea)** **lo tengo**

- **¿Qué te pasa Seiya?**

- **Nada**

- **Anda, cuéntame.**

- **Es una sorpresa (respondió con una sonrisa)**

- **Una sorpresa (dijo Sere asombrada) me encantan las sorpresas (sonrió)**

- **Te propongo algo, te reto a una carrera hasta tu casa, si tu ganas te digo la sorpresa, si yo gano te esperas hasta mañana ¿te parece?**

-** ¿Qué?**

- **El último en llegar es un tonto(decía mientras empezaba a correr)**

- **Oye Seiya ¡espérame! No me dejes aquí, yo nunca acepte, ¡ALTO! mejor dime cual es la sorpresa** **(decía mientras ella salió detrás de él)**

**...**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

**_A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO_**

**CAPITULO 6: UN DIA DE CAMPO.**

**Por fin llegaron a casa de Serena, Seiya había ganado, estaban cansados de tanto correr.**

- **Yo...te...gane...bombón (dijo Seiya, cansado)**

- **Si...pero...hiciste...trampa (le dijo la rubia, q también estaba agitada de tanto correr)**

- **¿Porque...lo...dices?**

- **Porque yo nunca acepte, esta competencia.**

- **Bueno de todas formas, yo gane (dijo mientras sonreía), así que, voy a cumplir con mi parte, te daré una sorpresa.**

- **Si, ¿qué es? (pregunto emocionada, Sere)**

- **Si te lo digo, ya no sería sorpresa (dijo Seiya sonrojándose)**

- **Anda Seiya dime, si (y le puso una carita de ángel)**

- **Lo siento, tendrás que esperar**

- **Pero...**

- **Pero nada, bueno bombón, ya me voy, te hablare más noche. (en eso Seiya se va a su casa y cuando llega) aaay no que hare (dijo comiéndose las uñas de los nervios), le prometí a Serena una sorpresa, y no se me ocurre nada (dijo poniéndose frustrado, en eso Seiya pone la televisión y estaban pasando una película romántica, en la que una pareja de enamorados, se besaban frente a un lago)** **eso es (dijo prendiéndosele el foco), el lago "luz de luna" (dijo mientras sonreía) si, llevare a Serena ahí, y también le pediré a las chicas que vayan, talves pueda convencer a Serena de que sea mi novia (pensó sonrojándose), en un ambiente tan romántico como ese, seguro que ella aceptara; llamare a Amy** **(en eso Seiya, toma el teléfono, y marca a Amy)**

- **¿Bueno? (contesto la peliazul)**

- **¿Amy? soy yo Seiya.**

- **Seiya ¿cómo estás? (respondió amablemente)**

- **Muy bien, oye Amy, acabo de estar con Serena, y me dijo que iba a tener mañana el día libre.**

- **¿En serio? que bien, así Serena podrá descansar.**

- **Así es, bueno estaba pensando que deberíamos salir con ella mañana, ya sabes, ustedes y yo.**

- **Suena bien, después de todo, estamos de vacaciones.**

- **Si**

- **Bueno pero ¿que podríamos hacer?**

- **Descuida, ya lo tengo, iremos al lago "luz de luna" a un día de campo.**

- **Eso es maravilloso Seiya**

- **Verdad que si, entonces comunícate con las chicas y reúnanse en el templo de Rei, yo pasare por ustedes.**

- **Esta bien Seiya lo hare**

- **Bueno nos vemos mañana Amy, adiós.**

- **Adiós (y ambos cuelgan)**

**En eso Seiya le habla a Serena.**

- **¿Hola?**

- **Bombón**

- **Seiya ¿qué pasa?**

- **Bueno, bombón, prepara tus cosas, como comida y ropa de playa, ya que mañana iremos de paseo.**

- **¿De verdad? (dijo la rubia de chonguitos, mientras sacaba una sonrisa de su bello rostro)**

- **Si, reúnete con las chicas, en casa de Rei, yo pasare por ustedes ahí.**

- **¿Las chicas también irán?**

- **Así es.**

- **Wow, muchas gracias Seiya**

- **De nada bombón, buenas noches nos vemos mañana.**

- **Adiós.**

**Al día siguiente, las chicas estaban en la casa de Rei, cuando llega Seiya.**

- **Hola chicas (dijo el guapo chico de coleta)**

- **Hola Seiya** **(todas)**

- **¿Ya están listas? (pregunto)**

- **Si (dijo Amy)**

- **Aguarden ¿dónde está Serena? (pregunto Lita)**

- **Miren ahí está** **(dijo Mina, en eso Serena venia caminando a puras penas, por el sueño)**

- **Serenaaaaaaaa, despierta** **(dijo un poco molesta Rei)** **que niña tan perezosa** (volvió a decir, mientras rodaba sus ojos)

- **Calma Rei, calma (le dijo Amy, mientras trataba de tranquilizar a la chica de ojos violeta)**

- **Serena ya nos vamos, apúrate (le dijo Mina)**

- **Lo siento chicas, me quede dormida (dijo Sere, adormitada, mientras daba un gran bostezo)**

**Todos se suben al carro de Seiya, y se van al campo; en ese mismo instante en otro lado de la ciudad, Andrew y Darién despiden a Beryl en la estación del tren.**

- **Darién mi vida, te extrañare, todos los días** **(dijo dulcemente Beryl)**

- **Yo te extrañare más mi amor** **(dijo Darién dándole un beso a su antipática novia)**

- **Nos vemos después; Andrew cuida mucho a "mi" Darién (le dijo la pelirroja al rubio)**

- **Si no te preocupes, estará en buenas manos (le contesto Andrew, mientras le guiñaba el ojo)**

**Mientras Beryl y Darién se despedían muy acaramelados, Jedite se subió rápidamente al tren, ya que no soportaba ver tal escena. Luego Beryl se sube al tren y se va, Darién queda muy triste.**

- **Se va Andrew (dijo el guapo pelinegro, muy triste), se va de mi lado.**

- **No te preocupes amigo, no estés triste, Beryl regresara pronto.**

- **Lo sé, pero la extrañare mucho (dijo mientras se sonrojaba)**

- **Mira amigo, no me gusta verte así (le dijo Andrew a Darién, moviendo uno de sus dedos, en señal de negación), tan triste, ya se (dijo mientras sonreía) se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, te invito al campo ¿te parece?**

- **¿Al campo? y ¿para qué?**

- **Para que te despejes un poco.**

- **mmm no lo sé (respondió el pelinegro, algo dudoso)**

- **Anda no te hagas del rogar, así te distraes un poco ¿sí?**

- **Pero...**

- **Vamos** **(dijo Andrew mientras lo llevaba a rastras a su amigo)** **me recomendaron un bonito lugar.**

**Por azares del destino Andrew y Darién se dirigen al mismo lugar donde se encuentran Seiya y las chicas, ellos ya tenían un rato de haber llegado y estaban a punto de comer y tender la mesa, cuando en eso, le piden a Serena que traiga la comida que se encuentra en el carro de Seiya, en ese momento llegan Andrew y Darién y ven a Serena**

- **¿Andrew? (dijo Sere, asombrada, de ver a su amigo ahí)**

- **Hola Serena (respondió el ojiverde, con una sonrisa) mira Darién es Serena.**

- **Cabeza de chorlito, pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? (le dijo Darién)**

- **A quien le dices cabeza de chorlito (respondió Sere, muy molesta)**

- **No se peleen (dijo Andrew, tratando de calmar las cosas entre ambos)**

**En eso Serena lleva a los chicos a donde se encontraban los demás.**

- **Hola chicas (saludo el rubio)**

- **Hola (dijo Mina, feliz al ver la compañía que traía Sere) que linda sorpresa acompáñennos a comer (dijo amablemente, mientras les guiñaba el ojo)**

- **mmm no lo sé tú ¿qué dices Darién? (dijo Andrew)**

- **Por mi está bien, si no les molesta, sería un placer acompañarlos (dijo el guapo arquitecto, con una bella sonrisa)**

**A Seiya no le molesto para nada que Andrew se encontrara ahí, pero al ver a Darién se sintió algo incómodo y molesto. En eso empezaron todos a comer.**

- **Estuvo delicioso (dijo Mina, saboreando, lo último de su plato)**

- **Comí demasiado (dijo Sere, con una cara de estar llena)**

- **Tu siempre comes demasiado (le dijo Rei, molestándola)**

- **Rei, eres muy pesada (respondió la rubia, a punto de llorar)**

- **Oye Serena, no nos vas a presentar al chico (dijo Lita, sonrojándose)**

- **Es cierto, chicas él es Darién, mi jefe de trabajo; Darién ella son mis amigas, Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina.**

- **Mucho gusto** **(todas)**

- **Es un placer conocerlas a todas (dijo el pelinegro, sonriendo) , con que ustedes son las famosas amigas de la cabeza de chorlito.**

- **¿Cabeza de chorlito ?** **(todas)**

- **Oye Darién ya te dije que no me digas así (le reclamo Sere)**

- **Es cierto, no llames así a Serena (le dijo Seiya, poniéndole una cara de pocos amigos), me oíste**

- **Lo siento, lo siento (se disculpó Darién)**

- **Pues yo creo que ese apodo le da muy bien a Serena (dijo Rei, mientras se ponía la mano en su mentón, simulando pensar)**

- **Rei, que cruel eres** **(reclamo de nuevo Sere, haciendo cara de llorar, todas se pusieron a reir)**

- **Disculpe ¿cómo le gusta que le digan? (pregunto Amy, a Darién)**

- **Todas pueden llamarme Darién, ah y háblenme de tu por favor (respondió con una sonrisa)**

- **Esta bien (dijo la peliazul, devolviendo la sonrisa también)**

- **Oye Darién, eres muy guapo ¿tienes novia, cuántos años tienes? me recuerdas a mi antiguo superior** **(todas se cayeron de la pena, por las preguntas de Lita, la cual se sonrojaba al hacer todas esas preguntas)**

- **Tengo 26 años y si tengo novia (Serena vio que Darién se había puesto triste, Lita también lo noto)**

- **Ah, disculpa, dije algo que no debía (volvió a hablar la castaña)**

- **No te preocupes, está bien (respondió Darién)**

- **Lo que pasa, es que Darién esta triste porque su novia tuvo que viajar por unos días, a otra ciudad, por cuestiones de trabajo (dijo Andrew)**

- **Ah, ya veo, lo siento (se disculpó Lita)**

- **Oigan chicas, arriba ese ánimo, venimos aquí a despejarnos un poco ¿recuerdan?, que les parece si vamos a nadar un poco (hablo Seiya)**

- **Me parece una buena idea (dijo la rubia del moño rojo)**

- **Chicas si quieren, pueden irse a cambiar a mi camioneta (les dijo Seiya)**

- **Esta bien, vamos (contesto entusiasmada Rei)**

**En eso ya todas cambiadas, decidieron ir a nadar un poco y luego.**

- **Oigan chicos, que les parece si realizamos una competencia entre nosotros (hablo Lita)**

- **Si, si, una competencia de nado, el ganador será el primero en llegar a la orilla (secundo Rei)**

**Comenzó la competencia, todos nadaban rápidamente, excepto Serena, Darién lleva la delantera y Seiya al darse cuenta que Darién está a punto de llegar a la orilla, nada más rápido y ambos quedan empatados.**

- **Felicidades** **(todos)**

**Luego cuando todos se secaron.**

- **Atención a todos, les propongo una competencia de sogas, hagamos 2 equipos, así vemos quien es el más fuerte (dijo Andrew)**

- **Si, si (respondió efusivamente Sere)**

- **Buena idea Andrew, formemos los equipos, yo escogeré primero** **(dijo Seiya y el escoge a Serena, Lita y Rei)**

- **Entonces Darién, Amy, Mina y yo, seremos el otro equipo (dijo Andrew)**

- **Bombón nuestro equipo ganara** **(le dijo Seiya en secreto a Serena, la rubia solo asintió con una sonrisa)**

- **Genial, comencemos (dijo Mina)**

- **No temas bombón, vamos a ganar.**

**Comienza la competencia, en un principio el equipo de Darién iba ganando, pero en eso.**

- **Vamos...chicas...con más fuerza** **(decía Seiya, en eso el equipo de Seiya halo tan fuerte que todo el equipo de Darién cayó sobre el otro equipo y Darién fue a caer encima de Serena)**

- **Perdón Serena no me fue mi intención caer sobre ti** **(se disculpó bien apenado el pelinegro; Serena no sabía que decir y solo se puso roja)**

- **Bombón ¿estás bien?** **(dijo Seiya mientras separaba a Serena de Darién)**

- **Si estoy bien, no te preocupes Seiya, gracias, voy a descansar un rato, me siento un poco cansada (le respondió a Seiya, la rubia de chonguitos, aun sonrojada)**

**Después de eso las chicas se pusieron a descansar; mientras los chicos se pusieron a jugar con una pelota playera, en eso que jugaban, Serenan decidió ir a caminar cerca del lago.**

- **Ahí va** **(dijo Andrew, mientras le pasaba la pelota a Seiya)**

- **Toma Darién es tuya (dijo Seiya, sintiéndose molesto por lo ocurrido con Serena y Darién, y mientras decía esto, le pego a la pelota con todas sus fuerzas)**

- **La tengo** (**dijo Darién, pero como la pelota venía con mucha fuerza, Darién perdió el control de la misma, y la tiro en otra dirección, cuando en eso)** ¡**cuidado!** **(Serena voltea distraídamente, la pelota cae justo en su cabeza, y hace que ella pierda el equilibrio y cae al agua)**

- ¡**Serena!** **(Dijeron las chicas preocupadas)**

- **Oh no (dijo Andrew)**

- **Bombón** **(dijo Seiya, mientras salía corriendo, pero a la vez Darién ya estaba saltando en el lago, para rescatarla)**

- **Discúlpame Serena (dijo Darién, sacándola ya del agua) yo tuve la culpa, arroje la pelota tan fuerte, ahora estas toda empapada (dijo mientras ambos salían del lago)** **toma mi chaqueta, mientras te secas** **(dijo Darién un poco apenado por el incidente)**

- **Gracias Darién, no te apures estoy bien (respondió la rubia sonrojada de nuevo)**

**Después de que Darién le da la chaqueta a Serena, se acerca rápidamente Seiya y la abraza.**

- **Bombón ¿estás bien? (le pregunto Seiya preocupado)**

- **Estoy bien, no fue nada (le dijo Sere)**

- **Me alegra (y la besa en la mejilla)**

**Darién al verlos miro a Andrew y se sonríen; luego llegan las chicas**

- **Serena, ¿estás bien?, déjame examinarte** **(le dijo Amy angustiada, mientras la examinaba)**

- **¿No te paso nada malo? (pregunto Mina)**

- **Chicas, estoy bien, de veras (respondió la rubia, con su característica sonrisa)**

- **Que alivio** (respondió Lita)

- **Yo creí por un momento, que habías tragado mucha agua (dijo la sacerdotisa, pelinegra)**

- **Rei** **(todas)**

- **Es broma (dijo) ****_Que bueno que estas bien, estaba muy preocupada_** **(pensó esto último Rei)**

**Darién nota que Serena tiene amigas muy especiales, ya que en verdad la aprecian, después del incidente, todos se pusieron a conversar de varias cosas, un largo rato en eso**

- **Ves Darién y tú que estabas triste por tu novia** **(le dijo Andrew, mientras Darién sonríe, tímidamente; Serena logra ver la reacción de Darién, y voltea rápidamente, simulando no haber escuchado nada)**

- **Ahh (dijo Serena mientras suspiraba)**

. **¿Qué pasa Serena? luces un poco triste, ¿te sientes mal? (pregunto Amy)**

- **Nada Amy (dijo la rubia, negando con la cabeza), solo tengo un poco de sueño, es todo (respondió). ****_¿Qué cosa me está pasando? ¿Porque me siento así, cuando hablan de la novia de Darién?_****(piensa Serena algo confundida, con ese nuevo sentimiento que estaba surgiendo en ella)**

**Había comenzado a anochecer, y todas ya iban de regreso, las chicas con Seiya en el auto de él y Andrew y Darién en el auto de Darién, cuando de repente se oyó un ruido.**

- **¿Que fue eso? (pregunto Amy)**

- **La llanta, se ponchó la llanta** **(dijo Lita preocupada, ella se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba porque iba al lado de una de las ventanas del auto)**

**En eso Andrew y Darién que iban un poco más atrás, vieron que Seiya estaba detenido.**

- ¿**Que ocurrió Seiya? (pregunto Andrew)**

- **Andrew, tengo un problema, se ponchó la llanta (respondió el chico de coleta, desilusionado)**

- **No te preocupes Seiya, te ayudare a arreglarla** **(le dijo Darién, en eso le, ayudo a Seiya a cambiar la llanta, una vez arreglada)**

- **Grrrr. Auch (dijo Sere apenada)**

- **¿Que pasa bombón?**

- **Tengo hambre**

- **Otra vez tienes hambre, es el colmo Serena (respondió Rei)**

- **No te enojes Rei**

- **Ya se bombón, las invito a comer ¿te parece? (le dijo Seiya a Sere, con una sonrisa)**

- **Siiiiii (respondió ella emocionada)**

- **Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos (dijo Darién)**

- **¿Qué? Ya se van (dijo la rubia de coletas, algo triste)**

- **Si (respondió Darién)**

- **¿Que ocurre bombón?**

- **No, nada (respondió más triste Sere, aun)**

**En eso cuando Darién y Andrew están a punto de irse.**

- **Esperen (dijo Seiya, deteniendo a ambos chicos)**

- **¿Qué pasa? (pregunto Andrew)**

- **Darién, tú me ayudaste a cambiar la llanta, en agradecimiento, ¿no quisieran ir a comer con nosotros?** **(dijo Seiya aunque la idea no le agrado mucho)**

- **Te lo agradezco, pero no gracias (respondió el guapo arquitecto, de manera amable)**

- **En verdad quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste (le respondió Seiya)**

- **¿Ah? pues yo (dijo Darién) ¿tú que dices Andrew?**

- **Por mí no hay problema (respondió el ojiverde, con una sonrisa)**

- **Esta bien iremos (termino de decir Darién)**

- **Si** **(dijeron todas, en especial Serena, que estaba muy contenta)**

**Ya en la cena, Darién se porta muy amable con todas, y Seiya no puede evitar sentir celos.**

- **Chicas (dijo algo molesto, el pelinegro de coleta) es tarde es mejor que me vaya**

- **Pero ¿porque Seiya? (pregunto la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **Como ¿regresaremos en autobús? (dijo Mina resignándose) está bien**

- **No se preocupen chicas, Andrew podría llevarlas y yo puedo llevar a Serena a su casa** **(dijo amablemente Darién)**

- **Pensándolo bien, me quedo un rato más, no te molestes Darién, yo llevo a las chicas y a Serena a su casa. (dijo Seiya)**

**Una vez terminada la cena, Andrew y Darién se despiden, y ambos se van, mientras que Seiya lleva a las chicas a casa de Serena.**

- **Bueno chicas, ya llegamos, ahora me voy a casa, fue un día muy divertido, nos vemos mañana** **(dijo Seiya mientras se despedía y abrazaba a Serena, en eso se va)**

- **Oigan chicas necesito hablar con ustedes (les dijo Sere a las chicas)**

- **¿Que pasa Serena? (le pregunto Rei)**

- **Entremos y les cuento (volvió a decir la rubia de chonguitos)**

**Serena hace pasar a las chicas a su cuarto y les cuenta acerca de todas las maldades de Beryl; Serena está un poco triste porque siente que Beryl no la soporta y que tarde o temprano la correrá del trabajo. Las chicas la consuelan y le dicen que siga adelante, que demuestre que ella es muy capaz. Serena cuenta con amigas que realmente la aman**

**CONTINUARA**

**...**

Bueno hasta aqui llega el cap 6 esperamos sus opiniones, y que les halla gustado y no te pierdas el cap 7 "Vamos todos a cuidar a Serena"

Esperamos tener mas reviews para la proxima :p, su opinon es muy importante para nosotras, gracias por leernos, Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily :) nos leemos la proxima semana ;)


	7. Chapter 7: Vamos a cuidar a Serena

Hola amigos, seguimos trayendoles, un cap mas de nuestra historia, aun no hemos recibido mas reviews :( pero bueno, ojala que para la proxima nos comenten, como les va pareciendo la historia, bueno aqui les dejamos este cap

Creditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas: Haruka Loren Dakota

Hime Lily

* Capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

Cuando lean letras _cursivas_, son los pensamientos de los personajes ok

**Una vez terminada la cena, Andrew y Darién se despiden, y ambos se van, mientras que Seiya lleva a las chicas a casa de Serena.**

- **Bueno chicas, ya llegamos, ahora me voy a casa, fue un día muy divertido, nos vemos mañana** **(dijo Seiya mientras se despedía y abrazaba a Serena, en eso se va)**

- **Oigan chicas necesito hablar con ustedes (les dijo Sere a las chicas)**

- **¿Que pasa Serena? (le pregunto Rei)**

- **Entremos y les cuento (volvió a decir la rubia de chonguitos)**

**Serena hace pasar a las chicas a su cuarto y les cuenta acerca de todas las maldades de Beryl; Serena está un poco triste porque siente que Beryl no la soporta y que tarde o temprano la correrá del trabajo. Las chicas la consuelan y le dicen que siga adelante, que demuestre que ella es muy capaz. Serena cuenta con amigas que realmente la aman**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

**_A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO_**

**CAPITULO 7: VAMOS TODOS A CUIDAR A SERENA.**

**Serena se quedó platicando con las chicas en su habitación.**

- **Oye Serena, tu jefe es muy buena persona (dijo la rubia de ojos celestes y de moño rojo)**

-** Es cierto (afirmo Sere)**

- A**y no, yo todavía estoy apenada con él, por lo que le dije (menciono Lita, sonrojándose)**

- **No tienes porque ponerte así Lita, después de todo tu no sabías lo de su novia (dijo Rei, mientras rodaba los ojos)**

- **Rei tiene razón Lita, no te preocupes (contesto Amy, con una linda sonrisa)**

- **¿Me pregunto cómo será su novia? (volvió a hablar Rei)**

- **Probablemente muy bonita, ¿oye Serena la conoces? (pregunto Mina a Sere)**

- **No (dijo Serena algo triste)** **pero al parecer Darién está muy enamorado de ella (dijo arqueando la ceja) ah, ah achuuu**

- **Salud (le contesto la castaña)**

- **Eso parece, se le veía muy triste (prosiguió Rei)**

**En eso Serena se empezó a sentir algo inquieta con la conversación.**

- **Bueno cambiemos de tema, si (dijo la rubia de chonguitos, con una linda sonrisa), ah ah achuuuuuuu (volvió a estornudar)**

**- ¿Te sientes bien Serena? (pregunto la sacerdotisa a su amiga)**

- **Solo fue un estornudo (respondió Sere)**

- **¿Estas segura?** **(dijo Amy, mientras le revisaba su temperatura)** **Serena tienes algo de fiebre (le dijo la peliazul preocupada)**

- **No te preocupes Amy, ya se me pasara Achuuuuuu Ah, Ah, Achuuuuuuuuuu (respondió Sere de lo mas tranquila)**

- **¿Ya se te pasara eh? escucha Serena debes descansar, le diré a tu mama que te prepare algo para ese resfriado (volvió a hablar Amy)**

- **¿Resfriado? (pregunto Sere, extrañada)**

- **Si Serena, te resfriaste (le dijo la futura doctora del grupo)**

- **Pero Amy no lo entiendo, si yo me he sentido bien Achuuuuuuu (le dijo la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **Pues quizás fue la caída que tuviste hoy en el lago, la que te provoco el resfriado (le dijo Amy)**

- **Achuuuu, hay no (dijo Sere, mientras lloraba)**

- **Chicas lo mejor será que nos vallamos ya, y dejemos a Serena descansar (volvió a hablar la ojiazul)**

- **Es cierto, no quiero que me pases los gérmenes y termines contagiándome con tu resfriado, jajaja (le dijo Rei)**

- **Rei achuuuuu, porque eres tan mala conmigo (reprocho la rubia, mientras más lloraba) tu achuuu, nunca cambias**

- **Serena si mañana te sigues sintiendo mal, ni se te ocurra levantarte de la cama (le dijo Amy)**

- **¿Queeeee? (dijo Sere, angustiada) pero ah achuuu tengo que trabajar.**

- **De ninguna manera, tu salud esta primero, solo ve a trabajar si te sientes bien ¿entiendes? (le volvió a hablar Amy)**

- **De acuerdo Amy Achuuu (respondió resignada)**

- **Además no te preocupes Serena, no dices que esa pesada dueña de la empresa no está (le dijo Lita)**

- **Pues sí (dijo la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **Entonces de que te preocupas, además Darién es tu jefe y de seguro él lo entenderá (volvió a decirle Lita)**

- **Lita tiene razón Serena todo va a estar bien (le dijo Amy)**

- **Bueno chicas, ya vámonos, se está haciendo tarde (dijo Mina)**

- **Es verdad, ya nos vamos Serena (hablo Amy)**

- **Mejórate pronto si (le dijo cariñosamente Rei a Sere, mientras le guiñaba el ojo)**

- **Esta bien achuuuu (respondió la rubia)**

- **Adiós Serena** **(todas)**

- **Adiós amigas.**

**En eso se van las chicas, luego al día siguiente**

- **Serena, hijita** **(dijo la sra. Tsukino, mientras le tomaba la temperatura a Serena)**

- **Mama (dijo la rubia, toda apagada)**

- **¿Cómo te sientes?**

- **Muy mal achuuu**

- **Oh, por dios, tienes mucha fiebre** **(dijo Ikuko, mientras le toca la frente a su hija, en eso saca una medicina)** **toma bebe esto, es bueno para la fiebre.**

- **Gracias achuuu** **(dijo Sere, mientras la bebía)** **agh (expresión de asco) mama esto sabe horrible**

- **Lo se hija, pero te hará bien** **(en eso suena el timbre)** **pero ¿quién podrá ser?, espera iré a abrir.**

- **Si achuu**

**En eso la madre de Serena va a abrir**

- **Buenos dias Señora Tsukino**

- **Buenos dias Mina, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?**

- **Bueno es que tenía unas cosas pendientes por hacer, pero ya me desocupe y ya que pasaba por aquí, decidí venir a ver como seguía Serena.**

- **Pues no muy bien (respondió Ikuko, con una gran tristeza), tiene algo de fiebre y está estornudando mucho.**

- **¿Qué? ¿Siguió mal? qué pena (respondió la rubia de moño rojo)**

- **Pues la verdad no sé cómo hacer.**

- **¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?**

- **Pues veras, tengo que ir a dejar a Sammy a la escuela, y hacer unas cosas, como veras mi esposo ya se fue a trabajar y no quiero dejar sola a Serena en esas condiciones.**

- **No se preocupe señora, yo la cuido (respondió Mina, guiñando un ojo)**

- **¿Qué?**

- **Si usted vaya a hacer sus cosas, de Serena me encargo yo.**

- **Pero Mina, quizá tarde, además ¿podrás tu sola?**

- **Por supuesto que sí, confié en mi señora Tsukino.**

- **Esta bien, te lo agradezco mucho Mina (dijo Ikuko, con una sonrisa)**

- **No es para tanto, oiga señora**

- **Si**

- **¿Le molesta si llamo a las chicas para que me ayuden?**

- **No para nada, ustedes son las mejores amigas de mi hija, así que siempre serán bienvenidas a esta casa.**

- **Muchas gracias señora.**

**En eso la mama de Serena se fue y Mina se quedó en casa de Serena, y llamo a las chicas para que llegaran después a casa de Serena; mientras tanto Darién y Andrew iban caminando por las calles de Tokio.**

- **Oye Darién, estuvo muy divertido el paseo de ayer ¿verdad? (le dijo el rubio ojiverde a su amigo)**

- **Pues si (respondió el guapo pelinegro)**

- **Al menos te lograste distraer un poco.**

- **Si, pero extraño mucho a Beryl (dijo sonrojándose)**

- **No te preocupes, el tiempo pasa volando ya verás que pronto volverá.**

- **Ojala amigo (respondió con tristeza) estos serán los dias más largos y eternos de mi vida**

- **No es para tanto.**

- **En serio Andrew, me hace mucha falta, ni siquiera me ha llamado (le dijo Darién a Andrew, preocupado)**

- **Bueno, entonces ¿porque no la llamas tú?**

- **No, ella me dijo que no la llamara, porque iba a estar muy ocupada, y tiene razón no quisiera interrumpirla en su trabajo, por eso me dijo que ella me llamaría en cuanto tuviera algún tiempo libre**

- **Ten paciencia mi amigo, ya lo hará no te preocupes** **(en eso entran a la oficina de Darién y estaba vacía)** **¿Y Serena?**

- **No sé, creí que ya estaría aquí**

- **Bueno Serena siempre ha sido impuntual**

- **Pero últimamente ha estado llegando a la hora, incluso hay dias que ha estado aquí antes que yo.**

- Woow** (respondió Andrew asombrado), eso sí que es nuevo para mí, no lo sabía, seguramente ya vendrá.**

- **Si tienes razón.**

- **Bueno yo ya me voy amigo, nos vemos en la noche.**

- **Claro Andrew, adiós.**

- **Adiós (dijo Andrew, mientras se despedía, del pelinegro, moviendo su mano, en señal de despedida)**

**En casa de Serena, tocan la puerta de su habitación.**

- **¿Se puede?** **(dijo Mina mientras se asomaba)**

- **Achuuu, si**

- **Oh dios, tu mama tenia razón, sigues mal**

- **Mina (respondió débil, la rubia), ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?**

- **Pues andaba por aquí cerca, y decidí ver como seguías, pero como tú mama tenía cosas que hacer me ofrecí para cuidarte.**

- **De veras achuuu, te lo agradezco mucho amiga.**

- **Por cierto llame también a las chicas, así que pueden venir en cualquier momento.**

- **Que bueno achuuu**

- **No te preocupes Serena, enseguida te prepare el desayuno no has comido ¿o sí?**

- **No, achuu, pero no tengo hambre**

- **Serena (le dijo Mina, a Sere, con cara de reproche) tienes que comer, si no nunca te recuperaras, ahora regreso** **(dijo Mina mientras saliendo de la habitación de Serena, se dirigía a la cocina)**

- A**y no, que mal me siento achuu achuu, ¿porque siento como si hubiera olvidado algo? ah ah achuu** **(en eso la rubia de chonguitos, se acordó de Darién)** Aaaayy**y no es verdad tengo que avisarle a Darién que hoy no voy a trabajar** **(dijo la rubia angustiada, en eso toma el teléfono y le habla a Darién, que estaba trabajando)**

- **Ya se retrasó demasiado, es muy raro ¿le habrá pasado algo?** **(se preguntaba el pelinegro por Sere; en eso suena el teléfono)** **¿será Beryl?(dijo muy contento y contesto)** **Hola ¿mi amor eres tú?** **(Serena al oír la palabra "mi amor" se puso muy roja y por un momento pensó que era con ella y se quedó muda, por un momento)** **¿Bueno?**

- **Achuuu**

- **Salud ¿quién habla? (pregunto extrañado Darién)**

- **Hola Darién, soy yo Serena, achuu**

- **Serena ¿qué te paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Porque no has venido a trabajar?**

- **Perdón Darién, lo que pasa es que ah ah achuuu, estoy resfriada.**

- **¿Estas resfriada? (pregunto asombrado el pelinegro), ¿en serio?**

- **Si, no me siento muy bien**

- **Serena lo lamento, discúlpame si (le dijo todo triste)**

- A**_y no, se dio cuenta que me dijo "mi amor" (penso la rubia)_****. ¿Disculparte, de que hablas? Achuu (le dijo después)**

- **Es que, por mi culpa estas enferma.**

- **¿Porque lo dices?**

- **Porque yo te bote al rio, si no hubiera pasado estarías sana.**

- **No Darién, no tuviste la culpa, fue un accidente (le dijo cariñosamente Sere, para tranquilizar a Darién). ****_No se dio cuenta (penso triste)_**

- **Bueno si no te sientes bien, descansa y trata de recuperarte pronto, regresa al trabajo cuando estés mejor.**

- **¿En serio? achuu**

- **Sí.**

- **Gracias Darién (contesto mientras se sonrojaba, por suerte Darién no la veía) adiós**

- **Adiós (y ambos cuelgan)**

**En eso volvió a sonar el timbre de la casa de Serena y Mina fue a abrir.**

- **Hola Mina (saludo amablemente Amy)**

- **Hola chicas pasen, ¿dónde está Rei?**

- **Pues su abuelo la puso a hacer unas cosas en el templo, pero dijo que en cuanto se desocupe vendrá (contesto Lita)**

- **Ah ya veo (dijo la rubia del moño rojo)**

- **¿Qué haces Mina? (pregunto la peliazul)**

- **Voy a llevarle el desayuno a Serena, vamos vengan (en eso suben a la habitación de Serena)**

- **Achuu**

- **Serena, mira quienes están aquí (le dijo Mina, a Sere)**

- **Amy, Lita achuu**

- **Vaya en verdad seguiste mal (le dijo la castaña)**

- **Si, achuu ¿y Rei?**

- **No te preocupes tuvo algunas cosa que hacer pero vendrá más tarde (le dijo Amy)**

- **Aquí está tu desayuno Serena (le dijo Mina, con una sonrisa, mientras le llevaba en una bandeja el desayuno)**

- **Que amable, gracias Mina, pero no tengo hambre ya te lo había dicho (respondió triste Sere)**

- **¿Qué? (dijo Lita muy preocupada) no tienes hambre, eso sí es preocupante Serena (dijo Lita)**

- **Si tienes que comer (le dijo Amy)**

- **Este bien (respondió resignada la rubia de chonguitos)**

**En el templo Rei, se encontraba barriendo y en eso**

- **Hola Rei (saludo un pelinegro, a la sacerdotisa)**

- **Seiya, buenos dias (respondió ella el saludo)**

- **¿Estas ocupada?**

- **Pues terminando de limpiar el templo, pienso ir dentro de poco a casa de Serena**

- **¿Porque le paso algo?**

- **¿Que no lo sabes?**

- **¿Saber qué? ¿Acaso le paso algo a Serena?** **(dijo Seiya algo preocupado)**

- **Cálmate Seiya, ella está bien, solo tiene un resfriado, precisamente voy a ir a verla para ver como siguió, las chicas están allá.**

- **Espera Rei, yo voy contigo**

- **Esta bien vamos** **(dijo mientras se iban los 2 a casa de Serena)**

**Mientras tanto en la empresa de arquitectos, Darién estaba trabajando cuando de repente le sonó el celular**

- **¿Bueno?**

- **Mi amor.**

- **Beryl (respondió feliz el pelinegro), por fin llamas, te he extrañado mucho.**

- **Yo también Darién, ¿cómo has estado?**

- **Pues bien, aunque algo triste, ya que me has hecho mucha falta.**

- **A mi también mi amor, no sabes cómo quisiera estar contigo ahora** **(dijo la muy cínica)**

- **Yo también, y ¿cómo va todo por allá, con los negocios de tu padre?**

- **Pues muy bien, estoy tratando de solucionar todo lo más pronto posible, para poder estar contigo (le dijo la bruja, pero también pensaba) ****_Eso es Darién, sufre por mí, sigue extrañándome (en lo que pensaba esto, dibujaba una maléfica sonrisa en su rostro)_**

- **Yo espero que estos dias se pasen muy rápido, ya no aguanto más porque estés aquí**

- **Lo mismo digo** **(en eso llega Jedite a donde esta Beryl)** **oye Darién, me están llamando a una reunión, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, luego te hablo si (le dijo amablemente, fingiendo esa amabilidad, por supuesto)**

- **Esta bien, esperare con ansia tu llamada, cuídate mucho.**

- **Tu también, mi amor, no olvides que te amo**

- **Yo también (dijo Darién mientras se sonrojaba) mi amor**

- **Adiós.**

- **Adiós (ambos cuelgan)**

- **Jedite, mi amor**

- **No me digas que estabas hablando con ese tonto (le dijo Jedite, a la pelirroja, muy molesto)**

- **Darién no es un tonto (le dijo Beryl, moviendo un dedo, en sentido negativo), es mi novio, recuerdas, así que trátalo con respeto**

-** Ahora lo defiendes**

-** No te enfades mi amor, sabes que a ti es a quien amo (le dijo mientras lo besaba)**

**- Sabes que no puedo evitar sentirme celoso, cuando hablas o estas con el**

**- Jedite no puedo descuidar a Darién ahora que no estoy a su lado ¿entiendes? además me encanta que me extrañe, además no deberías quejarte, tu estarás conmigo en los próximos dias.**

**- Tienes razón (le dijo mientras se volvían a besar)**

**Mientras tanto en casa de Serena sonó el timbre una vez más, Amy salió a abrir**

- **Hola Amy (dijo la pelinegra)**

- **Rei, Seiya, pasen**

- **¿Cómo esta Serena? (pregunto Seiya)**

- **Pues por el momento está dormida**

- **Oye Amy** **(dijo Lita algo angustiada a mitad de las escaleras)** **ven a ver a Serena, no sé qué le pasa** **(en eso las chicas y Seiya subieron a su habitación de la rubia)**

- **¿Qué pasa?** **(dijo Amy mientras la revisaba)** **ayyy nooo (respondió preocupada) tiene fiebre y es muy alta**

-**¿Que?** **(todos)**

- **Tenemos que hacer algo para bajársela (volvió a hablar la peliazul)**

- **Pero ¿qué podemos hacer? (pregunto Mina, angustiada, mientras de los nervios, se mordía las uñas)**

- **Mina, ayúdame, necesitamos preparar agua muy fría** **(dijo Amy, mientras todos bajaban a la cocina)**

- **Si (respondió, Mina)**

- **Lita, Rei, ustedes vayan a buscar a mi mamá al hospital y díganle que les ayude a conseguir este medicamento** **(les dijo Amy a las chicas, mientras les daba a ellas un papelito con el nombre de la medicina)**

- **Entendido, vamos Rei** **(dijo Lita mientras salían corriendo)**

- **_Serena, por favor, que no te pasa nada malo_** **(penso Rei, muy preocupada)**

- **Y tu Seiya, vigílala, mientras tanto (volvió a hablar Amy)**

- **Si Amy está bien** **(en eso Seiya, subió a la habitación de Serena y estaba solo con ella, la vio muy mal, estaba empezando a delirar y a sudar mucho, Seiya se preocupó)** b**ombón, tienes que ser fuerte, por favor no te mueras** **(dijo muy conmovido)** **_oh no (penso) esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera lanzado esa pelota muy fuerte, Darién no hubiera perdido el control de ella y tú nunca hubieras caído al rio_****. Es mi culpa (grito) Serena ¡perdóname!**

- **Oye Amy** (dijo Mina)

- **¿Qué pasa?**

- **Crees que hay que avisarle a la mama de Serena (dijo Mina llorando)**

- **No por el momento no hay que decirle nada, intentemos primero por nosotras mismas, bajarle la temperatura, talves podamos conseguirlo, si lo hacemos no preocuparíamos a la mama de Serena ¿no crees?**

- **¿Y si no lo conseguimos?**

- **Lo haremos, por el bien de nuestra amiga, lo haremos** **(dijo Amy con los ojos llorosos; al rato las 2 chicas subieron a la habitación)** **¿cómo esta Seiya?**

- **Mal, no ha mejorado en nada.**

- **Ah...ah...ah (Sere, delirando)**

- **Esta delirando, rápido ayúdenme con estas comprensas, pongámoselas en su cuerpo** **(les dijo la peliazul a Seiya y Mina, al rato llegaron Rei y Lita, con la medicina)**

- **Amy, aquí está la medicina (dijo lita)**

- **Tenemos que dársela ya (le dijo Amy)**

- **Yo lo hago** **(dijo Rei, mientras se la daba)**

- **Ahora solo nos queda esperar a que la medicina haga efecto (volvió a hablar, la peliazul)**

**Las chicas y Seiya se pusieron a rezar y esperar, mientras pasaban las horas, al principio Serena no mejoraba nada, mientras rezaban todos se agarraron de las manos, como si formaran un solo deseo porque se salvara, cada uno rezo, interiormente**

- **_Por favor Serena, sálvate (penso Amy)_**

- **_Serena tienes que ser fuerte (le deseo Lita)_**

- **_No te des por vencida Serena (la animo Mina)_**

- **_Bombón, por favor, si te salvas, prometo cuidar mejor de ti (penso Seiya)_**

- **_Serena, por favor abre los ojos, eres como mi hermana, que haría sin ti (deseo Rei)_**

**En eso paso un buen rato y Serena empezó a moverse, parecía como si quisiera decir algo, de repente hizo un solo movimiento y se quedó quieta.**

- **No, no puede ser** **(todos)**

- ¡**Bombón!** **(Grito Seiya)**

**Amy se acercó lentamente y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cuando de repente**

- **No, no es posible (dijo la futura doctora)**

- **Amy ¿qué pasa? (le pregunto Mina)**

- **La temperatura es normal, tiene el cuerpo tibio (dijo alegre, Amy)**

- **En serio** **(todos)**

- **Serena se salvó (dijo Amy, llorando de la felicidad; en eso Serena volvió a moverse y abrió los ojos)**

- **¿Dónde estoy? (fue lo primero que pregunto la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **Bombón (dijo Seiya mientras feliz, la abrazaba), estas a salvo**

- **Serena (todas con una sonrisa)**

- **¿Qué pasa? ¿Me perdí de algo? (pregunto extrañada Sere)**

- **Nos alegra que ya estés bien (le dijo Lita, con una sonrisa)**

- **grrr (sonido del estómago de serena, gruñir) tengo hambre (termino diciendo la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **Tonta (le grito Rei), nos tenías muy preocupados, no nos vuelvas a asustar de esa manera**

- **Rei ¿estas llorando?** **(dijo Serena, mientras todas se le quedaron viendo a Rei)**

- **No estoy llorando** **(dijo mientras le daba la espalda a todos)** **solo tengo algo en el ojo. ****_Que alegría Serena estas a salvo (penso la pelinegra)_**

**En eso todos le explicaron a Serena lo que había pasado cuando en eso**

- **Buenas tardes**

- **Buenas tardes señora Tsukino** **(todos)**

- **Ah, veo que todos están aquí, para venir a cuidar a Serena, ¿está todo bien?**

- **Todo está bien señora Tsukino (respondió Lita)**

- **Les agradezco a todos, que hayan venido (les dijo Ikuko a todos)**

- **No se preocupe señora, lo hicimos con gusto, no nos íbamos a mover de aquí, hasta asegurarnos de que Serena está bien (le dijo Amy)**

- **Serena hija ¿cómo te sientes? (pregunto la señora a su hija)**

- **Me siento mucho mejor mama (respondió con su bella sonrisa la rubia de chonguitos) todo gracias a Seiya y las chicas**

- **Bueno voy a preparar un delicioso almuerzo para todos ustedes como agradecimiento (en eso Ikuko se retira)**

- **Muchas gracias señora** **(todos)**

- **Oigan amigos, muchísimas gracias por cuidarme y estar pendientes de mí**

- **Para eso son los amigos Serena (le dijo Amy)**

**El tiempo pasó y se hizo de noche, en eso Darién ya había salido de trabajar e iba con Andrew, platicando mientras regresaban a sus casas**

- **Entonces te hablo Beryl (le pregunto el rubio a su mejor amigo)**

- **Si (respondio el guapo arquitecto)**

- **Y ¿está bien?**

- **Claro, dice que esta con mucho trabajo, pero me alegra que se haya comunicado conmigo**

- **Te dije que se iba a comunicar en cuanto pudiera**

- **Si, tenías razón**

- **Por cierto Darién ¿llego Serena?**

- **No, me llamo por teléfono y me dijo que estaba enferma**

- **¿En serio?**

- **Si parece que tiene un resfriado y la verdad me siento culpable**

- **¿Por qué?**

- **Porque por mi culpa cayo al rio, apuesto a que es por eso que se resfrió se oía muy mal**

- **No te culpes amigo, esas cosas pasan**

- **Es en serio, me siento culpable, ojala haya seguido mejor**

- **Esperemos que si**

- **Pues le dije que no se presentara a trabajar hasta que se sintiera mejor**

- **Serena es muy fuerte, ya verás que pronto estará mejor**

- **Eso espero amigo, bueno nos vemos mañana**

- **Adiós, nos vemos** **(en eso cada quien se fue por su lado a sus casas)**

**CONTINUARA**

**...**

Bueno hasta aqui llega el cap 7 esperamos sus opiniones, ojala y les halla gustado y no te pierdas el cap 8 "Los sentimientos confusos de Serena"

Esperamos que nos dejes reviews, saber su opinion, es muy importante para nosotras, gracias por leernos una semana mas, nos vemos, hasta la siguiente semana, Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily :)


	8. Chapter 8: Los Sentimientos Confusos de

Amigos, ¿como estan? como se los prometimos, les traemos un nuevo cap, esta vez un poco mas largo que los anteriores, como les dijimos en un inicio, los caps al principio, pueden parecerles cortos, pero a medida que vamos avanzando en la historia, se van alargando, bien les dejamos las indicaciones de siempre :)

Creditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

* Capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

Cuando lean letras _cursivas_, son los pensamientos de los personajes ok

**El tiempo pasó y se hizo de noche, en eso Darién ya había salido de trabajar e iba con Andrew, platicando mientras regresaban a sus casas**

- **Entonces te hablo Beryl (le pregunto el rubio a su mejor amigo)**

- **Si (respondio el guapo arquitecto)**

- **Y ¿está bien?**

- **Claro, dice que esta con mucho trabajo, pero me alegra que se haya comunicado conmigo**

- **Te dije que se iba a comunicar en cuanto pudiera**

- **Si, tenías razón**

- **Por cierto Darién ¿llego Serena?**

- **No, me llamo por teléfono y me dijo que estaba enferma**

- **¿En serio?**

- **Si parece que tiene un resfriado y la verdad me siento culpable**

- **¿Por qué?**

- **Porque por mi culpa cayo al rio, apuesto a que es por eso que se resfrió se oía muy mal**

- **No te culpes amigo, esas cosas pasan**

- **Es en serio, me siento culpable, ojala haya seguido mejor**

- **Esperemos que si**

- **Pues le dije que no se presentara a trabajar hasta que se sintiera mejor**

- **Serena es muy fuerte, ya verás que pronto estará mejor**

- **Eso espero amigo, bueno nos vemos mañana**

- **Adiós, nos vemos** **(en eso cada quien se fue por su lado a sus casas)**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

_**A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO**_

**CAPITULO 8: LOS SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS DE SERENA.**

**Al día siguiente, Serena llego a su oficina acompañada de Seiya. Darién ya había llegado**

- **¿Segura que ya te sientes bien? (le pregunto Seiya a Sere)**

- **Si Seiya, créeme ya me siento mucho mejor** **(dijo mientras abría la puerta de su oficina)**

- **¿Serena?** **(dijo Darién algo asombrado)**

- **Buenos días Darién (respondió la bella rubia, con una sonrisa)**

- **Buenos días…** **(Dijo el guapo arquitecto, pero en eso es interrumpido por Seiya)**

- ¡**Oye! ni se te ocurra regañar a Serena (dijo molesto el joven de coleta) porque falto ayer al trabajo, la pobre estuvo muy enferma, casi se nos muere**

- **¿Cómo? ¿Tan mal te pusiste Serena? (pregunto Darién preocupado)**

- **No, no es nada, ya le dije a Seiya que me siento muy bien (respondió Sere a Darién algo apenada y con un sonrojo, luego se voltea a donde Seiya) Seiya no le hables así a Darién (le dijo Sere a su mejor amigo)**

- **Es que no quiero que haya malos entendidos bombón (le dijo el joven de coleta a la rubia, mientras se cruzaba de brazos), el no sabía que estabas enferma y que por eso faltaste.**

- **Pero Seiya, yo le avise a Darién ayer que no iba a poder llegar (le dijo Sere)**

- **¿Qué? (respondió Seiya asombrado) **_**hay no que vergüenza**_ **(pensó Seiya algo petrificado)**

- **No te preocupes, tiene razón de ponerse así tu amigo, Serena (le dijo Darién)**

- **¿Qué? (pregunto la rubia, extrañada)**

- **Si, ya que es mi culpa de que te hayas resfriado (le dijo Darién)**

- **¿Tu culpa?** **(dijo Seiya algo asombrado)**

- **Si ya que yo bote a Serena al lago, siento mucho que te haya pasado esto Serena (dijo Darién tratando de disculparse)**

- _**No Darién la verdad fue culpa mía**_**(pensó Seiya sin decirle nada a Darién)**

- **¿Qué te pasa Seiya? ¿te sientes bien? (le pregunto Sere, al ver a su amigo pensativo)**

- **Ah, sí bombón, estoy bien jajaja(respondió Seiya con risita nerviosa)bueno yo ya me voy, paso por ti en la tarde**

- **Esta bien (dijo Sere)**

- **Adiós(le dijo el joven de coleta, mientras la abrazaba)**

- **Adiós Seiya (se despidió la rubia, en eso Seiya se fue)**

- **Lo siento Serena (dijo Darién, tratando de disculparse de nuevo) de haber sabido que te pusiste muy mal, hubiera ido a verte**

- N**o Darién ya te dije, no es tu culpa (dijo la rubia, sonrojándose de nuevo)**

- **En serio, nunca me lo perdonaría si te hubiera pasado algo (le dijo el pelinegro)**

- **Bueno, pero no me paso nada, ahora me siento mucho mejor y ya estoy bien de veras** **(Serena se sentía feliz porque Darién se preocupó por ella)**

**En eso llego la hora del almuerzo y Darién salió a comer solo, y Serena se quedó almorzando en su oficina, cuando regreso Darién, Serena estaba trabajando y de repente**

- **Toma (le dijo Darién con una sonrisa, mientras le daba algo)**

- **¿Y esa flor?** **(dijo Serena algo asombrada)**

- **Es para decirte que lamento mucho lo que paso, perdóname**

- **Darién es muy linda** **(dijo mientras la tomaba y se sonrojaba) muchas gracias, no tengo nada que perdonarte, fue un accidente**

- **Pero…** **(En eso Darién fue interrumpido, porque le sonó el celular)** **espera, ¿bueno?**

- **¿Darién? (dijo alguien del otro lado de la línea)**

- **Hola mi amor (dijo el pelinegro, muy contento, mientras se sonrojaba, pues Beryl, o había llamado) que bueno que llamas** **(en eso Serena se puso muy triste)**

- _**Hay no, es ella, su novia (pensó triste la rubia)**_

- **Si Darién, es que no me aguantaba más, por hablar contigo y saludarte (dijo la pelirroja)**

- **Yo también ¿quetal estas?**

- **Muy bien, extrañándote a cada instante (le dijo Beryl, con sus acostumbradas mentiras)**

- **Si, yo también te extraño (contesto ilusionado Darién, ya que el si en verdad la extrañaba, a la antipática de su novia)**

- **Oye Darién, voy a poner la flor en agua(dijo Serena, mientras salía de la oficina)**

- **Darién ¿quién está ahí?** **(dijo Beryl algo molesta, porque oyó la voz de una mujer)**

- **Tranquila Beryl, solo es Serena, estamos trabajando (le dijo el pelinegro)**

- **Tienes razón, mi amor, lo había olvidado (contesto la pelirroja, con voz inocente). **_**Chiquilla tonta, ya verás la que te espera cuando regrese (pensó muy furiosa, luego le dijo a Darién).**_**Bueno mi amor te dejo, te hablare en cuanto pueda.**

- **Esta bien cuídate mucho (dijo el pelinegro)**

- **Si tu también, te amo (dijo Beryl, mientras le mandaba un beso, por teléfono)**

- **Yo también te amo, mi amor** **(para suerte de Serena, justo cuando Darién estaba mencionando estas palabras, entraba a la oficina y las escucho)** **cuídate adiós (dijo nuevamente el pelinegro y así ambos colgaron)**

**Paso el tiempo y llego la hora de salida, desde que Darién tuvo esa llamada Serena paso toda la tarde muy seria, distraída y callada.**

- **Bueno, nos vemos mañana Serena (dijo Darién)**

- **... (pero ella no, respondió)**

- **Oye ¿estás bien? (le pregunto el pelinegro, a la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **¿Eh? (dijo ella saliendo de sus pensamientos)**

- **¿Te sientes bien? (volvió a preguntar Darién)**

- **Si, si estoy bien, Darién**

- **¿Estas segura? te he notado rara toda la tarde**

- **No me pasa nada** **(dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, en eso llega Andrew)**

- **Hola (saludo el ojiverde a sus dos amigos)**

- **Andrew, hola (respondió Darién)**

- **¿Listo para irnos, amigo? (le dijo Andrew a Darién)**

- **Si (respondió el)**

- **Serena (le dijo Andrew muy contento a Sere) ya estás bien**

- **Hola Andrew, si ya estoy mucho mejor (respondió Sere, con su característica sonrisa)**

- **Me alegra mucho (respondió el rubio)**

- **Bueno cabeza de chorlito, ya nos vamos, nos vemos mañana (le dijo Darién)**

- **Si, adiós** **(dijo la rubia, despidiéndose de ambos, mientras se iban, en eso llega Seiya)**

- **Hola Bombón (le dijo el chico de coleta a la rubia)**

- **Hola Seiya (respondió ella)**

- **¿Nos vamos?**

- **Si**

- **¿Y esa flor? (pregunto Seiya)**

**- Ah, bueno la acabo de cortar (le respondió Sere, mintiéndole a su amigo, sabía que se pondría molesto, si le contaba la verdad), me gustó mucho**

- **Si es muy bonita, pero no tanto como tu (le dijo Seiya, a Sere, mientras se sonrojaba)**

- **No empieces Seiya (le dijo ella, deteniéndolo)**

**Al llegar Serena a su casa, se sentía confundida, por un lado estaba feliz, porque Darién se había preocupado por ella, y le había dado esa flor, pero por otro lado, estaba triste, porque estaba su dichosa novia**

- A**y Darién (decía mientras suspiraba y olía la flor)** **en verdad te preocupaste por mí, se preocupó por mi Luna (le dijo a su gatita)**

- **Miau (dijo la gatita)**

**Al día siguiente, mientras Serena iba en la mañana de camino al trabajo, se encontró con Andrew**

- **Serena (le saludo el ojiverde)**

- **Hola Andrew (dijo ella)**

- **Buenos días, ¿vas para el trabajo?**

- **Si**

- **Oye, esta noche Darién y yo, iremos a comer juntos, ¿no te gustaría acompañarnos?**

- **Comer (dijo muy ilusionada, poniendo ojos de estrellita) me encantaría**

- **Entonces paso por ustedes en la noche**

- **Esta bien, te veo en la noche**

- **Adiós Serena**

**Ya en el trabajo, Serena y Darién estaban muy concentrados, ambos trabajando en lo suyo, en eso Serena se le quedo viendo a Darién, sin que él lo notara y pensaba**

- _**Él es tan lindo conmigo, cuando me dio esa flor, me puse muy contenta, mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, nunca me había pasado esto, ¿qué me está pasando?**_ **(pensaba Sere, mientras se sonrojaba, en eso los pensamientos de Serena son interrumpidos, por un ruido)**

- **¿Hola?** **(era el celular de Darién que había sonado)** **mi amor (dijo sonrojándose, pues Beryl le había vuelto a hablar)**

- **Hola Darién (dijo la bruja, desde el otro lado de la línea)**

- **Que bueno que te comunicas conmigo, he estado pensando mucho en ti**

- **Yo también mi amor** **(dijo Beryl mientras la abrazaba Jedite)** **no sabes cuánto te extraño**

- **Y yo a ti**

**En eso Serena se levantó a tomar agua y dejo el celular de ella en el escritorio y le suena, en eso Darién la llama, en medio de la llamada con Beryl**

- **Serena espera**

- **¿Qué? (dijo asombrada la pelirroja, al ver que Darién llamaba a la rubia)**

- **Permíteme un momento Beryl (le dijo el pelinegro, mientras apartaba su celular, para buscar a Serena)** **¡Serena!(grito)** **te suena el celular**

- **Gracias Darién** (**dijo Sere mientras atendía su llamada afuera, para no interrumpir a Darién; Beryl solo alcanzo a escuchar que Darién llamaba a Serena)**

- **No puede ser (dijo Beryl, mientras se soltaba del abrazo de Jedite)**

- **¿Y ahora qué pasa? (le pregunto Jedite a la pelirroja)**

- **Darién está llamando a "esa"**

- **Te refieres a...**

- **Si, a esa tonta**

- **No te pongas así, recuerda que trabajan juntos**

- **Si pero no lo soporto más (dijo Beryl, sacando humo por las orejas, en eso Darién retoma la llamada)**

- **Hola ¿Beryl?**

- **Mi amor ¿qué está pasando? (dijo dulcemente)**

- **No, no es nada, lo que pasa es que Serena se levantó a tomar agua, y dejo en su escritorio su celular y le empezó a sonar, y la llame para pasárselo, disculpa la interrupción**

- **No importa mi amor, está bien, tu siempre tan atento con los demás, por eso te amo** **(dijo Beryl, fingiendo como siempre; Serena ya había terminado de hablar, y cuando entro en la oficina Darién seguía hablando)**

- **Yo también te amo, adiós** **(le dijo Darién a la bruja, mientras se despedían, en eso cuelgan, ambos)**

- **Ya verás Jedite, cuando regrese, le hare la vida imposible a esa, no descansare hasta ver lejos a esa "mocosa" de mi Darién (le dijo Beryl a Jedite, con una sonrisa maquiavélica)**

**Ya en la noche, Darién estaba esperando a Andrew, Serena también lo esperaba**

- **Así, que Andrew te invito a comer con nosotros, me da mucho gusto cabeza de chorlito (le dijo Darién a Sere, con una sonrisa)**

- **En serio (dijo la rubia, muy feliz, por el comentario de Darién, luego reacciona) oye a quien llamas cabeza de chorlito (respondió molesta, en eso llega Andrew)**

- **Hola (dijo el ojiverde)**

- **Andrew (saludo feliz la rubia)**

- **Hola amigo (dijo Darién)**

- **¿Ya están listos? (pregunto Andrew)**

- **Si** **(respondieron ambos; ya estaban a punto de irse, cuando en eso)**

- **Bombón** **(Seiya vino a buscar a Serena)**

- **Pero si es tu amigo Serena (le dijo Darién a la rubia)**

- **Hola (saludo Seiya)**

- **Seiya (dijo Sere asombrada) ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?**

- **Es que quise pasar por ti (dijo el joven de coleta, mientras se sonrojaba)**

- **Ese es un gran gesto de tu parte (le dijo Darién a Seiya)**

- **Yo opino igual (respondió Andrew)**

- **Me hubieras avisado Seiya, es que yo, ya tenía planes (le dijo Sere)**

- **¿Planes? (pregunto Seiya)**

- **Si Andrew me invito a comer (le dijo la rubia)**

- **¿Qué?** **(dijo Seiya algo extrañado)** **ah, entonces discúlpame, tienes razón, debí haberte avisado** **(Seiya no estaba molesto, puesto que consideraba a Andrew como un buen amigo)** **bueno espero que te la pases bien (le dijo)**

- **Es una pena que no puedas acompañarnos (menciono Darién)**

- **¿Qué? ¿Tú también vas?** **(dijo asombrado y molesto el joven de coleta)**

- **Si (le respondió amablemente Darién)**

- **¿Porque no nos acompañas? (le pregunto Andrew a Seiya)**

- **Bueno, yo… (dijo Seiya apenado)**

- **Si Seiya, es muy buena idea (dijo la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **Ah, está bien bombón (dijo el joven de coleta, aceptando la invitación)**

**En eso iban los 4 juntos caminando por la calle, Darién y Andrew iban adelante; Seiya y Serena atrás, e iban platicando el uno con el otro**

- **Hoy te ves muy contento (le dijo Andrew a Darién)**

- **Si es que Beryl me hablo (le contesto el pelinegro, emocionado; Serena como iba platicando con Seiya, no alcanzo a escuchar de lo que iban hablando Andrew y Darién, y por eso no oyó el nombre de la famosa novia)**

- **¿En serio? (le pregunto Andrew al arquitecto)**

- **Si**

- **Y ¿qué te dijo?**

- **Se muere por regresar, y yo también ansió verla amigo**

- **Si me imagino** **(en eso llegaron al restaurante y comieron todos, aunque Seiya paso algo incómodo, porque Darién estaba ahí, paso el tiempo y cenaron, luego cuando se despedían, Darién vio un anuncio que mostraba la fecha de ese día, entonces se recordó)**

- **Es cierto**

- **¿Qué te pasa Darién? (le pregunto Andrew)**

- **Tu cumpleaños va a ser muy pronto Andrew (le dijo el arquitecto)**

- **Es cierto (secundo Sere)**

- **Ah, es verdad (dijo el rubio)**

- **Vamos a ir a celebrarlo, amigo (dijo Darién)**

- **De hecho estoy pensando hacer una fiesta (dijo Andrew)**

- **Una fiesta (dijo Sere, muy emocionada)**

- **Suena bien (dijo Darién)**

- **Todos ustedes están invitados**

- **¿Qué? ¿yo también? (pregunto asombrado Seiya)**

- **Por supuesto Seiya (dijo el rubio)**

- **Oye Andrew, ¿puedo llevar a mis amigas? (le pregunto Sere, al ojiverde)**

- **Las amigas de Serena, son también mis amigas (le respondió)**

- **Gracias Andrew (dijo Sere feliz, mientras abrazaba a su amigo)**

- **Por supuesto que mi mejor amigo no puede faltar también (dijo Andrew a Darién)**

- **Cuenta conmigo, amigo, ahí estaré (le dijo el arquitecto a su mejor amigo)**

- **Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos, anda Serena te llevo a tu casa, se está haciendo tarde (le dijo Seiya, a la rubia)**

- **Si, adiós amigos (dijo Sere, despidiéndose de los chicos)**

- **Adiós** (le dijo Andrew)

- **Cuídate cabeza de chorlito, nos vemos mañana (le dijo Darién a la rubia)**

- **Si (respondió Sere, en eso Seiya, se molestó, porque Darién llamo a Sere cabeza de chorlito, Sere lo noto raro a Seiya)** **oye Seiya ¿te pasa algo?**

- **¿Eh? ¿Porque lo dices? (pregunto el joven de coleta, arqueando una ceja)**

- **No sé, te noto extraño, como si algo te incomodara o te molestara**

- **O mejor dicho alguien** **(dijo susurrando)**

- **¿Dijiste algo? (le pregunto Sere)**

- **No, nada, no me pasa nada (respondió Seiya)**

**Cuando Darién llego a su casa, vio que en su contestadora tenía un mensaje de Beryl, diciéndole que le hablara; en eso le suena el celular a Beryl que estaba "muy" ocupada con Jedite**

- **No contestes (dijo Jedite, mientras la besaba)**

- **Espera, déjame ver quien es** **(dijo la pelirroja, en eso toma el celular)** **es Darién**

- **Hay no ese tonto (dijo Jedite molesto)**

- **Debo contestar, le deje un mensaje diciéndole que me hablara (en eso toma el teléfono) ¿bueno?**

- **Hola Beryl (dijo Darién contento)**

- **Darién mi amor, me hablaste** **(dijo dulcemente)**

- **Claro que si, recibí tu mensaje ¿qué pasa?**

- **Lo que pasa es que se me acumulo el trabajo por acá y me tendré que quedar un poco más de tiempo** **(lo cual era verdad)**

- **¿Qué? (dijo triste Darién)¿ por cuánto tiempo?**

- **Una semana más**

- **¿Qué? (dijo Darién asombrado)**

- **No te preocupes mi amor, eso no es tan seguro, si logro terminar antes, regresar en cuanto pueda**

- **Bueno (dijo Darién, resignado) está bien, cualquier cosa me hablas**

- **Por supuesto que si**

- **Adiós, te amo**

- **Yo también te amo** **(en eso Beryl cuelga y ve a Jedite muy molesto)ay Jedite no te pongas así**

- **Es que no le hubieras dicho nada (respondió molesto el rubio)**

- **No podía dejar a Darién así, además me encanta verte celoso**

- **Es que no soporto a ese tipo**

- **No te preocupes, además esta carga de trabajo extra significa que estaremos unos días mas juntos, tu y yo entiendes**

- **Bueno eso sí, tienes razón**

- **Siempre tengo razón** **(le dijo Beryl mientras lo besaba)**

**Llego el sábado ese día en la empresa salen más temprano; Andrew había citado a Serena y Darién en una cafetería para platicarles de la fiesta.**

- **Ya me voy Darién (le dijo Sere)**

- **Esta bien Serena ¿porque llevas tantos papeles? (le pregunto extrañado a la rubia)**

- **Es que pienso avanzar con el trabajo en mi casa, ya que estoy algo retrasada, porque me enferme**

- **Oh ya veo, dile a Andrew que llegare otro rato**

- **Esta bien**

**En eso Serena se fue de camino a la cafetería, cuando llego estaba Andrew**

- **Hola Serena (saludo el ojiverde a la rubia)**

- **Hola**

- **Déjame ayudarte con esos papeles**

- **Gracias**

- **¿Donde esta Darién?**

- **Se quedó trabajando un rato mas, dijo que llegaría mas tarde**

- **Ya veo**

- **Y ¿de qué querías hablarme?**

- **Es con respecto a mi fiesta, la hare este sábado que viene**

- **En serio que bien (respondió Sere con una sonrisa)**

- **Si, habrá comida y baile**

- **Baile (dijo emocionada, con ojos de estrellita)**

- **Si, espero que puedas ir**

- **No te preocupes Andrew, mis amigas y yo iremos sin falta**

- **Me alegra mucho**

**Andrew y Serena pasaron platicando un buen rato, cuando en eso**

- **Bueno Andrew, ya me tengo que ir**

- **Esta bien Serena, gracias por venir, yo me quedare aquí a esperar a Darién**

- **Nos vemos** **(en eso Serena agarro sus papeles)**

- **Espera, yo te ayudo** **(mientras Andrew le ayudaba a Serena con sus papeles, ninguno de los 2 se dieron cuenta, que se había caído uno, luego Serena se fue y al rato llego Darién)**

- **Hola amigo, perdona la tardanza (dijo el pelinegro)**

- **Descuida, está bien**

- **¿Y Serena?**

- **Ya se fue**

- **Ya veo**

- **Bueno, ya que estas acá, déjame decirte que tengo pensado hacer la fiesta este próximo sábado**

- **Oh, tan pronto (en eso Darién reacciono)** **¿queeeee? ¿El próximo sábado?**

- **Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa?**

**En eso Serena, que ya iba de camino a su casa se dio cuenta que se le había olvidado la hoja**

- A**y no que tonta soy, como se me pudo haber olvidado esa hoja (dijo algo molesta) iré por ella** **(en eso Serena se regresa por ella; mientras Andrew y Darién, seguían platicando)**

- **Es que hace unos días, hable con Beryl, me dijo que se le había acumulado el trabajo, y que se iba a tardar posiblemente una semana más (dijo Darién algo triste)**

- **En serio, lo siento amigo, y yo creí que para ese día ella iba a estar de regreso**

- **No lo sé, no es seguro** **(en eso llega Serena, y los vio a ambos hablar, estaba dispuesta a saludarlos cuando en eso oyó a Andrew hablar)**

- **Entonces ¿qué te parece si pospongo la fiesta por unos días? (dijo el ojiverde)**

- **¿Qué?**

- **Si, para que puedas ir con ella a la fiesta**

- _**"Ella" ¿acaso están hablando de la novia de Darién?**_ **(pensó Serena, algo desconcertada y asustada; en eso ya no se acercó a ellos, sino que se escondió, para oír lo que ellos hablaban)**

- **Pero Andrew, como vas a posponer la fiesta, solo porque Be... (Darién no termino de decir el nombre de su novia, porque fue interrumpido por Andrew)**

- **Pero nada, además, pienso hacer un baile y sería muy feo, que no bailaras con el amor de tu vida ¿no crees?**

- _**Entonces si están hablando de ella **_**(pensó Serena mientras se sentía triste)** _**ay no que me pasa, ¿porque me siento con ganas de llorar y con esta tristeza?**_

- **Gracias amigo, eres el mejor (le dijo Darién, al rubio)**

- **Oye, no quiero ver a mi mejor amigo, muy triste en mi fiesta, solo porque su novia anda muy lejos, así que esperaremos a que ella regrese para que vaya a mi fiesta**

- **Gracias Andrew**

- _**Entonces, la famosa novia de Darién ira a la fiesta de Andrew, eso quiere decir que por fin la conoceré**_**(pensó Serena mientras sentía una mezcla de nervios)** _**lo mejor será que me vaya**_**(pensó nuevamente, en eso se fue de ahí, sin que Darién y Andrew se dieran cuenta)**

- **Bueno ya me voy (dijo el pelinegro, a su amigo)**

- **Nos vemos amigo** **(cuando ambos se pararon de la mesa, Darién vio una hoja en el suelo)**

- **Oye ¿qué es esto?**

- **No se**

- **Esto es de Serena**

- **Oh no, lo dejo olvidado**

- **Si, sin esta hoja no podrá avanzar con su trabajo, tengo que llevárselo, pero no conozco su casa**

- **Yo si conozco amigo, pero ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ya se (en eso Andrew saco un papel y empezó a escribir)** **toma, esta es la dirección de su casa**

- **Gracias, se lo iré a dejar ahorita**

- **Esta bien, nos vemos**

- **Adiós**

**Mientras tanto, Serena estaba sola en su casa, ya que sus padres y su hermano habían salido, se sentía muy desconcertada, por lo que había oído de la novia de Darién, en eso suena el timbre, Serena abre y se asombra de que Darién estaba ahí**

- **Darién** **(dijo mientras trataba de disimular, su alegría, estaba sorprendida con su visita, y un poco nerviosa)**

- **No me invitas a pasar Serena**

- **Oh, si pasa, perdón ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?**

- **Bueno, Andrew me dio tu dirección**

- _**Vino a verme (pensó Sere ilusionada)**_

- **Serena**

- **Si**

- **Lo que pasa es que dejaste esto en la cafetería y como dijiste que querías avanzar con tu trabajo, te lo vine a dejar, porque sin esto no vas a poder seguir**

- **Solo por eso** **(dijo en voz baja)**

- **¿Que dijiste?**

- **Digo, solo por eso viniste, te lo agradezco** **(dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y por dentro sintiéndose mal)** **es cierto ¿no quisieras tomar un poco de te?**

- **¿Ah? si claro me encantaría**

**En eso mientras Serena preparaba él te, suena el teléfono de su casa, y la contestadora estaba puesta y se activó automáticamente, era Seiya, y dejo un mensaje**

- **Bombón, tal parece que no estás en casa, espero verte pronto, quería invitarte a salir, te mando un beso, te quiero mucho, háblame si** **(Serena estaba roja, sintió un poco de vergüenza que Darién oyera ese mensaje. Darién la vio sonrojarse)**

- **Deberías corresponderle la llamada, se ve que es un buen chico (en eso Darién se tomó él te) esta delicioso, muchas gracias, bueno ya me voy, te veo el lunes Serena**

- **Adiós**

**Llego el lunes, otro día de trabajo normal, pero con la gran diferencia de que Beryl no había llamado a Darién en todo el día, ya que estaba "muy" ocupada con Jedite, entonces Darién estaba triste, y le hablo por teléfono**

- **Espera Jedite, mi celular está sonando (le dijo Beryl, al rubio)**

- **Debe ser el tonto de tu novio, no le contestes**

- **Pero**

- **Por una vez, podrías hacerlo a un lado, mientras estás conmigo, háblale después**

- **Tienes razón, después de todo, me encanta que sufra por mi (dijo haciendo cara de maldad) le hablare más tarde (dijo mientras se besaban)**

- **No contesta (dijo Darién en voz baja, Serena no alcanzo a oírlo, pero al verlo tan triste, comprendió lo que pasaba)**

- _**Pobre Darién, no puedo verlo así de triste, pero sin embargo yo no puedo hacer nada (pensó triste la rubia)**_

**Llego la noche y Serena había decidido quedarse un poco más de tiempo para avanzar con el trabajo que tenía retrasado, Darién también decidió quedarse porque estaba algo atareado, y quedaron ellos 2 solos en la empresa**

- _**No puedo soportar verlo muy triste, ¿qué hago? ya se, le sacare platica, talves así se le pasa**_ **(pensó Sere, en eso ella iba a pararse para hablarle a Darién, y le suena su celular, era Seiya)** **¿bueno?**

- **Hola Serena**

- **Seiya ¿qué pasa?**

- **Bueno bombón, solo te aviso, que como te quedaras hasta tarde, pasare por ti, está bien, ya estoy cerca**

- **Ah, bueno, está bien, nos vemos después**

- **Adiós, bombón** **(en eso ambos cuelgan)**

- **Oye Darién (le dijo la rubia al pelinegro)**

- **Si ¿qué pasa?**

- **Bueno yo… (dijo Sere, quedándose muda) **_**No te quedes callada Serena di algo (pensó)**_**. Eh, ya me voy a ir (dijo mientras agarra su cartera), solo voy a traer unos papeles que están afuera de acuerdo**

- **Esta bien**

- _**Tonta, no pudiste, sacarle platica**_**(pensó la rubia, frustrada, en eso que Serena llevaba los papeles, como eran muchos estos se le caen)** **ay**

- **Serena ¿estás bien?**

- **Si**

- **Espera, te ayudo a recogerlos**

- **Discúlpame Darién es que soy muy torpe (dijo llorando, la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **No te preocupes** **(en eso mientras ambos recogían los papeles, las manos de Darién rozan con las de Serena)**

- _**Hay dios mío (pensó Sere, sonrojándose) siento que mi corazón está latiendo muy fuerte ¿porque? (se preguntó interiormente la rubia)**_

- **Oye Serena** **(dijo Darién mientras se le quedo viendo fijamente, y él se acerca un poco a ella, todo ha quedado ahí, como en suspenso, ambos no saben que decir, en eso suena el celular de Darién, era Beryl, y el momento mágico queda interrumpido) ¿bueno?**

- **Darién (dijo la bruja)**

- **Hola mi amor (respondió feliz) que bueno que me llamas** **(mientras Darién hablaba, a Serena de los nervios, se le cae su cartera y con ella sus cosas, las recoge rápidamente y en eso se va, Darién por estar hablando con Beryl no se dio cuenta de que Serena se fue)**

- **Solo te hablo, para darte buenas noticias, logre terminar el trabajo extra, ya no me tendré que quedar una semana más, por lo tanto regreso antes de lo planeado, regreso este viernes (era verdad)**

- **Es grandioso, eso quiere decir que pronto nos veremos**

- **Así es, bueno mi amor, te dejo, ya verás que estos días se pasaran muy rápido**

- **Eso espero, pasare por ti en la estación de trenes**

- **Esta bien, te espero**

- **Adiós**

- **Adiós**

**Justo en la salida, Serena se topa con Seiya, el, la saluda con un beso en la mejilla y ve a Serena desconcertada**

- **¿Qué te pasa bombón? te noto rara**

- **... (Sere no responde)**

- **¿Serena?**

- **No me pasa nada, vámonos Seiya**

- **Pero...**

- **Vámonos**

**En eso Darién que termino de hablar con Beryl, dice muy emocionado**

- **Serena, Beryl vendrá este viernes, no es maravilloso** **(en ese momento se da cuenta que esta solo)** **¿Serena?, ya se fue** **(en eso Darién mientras ordenaba vio en el suelo algo)** **¿qué es esto?** **(era una foto de Serena, que se le había caído, cuando se le cayó la cartera y sus cosas)una foto de Serena se le daré después**

**Y se quedó con ella, guardándola en su billetera**

**CONTINUARA**

**...**

**Bueno hasta aqui llega el cap 8 esperamos sus opiniones, ojala y les halla gustado y no te pierdas el cap 9 "El baile de la desilucion"**

**Princess Serenity Flora, te damos la bienvenida, gracias por leernos y esperamos q sigas nuestra historia :)**

**Tambien gracias a cada persona q la ha leido, y no se anima a ponernos un review, esperamos que si lo hagas, queremos conocerlos y saber su opinon al respecto**

**Nos vemos la proxima semana, trayendoles el sig cap :) hasta pronto**

**Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily**


	9. Chapter 9: El Baile de la Desilusión

Amigos, ¡hola! aqui regresamos, trayendoles un nuevo cap, en este cap, la pobre Sere, sufrira, bueno si quieren saber a que nos referimos, leanlo y ya veran porque, como siempre les dejamos las indicaciones

Creditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

* Capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

Cuando lean letras _cursivas_, son los pensamientos de los personajes ok

**En eso Darién que termino de hablar con Beryl, dice muy emocionado**

- **Serena, Beryl vendrá este viernes, no es maravilloso** **(en ese momento se da cuenta que esta solo)** **¿Serena?, ya se fue** **(en eso Darién mientras ordenaba vio en el suelo algo)** **¿qué es esto?** **(era una foto de Serena, que se le había caído, cuando se le cayó la cartera y sus cosas)una foto de Serena se le daré después**

**Y se quedó con ella, guardándola en su billetera**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

_**A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO**_

**CAPITULO 9: EL BAILE DE LA DESILUSIÓN**

**Mientras Seiya y Serena iban a casa**

- **Vamos Serena ¿qué tienes? ¿Porque no me quieres decir? (le pregunto ansioso el joven de coleta a la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **Ya te lo dije Seiya, no me pasa nada (le dijo ella)**

- **Estoy seguro de que algo te pasa, vamos Serena, soy tu mejor amigo y te conozco, ¿porque no me quieres contar?**

**En eso Serena recordo FLASBACK:**

**(…en eso que Serena llevaba los papeles, como eran muchos estos se le caen)** **ay**

- **Serena ¿estás bien?**

- **Si**

- **Espera, te ayudo a recogerlos**

- **Discúlpame Darién es que soy muy torpe (dijo llorando, la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **No te preocupes** **(en eso mientras ambos recogían los papeles, las manos de Darién rozan con las de Serena)**

- _**Hay dios mío (pensó Sere, sonrojándose) siento que mi corazón está latiendo muy fuerte ¿porque? (se preguntó interiormente la rubia)**_

- **Oye Serena** **(dijo Darién mientras se le quedo viendo fijamente, y él se acerca un poco a ella, todo ha quedado ahí, como en suspenso, ambos no saben que decir, en eso suena el celular de Darién, era Beryl, y el momento mágico queda interrumpido) ¿bueno?**

- **Darién (dijo la bruja)**

- **Hola mi amor (respondió feliz) -**Fin del flasback-

- _**¿Porque no puedo sacarme ese momento de la cabeza?, todavía me siento algo nerviosa (pensó Sere)**_

- **Es por culpa de ese tal Darién (dijo Seiya molesto) ¿verdad?**

- **¿Qué?** **(dijo Serena, saliendo de sus pensamientos)**

- **Anda, Serena, dímelo, por culpa de Darién estas así ¿verdad? (dijo el pelinegro de coleta, más molesto)**

- **Pero Seiya, ¿qué estás diciendo? no empieces con tus celos**

- **Estoy seguro, que Darién tuvo que ver con el hecho de que estés así ¿o no?**

- **No importa si tuvo que ver o no (le respondió Serena, enojándose) además no te diré nada**

- **Pero Serena (respondió exclamado Seiya, por la respuesta de la rubia)**

- **No eres mi novio, para reclamarme y hablarme así (le dijo la rubia, moviendo su dedo en sentido negativo), ya hemos hablado muchas veces de esto Seiya, sabes muy bien lo que siento por ti**

- _**Pero no me daré por vencido, aun seguiré luchando por tu amor (pensó Seiya)**_

- **Además estos días, has estado muy raro (dijo la rubia, sacándolo a el de sus pensamientos), como si algo te molestara, no sería yo la que te tengo que preguntar ¿qué te pasa y porque te comportas así?**

- **Tienes razón bombón (dijo Seiya, arrepentido) lo siento mucho, no quiero que nos peleemos, perdóname (le dijo mientras la abrazaba)**

- **Esta bien, Seiya (dijo ella recibiendo el abrazo) creo que no hemos tenido un buen día los 2 ¿no te parece?**

- **Si claro (le respondió con una sonrisa) anda vamos te llevare a casa**

- **Si (asintió ella)**

**Mientras tanto, Darién ya iba de camino a su casa, e iba hablando por teléfono con Andrew**

- **Si Andrew, acabo de hablar con ella (le dijo el guapo arquitecto, desde un lado de la línea)**

- **Y ¿qué te dijo? por lo que creo, parecen buenas noticias, porque suenas muy feliz (dijo el ojiverde)**

- **Si (dijo ilusionado) Beryl me dijo, que el trabajo extra que tenía lo termino a tiempo, y regresara antes de lo planeado**

- **¿En serio?**

- **Si, regresa este viernes**

- **Ahora entiendo, el porque estas tan contento**

- **Si, y eso significa que ya no vas a posponer la fiesta**

- **Es cierto, tienes razón, será este sábado como siempre**

- **Bueno amigo, entonces, hablaremos mañana, ¿te parece?**

- **De acuerdo, adiós**

- **Adiós (y ambos cuelgan)**

**La semana paso rápido y llego el día viernes, Darién no le había dicho a nadie de la empresa, que Beryl regresaba ese día, y como él iba a pasar por ella, iba a salir más temprano**

- **Bueno, ya me voy Serena (le dijo el pelinegro a la rubia)**

- **¿Cómo? te vas tan temprano (le dijo ella extrañada)**

- **Si es que...**

- **Vas a ir a recoger a tu novia ¿cierto?**

- **¿Cómo lo sabes?**

- **Por tu gran sonrisa (le dijo, después). **_**Además, no has hablado de otra cosa en toda la semana (pensó esto último)**_

- **Creo que no puedo disimular, ¿verdad?**

- **No**

- **Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la fiesta de Andrew, Serena**

- **Si, adiós**

- **Adiós** **(dijo mientras salía)**

- **Ya se fue (dijo Serena muy triste, mientras suspiraba, en eso suena el celular)** **¿bueno?**

- **Hola Serena**

- **Amy**

- **Oye Serena, no se te olvide que todas pasaremos por ti, a la salida del trabajo, para ir a comprar el regalo a Andrew**

- **¿Qué? el regalo, se me había olvidado (respondió la rubia asombrada)**

- **Por eso te hable Serena, espéranos si**

- **Esta bien**

**En eso Darién llego a la estación, y Beryl y Jedite bajaban del tren**

- ¡**Darien!** (Saludo efusivamente la pelirroja)

- **Beryl, mi amor (le dijo el guapo arquitecto)**

- **Te extrañe mucho (dijo mientras lo besaba; Jedite que llevaba las maletas, al verlos, se hizo a un lado, todo molesto, a esperar)**

- **Yo también** **(dijo Darien, en eso iban los 3 caminando)** **oye Beryl**

- **¿Que pasa mi vida?**

- **Mañana Andrew, va a celebrar su cumpleaños**

- **¿En serio?, es cierto, su cumpleaños, será pronto**

- **Así es, hará una fiesta en su casa, y habrá baile**

- **Una fiesta, baile (dijo poniendo cara de ilusionada) mi amor porque no me lo dijiste antes**

- **Pensaba darte la sorpresa**

- **Sabes lo que eso significa**

- **¿Ah? comprar...** **(pero Darien fue interrumpido por Beryl)**

- **Exacto, mi amor, ir de compras, tengo que lucir impresionante y esplendida mañana (le dijo a Darien, pero pensaba) e**_**n otras palabras ser el centro de atracción de la fiesta**_

- **Pensé que ibas a decir "comprarle el regalo a Andrew"**

- E**s verdad jajaja, tienes razón mi amor. Bueno entonces, iré inmediatamente a comprarle el regalo, y el vestido que estrenare mañana**

- **Te acompaño**

- **No seas tonto mi amor, iré yo sola, quiero lucir especialmente bella para ti (dijo poniendo una carita de coqueta) y para eso no tienes que ver lo que compro** **(dijo con voz dulce)**

- **Pero si tú eres bella, no importa lo que te pongas**

- _**Eso lo sé (pensó)**_** Gracias mi amor, pero, prefiero ir sola, bueno de camino me pasas dejando al centro comercial**

- **Pero**

- **Por favor (dijo poniendo cara de inocente)**

- **Esta bien**

- **Gracias mi vida, por eso te amo (dijo mientras le daba otro beso a Darien)**

**Ya había pasado un buen tiempo y Serena y las chicas, habían recorrido algunas tiendas, ya habían comprado el regalo de Andrew y ahora buscaban los vestidos que iban a usar en la fiesta**

- **Chicas, ¿qué les parece este? (dijo Lita, mientras salía de un probador, con un lindo vestido)**

- **Te queda muy bien (le dijo Mina)**

- **Lita, te ves muy bien con ese vestido (secundo Amy)**

- **Gracias amigas (dijo la castaña, feliz con los comentarios) entonces lo llevare**

**Mientras tanto, Rei y Serena, estaban viendo otros vestidos**

- **No sé cuál de estos escoger, este rojo o este purpura ¿tú que dices Serena? (le dijo la sacerdotisa a la rubia, mientras le mostraba dos vestidos que tenía uno en cada mano)**

- _**Mañana será el día en que conoceré a su novia, ¿me pregunto cómo será? seguramente muy bonita (pensó la rubia)**_

- **Oye Serena (le dijo Rei, dándole un golpe en la cabeza)** **despierta, te estoy hablando**

- **Oye, eso duele (dijo la rubia llorando del golpe y volviendo a la realidad) Rei, ¿porque me golpeas?**

- **Como siempre andas en la luna (dijo Rei, rodando los ojos) ¿cuál crees que me queda mejor?**

- **El rojo, ese color va contigo**

- **Tienes razón, bueno me llevare el rojo (dijo Rei, muy contenta)**

- **¿Ya terminaron chicas? (pregunto Amy, a las 2 chicas)**

- **Yo sí, solo falta el vestido de Serena (dijo la sacerdotisa)**

- **Nosotras también terminamos (dijo la rubia de ojos celestes y moño rojo)**

- **Vamos a otras tiendas, para seguir buscando (dijo la bella Lita)**

- **Si, me parece buena idea (secundo Rei)**

- _**No puedo dejar de sentir estos nervios, ¿será porque conoceré a su novia? (seguía pensando Serena)**_

- **Oye Serena ¿estás bien? (dijo Amy, sacándola de sus pensamientos)**

- **Ah, sí Amy, no te preocupes**

- **Vamos, entonces**

- **Si**

**Las chicas empezaron a recorrer otras tiendas en las que Serena se probó muchos vestidos, la mayoría de estos, eran despreciados por sus amigas, porque no le quedaban bien, mientras ellas hacían esto, Darien paso dejando a Beryl en el mismo centro comercial donde estaban las chicas; finalmente las chicas llegaron a una tienda, Serena estaba midiéndose un vestido en el probador**

- **Vamos Serena (le dijo Lita)**

- **Saldré en un minuto (dijo la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **A ver si este le queda bien (dijo Mina)**

- **Pues yo creo que sí, después de todo, el modelo se veía muy lindo, en el maniquí (dijo la peliazul)**

- **Muy bien chicas, ¿qué les parece? (dijo ella saliendo del vestidor)**

- **Ohh (dijeron todas, quedándose boquiabiertas)**

- **Que linda (dijo Amy, con una bella sonrisa)**

- **Te ves encantadora (le dijo la castaña)**

- **Pareces una princesa (dijo Mina emocionada, con ojos de estrellita)**

- **No puedo creerlo, ese vestido es más lindo que el que yo compre (dijo la sacerdotisa de ojos color purpura)**

- **¡Rei!** **(Todas)**

- **Quise decir, te ves muy bien (corrigió)**

- **Chicas ¿en verdad lo creen?** **(dijo Serena mientras se miraba en el espejo, y le gusto tanto como se miraba con ese vestido)** _**que lindo es**_**(pensó y en ese momento Serena llego a imaginar como Darien la invitaba a bailar y despertando de su sueño dijo con una linda sonrisa)** **me lo llevo**

- **Si (dijeron todas; mientras Serena pagaba el vestido Lita dijo)**

- **Oye Serena ¿que no es esa la dueña del lugar donde trabajas?**

- **¿Qué?** **(dijo Serena, viendo a Beryl)** **hay no, la bruja volvió (dijo preocupada) ¿cuándo? y ¿porque nadie en la empresa, dijo nada?**

- **¿No les habían dicho? (le pregunto Amy)**

- **No (dijo ella)**

- **Saben que, lo mejor será que nos vayamos, antes de que vea a Serena y empiece a molestarla (volvió a hablar la peliazul)**

- **Buena idea Amy, vamos chicas** **(dijo Mina y se fueron, Beryl no las vio; en eso se fueron a casa de Rei y cuando se despidieron Rei dijo)**

- **Muy bien, reunámonos mañana temprano aquí, para arreglarnos**

- **Este bien (todos)**

- **Ya hable con Richard y él me dijo que pasara por nosotras, para llevarnos a la fiesta de Andrew, nos vemos mañana chicas (dijo Amy)**

- **Adiós** **(dijeron todas y se fueron cada quien a sus casas)**

**Al día siguiente, las chicas se reunieron en casa de Rei, todas se veían muy lindas, Richard pasó por ellas y luego se fueron a la fiesta, Rei también llevo a Nicolás**

- **Hola, bienvenidos (dijo Andrew, mientras los recibía a todos)**

- **Feliz cumpleaños Andrew (dijo Serena, mientras le entregaba a Andrew el regalo)** **esto es para ti, de parte de todas nosotras**

- **Chicas, no se hubieran molestado, muchas gracias (dijo amablemente el cumpleañero)**

- **Al contrario, es un placer (respondio Lita)**

- **Pasen adelante (dijo el rubio de ojos verdes)**

- **Que bonita decoración (dijo Sere, al ver la casa de Andrew tan arreglada)**

- **Verdad que sí, me alegra que te guste, Serena (le dijo el rubio)**

**Serena se pone a platicar con Andrew; Amy y Rei con sus respectivos novios y Lita y Mina se pusieron a comer y se estaban aburriendo, porque no tenían con quien bailar; mientras tanto afuera en el jardín, Darien y Beryl estaban muy acaramelados**

- **No sabes que alegría me da, que ya estés aquí de nuevo (le dijo Darien, a la antipática Beryl)**

- **Si, a mí también me alegra volver (dijo la pelirroja)**

- **Ayer no pudimos hablar mucho**

- **Es cierto**

- **Te ves muy linda con ese vestido**

- **¿De verdad lo crees, mi amor? (dijo poniendo cara de ilusionada, pero pensaba) p**_**or supuesto, yo me veo bien con todo**_

- **Claro que si**

**En eso llega Seiya a la fiesta**

- **Seiya bienvenido (le dijo Andrew mientras lo recibía)**

- **Hola Andrew, felicidades (dijo el pelinegro de coleta)**

- **Muchas gracias, pasa** **(en eso Seiya busco a las chicas, pero en especial a Serena, cuando la vio se quedó muy asombrado)**

- **Hola Seiya (dijo la bella rubia a su amigo)**

- **Bom… bon (dijo quedándose embobado y casi sin aliento, admirando a la rubia)**

- **¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? (le pregunto Sere, sin comprender la reacción de su amigo)**

- _**Serena se ve realmente hermosa **_**(pensó Seiya mientras se sonrojaba). Que linda te ves (finalmente le dijo)**

- **Muchas gracias**

**Seiya como siempre de afectuoso besa a Serena en la frente, delante de todos los que se encontraban cerca de ellos, en eso Andrew decide dejarlos solos y atiende a sus invitados, para Seiya mejor estar con Serena, así nadie los distrae, empezó a sonar la música y cada quien decide bailar con su respectiva pareja; Amy con Richard; Rei con Nicolás; Lita de atrevida se lleva a bailar a Andrew y Mina se queda solita; en eso suena una canción romántica, de esas que se bailan pegaditos**

- **Oye Serena (dijo Seiya)**

- **Si (respondio ella)**

- **¿No te gustaría bailar?**

- **Claro (respondio la rubia con una sonrisa)**

**Cuando termino la canción, comienza a sonar otra más romántica; en eso Beryl y Darien todavía estaban afuera**

- **Oye, mi amor (dijo la bruja)**

- **Si ¿qué pasa?**

- **Escucha, está sonando una canción romántica, anda vamos a bailar**

- **Esta bien, vamos**

**Mientras tanto adentro**

- **Oye Serena, ¿me permites esta pieza? (dijo el cumpleañero)**

- **Anda ve** **(le dijo Seiya, sin molestarse, en eso Seiya se quedó solito)**

- **Oye Seiya, ven, vamos a bailar (dijo Mina, que no había bailado nada)**

- **Ah, está bien**

**Mientras Andrew bailaba con Serena, empieza a pensar en Darien**

- _**Que raro, no he visto a Darien, seguramente estará con ella, con su novia **_**(pensó, en eso Serena se pone un poco triste, y Seiya lo nota, la canción termina y empieza a sonar otra, romántica mas; esta vez Seiya como vio que Serena estaba triste, la abraza y la invita a bailar tiernamente)**

- **¿Te pasa algo?** **(le dice dulcemente)**

- **No estoy bien, no te preocupes (le dijo ella con una sonrisa y pensaba) **_**Darien ¿dónde estás? no sé porque, pero me gustaría bailar contigo**_ **(en eso Serena como estaba pensando en Darien y por un momento se imaginó que bailaba con él, sin darse cuenta apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Seiya, él se pone todo rojo, en ese momento Serena se pone a ver las parejas; Amy con Richard, Rei con Nicolás y luego le llamo la atención una pelirroja bailando con DARIEN bien pegaditos, ninguno de los 2 había visto a Serena, en eso se besan, Serena lo ve todo)** _**no puede ser (piensa, mientras el corazón se le encoge)la bruja es la novia de Darien (sigue pensando mientras ataba cabos)¿Por qué? no lo entiendo, ¿qué me pasa?(piensa, mientras una tristeza se le dibuja en su rostro), siento muchas ganas de llorar**_ **(en eso se despega, rápidamente de Seiya)**

- **¿Bombón?** **(dijo extrañado, en eso la vio llorando)** **¿qué te pasa ¿qué tienes?** **(en eso Serena, sale corriendo)**

- **Oye Serena ¿a dónde vas?** **(dijo Andrew todo asombrado, al verla correr, Serena se detuvo y se le queda viendo a Andrew)**

-_**¿Porque Andrew? ¿Porque no me dijiste que Beryl era la novia de Darien?**_ **(todo esto lo pensó, mientras seguían viendo a Andrew, pero Andrew no entendió el porqué de esa mirada, en eso Serena echo a correr otra vez y en eso se topa con Amy)**

- **Perdón** **(dijo Amy, cuando Serena choco con ella)** **Serena ¿qué te pasa?**

- **...** **(Serena no dijo nada, volvió a correr y se fue de la fiesta)**

- **Espera Serena** **(dijo la peliazul, tratando detenerla, pero fui inútil, ella ya se había ido, en eso llego Seiya)**

- **Amy ¿viste a Serena? (le pregunta el joven de coleta)**

- **Si, acaba de irse, Seiya tú estabas con ella, ¿qué paso?**

- **Pues estoy confundido, la verdad no sé qué le paso, estábamos bailando y de repente se puso a llorar y se fue corriendo**

**Cuando termino el baile, Beryl se pone a platicar con Andrew**

- **Bonita fiesta Andrew (le dijo al cumpleañero)**

- **Gracias Beryl** **(dijo algo serio y se veía que buscaba a alguien entre la gente)**

- **¿Te pasa algo amigo? (le pregunto el guapo arquitecto)**

- **Es Serena (dijo el ojiverde)**

- **¿Que le paso a la chica? (pregunto la bruja de Beryl)**

- **Pues no lo sé, se salió de la fiesta, iba llorando y lo más extraño, se me quedo viendo muy raro, como si me estuviera reclamando por algo**

- _**Ah, llorando ¿eh? que interesante, tengo que investigar porque, si encuentro el motivo, podre torturarla (pensó Beryl, con una sonrisa malvada)**_** ¿qué extraño? (termino diciendo)**

- **Si, me preocupa (dijo el rubio)**

- **Que raro ¿porque Serena haría eso? (hablo Darien)**

- **No lo sé (respondio Andrew)**

**En eso Seiya y las chicas llegan donde Andrew**

- **Andrew, amigo, lamentamos decirte esto, pero ya nos vamos (dijo el joven de coleta)**

- **¿Qué? (dijo Andrew)**

- **Es que, nos quedamos muy preocupados por Serena, queremos saber que le paso (le dijo Amy al cumpleañero)**

- **Si, ahorita iremos a buscarla (dijo Mina)**

- **Discúlpanos amigo, por favor (hablo Rei)**

- **No se preocupen, está bien, por favor, cualquier cosa me avisan si (les dijo Andrew)**

- **Claro Andrew, adiós** **(dijo Lita, mientras se iban)**

**En eso los chicos fueron a casa de Serena, ella estaba encerrada en su habitación y estaba llorando**

- **Serena, hija, por favor, ábreme** **(dijo Ikuko, desde el lado de afuera de la puerta del cuarto de Sere, en eso tocan el timbre y la mama de Serena va a abrir)** **chicos**

- **Buenas noches señora, ¿esta Serena? (pregunto Amy)**

- **Si (dijo Ikuko, con una tristeza en su rostro) está encerrada en su habitación y no ha parado de llorar desde que llego ¿ustedes saben lo que le paso?**

- **Pues la verdad, no, pero estamos muy preocupados (dijo Mina)**

- **¿Podemos subir a verla? (pregunto Seiya)**

- **Claro, talves ustedes puedan hacerla reaccionar ya que yo no pude, ni siquiera me quiere abrir la puerta (dijo la madre de la rubia)**

**En eso los chicos suben**

- **Serena, somos nosotros, ábrenos por favor (hablo la peliazul)**

- **Váyanse, no quiero ver a nadie (respondio ella sollozando del lado de su habitación)**

- **Serena por favor, que no ves que estamos preocupados por ti (le dijo la castaña)**

- **Vamos Serena abre la puerta (suplico Mina)**

- **Bombón, vamos (le dijo Seiya)**

- ¡**No! Váyanse (respondio sin parar de llorar)**

- **Esperen chicas, vere si la convenzo (dijo Seiya en voz baja) vamos Serena, no quieres hablar conmigo (le dijo ahora dirigiéndose a la rubia)**

- **No quiero hablar con nadie, por favor Seiya, ¡vete! (volvió a responder en llanto)**

- **Pero bombón (dijo Seiya, con tristeza y desconcierto)**

- **Serena, si no abres la puerta, voy a... (Respondio furiosa Rei)**

- **No, Rei, espera con violencia no lograras nada (la trato de tranquilizar Amy)**

- **Escuchen chicos, les agradezco mucho que lo hayan intentado, sé que están preocupados como yo, pero intentare hablar con ella mañana, mientras tanto, será mejor que se vayan a sus casas (aconsejo Ikuko)**

- **Pero... (dijo Seiya, no muy convencido)**

- **No te preocupes Seiya, todo estará bien (le dijo dulcemente Ikuko al chico)**

- **Esta bien (dijo resignado)**

- **Pero cualquier cosa, por favor nos avisa señora Tsukino**

- **Descuida Amy, así lo hare** **(en eso los chicos se fueron muy preocupados a su casa)**

**CONTINUARA**

**...**

Y bien, ¿que les parecio el cap? pobre Sere, verdad :( bueno hasta aqui llega el cap 9 esperamos sus opiniones, ojala y les halla gustado y no te pierdas el cap 10 "Descubriendo un bello sentimiento" esperalo si ;)

Nuevamente gracias por leernos, porfavor, dejanos tu review ok :)

Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily


	10. Chapter 10 Descubriendo un Bello Sentimi

Hola amiga, aqui te traigo el cap 10

Amigos, ¿quetal han estado? esperamos que todo este bien, les treamos este nuevo capitulo, aqui estan las indicaciones de siempre

Creditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

* Capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

Cuando lean letras _cursivas_, son los pensamientos de los personajes ok

**En eso los chicos suben**

- **Serena, somos nosotros, ábrenos por favor (hablo la peliazul)**

- **Váyanse, no quiero ver a nadie (respondió ella sollozando del lado de su habitación)**

- **Serena por favor, que no ves que estamos preocupados por ti (le dijo la castaña)**

- **Vamos Serena abre la puerta (suplico Mina)**

- **Bombón, vamos (le dijo Seiya)**

- ¡**No! Váyanse (respondió sin parar de llorar)**

- **Esperen chicas, veré si la convenzo (dijo Seiya en voz baja) vamos Serena, no quieres hablar conmigo (le dijo ahora dirigiéndose a la rubia)**

- **No quiero hablar con nadie, por favor Seiya, ¡vete! (volvió a responder en llanto)**

- **Pero bombón (dijo Seiya, con tristeza y desconcierto)**

- **Serena, si no abres la puerta, voy a... (Respondió furiosa Rei)**

- **No, Rei, espera con violencia no lograras nada (la trato de tranquilizar Amy)**

- **Escuchen chicos, les agradezco mucho que lo hayan intentado, sé que están preocupados como yo, pero intentare hablar con ella mañana, mientras tanto, será mejor que se vayan a sus casas (aconsejo Ikuko)**

- **Pero... (dijo Seiya, no muy convencido)**

- **No te preocupes Seiya, todo estará bien (le dijo dulcemente Ikuko al chico)**

- **Esta bien (dijo resignado)**

- **Pero cualquier cosa, por favor nos avisa señora Tsukino**

- **Descuida Amy, así lo hare** **(en eso los chicos se fueron muy preocupados a su casa)**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

_**A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO**_

**CAPITULO 10: DESCUBRIENDO UN BELLO SENTIMIENTO**

**Al día siguiente Serena se levantó como siempre, comió y luego se fue a encerrar a su habitación otra vez, tanto su mama, su padre, hermano, así como sus amigos estaban preocupados por ella, y se preguntaban el porqué se comportaba así, ni aun ella misma lo sabía.**

- **¿Porque Luna? (le dijo a la gatita, mientras se encontraba en su habitación y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas)** **¿porque me siento así? ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? (en eso la familia de Serena salió, sin que ella se diera cuenta, en eso sonó el teléfono y al ver que nadie contestaba, ella misma salió de su habitación, para ir a contestar, pero en eso, se activó la contestadora**

- **Hola Serena, soy yo Seiya, sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, pero estoy muy preocupado por ti, si no quieres contarme lo que te pasa, está bien, no lo hagas, pero espero que ya estés mejor, cuando quieras háblame si, te quiero, adiós**

- **Lo lamento Seiya (dijo muy triste, en eso se dio cuenta que estaba sola)** **¿a dónde se fueron todos? ¡Mama, papa, Sammy! salieron, estoy sola(dijo con tono triste, en eso ella también salió de la casa, empezó a caminar, sin rumbo, cuando se dio cuenta, había llegado a un parque)** **el parque de Tokio, hacía mucho tiempo que no venía acá** **(en eso entro)**

**Mientras tanto Beryl estaba con Jedite, estaban hablando de la fiesta de Andrew**

- **¿En serio paso eso? (le pregunto el rubio a la pelirroja, muy asombrado)**

- **Así es, no te das cuenta Jedite, tengo que averiguar la razón por la cual esa chiquilla se fue de la fiesta y lo más importante, porque salió llorando**

- **¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?**

- **Jedite, mi amor, si es posible, moveré cielo y tierra para averiguarlo, y tú me ayudaras claro**

- **Cuenta con ello (le dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa de maldad)**

- **Sabía que podía contar contigo (le dijo la bruja mientras lo besaba)**

**Mientras Serena recorría el parque, se le venían muchos recuerdos a la mente**

- **Este lugar, sigue tan lindo como siempre** **(de repente Serena, se detuvo y vio un hermoso árbol de cerezos, que estaba cerca de la orilla de un rio)** **el viejo árbol de cerezos** **(dijo mientras se acercaba a él, en eso se sentó bajo su sombra y muchos pétalos de la flor estaban en el suelo)cuanta tranquilidad** **(dijo mientras sentía una brisa fresca)** **pero aun así no puedo dejar de sentirme triste, ¿porque me siento así? acaso es porque** -Flashback-

**en ese momento Serena se pone a ver las parejas; Amy con Richard, Rei con Nicolás y luego le llamo la atención una pelirroja bailando con DARIEN bien pegaditos, ninguno de los 2 había visto a Serena, en eso se besan, Serena lo ve todo) **_**no puede ser (piensa, mientras el corazón se le encoge)la bruja es la novia de Darién **_-fin flashback-

- **¿Porque me tiene que afectar tanto que la novia de Darién sea esa bruja de Beryl? (dijo molesta) lo que menos me imagine es que ella fuera su novia** **(en eso Serena como estaba en un parque, vio a una pareja de enamorados, que pasaba por ahí)** **otra vez siento, la misma sensación, que tuve aquel día, que me dijeron que había reprobado una materia, me siento tan sola (esto último lo dijo muy triste), es cierto ahora recuerdo, ese mismo día fue cuando conocí a Beryl** -Flashback-

**En eso en la misma calle en que venía Serena, solo que en sentido contrario, venia una joven con muchas compras, e iba hablando en el celular con su novio, Serena concentrada en sus pensamientos, veía a las parejas tomadas de la mano, abrazadas o besándose y veía la tv. de los centros comerciales pasando películas románticas**.

- **Nadie querría tener por novia a una chica que en su primer semestre en la universidad repruebe materias** (**dijo muy triste y con ganas de llorar)**

- **Si mi amor** **(decía la chica de las compras)** **ya voy de camino a casa** **(como las compras le tapaban el paso, Serena estaba distraída y chocaron, las compras salieron volando por todas partes y el celular también)**

- **Lo siento mucho (dijo la rubia)**

- **Niña torpe, ¡fíjate por donde vas! Mis compras, mis preciosas compras**

- **Hola, Hola, mi amor, que fue ese ruido ¿estás bien? hola, hola**. (voz en el celular)

- **Lo siento, yo solo, déjeme ayudarla (se disculpó Sere)**

- **No, no te atrevas a tocar con tus manos mis cosas** **(decía Beryl, mientras las recogía…) **-fin flashback-

- **Desde ese día, esa mujer me odia y también ese día, escuche su voz por primera vez**-flashback-

**El celular cayó cerca de Serena y se escuchaba la voz**

- **(voz)** **Hola mi amor ¿estás ahí?** **(Serena agarro el celular y)**

- **Como te atreves, eso es mío, ¡dame eso!** **(Dijo Beryl mientras se lo arrebata)** **mi amor** **(dijo con voz de victima) **-fin flashback-

- **Pero ¿que estoy haciendo, porque de repente me puse a pensar en Darién? (menciono el nombre de Darién con tanta dulzura) también recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi** -Flashback-

- **Hoy no llegare tarde otra vez (lo dijo mientras iba disgustada), ya se tomare un atajo para llegar más temprano (en eso empezó a correr de nuevo y cuando se iba a cruzar la calle, casi la atropella un chico muy guapo que iba a su trabajo en su carro).**

- **¿Porque no te fijas por dónde vas?** **(le dijo el joven).**

- **Ayy no, ¡tú también me vas a reclamar! No tengo tiempo ya voy tarde para mi clase.**

- **Ja, pero ¿qué le pasa?** **(dijo Darién sin tomarle tanta importancia a la joven de cabello rubio y chongitos en el pelo).**

- **Que chico tan tonto, como se atreve a reclamarme, pero a decir verdad, yo tengo la culpa **-fin Flashback-

- **Como me hizo enojar y mucho más cuando lo vi en la empresa** -flashback-

**(en eso Serena entro y vio a mucha gente trabajando, de repente choco contra alguien)** **lo siento** **(en eso Serena lo reconoció al chico)** ¿**tu? Otra vez** (dijo bien molesta)

- **¿Ah? pero si tú eres la chica que casi atropello esta mañana ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?** **(le dijo Darién mientras le veía los chonguitos, y cuando los vio, le causo gracia que se quería reír) este no les lugar para una cabeza de chorlito como tu** **(dijo el chico en tono burlón, pero no ofensivo) tan solo eres una niña.**

- **¿Cabeza de chorlito? oye retira lo dicho y discúlpate conmigo (contesto, más molesta todavía, por el comentario de Darién)**

- **Ja, yo ¿disculparme contigo? si tú eres la que me debe una disculpa, por atravesarte la calle de manera imprudente, esta mañana**

- ¡**Nunca me disculpare contigo! (dijo mientras, cruzaba sus brazos, indignada)**

- **Oye cálmate ¿qué hace una niña como tú en este lugar?**

- **Eso no te importa, ¡y no soy una niña!**

- **No seas tan grosera, solo estaba bromeando (le dijo Darién con una sonrisa) bueno si me disculpas tengo que irme a trabajar, adiós. **- fin flashback-

-**¿Cómo pudo Darién enamorarse de Beryl? ella es tan mala y el por el contrario es tan...dulce (dijo esto último en un suspiro, en eso iba pasando una pareja en una canoa en el rio, y se iban abrazando)** -flashback-

**Serena salió de sus pensamientos y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que Darién la observaba.**

- **¿Ah? ¿Qué, que sucede? ¿Porque me miras así?**

- **Eso es lo que yo quiero saber, has estado callada últimamente, pareciera que anduvieras en la luna, ¿acaso tienes algún problema, necesitas ayuda?** **(pregunto Darién, en eso Serena recordó la amenaza de Beryl)**

- **No, no, no me pasa nada, lo que pasa es que es mi primer día y estoy algo nerviosa jajaja** **(risita nerviosa)**

- **Ah con que es eso, no te preocupes, ya verás que aprenderás mucho, yo te ayudare (le dijo Darién, mientras le sonreía) **-fin flashback-

- **Ahora que recuerdo Darién siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo** -flashback-

**En eso Beryl y Jedite cuidadosamente empezaron a alterar los trabajos de Serena, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.**

- _**¿Que hare?, no puedo decirle a Darién que esto está mal (pensó preocupada la rubia) seguramente me regañara. (**_**Darién vio la cara de preocupación de Serena).**

- **¿Qué te pasa Serena?**

**- No, no me pasa nada (dijo Sere, con una sonrisa fingida)**

- **¿Estas segura?**

- **Si, porque lo dices** **(Serena se pone muy nerviosa y se le caen unos papeles que tenía, Darién los recoge)**

- **Pero ¿qué es esto?** (dijo Darién, **mientras los veía extrañado)**

- **Hay Darién, perdóname (dijo ella al borde del llanto) no sé qué hice mal, no me cuadran estas cuentas** **(decía mientras lloraba, en eso Beryl se asomó a la puerta viendo como Serena lloraba).**

- **No seas tonta Serena, no llores. (Dijo Darién)**

- **Pero es que no lo entiendo, cuando yo hice estas cuentas si cuadraban (expreso con una gran tristeza) y ahora que las reviso una y otra vez, no sé porque no me cuadran (dijo mientras lloraba)**

- **No te preocupes, debe haber un error, ven acá** (**le dijo el pelinegro, mientras la abrazaba, tratando de calmarla, en ese momento Serena dejo de llorar y sintió con ese abrazo, una sensación muy cálida, algo que ni con Seiya había sentido) **-fin flashback-

**En eso Serena, al recordar ese abrazo se sonrojo**

- **Hay no ¿qué me pasa? de nuevo tengo esa sensación, ya van varias veces que me agarra, como por ejemplo, el día que nos fuimos de campo** -flashback-

**Comienza la competencia, en un principio el equipo de Darién iba ganando, pero en eso.**

- **Vamos...chicas...con más fuerza (decía Seiya, en eso el equipo de Seiya halo tan fuerte que todo el equipo de Darién cayó sobre el otro equipo y Darién fue a caer encima de Serena)**

- **Perdón Serena no me fue mi intención caer sobre ti** **(se disculpó bien apenado el pelinegro; Serena no sabía que decir y solo se puso roja) **-fin flashback-

- **O cuando Darién me rescato del rio** -flashback-

¡**Cuidado!** **(Serena voltea distraídamente, la pelota cae justo en su cabeza, y hace que ella pierda el equilibrio y cae al agua)…discúlpame Serena (dijo Darién, sacándola ya del agua) yo tuve la culpa, arroje la pelota tan fuerte, ahora estas toda empapada (dijo mientras ambos salían del lago)** **toma mi chaqueta, mientras te secas** **(dijo Darién un poco apenado por el incidente)**

- **Gracias Darién, no te apures estoy bien (respondió la rubia sonrojada de nuevo) **-fin flashback-

- **También me alegro mucho que Darién se preocupara por mí, cuando me enferme** -flashback-

- **Lo siento Serena (dijo Darién, tratando de disculparse de nuevo) de haber sabido que te pusiste muy mal, hubiera ido a verte**

- N**o Darién ya te dije, no es tu culpa (dijo la rubia, sonrojándose de nuevo)**

- **En serio, nunca me lo perdonaría si te hubiera pasado algo (le dijo el pelinegro) **-fin flashback-

**Serena vio las flores de cerezo, que se encontraban en el suelo**

- **Que hermosas, son las flores de cerezo, ahora recuerdo que Darién me dio una linda flor (dijo mientras sonreía) **-flashback-

- **Toma (le dijo Darién con una sonrisa, mientras le daba algo)**

- **¿Y esa flor?** **(dijo Serena algo asombrada)**

- **Es para decirte que lamento mucho lo que paso, perdóname**

- **Darién es muy linda** **(dijo mientras la tomaba y se sonrojaba) **-fin flashback-

- **En ese momento mi corazón latía muy fuerte (dijo mientras suspiraba), ay no ¿qué es lo que me pasa de nuevo? estoy pensando en él, jamás había sentido algo así, ni aun con Seiya, y cuando** -flashback-

**(en eso que Serena llevaba los papeles, como eran muchos estos se le caen)** **ay**

- **Serena ¿estás bien?**

- **Si**

- **Espera, te ayudo a recogerlos**

- **Discúlpame Darién es que soy muy torpe (dijo llorando, la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **No te preocupes** **(en eso mientras ambos recogían los papeles, las manos de Darién rozan con las de Serena)**

- _**Hay dios mío (pensó Sere, sonrojándose) siento que mi corazón está latiendo muy fuerte ¿porque? (se preguntó interiormente la rubia)**_

- **Oye Serena** **(dijo Darién mientras se le quedo viendo fijamente, y él se acerca un poco a ella, todo ha quedado ahí, como en suspenso, ambos no saben que decir, en eso suena el celular de Darién, era Beryl, y el momento mágico queda interrumpido) ¿bueno?...hola mi amor (respondió feliz) -**fin del flashback-

- **No puedo más** **(en eso empezó a llorar y cuando cayó la primera lagrima dijo)** **Darién, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti (lloraba mas) acaso es porque estoy ENAMORADA de ti** **(en eso el viento empezó a soplar)** **pero que estoy diciendo, entonces ¿es por eso que siento todo esto en mi corazón? ¿Y es acaso por esa razón que me ponía mal cada vez que hablaba de Beryl? Ahora lo entiendo**

**Mientras tanto las chicas, estaban reunidas en casa de Rei**

- **Es que no lo entiendo ¿que pudo haber pasado? (dijo la sacerdotisa desconcertada)**

- **Si es muy extraño (menciono preocupada Lita)**

- **Serena nos cuenta todo y ahora ni siquiera quiso hablar con nosotras** **(hablo la rubia de ojos celestes y moño rojo, en eso se le queda viendo a Amy, que estaba muy pensativa)** **¿qué sucede Amy?**

- **Oigan chicas, estoy pensando, ¿no tendrá que ver esa mujer con lo que le paso a Serena? (hablo la peliazul)**

- **¿Esa mujer? (pregunto la castaña de ojos verdes, extrañada)**

- **Te refieres a la dueña de la empresa (dijo Rei)**

- **Si (respondió Amy)**

- **Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto, recuerdo haberla visto, estaba con Darién (hablo Mina)**

- **Quizás esa mujer le dijo algo a Serena, o la molesto (menciono furiosa Lita) ya me enoje me las va a pagar cuando la vea (dijo echando humo por las orejas)**

- **Esperen chicas, eso no es seguro, solo son suposiciones, además ¿no estaba Serena con Seiya, casi todo el tiempo? (dijo Amy)**

- **Ahora que lo mencionas si, recuerdo haberlos visto bailando (volvió a hablar la bella chica de ojos violeta y cabello negro)**

- **Es cierto, yo también los vi (secundo Mina a Rei)**

- **Bueno aunque sean solo suposiciones, estoy casi segura que esa mujer tuvo que ver con el hecho de que Serena se pusiera así (asevero Lita)**

**-** **Sabes que Lita, tienes razón, yo también presiento lo mismo** **(volvió a hablar Amy, en eso vieron las chicas que Rei colgaba el teléfono)**

- **¿Y? (pregunto Mina)**

- **No (respondió Rei, con cara de resignada) siguen sin contestar en casa de Serena**

- **Tendremos que seguir esperando (dijo Amy)**

**Mientras tanto Serena, en el parque**

- **Entonces Seiya tenía razón** -flashback-

- **Es por culpa de ese tal Darién (dijo Seiya molesto) ¿verdad?**

- **¿Qué?** **(dijo Serena, saliendo de sus pensamientos)**

- **Anda, Serena, dímelo, por culpa de Darién estas así ¿verdad? (dijo el pelinegro de coleta, más molesto)**

- **Pero Seiya, ¿qué estás diciendo? no empieces con tus celos**

- **Estoy seguro, que Darién tuvo que ver con el hecho de que estés así ¿o no? **- fin flashback-

- **Por el yo me ponía mal, cuando hablaba de Beryl, por el yo me ponía nerviosa cuando estaba con él, por el sentía ganas de llegar temprano al trabajo, por el me compre ese hermoso vestido, con la ilusión de que me sacaría a bailar (en eso lloraba mas), es porque LO QUIERO, me he enamorado de Darién, además si me pongo a comparar lo que siento por Seiya y lo que siento por él, son cosas totalmente diferentes.**

**Seiya es lindo, es cierto, muy guapo, y además me ama con toda su alma, pero cada vez que me pongo a pensar en todo lo que siento por él, siempre llego a la misma conclusión, si es cierto quiero mucho a Seiya, y lo estimo, es mi mejor amigo y le tengo un especial y gran cariño, pero no lo amo, no es amor lo que siento por él.**

**En cambio por Darién, es un sentimiento nuevo, totalmente diferente, pero me gusta este nuevo sentimiento** **(Serena en eso se asomó al rio y vio su rostro reflejado en el agua, y vio que estaba rojita)** **te amo Darién (dijo mientras cerraba su ojos y sonreía)**

**Mientras tanto Darién estaba con Andrew**

- **Achuuu**

- **Salud oye ¿acaso estas resfriado? (pregunto el rubio a su mejor amigo)**

- **No, ¿porque lo dices? (le pregunto el guapo arquitecto)**

- **Entonces lo más probable, es que alguien esté hablando de ti**

- **Lo crees, quizás Beryl (respondió ilusionado)**

- **Si, es muy probable** **(dijo Andrew seriamente)**

- **Oye ¿qué te pasa amigo?**

- **Estoy preocupado por Serena**

- **¿Serena? ah es cierto, es muy extraño que ayer se saliera de la fiesta**

- **Si pero, aun estoy algo intrigado ¿porque se me quedo viendo de manera tan extraña?**

- **Ja, ja, quizá le hiciste algo malo (le dijo bromeando Darién)**

- **No digas tonterías, yo no le haría nada malo a ella, si hubieras visto su mirada (dijo asustado, recordando como Serena lo había visto)**

- **Te entiendo, la mirada de una mujer enojada, asusta y mucho**

- **No, te equivocas, no había odio en sus ojos, más bien mucha confusión y tristeza, no recuerdas que te dije que estaba llorando**

- **Ah, es cierto, mañana le preguntare que le sucede**

- **Y así te averiguas, que es lo que le pasa conmigo**

- **Tratare, descuida amigo**

**En eso que Serena estaba en el parque, alguien llega a donde ella estaba**

- **Sabia que te encontraría aquí (le dijo una dulce voz)**

- **¿Qué?** **(dijo ella mientras volteaba)** **mama, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?**

- **¿Puedo acompañarte?**

- **Aja** **(dijo Serena, mientras su mama se sentaba junto a ella)** **mama ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?**

- **Simple, la primera vez que viniste a este parque, eras muy pequeña y te encanto tanto, pero lo que más te sorprendió fue este hermoso árbol de cerezos, desde entonces cada vez que te ponías triste, venias a este lugar a desahogarte**

- **Es que este árbol, me transmite mucha tranquilidad**

- **Si lo se**

- **Parece mágico** **(dijeron ambas, luego se quedan viendo y se ríen)**

- **Has estado llorando y mucho ¿verdad?** **(decía Ikuko, mientras le limpiaba la cara a Serena con un pañuelo)** **y ¿no me vas a contar, que es lo que te pasa?**

- **... (Serena solo callaba)**

- **No solo tus amigas están preocupadas por ti, también tu padre, tu hermano y Seiya, ¿acaso Seiya te hirió o te dijo algo que no te gustara?**

- **Seiya no me hizo nada mama (respondió la rubia llorando)**

- **Entonces que es hija, dime, quiero ayudarte**

- **Es que...no se trata de Seiya**

- **Serena ¿acaso estas enamorada?**

- **No yo solo...es que... (Hizo una pausa y luego se desahogó)…pues si mama, es otro chico, a mí me gusta y mucho, me siento bien con él y sus detalles, es bien lindo conmigo...pero él tiene novia (seguía llorando) y la ama (dijo triste y resignada) cuando el habla de ella se le ve tan feliz...y ella me odia**

- **Hija** **(le dice mientras la abrazaba)** **es maravilloso que experimentes ese bello sentimiento del amor, lamento mucho que no seas correspondida, a veces a si pasa**

- **Pero yo LO AMO mama** **(decía mientras lloraba)**

- **Lo se hija, pero deberías también darte cuenta, que tienes a mucha gente que te ama también**

- **¿Qué?**

- **Si hija, me refiero a Seiya, talves si le dieras una oportunidad**

- **No, a Seiya, no lo amo mama**

- **Esta bien, respeto tu decisión, pero nada pierdes con intentarlo, deberías darle una oportunidad**

- **¿Que le dé una oportunidad a Seiya? (dijo, luego se quedó pensando) **_**y ¿si mama tiene razón? (luego le hablo a Ikuko)**_** sabes que mama, está bien lo voy a pensar (termino diciéndole a su madre, mientras, sacaba una pequeña sonrisa)**

- **Bueno hija, se hace tarde es hora de volver a casa** **(decía mientras se pone de pie)**

- **Espera mama (en eso se pone de pie) muchas gracias (le dijo a Ikuko, mientras la abrazaba) **_**gracias a ti ya me siento mucho mejor (esto último lo pensó)**_

- **De nada hija, de nada**

- _**Pero ahora voy a respetar esa relación de Darién y aunque me cueste tratare de ser más distante con él y lo más importante, tratare de olvidarlo (pensó)**_

**CONTINUARA**

**...**

Bueno amigos, esperamos que les guste este nuevo cap, como ven, Serena ya sabe lo que siente por Darien, ¿que pasara ahora? sigue leyendonos, hasta aqui llega el cap 10 esperamos sus opiniones, ojala y les halla gustado y no te pierdas el cap 11 "Una visita inesperada" esperalo si ;)

Princess Serenity Flora, saluditos y esperamos que sigas con nosotras

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, bienvenida :D esperamos que te siga gustando la historia

Nuevamente gracias por leernos, porfavor, dejanos tu review ok :)

Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily


	11. Chapter 11 Una vista Inesperada

Hola, esperamos que esten bien todos, les traemos nuevo cap, el 11 ¿que pasara? bueno aqui se los dejamos, para que lo lean y averiguen :D

Creditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

* Capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

Cuando lean letras _cursivas_, son los pensamientos de los personajes ok

**En eso que Serena estaba en el parque, alguien llega a donde ella estaba**

- **Sabia que te encontraría aquí (le dijo una dulce voz)**

- **¿Qué?** **(dijo ella mientras volteaba)** **mama, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?**

- **¿Puedo acompañarte?**

- **Aja** **(dijo Serena, mientras su mama se sentaba junto a ella) ****mama ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?**

- **Simple, la primera vez que viniste a este parque, eras muy pequeña y te encanto tanto, pero lo que más te sorprendió fue este hermoso árbol de cerezos, desde entonces cada vez que te ponías triste, venias a este lugar a desahogarte**

- **Es que este árbol, me transmite mucha tranquilidad**

- **Si lo se**

- **Parece mágico** **(dijeron ambas, luego se quedan viendo y se ríen)**

- **Has estado llorando y mucho ¿verdad? (decía Ikuko, mientras le limpiaba la cara a Serena con un pañuelo)** **y ¿no me vas a contar, que es lo que te pasa?**

- **... (Serena solo callaba)**

- **No solo tus amigas están preocupadas por ti, también tu padre, tu hermano y Seiya, ¿acaso Seiya te hirió o te dijo algo que no te gustara?**

- **Seiya no me hizo nada mama (respondió la rubia llorando)**

- **Entonces que es hija, dime, quiero ayudarte**

- **Es que...no se trata de Seiya**

- **Serena ¿acaso estas enamorada?**

- **No yo solo...es que... (Hizo una pausa y luego se desahogó)…pues si mama, es otro chico, a mí me gusta y mucho, me siento bien con él y sus detalles, es bien lindo conmigo...pero él tiene novia (seguía llorando) y la ama (dijo triste y resignada) cuando el habla de ella se le ve tan feliz...y ella me odia**

- **Hija** **(le dice mientras la abrazaba)** **es maravilloso que experimentes ese bello sentimiento del amor, lamento mucho que no seas correspondida, a veces a si pasa**

- **Pero yo LO AMO mama** **(decía mientras lloraba)**

- **Lo se hija, pero deberías también darte cuenta, que tienes a mucha gente que te ama también**

- **¿Qué?**

- **Si hija, me refiero a Seiya, talves si le dieras una oportunidad**

- **No, a Seiya, no lo amo mama**

- **Esta bien, respeto tu decisión, pero nada pierdes con intentarlo, deberías darle una oportunidad**

- **¿Que le dé una oportunidad a Seiya? (dijo, luego se quedó pensando) ****_y ¿si mama tiene razón? (luego le hablo a Ikuko)_**** sabes que mama, está bien lo voy a pensar (termino diciéndole a su madre, mientras, sacaba una pequeña sonrisa)**

- **Bueno hija, se hace tarde es hora de volver a casa** **(decía mientras se pone de pie)**

- **Espera mama (en eso se pone de pie) muchas gracias (le dijo a Ikuko, mientras la abrazaba) ****_gracias a ti ya me siento mucho mejor (esto último lo pensó)_**

- **De nada hija, de nada**

- **_Pero ahora voy a respetar esa relación de Darién y aunque me cueste tratare de ser más distante con él y lo más importante, tratare de olvidarlo (pensó)_**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

**_A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO_**

**CAPITULO 11: UNA VISITA INESPERADA**

**En eso que Serena y su madre iban de camino a su casa, pasaron por el templo de Rei, en eso Serena se detuvo**

**- ¿Pasa algo hija? (pregunto Ikuko a Sere)**

**- Espérame aquí un momento mama, tengo algo que hacer (dijo Serena mientras entraba al templo)**

**- Esta bien hija, pero no tardes, ya que está anocheciendo**

**- Si**

**Las chicas estaban adentro en el templo**

**- Entonces, en eso quedamos, mañana vamos a buscar a Serena, a la salida de su trabajo (termino diciendo Lita)**

**- De acuerdo (todas)**

**- Eso no será necesario (dijo Serena mientras abría la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraban las chicas)**

**- ¡Serena! (Dijeron todas mientras salían a abrazarla)**

**- ¿Te encuentras bien? (le pregunto Mina)**

**- ¿Ya estas mejor? (secundo Amy)**

**- Nos vas a decir de una buena vez, que es lo que te paso (dijo molesta Rei)**

**- Hey cálmense chicas, déjenla hablar (dijo Lita tratando de callar a todas) hey Serena ¿es cierto que lo que te pasa, tiene que ver con la bruja esa de la empresa en dónde estás?**

**- Lita (todas)**

**- Hay no (dijo la castaña tapándose la boca) ****_metí la pata (pensó)_**

**- Chicas cálmense, en primer lugar estoy bien, y ya me siento mucho mejor (dijo Sere, mostrándoles a sus amigas una sonrisa) pero... (en eso se quedó callada)**

**- Oye Serena, todo está bien, pero si no quieres contarnos lo que te pasa, está bien no lo hagas (le dijo la peliazul)**

**- Chicas, les prometo que se los contare, pero ahora no, siento que no es el momento**

**- Pero Serena (dijo la rubia de moño rojo)**

**- Solo acláranos una cosa, ¿todo esto tiene que ver con la bruja esa pelirroja o no? (le pregunto Rei)**

**- Si (respondió la rubia de chonguitos con una tristeza) tiene mucho que ver con ella**

**- Lo sabía (dijo Amy)**

**- Esa vieja bruja, ahora me va a conocer (hablo furiosa Lita)**

**- Tranquila Lita, amigas, les agradezco tanto que se preocupen por mí, quería pedirles disculpas por mi actitud de ayer, todo lo que les puedo decir es, que me entere de algo, que me hizo sentir mal, y me vine a desquitar con ustedes, en verdad lo lamento (se disculpó la bella rubia)**

**- Vaya hasta que al fin lo reconoces (le dijo la bella sacerdotisa, rodando sus ojos violeta)**

**- Rei (todas)**

**- No me dejaron terminar (dijo sacando la lengua) claro que te perdono (y abraza a Sere)**

**- Nosotras también (dijeron las demás, mientras la abrazaban también)**

**- Gracias chicas, son las mejores, bueno ya tengo que irme (dijo Sere)**

**- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos, Serena? (pregunto Amy)**

**- No, gracias Amy, vengo con mama, está afuera esperándome**

**- Esta bien, cuídate Serena (volvió a hablar, la futura doctora)**

**- Si nos vemos, adiós (y dicho esto se fue Sere)**

**- Adiós (le dijeron sus amigas, despidiéndose de ella, moviendo sus manos en señal de despedida)**

**A la mañana siguiente, Serena iba de camino a su trabajo, y en eso se encuentra con Andrew**

**- Andrew (dijo la bella rubia)**

**- Serena (contesto el ojiverde, angustiado)**

**- Buenos días**

**- Por favor no me mates (dijo Andrew, juntando sus manos en señal de súplica)**

**- ¿Qué? (pregunto extrañada Sere, mientras elevaba su ceja)**

**- No sé porque, pero tengo la impresión, de que estas molesta conmigo, si te hice algo, por favor dímelo, porque, no lo sé (le dijo el rubio, muy nervioso, comiéndose sus uñas)**

**- Andrew, cálmate ¿porque te pones así?**

**- Por tu mirada**

**- ¿Eh? (Serena estaba extrañada)**

**- Si tu mirada, que me hiciste en la fiesta**

**- Ah, esa mirada (dijo sacándose su lengua la rubia) bueno te quería pedir disculpas por eso**

**- ¿Qué? (ahora Andrew preguntaba extrañado)**

**- La verdad, es que en ese momento, me sentía muy triste, porque me entere de algo que no me imaginaba que fuera verdad, y en parte creí que tu tenías la culpa, por no habérmelo dicho, por eso me comporte así contigo**

**- Ah, con que fue por eso (respondió el rubio aliviado, aunque no entendía) y ¿de qué te enteraste? (pregunto)**

**- No quiero hablar de eso ahora, lo importante es que ya estoy mejor (respondió Sere, con su hermosa sonrisa, que la caracterizaba)**

**- ¿Significa que no estas enojada conmigo?**

**- No claro que no, perdóname Andrew**

**- Claro que te perdono (dijo el ojiverde, mientras abrazaba a Sere) me alegra que ya estés bien. Ah por cierto Seiya estaba muy preocupado por ti**

**- ¡Oh no! (Dijo la rubia angustiada) Seiya, me había olvidado de él, tengo que hablarle**

**- Tranquila Serena, después de que salgas del trabajo lo buscas**

**- Esta bien (en eso llegaron a la calle, en la que estaba reunida mucha gente) mira Andrew, algo pasa**

**- Vamos a ver (cuando llegaron a la calle, vieron a una limusina pasar por ahí) woow (dijo Andrew, asombrado) debe ser alguien importante**

**- ¿Pero quién?**

**- No lo sé (dijo Andrew mientras se rascaba su cabeza, en señal de duda)**

**- Oh por dios (dijo Serena, mientras miraba su reloj), voy a llegar tarde, me tengo que ir Andrew, adiós (dijo, mientras salía corriendo)**

**- Adiós Serena, cuídate**

**- Si**

**En eso Serena llego a su oficina y ahí estaba Darién**

**- Buenos días**

**- Oh, al fin llegas cabeza de chorlito**

**- Perdón por llegar tarde**

**- No te preocupes, varios no han venido aun, parece que algo pasa, debe ser el tráfico**

**- ¿Qué? quizás sea esa limusina**

**- ¿De qué hablas?**

**- Cuando venía de camino para acá, pase por una calle, en la que venía transitando, una limusina, quizás sea por eso**

**- ¿En serio?**

**- Si**

**- Ya veo, eso debe ser; por cierto Serena, me contaron que te fuiste temprano de la fiesta, Andrew me dijo, que estabas llorando ¿qué te paso? ¿Tuviste algún problema?**

**En eso la expresión de Serena cambio, y se puso triste**

**- No quiero hablar de eso (respondió triste)**

**- Pero...**

**- Si estas preocupado por Andrew, puedes estar tranquilo, ya me disculpe con el esta mañana (respondió molesta, la rubia)**

**- Oye cálmate, no te pongas así, solo me preocupaba por ti**

**- De verdad (dijo con asombro) ****_no Serena, recuerda debes olvidarlo (pensó Sere para sí misma)_****, pues no te preocupes, ya estoy bien si (dijo algo molesta)**

**- Oye Serena**

**- Que quieres (respondió nuevamente molesta) ****_si soy fría con él, podre guardar mi distancia (pensó)_**

**- Solo quiero que sepas... (Dijo Darién quedándose callado por un momento)... que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea de acuerdo (esto lo dijo con una ternura, y en cuanto termino de decir esto, volvió a su trabajo)**

**- ****_No puedo creerlo, es tan dulce_**** (pensó Serena mientras lo observaba, trabajando, en eso ella pensaba levantarse de su escritorio, para pedirle disculpas a Darién, pero en eso, escucharon tanto Darién como ella, que la gente, murmuraba afuera) ¿qué pasa?**

**- No sé (en eso ambos se asomaron a la puerta, y vieron que la gente hablaba) Zyocite ¿qué es lo que pasa? (pregunto Darién, a la asistente rubia)**

**- Ah, señor Chiba, lo que pasa es que (dijo ella, en eso vieron a un hombre alto, elegante y de aspecto serio frente a ellos, cuando lo vieron, todos se callaron)**

**- Oye Darién (dijo Serena murmurando) ¿quién es ese?**

**Mientras tanto Beryl y Jedite estaban juntos en la oficina de ella**

**- Hoy tengo que averiguar, porque la tonta esa, se fue tan repentinamente de la fiesta (le dijo la pelirroja a Jedite, mientras ponía su sonrisa de maldad)**

**- Si pero, aun no entiendo, como lo harás (respondió el rubio, rodando los ojos)**

**- Paciencia, mi amor, ya se me ocurrirá algo (dijo la bruja, guiñándole un ojo al rubio; en eso Beryl, ve que Jedite se queda extrañado) y ahora ¿qué es lo que te pasa?**

**- No lo sé Beryl, no te parece extraño que haya mucho silencio**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir? (en eso Beryl salió de su oficina y no vio a nadie) ¿dónde están todos? (pregunto molesta)**

**- Te lo dije, aquí hay algo muy raro**

**En eso Beryl y Jedite empezaron a escuchar voces y cuando llegaron a la recepción, vieron a toda la gente reunida**

**- ¿Qué significa esto? no deberían estar ustedes, en sus lugares de trabajo (dijo Beryl a sus empleados, algo molesta)**

**- Veo que no has cambiado en nada (dijo una voz)**

**- ¿Qué? (dijo con asombro la pelirroja y al ver a la persona que hablo) no puede ser ¡PAPA! (Grito) ****_oh dios que hace el aquí (se preguntó, en sus pensamientos)_**** ¿qué te trae por aquí?**

**- Beryl, hija, tu tan trabajadora como siempre, veo que no has descuidado la empresa**

**- Claro que no papa, tú sabes que adoro este negocio (le dijo la bruja a su padre) ****_Como no voy a cuidarlo, si es la fuente de mi riqueza (pensó, después dijo)_****, pero ¿qué haces aquí? (le pregunto a su padre, fingiendo su sonrisa, como siempre)**

**- Vine a ver, como andaban las cosas por aquí, bueno ahora todos regresen a sus lugares de trabajo, vamos, muévanse (dijo el Señor a todos, en eso Beryl se llevó a su padre a la oficina de Darién)**

**- Oh no, es el padre de Beryl (dijo Jedite algo asustado)**

**- Darién, no entiendo nada, ¿quién es él? (pregunto Sere)**

**- Pues veras Serena, él es... (Pero el guapo arquitecto, no termino de hablar, ya que fue interrumpido)**

**- Oh, ahí, estas (dijo el recién llegado, mientras saludaba a Darién)**

**- Hola señor ¿cómo ha estado?**

**- Muy bien "hijo" y ¿cómo andan las cosas entre tú y mi hija?**

**- ¿Su hija? (pregunto Sere extrañada) eso significa que**

**- Ah sí es Serena, él es el señor Aku, el padre de Beryl**

**- Oh, ahí estas mi amor (dijo Beryl, mientras besaba a Darién, delante de Serena y su padre)**

**- Bueno, veo que entre ustedes, todo marcha muy bien (dijo el Señor Aku)**

**- Así es papa, nuestra relación, está mejor que nunca, ¿verdad mi amor?**

**- Claro Beryl (dijo Darién, mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja)**

**- ****_Genial, primero me entero, de que esta bruja, es la novia de Darién, ahora conozco a su padre, y que vendrá después, la boda con hijos y nietos añadidos (pensó irónicamente Serena)_**

**- Me encanta verlos así, tan enamorados, me recuerda mucho, cuando tu madre, que en paz descanse (dijo con tristeza el señor Aku) y yo estábamos de novios**

**- Oh papa, que cosas dices (dijo Beryl sonrojándose)**

**- Es un gusto para mí volver a verlo, señor Aku (dijo amablemente Darién)**

**- A mi también me da gusto muchacho (dijo el Señor, devolviendo el saludo de Darién) por cierto ¿cuándo es la boda eh?**

**En eso a Serena, se le caen unos papeles y Beryl noto la reacción de ella, por la pregunta de la boda, y le extraño mucho**

**- Recoge esos papeles, inmediatamente Serena (le dijo Beryl a la rubia, muy molesta)**

**- Si señorita, enseguida (respondió algo nerviosa la rubia)**

**- Pero, que tenemos aquí ¿quién es ella? no la recuerdo (dijo el señor Aku)**

**- Lo que pasa es que... (Dijo Beryl)**

**- Lo que pasa es que Beryl, es tan generosa y amable, que ayudo a esta señorita, para que pudiera hacer su servicio social en esta empresa y así poder aprobar una materia, trabaja con nosotros desde hace poco (termino diciendo Darién)**

**- Ah ya veo, mi hija es tan buena como siempre; y tu ¿con que eres una estudiante eh? (le pregunto el Señor Aku a Serena)**

**- Si señor (respondió la bella rubia, con su linda sonrisa)**

**- Y ¿cómo te llamas? y ¿cuántos años tienes? (le volvió a preguntar el papa de Beryl)**

**- Me llamo Serena Tsukino y tengo 19 años**

**- Veo que eres muy joven pequeña y ¿en que área trabajas?**

**- Ella trabaja conmigo, señor Aku (respondió Darién)**

**- Si con Da... (En eso Serena, no termina la frase, pues ve la expresión de odio de Beryl) eh con el señor Chiba, gracias a él, he aprendido mucho, es que me cuesta trabajo operar con los números**

**- Entiendo, pues veras, que aquí en esta empresa, saldrás muy bien (la alentó el señor Aku)**

**- Muchas gracias señor (respondió la rubia muy feliz)**

**- Bueno, ustedes dos, no me han respondido a mi pregunta (dijo el señor Aku, refiriéndose a Darién y Beryl) ¿para cuándo tenemos boda?**

**- Pues, aun no lo hemos decidido señor Aku (respondió Darién, sonrojado)**

**- Pero no te preocupes papa, seguramente será muy pronto, ¿verdad mi amor? (dijo la bruja, con voz "dulce")**

**- Claro que si (respondió el guapo arquitecto, con una sonrisa)**

**Serena, no pudo soportar seguir escuchando, esa conversación, así que aprovechando la hora del almuerzo, decidió salirse de ahí, salió de la empresa, se sentía triste y con ganas de llorar, en eso vio que Beryl, su padre, y Darién, salieron del edificio también y venían conversando, Serena se había ocultado, así que ninguno de ellos la vieron**

**- Bueno hija, los invito a comer a ti y a Darién (hablo el señor Aku)**

**- No señor Aku, no se moleste (dijo Darién)**

**- Si papa (secundo Beryl)**

**- No voy a aceptar un no como respuesta, vamos suban a la limusina**

**- Esta bien papa, vamos Darién**

**En eso Serena vio que la limusina, a la que se subieron los 3, era la misma, que había visto en la mañana**

**- Se fue (dijo triste la rubia) con ella y con su padre (volvió a hablar mientras lloraba) hasta hablaron de planes de boda, sabía que su relación era algo seria, pero nunca me imaginé que a ese grado**

**En ese momento, llega alguien detrás de Serena**

**- ¿Ah? (dijo ella volteándose)**

**- Hola bombón**

**- Seiya ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?**

**- Acabo de venir, veo que has estado llorando (le dijo, mientras le acariciaba el rostro)**

**- Perdóname por lo del sábado Seiya (le dijo mientras rompía en llanto)**

**- Serena (le dijo el chico de coleta, con ternura, mientras la abrazaba) no te preocupes, no tengo nada que perdonarte**

**- Pero es que, te trate tan mal**

**- No, descuida, no sé qué es lo que te está pasando, pero sé que te tiene mal (le dijo) ****_y sé que te está lastimando mucho (pensó)_**

**- Pero Seiya**

**- No es necesario que me lo cuentes ahora, pero si deseas hacerlo después, sabes que puedes contar conmigo (volvió a decir, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la rubia)**

**- Gracias Seiya**

**- Anda, vamos a comer, yo invito**

**- Perdóname Seiya, pero no tengo ganas de comer (dijo triste Sere)**

**- Que no quieres comer (menciono Seiya, extrañado) eso si es raro, anda Serena, levanta ese ánimo, no voy a permitir que te sigas deprimiendo**

**- Pero Seiya**

**- Pero nada, vamos, y luego comeremos helado de postre**

**- Helado (dijo la rubia ya más animada y poniendo ojos de estrellita) pues vamos (y se fueron)**

**En eso paso la hora del almuerzo y Seiya fue a dejar a Serena a la empresa**

**- Muchas gracias por todo Seiya**

**- Ya sabes (dijo el sonrojándose) ¿segura que estarás bien?**

**- Si no te preocupes, ya estoy mejor**

**- Bueno entonces, paso por ti en la noche ¿te parece?**

**- Si**

**- Ya me voy, adiós (se despide de ella y se va)**

**- Espera Seiya (en eso Serena se acercó a Seiya le dio un beso en la mejilla) gracias de nuevo**

**- Cuando quieras bombón (dijo mientras se iba asombrado, por lo que la rubia hizo)**

**- ****_Creo que mama tiene razón, debería darle una oportunidad a Seiya_**** (pensó la rubia, en eso Serena, entro a su oficina y vio que Darién no había regresado) aun no regresa (dijo sintiéndose triste) ¡no! (dijo reprimiéndose ella misma) no voy a permitir que eso me afecte (y se puso a trabajar)**

**Mientras tanto Beryl, Darién y el señor Aku, regresaban a la empresa y estaban platicando**

**- Bueno, espero que de verdad la boda sea muy pronto eh (dijo el señor Aku)**

**- Por supuesto papa (dijo la pelirroja)**

**- Sera cuando menos lo espere, señor Aku (termino diciendo Darién)**

**- Eso espero "hijo" ¿por cierto Beryl?**

**- Si, dime papa**

**- Quisiera ver el lugar, para ver cómo anda todo**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? (dijo la bruja, preocupada poniéndose nerviosa)**

**- Si, solo para cerciorarme de que todo anda bien**

**- Ah, claro papa (dijo mostrándole una falsa sonrisa) espérame aquí, enseguida vuelvo y te enseño todo**

**- Esta bien, hija**

**- Ya regreso (en eso Beryl se fue a su oficina y ahí estaba Jedite) Jedite estabas aquí**

**- Si, pero ¿qué hace tu papa aquí? la verdad no me lo esperaba**

**- Yo tampoco, hable con él hace unos días, y me dijo que vendría, pero no me lo esperaba tan pronto (respondió molesta) tenemos problemas**

**- Y ahora ¿qué pasa?**

**- Mi padre quiere revisar el lugar**

**- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?**

**- ¡Tonto! No te das cuenta, nosotros hemos alterado los trabajos de la tonta esa, si mi padre ve alguna anormalidad, me quitara del cargo (dijo mordiéndose las uñas de los nervios)**

**- Mi amor cálmate, tu padre no conoce a la chica**

**- Claro que sí, hoy la conoció y sabe que trabaja con Darién**

**- ¿Qué? (dijo Jedite preocupado)**

**- Si me quita del cargo tendría que trabajar en otro lado (dijo angustiada) seria pobre no lo soportaría**

**- Tenemos que hacer algo**

**- Pero que (dijo desesperada, en eso se queda pensando) ya sé, yo lo distraeré mostrándole todo el lugar, mientras tu corriges todo**

**- Pero**

**- Pero nada hazlo (le dijo Beryl furiosa al rubio) voy a mostrarle las cuentas por último, así tendrás tiempo**

**- Esta bien lo hare**

**- Sabía que podía contar contigo mi amor (y besa a Jedite)**

**En eso Beryl, le mostro, a su padre todo el lugar, mientras Jedite corregía los trabajos de Serena, luego terminaron y al ver su padre que todo estaba en orden, se quedó tranquilo**

**- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti mi amor (le dijo el señor a Beryl)**

**- Gracias papa**

**- Por cierto, quiero que me hagas un favor**

**- Si ¿qué es?**

**- Necesito que vayas a la empresa, que tenemos al otro lado de la ciudad a hacer un trabajo (mientras decía esto, entran en la oficina de Darién y el y Serena estaban ahí)**

**- Claro papa, ¿cuándo quieres que vaya?**

**- Mañana mismo**

**- Mañana (respondió asombrada) ¿tan pronto? pero papa, si voy ¿quién se encargara de la empresa?**

**- No te preocupes hija, me encargare yo**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Sí, creo que me quedare aquí por unos días (en eso le suena el celular, al señor Aku) bueno (dijo contestando el teléfono) si soy yo ¿cómo? tiene que ser tan pronto, oh ya veo, está bien, iré (cuelga)**

**- ¿Que sucede, papa?**

**- Ya no voy a poder quedarme, tengo que estar en Kioto para un proyecto que estoy haciendo**

**- Ya termine con este trabajo (dijo Serena, mientras se lo daba a Darién)**

**- Déjame ver eso (dijo el padre de Beryl, mientras veía el trabajo de la rubia) mmm (pensó poniéndose su mano en su mandíbula, mientras pensaba) esto está muy bien hecho te felicito pequeña, se ve que aprendes muy bien con Darién (felicito el señor a Sere)**

**- Muchas gracias señor (respondió la rubia muy feliz)**

**- Beryl, ya se, tengo una idea, en vista de que ya no podre quedarme aquí, enviare a Darién a que haga el trabajo que te encargue que hicieras por mi**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? (dijo asombrado el pelinegro) cielos muchas gracias señor**

**- Es una buena idea, y yo puedo acompañarlo (respondió alegre Beryl)**

**- No hija, yo tengo otros planes para ti**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Si, Darién tomara mi lugar en la empresa que esta fuera de la ciudad, y tú, tomaras el mío, te quedaras aquí siempre en esta empresa, mientras yo sigo fuera**

**- ¿Qué?, pero papa, yo quería acompañar a Darién (respondió Beryl dulcemente) quien mejor que yo para hacerlo (dijo con voz muy dulce)**

**- Mmm, pensándolo bien, creo que tienes razón, Darién va a necesitar ayuda para ese tipo de trabajo**

**Como Serena ya había terminado su trabajo, se despidió**

**- Bueno ya me voy, ha sido un gusto conocerlo señor (dijo Serena, mientras el padre de Beryl observaba nuevamente el trabajo de ella)**

**- Espera un momento, jovencita (le dijo a Serena) eso es, lo tengo**

**- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres papa?**

**- Tu, eso es tu (decía el señor Aku, mientras agarraba las manos de Serena)**

**- Yo, ¿yo que? (respondió ella extrañada)**

**- Tú acompañaras a Darién mañana en ese trabajo**

**- ¿Queeeee? ¿Yo?**

**- ¿Serena? (pregunto Darién extrañado)**

**- ****_¿Que? no puede ser tengo que hacer algo _****(pensaba Beryl muy furiosa en sus adentros, después hablo) eh papa, ¿porque tomaste esa decisión? no sería mejor que yo fuera con Darién**

**- La señorita Beryl, tiene razón señor, lo mejor será que ella vaya, y yo me quede aquí (dijo Sere, algo triste)**

**- Así es papa**

**- De ninguna manera, ya lo tengo decidido, pequeña, serás tú la que vaya con Darién, y no mi hija**

**- Señor, yo le agradezco mucho esta oportunidad, pero de verdad no puedo aceptarlo (de disculpo Sere)**

**- Si papa, mejor voy yo**

**- Pero de que estas hablando Beryl, el trabajo de esta chica es muy bueno, estoy seguro de que le será muy útil a Darién, además yo te necesito aquí en la empresa, para que te hagas cargo de ella**

**- Pero papa**

**- No se hable más (le dijo a Beryl, luego se dirigió a Sere) jovencita, prepara tus cosas, mañana acompañaras a Darién, ¿qué dices Darién, estás de acuerdo?**

**- Por mí no hay ningún problema señor**

**- Entonces esta dicho, así será**

**- ****_¿Qué?, hay no, no puede ser, voy a estar todo un día con el (pensó Sere, angustiosa)_**

**- ****_Estoy no se va a quedar así, me las pagaras mocosa, ya verás (pensó Beryl también, muy furiosa)_**

**CONTINUARA**

**...**

Gracias por leernos hasta aqui llega el cap 11 esperamos sus opiniones, ojala y les halla gustado y no te pierdas el cap 12 "¡¿La novia de Darien?!" ¿de que tratara? :p jajajajajj, no te lo pierdas :D

Bueno queremos agradecer a Milenia Angels; Kannem; Princess Serenity Flora; Marie Mademoisselle Chiba por seguir con nosotras :) en nuestra historia

Y tambien darle la bienvenida a y neherenia queen, gracias x comentar y que bueno, que les gusta la historia :D estamos muy contentas x ello

Animate a comentar si no lo has hecho ok, nos vemos, en el sig cap

Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily


	12. Chapter 12 ¿La Novia de Darien?

Amigos como estan? les traemos nuevamente otro cap :D el 12, esperamos q les guste, queremos como siempre agradecerles, por su apoyo, aqui esta el nuevo cap

Creditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

* Capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

Cuando lean letras _cursivas_, son los pensamientos de los personajes ok

**Como Serena ya había terminado su trabajo, se despidió**

**- Bueno ya me voy, ha sido un gusto conocerlo señor (dijo Serena, mientras el padre de Beryl observaba nuevamente el trabajo de ella)**

**- Espera un momento, jovencita (le dijo a Serena) eso es, lo tengo**

**- ****¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres papa?**

**- Tu, eso es tu (decía el señor Aku, mientras agarraba las manos de Serena)**

**- Yo, ¿yo que? (respondió ella extrañada)**

**- Tú acompañaras a Darién mañana en ese trabajo**

**- ¿Queeeee? ¿Yo?**

**- ¿Serena? (pregunto Darién extrañado)**

**- ****_¿Qué? no puede ser tengo que hacer algo_**** (pensaba Beryl muy furiosa en sus adentros, después hablo) eh papa, ¿porque tomaste esa decisión? no sería mejor que yo fuera con Darién**

**- La señorita Beryl, tiene razón señor, lo mejor será que ella vaya, y yo me quede aquí (dijo Sere, algo triste)**

**- Así es papa**

**- De ninguna manera, ya lo tengo decidido, pequeña, serás tú la que vaya con Darién, y no mi hija**

**- Señor, yo le agradezco mucho esta oportunidad, pero de verdad no puedo aceptarlo (de disculpo Sere)**

**- Si papa, mejor voy yo**

**- Pero de que estás hablando Beryl, el trabajo de esta chica es muy bueno, estoy seguro de que le será muy útil a Darién, además yo te necesito aquí en la empresa, para que te hagas cargo de ella**

**- Pero papa**

**- No se hable más (le dijo a Beryl, luego se dirigió a Sere) jovencita, prepara tus cosas, mañana acompañaras a Darién, ¿qué dices Darién, estás de acuerdo?**

**- Por mí no hay ningún problema señor**

**- Entonces esta dicho, así será**

**- ****_¿Qué?, hay no, no puede ser, voy a estar todo un día con el (pensó Sere, angustiosa)_**

**- ****_Estoy no se va a quedar así, me las pagaras mocosa, ya verás (pensó Beryl también, muy furiosa)_**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

**_A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO_**

**CAPITULO 12 ¿¡LA NOVIA DE DARIEN!?**

**Finalmente llego la noche, y ya todos se estaban yendo a sus casas, Serena estaba nerviosa**

- **Bueno al fin, terminamos, este era el último** **(dijo Darién, mientras ordenaba unos papeles que tenía en su escritorio)** **bueno ya me voy Serena**

- **_¿Que voy a hacer? se supone que debo olvidarlo (pensó algo frustrada) y justo ahora tendré que pasar un día a solas con el (seguía pensando angustiada)_**

- **¡Serena! hola, ¿te pasa algo cabeza de chorlito?** **(decía Darién, mientas le daba golpecitos en la cabeza)**

- ¡**ay! eso me dolió** **(decía Serena, mientras salía de sus pensamientos)**

- **¿Porque tan callada, te pasa algo? (pregunto el guapo arquitecto a la rubia)**

- **¿Eh?** **(dijo Serena, mientras Darién la veía extrañado)** **no, no me pasa nada (dijo agitando sus manos rápidamente y algo nerviosa)**

- **¿Te sientes bien?**

- **Si perfectamente**

- **¿Segura?**

- **Si**

- **Bueno está bien, ya me voy, Beryl me está esperando**

- **Ah (dijo mientras se entristecía, sin que Darién viera su tristeza) si**

- **Con todo esto, de la visita del señor Aku, finalmente te das cuenta, que ella es mi novia (le dijo Darién sonrojándose)**

- **Claro, tu novia** **(dijo en voz baja)**

- **Bueno, lamento no haberte contado antes, es que Beryl y yo somos muy discretos con respecto al tema**

- **Entiendo (dijo ella). ****_Pero no tienes porque darme explicaciones (pensó esto último)_**

- **Nos vemos mañana, cabeza de chorlito (dijo mientas se iba, mientras agitaba la mano, en señal de despedida)**

- **Si, adiós; adiós mi amor (dijo en voz baja y con una gran tristeza)**

- **Oye** **(dijo Darién, mientras regresaba, a donde estaba Serena)**

- ¡**Ahh! (Grito asustada)** **_ay no, me habrá escuchado_** **(pensó, mientras se asustaba y se ponía rojita, pero Darién, no la había escuchado)**

- **¿Que te pasa Serena? segura que te sientes bien, estas toda roja ¿acaso tienes fiebre?** **(le dijo mientras le ponía su mano en la frente de ella)**

- **No, ya te dije que no me pasa nada** **(dijo dándole la espalda)** **_que pena, menos mal, que no se dio cuenta, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme (pensó nuevamente, luego hablo)_**** Lo que pasa es que me asustaste (le dijo a Darién) ¿qué quieres?**

- **Ah ya veo, con que es eso, por favor discúlpame, lo que pasa es que, me había olvidado decirte que pasare por ti mañana temprano, de acuerdo**

- **Esta bien**

- **Hoy si ya me voy, adiós cabeza de chorlito** **(dijo mientras se iba)**

- **Adiós...ahh** **(suspiro de alivio)** **ya se fue... oh oye no soy cabeza de chorlito** **(dijo reaccionando)** **¿que dijo que iba a pasar por mí? (dijo mientras reaccionaba, por retardado y se sonrojaba)**

- **Bombón, ¿qué te pasa? (dijo Seiya, que había llegado)**

- **Ah, hola Seiya, no me pasa nada, jajaja** **(risita nerviosa)**

- **¿Lista para llevarte a tu casa?**

- **Si (respondió con una sonrisa)**

**Serena y Seiya, iban caminando**

- **Oye ¿porque estas tan callada?**

- **_¿Que hago, le cuento o no a Seiya? (se preguntaba mentalmente la rubia)_**

- **¿Serena?**

- **Eh, si, ah, lo siento discúlpame, estaba pensando jajaja** **(risita nerviosa)**

- **¿Es sobre el trabajo?**

- **Aja**

- **¿Es algún problema? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?**

- **Bueno, lo que pasa es que hoy tuvimos una visita del dueño de la empresa**

- **¿En serio? (pregunta asombrado el joven de coleta)**

- **Si, es el papa de la bruj...** **(Pero Serena, no termino la frase ya que Seiya no sabía nada, de las maldades de Beryl)** …**de la encargada de la empresa (terminó diciéndole)**

- **Quieres decir ¿la que te dio el trabajo?**

- **Si**

- **Ya veo, y ¿que con eso?**

- **Lo que pasa, es que al señor le gustó mucho mi trabajo que...**

- **Eso era de esperarse, eres la mejor** **(dijo orgulloso, mientras la interrumpía)**

- **No exageres Seiya, sabes que me cuesta mucho trabajar con los números, pero gracias a Darién he aprendido mucho**

- **Oh, sí claro (dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto) gracias a el**

- **Como te decía al dueño de la empresa le gustó mucho mi trabajo, tanto así, que mañana tengo que ir a trabajar de ayudante a otra empresa, que queda en el otro lado de la cuidad**

- **¿Qué? ¿Te asignaron a otra empresa? (pregunta, algo angustiado)**

- **Cálmate Seiya, el trabajo es de un solo día**

- **Menos mal (responde aliviado) ya sé, yo te acompañare (dice con una gran sonrisa)**

- **¿Qué? (pregunta la rubia, arqueando una ceja)**

- **Si Serena, iré contigo**

- **Seiya, no puedes, además tú tienes cosas que hacer aquí**

- **No me importa, suspenderé todo lo que tengo que hacer, por estar contigo**

- **No digas eso Seiya, ¿y los chicos de tu banda?**

-** Les diré que esperen, además...** **(en eso Seiya reacciono y Serena lo noto)** **espera un momento Serena, dijiste que ¿vas a ir de ayudante?**

- **Si ¿porque?**

- **¿A quién vas a ir a ayudar? (le pregunto a Sere) ****_por favor no digas su nombre (pensaba)_**

- **A Darién**

- **¿Qué? (respondió enojado)**

- **Seiya ¿qué te pasa?**

- **Digo, ¿porque a el?**

- **Porque yo trabajo con él, además, el señor Aku me dijo que lo fuera a ayudar a el**

- **Y ¿porque aceptaste?**

- **Yo no quería Seiya (respondió Sere triste) créeme que no pero, no tuve otra opción, además, también tenía miedo de que me quitaran del trabajo, sino aceptaba, además recuerda, que mi nota depende de eso (dijo esto último con una gran tristeza)**

- **Si, tienes razón, perdóname (la abraza)**

- **Además ¿porque te pusiste así?**

- **Ah no (dijo apenado) por nada olvídalo jajaja** **(risita nerviosa, pero pensaba)** **_porque vas a estar con ese Darién_**

**Finalmente llegaron a casa de Serena y ella pudo convencer a Seiya de que no la acompañara, aunque claro que esto no le agrado mucho a él, Seiya se despidió de ella y se fue, Serena le conto a su madre todo, luego se fue a dormir, al día siguiente Darién llega a la casa de Serena y toca el timbre, y la mama de Serena abre**

- **Si (dice la Sra. Ikuko)**

- **Buenos días señora, soy Darién Chiba, y vengo a buscar a Serena**

- **Oh** **(dijo la señora quedándose impactada, con semejante bombón)** **Serena aún no está lista, pero pasa por favor, siéntate**

- **Muchas gracias (respondió el pelinegro con una linda sonrisa)**

- **Espera un momento, mientras le aviso a Serena que estas aquí**

- **Esta bien** **(dijo Darién, mientras la madre de Serena, subía a la habitación de ella a buscarla, Darién empezó a ver con detenimiento la casa, y le llamo la atención una foto de Serena de cuando era bebe)** **¿qué raro? me da la impresión de haberla visto antes, como si me recordara a alguien** **(dijo Darién extrañado)**

**Mientras tanto Serena se estaba terminando de arreglar, cuando en eso su mama entra a la habitación de ella**

- **¿Serena?**

- **¿Que pasa mama?**

- **Allá abajo, te están esperando**

- **¿Qué? ¿Quién, Seiya?**

- **No, Darién** **(dijo con voz baja), ahora ya veo porque te enamoraste (le dice Ikuko, mientras le guiña el ojo a su hija) es muy guapo, educado y simpático**

- **Ay mama (dijo la bella rubia, sonrojándose) pero que cosas dices, yo no estoy enamorada de Darién**

- **¿Ah, no? y tan bien que ser verían como pareja**

- **Mama por dios, no digas eso, que no ves que él tiene novia, ay no (dijo Serena mientras se daba cuenta que se había delatado)**

- **Lo sabía (sonrió Ikuko) no te preocupes hija, guardare el secreto**

- **Gracias mama (Sere abraza a su madre)**

- **Bueno, ya debes irte, Darién te espera**

- **Si lo sé** **(en eso bajan ambas)** **Darién**

- **Hola Serena, buenos días (saluda amablemente) ¿lista para irnos?**

- **Si (responde feliz, sin evitar sonrojarse de nuevo) bueno ya nos vamos mama**

- **Esta bien hija, nos vemos en la noche**

- **No se preocupe señora, trataremos de regresar, lo más pronto posible (le dice Darién a Ikuko)**

**En eso los 2 salen de la casa**

- **Espera Darién (le dice Ikuko al arquitecto)**

- **Si señora, dígame**

- **¿Puedo pedirte un favor?**

- **¿Mama? (dijo Sere extrañada)**

- **Claro señora (responde Darién)**

- **Cuida muy bien de mi hija**

- **Descuide, señora, así lo hare, su hija está en buenas manos**

- **Lo sé (dice Ikuko, quedándose tranquila), adiós (se despide de ambos, con la mano, moviéndola en señal de despedida)**

- **Adiós mama**

- **Adiós Serena, cuídate**

- **Si**

**En eso se subieron al carro de Darién, y se fueron, mientras iban de camino, Serena de los nervios que tenía por estar con Darién iba callada, y Darién trataba de sacarle platica**

- **Tu madre es muy amable**

- **¿Eh? si verdad**

- **Sí, me cayó muy bien, y se ve que te quiere mucho**

- **Si, yo también la quiero mucho a ella, es muy comprensiva sabes, siempre me ha ayudado cuando tengo dificultades**

- **Eres muy afortunada al tener una madre tan dulce como ella**

- **Gracias (sonríe) oye Darién y ¿cómo es tu mama?** **(en eso la expresión de Darién cambio, se puso algo triste y detuvo el carro)** **Darién ¿estás bien? (pregunta preocupada la rubia, al ver la reacción de él) dije algo que no debía cierto, soy una tonta (se reprende ella sola)**

- **No está bien Serena, no eres una tonta, lo que pasa es que… perdí a mis padres en un accidente automovilístico, cuando tenía 12 años**

- **Oh (Sere se entristece) no lo sabía Darién, en verdad lo lamento** **(en ese momento a Serena se le salen unas lágrimas y por un impulso, abrazo a Darién y él se quedó muy asombrado, luego él se dejó abrazar por ella, Serena se dio cuenta, de lo que estaba haciendo)** **_ay no ¿que estoy haciendo? lo estoy abrazando, no quiere moverme, quisiera quedarme así un rato más (piensa mientras se sonroja)_**

- **Gracias Serena** **(dijo Darién mientras se separaba de ella, rompiendo así el abrazo)** **pero en serio, no te preocupes, estaré bien**

- **¿De... verdad?** **(dijo ella toda nerviosa)**

- **Si** **(en eso Darién miro su reloj)** **cielos, ya es tarde, mejor nos vamos** **(dijo, mientras encendía su carro y se iban)**

**Mientras tanto Beryl se encontraba con Jedite en su oficina**

- **Cálmate Beryl, estas muy nerviosa (le dijo el rubio a la bruja)**

- **¿Nerviosa, nerviosa yo? (dijo mientras se halaba sus cabellos, de lo enojada que estaba) no Jedite** **(decía mientras golpeaba con sus manos el escritorio)** **no, estoy nerviosa, estoy furiosa (hace una cara de enojo) ¿porque papa tuvo que elegir a esa para que acompañara a Darién? yo tenía que haber ido con él, no ella entiendes (dijo mientras echaba humo por su nariz)**

- **Mejor te traeré un té, para que te tranquilices (dijo amablemente el rubio)**

- **No quiero un té, lo único que quiero, es vengarme de ella(hace una mueca de maldad), ella es la culpable de todo**

- **¿Y qué tienes pensado ahora?**

- **No lo sé, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, esa tonta me las va a pagar todas, ya lo veras** **(en eso tocan la puerta de la oficina de Beryl)** **¿y ahora qué? adelante**

- **Permiso ¿se puede? (dijo el recién llegado)**

- **Oh, Andrew, eres tu su pasa** **(dijo Beryl, mientras Jedite salió de ahí y Andrew entraba a su oficina)**

- **Buenos días Beryl**

- **Buenos días ¿qué haces aquí Andrew?**

- **Bueno, pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a saludar a Darién, pero fui a su oficina y no estaba él ni Serena**

- **Ah sí (dijo Beryl mientras hacia un enorme esfuerzo, por mantener su ira) lo que pasa es que mi padre estuvo de visita ayer en nuestra empresa y le encomendó a Darién, un trabajo en otra empresa que tenemos fuera de la ciudad**

- **Ah ya veo, con que tu padre estuvo aquí** **(en eso Andrew recordó la limusina que había visto el día anterior)** **ahora entiendo, eso explica el porqué se acumularon tantas personas en las calles de ayer ¿por cierto y Serena dónde está?**

- **Ah, pues, mi papa, la mando con Darién como ayudante** **(dijo Beryl tratando de disimular su enojo ante Andrew)**

- **Oh, con razón, no la vi tampoco a ella**

- **Si (respondió Beryl con una falsa sonrisa, pero pensaba), ****_me pregunto si Andrew sabrá algo del porque se fue de su fiesta la tonta esa (sale de sus pensamientos y le dice a Andrew)_**** Oye Andrew, hablando de Serena, es muy extraño que se haya ido repentinamente de tu fiesta ¿no te parece?**

- **Ah, bueno si, aunque ya hable de eso con ella**

- **¿En serio?** **(dijo Beryl mostrando mucho interés)** **_tengo que averiguar que paso (pensó Beryl malévolamente)_**

- **Si, Serena me dijo, que se sentía mal en la fiesta, porque se enteró de algo que ella no se imaginaba**

- **¿Se enteró de algo? (pregunto Beryl bastante extrañada)**

- **Si, bueno, eso me dijo ella, al principio se sentía molesta conmigo, porque yo ya sabía de eso que ella se enteró y yo no le dije nada**

- **¿Y qué era eso de lo que se enteró? (pregunto arqueando la ceja)**

- **Pues no lo sé (dijo Andrew, mientras se encogía de hombros y se rascaba la cabeza, en señal de duda) me dijo que no quería hablar conmigo de eso**

- **Ah, ya veo**

- **Bueno Beryl, tengo que irme, cuando veas a Darién mándale mis saludos**

- **Si, lo hare**

- **Adiós** **(dijo mientras se iba)**

- **Adiós Andrew**

**Cuando Andrew se fue, entro Jedite a la oficina de Beryl**

- **Pensé que nunca se iría** **(dijo el rubio, al decir esto Jedite vio la cara de Beryl)** **¿y ahora que te pasa?**

- **Jedite, acabo de averiguar algo muy interesante (dijo coquetamente)**

- **¿Qué?**

- **Si, Andrew me dijo que la tonta esa, salió de su fiesta porque se enteró de algo**

- **¿Y de que se enteró?**

- **No lo sé, pero tengo que averiguarlo, ya que sea lo que sea le produjo dolor, recuerdo que Andrew me conto que la chiquilla esa, se fue llorando de la fiesta**

- **¿Y cómo piensas averiguarlo?**

- **Pues la única pista que tengo, es que Andrew lo sabe, pero cuando le pregunte a él, no tenía idea de lo que podría ser, tuvo que ser algo que paso ese día en la fiesta pero ¿qué?**

- **Suena complicado**

- **Pero lo averiguare Jedite, y en cuanto lo haga le hare la vida miserable a esa chiquilla (dijo haciendo una mueca de maldad)**

**Ya había pasado algo de tiempo y Darién y Serena por fin llegaron a la empresa**

- **Ya llegamos (dijo el pelinegro)**

- **¿Aquí es? (pregunto Sere)**

- **De acuerdo a la dirección que nos dieron si, vamos**

**En eso se bajaron del carro, y entraron al lugar y una empleada los recibió**

- **Buenos días, ¿usted debe ser el señor Darién Chiba?**

- **Si, yo soy, buenos días (respondió amablemente Darién) el señor Aku me mando a hacer un trabajo con la Señorita Tsukino, que vino como mi ayudante**

- **Buenos días, soy Serena Tsukino (se presentó la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **Buenos días, sean bienvenidos, por aquí por favor** **(en eso la empleada los llevo a ambos a una oficina)** **bueno aquí está el trabajo que tienen que hacer**

- **Oh, creí que era más (dijo el guapo arquitecto, al ver el trabajo)**

- **No, no es mucho, estoy segura que usted y su novia, terminarán rápido, con permiso** **(dijo mientras salía y los dejaba solos)**

- **¿Ah?** **(dijo Serena, asombrada y poniéndose rojita)**

- **¿Qué te pasa Serena?**

- **No oíste lo que dijo, pensó que...yo era...tu novia (dijo más sonrojada)**

- **Ja, ja que gracioso no, pues ya vez, se equivocó, bueno comencemos a trabajar**

- **Ah, si**

**En eso, comenzaron a trabajar y Darién le solicitaba a Serena que lo ayudara con casi todo, Serena paso parte de la mañana distraída y algo nerviosa, y más por el comentario que había escuchado, luego llegó la hora del almuerzo y Darién y Serena fueron a comer a un lugar cerca de la empresa en donde estaban, cuando van a tomar mesa un mesero se les acerca para pedir la orden**

- **Muy bien, yo quiero una orden de sushi**

- **Una orden de sushi para usted, y ¿qué le apetece a su linda novia? (dijo el mesero)**

**Serena no lo podía creer, era la segunda vez que la gente creía que ella era la novia de Darién, al oír esas palabras, se puso muy roja**

- **Vamos Serena, ¿no vas a ordenar nada?**

- **Pues...yo...** **(Dijo mientras se cubría la cara con el menú para que Darién no notara su sonrojo)** **quiero... ¡una sopa de tallarines!** **(termino diciendo)**

- **Muy bien** **(dijo el mesero, retirándose)**

- **Oye Serena, has estado muy rara ¿qué te pasa?**

- **Basta Darién, esto no está bien, no me gusta que la gente piense, que yo soy tu novia (responde disgustada)**

- **Si, la verdad no sé porque la gente piensa eso, quizás nos vemos bien juntos (dice Darién con una sonrisa)**

- **_Ojala que esa fuera la realidad (piensa la rubia)_**

- **No te pongas así Serena, tanto tu como yo, sabemos que eso no es verdad, tu solo sígueles la corriente y quédate tranquila (respondió con calma Darién)**

- **Esta bien, tratare**

- **Por cierto, como es muy poco trabajo, pienso que terminaremos temprano sabes**

- **¿De veras lo crees?**

- **Si**

- **Que bueno, regresaremos pronto a casa (respondió contenta)**

- **Tienes razón**

**Serena y Darién, terminaron de almorzar y después regresaron a la empresa a terminar con el trabajo, cuando están trabajando Serena seguía poniéndose distraída**

- **_No se por cuánto tiempo más voy a seguir soportando esto, no puedo creerlo, ya van 2 personas que piensan lo mismo, que yo soy su novia, ¿acaso será verdad, que nos vemos tan bien juntos? (pensaba Sere, muy confundida)_**

- **Serena ¿me escuchas?**

- **¿Qué?** **(dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos)**

- **Otra vez te quedaste distraída, te decía que ya falta poco, para irnos ¿acaso te sientes mal?**

- **No, no me pasa nada** **(dijo, mientras le daba la espalda, Serena no pudo contenerse más y empezó a llorar, Darién lo nota y va a donde ella y la abraza)**

- **No sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero no llores si, además te ves más linda con una sonrisa (le dijo tiernamente)** **y ya te lo he dicho recuerda que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea**

**En ese momento Darién toma el rostro de Serena para limpiarle las lágrimas y es cuando ella se da cuenta de la situación en la que esta, y bruscamente se aparta de el**

- **Estoy bien, no me pasa nada, volvamos al trabajo**

**Darién se quedó algo extrañado por su comportamiento, regresaron a trabajar, pasó un poco de tiempo y lograron terminar**

- **Bien, por fin terminamos (dice el pelinegro)**

- **Que bueno** **(dijo Serena algo más animada)** **terminamos temprano**

- **Si, me alegra que te sientas mejor**

- **Ah, sí, discúlpame por mi actitud (dijo mientras se le ponían los ojos algo llorosos, pero sin llorar) la verdad tu solo querías ayudarme, te lo agradezco (dice, mientras se asoma una linda sonrisa en su rostro)**

- **Ah (dijo Darién, sintiéndose algo sonrojado)** **no es nada, ¿nos vamos?**

- **Si (responde ella animada)**

**Darién tomo para el regreso a Tokio la misma ruta de la mañana, pero luego se encontraron con que estaban haciendo trabajos en la carretera y no podían pasar**

- A**y no (dice el arquitecto)**

- **¿Qué pasa?**

- **Están reparando la carretera, tendremos que desviarnos**

- **¿Qué?**

- **No te preocupes, conozco otra ruta, para llegar a casa (Darién en eso, tomo otra ruta alterna) menos mal que terminamos temprano el trabajo**

- **Si, ¿porque lo dices?**

- **Porque esta ruta, es un poco larga, nos tardaremos más, para llegar a Tokio**

- **¿En serio?**

- **Si** **(luego paso un buen rato de haber recorrido esa ruta alterna, en eso Serena dijo)**

- **Darién mira eso**

**CONTINUARA**

**...**

Bueno ¿que les parecio el cap? como siempre esperamos sus opiniones, ojala y les halla gustado y no te pierdas el cap 13 "La cajita musical, una leyenda de amor", estara bonito :)

Gracias a los que nos leen y sus reviews, nos animan mucho que nos lo dejen

Animate a comentar si no lo has hecho ok, esta historia es para uds, ya que la escribimos con mucho amor, nos vemos :)

Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily


	13. Chapter 13 La Cajita Musical

Amigos, aqui estamos de vuelta y les traemos un nuevo cap, esperando como siempre su importante opinion y que les guste

Para los que se quedaron con la duda, de que fue lo que vio Serena al final del cap anterior, pues aqui los sacamos de dudas xD bueno ahora si, aqui esta el cap 13

Creditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

* Capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

Cuando lean letras _cursivas_, son los pensamientos de los personajes ok

**Darién tomo para el regreso a Tokio la misma ruta de la mañana, pero luego se encontraron con que estaban haciendo trabajos en la carretera y no podían pasar**

- A**y no (dice el arquitecto)**

- **¿Qué pasa?**

- **Están reparando la carretera, tendremos que desviarnos**

- **¿Qué?**

- **No te preocupes, conozco otra ruta, para llegar a casa (Darién en eso, tomo otra ruta alterna) menos mal que terminamos temprano el trabajo**

- **Si, ¿porque lo dices?**

- **Porque esta ruta, es un poco larga, nos tardaremos más, para llegar a Tokio**

- **¿En serio?**

- **Si** **(luego paso un buen rato de haber recorrido esa ruta alterna, en eso Serena dijo)**

- **Darién mira eso**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

**_A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO_**

**CAPITULO 13: LA CAJITA MUSICAL, UNA LEYENDA DE AMOR**

**En eso Darién volteo a ver**

- **Una feria (dijo entusiasmado)**

- **Si**

- **Hace tiempo que no voy a una** **(en eso desvío el carro y agarro camino hacia la feria)**

- **Darién ¿qué haces? (le pregunto Sere, extrañada, al ver que agarraba hacia otro lado)**

- **Que no es obvio, vamos a la feria Serena, vamos a divertirnos (respondió el pelinegro, muy contento)**

- **Pero, Darién, si nos quedamos mucho tiempo, vamos a llegar tarde a Tokio**

- **No te preocupes Serena, aun esta temprano, además, recuerda que yo te voy a ir a dejar a tu casa después**

- **Pero...está bien** **(en eso Darién estaciona su carro y se bajan, Serena se emociona al ver todas las atracciones)** **que bonito (dice con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, en eso empieza a ver las diferentes comidas que habían ahí)** **_oh cielos, tengo hambre _****(pensó la rubia, pero sentía pena, por eso y no quería decirle a Darién en eso)** **grrr**

- **¿Fue eso tu estomago Serena? Jajaja, tienes hambre, ven vamos a comprar algo**

- **Lo dices en serio (dijo muy feliz, en eso salió corriendo a diferentes puestos de comida y compro todo lo que estaba a su paso, principalmente, helado, y golosinas)**

- **¿En verdad te vas a comer todo eso Serena? (decía Darién, sin poder creer lo que veía, era Serena con una gran cantidad de comida en ambas manos)**

- **Si, ¿porque?** **(dijo mientras comía muy feliz)**

- **No por nada**

- **Es que tengo mucha hambre**

- **Eso te pasa por comer tan poco en el almuerzo, ya que solo te tomaste una sopa** **(paso el tiempo y Serena termino de comer todo, Darién no salía de su asombro)** **no puedo creerlo, en verdad te lo comiste todo (decía boquiabierto el pelinegro)**

- **Que rico, estaba delicioso (decía Sere, mientras saboreaba lo último de sus dulces)**

- **Pues si sigues así, de glotona, te vas a poner como globo, cabeza de chorlito (se burló Darién)**

- **¿Que dijiste? (dijo Sere, con enfado, eres un grosero (se pone a llorar) y a quien le dices cabeza de chorlito**

- **Oye cálmate, solo bromeaba, no hemos venido a pelearnos, sino a divertirnos, de acuerdo**

- **Esta bien, de acuerdo**

- **Bueno que te parece si seguimos recorriendo el lugar**

- **Si (dijo ya con una sonrisa)**

**Mientras recorrían la feria vieron muchas atracciones, Serena se sentía feliz, porque estaba disfrutando de un lindo día, al lado de su querido Darién, en eso Darién ve la montaña rusa**

- **Oye Serena, ¿qué te parece si subimos a ese juego?**

- **¿Qué? (respondió la rubia de chonguitos, abriendo enormemente sus ojos) la montaña rusa, pero Darién es muy alto**

- **Vamos** **(en eso Darién la tomo del brazo y la subió a la atracción, justo cuando el juego va a comenzar, Serena recuerda, todo lo que comió y aprieta la mano de Darién)** **¿qué pasa Serena**

- **Darién (dijo con cara de espanto)** **comí demasiaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh** **(en eso la montaña rusa arranco, justo para subir la cima, cuando ya iba en bajada, Serena solo cierra los ojos aferrándose al brazo de Darién, mientras él iba disfrutando del juego)**

- **Que divertido ¿no crees Serena? (le dijo con una gran sonrisa, pues en verdad se estaba divirtiendo)**

- **Si (dijo ella, con sus ojos en forma de espiral) muy divertidooooooooo** **(dijo mientras daban otra vuelta)**

**En eso se bajaron de la atracción y Serena estaba muy mareada**

- **¿Segura que te sientes bien Serena? (le pregunto Darién, arqueando una ceja)**

- **Ah (ojitos de espiral) si claro**

- **Ven vamos a sentarnos en esa banca** **(se sentaron un buen rato)** **¿ya te sientes mejor?**

- **Si, ya me está pasando**

- **¿Estas segura? aun estas algo pálida**

- **Estoy bien Darién, en serio**

- **Esto te paso, porque comiste demasiado Serena**

- **Hay, suenas como mi amiga Rei (lloriquea como solo ella sabe hacerlo) no me regañes**

- **Pero, pero es cierto**

- **Eres muy malo, bueno ya me siento mejor** **(dijo levantándose bruscamente de la banca)** **ahhhh (dijo mientras se volvió a marear y perdía un poco el equilibrio)**

- **Serena (dijo Darién algo preocupado, en eso Darién la agarra, y ella cae justo en su pecho ^/^** **en ese momento ambos quedaron callados por un rato, hasta que Darién rompió el silencio)** **¿es...tas bien?**

- **¿Eh?... (Sonrojada) pues si** **(dijo ella algo nerviosa, luego ella se aparta de él)** **mira ya está anocheciendo, será mejor que regresemos** **(dijo tratando de cambiar el tema)** **además está empezando a hacer frio**

-** Oh, vamos Serena, aún tenemos tiempo para divertirnos un poco más, además como te dije antes, hace años que no venía a una feria, así que hay que aprovechar estar aquí no crees (le guiña el ojo a la rubia)**

- **Pero** **(en eso se vino una brisa helada)**

- **Es cierto, dijiste que tenías frio, espérame aquí, iré por mi chaqueta, la deje en mi auto** **(dijo Darién mientras iba de camino al estacionamiento)**

- **Espera Darién... (Pero él ya iba alejándose) ya se fue, cielos que cerca estuvo, caí en su pecho (vuelve a sonrojarse) por unos segundos, por un momento, llegue a creer que Darién estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo, pero...pero que estás diciendo Serena, eres una tonta, recuerda que él tiene de novia a la bruja de Beryl y que prometiste por esa razón olvidarlo (se dijo ella misma)**

**Mientras Darién estaba en el carro, saco su chaqueta y mientras lo hacía sin que él se diera cuenta se le cayó su celular dentro de su carro y ahí quedo, luego regreso con Serena**

- **Serena ya volví**

- **Darién**

- **Toma, póntela**

- **¿Pero?**

- **¿No tienes frio?**

- **Si, pero...**

- **Entonces ¿que estas esperando? póntela** **(decía, mientras el mismo, se la ponía)**

- **Me queda muy grande (le dijo mientras le hacía cara de puchero)**

- **Jaja, te ves muy graciosa**

- **Basta Darién, no te burles...pero gracias**

- **De nada, además solo bromeaba, ven vamos a ver, que juegos hay por allá (señala un lugar de la feria)**

- **Si** **(Darién iba unos pasos adelante de Serena)** **_cielos llevo puesta su chaqueta (pensaba muy contenta) mmm que bien huele, huele a su perfume, huele a Darién (seguía pensando, mientras se sonrojaba de nuevo)_**

- **Oye Serena, mira eso**

- **Vamos, pasen, reviente un globo y llévese un lindo peluche** **(decía el encargado del juego)**

- **Se ve divertido (dijo la rubia)**

- **¿Te gustan los peluches, linda jovencita? (le pregunto el dueño del lugar a Sere)**

- **Si, son muy tiernos (respondió ella dulcemente)**

- **¿Quieres uno Serena?, deme un dardo, por favor (dijo el pelinegro)**

- **Pero Darién ¿qué haces?**

- **Voy a intentar reventar un globo, así podrás tener un peluche** **(en eso Darién tira el dardo)** **cielos falle**

- **No te preocupes muchacho, tira de nuevo, son 3 oportunidades (dijo el dueño)**

**Darién intento 2 veces más y fallo**

- **Lo lamento Serena (se disculpó el guapo arquitecto)**

- **Esta bien Darién, no te preocupes, vamos** **(en eso se iban)**

- **Esperen, en realidad no debería hacer esto, pero, me cayeron bien muchachos, así que les daré otra oportunidad (les dijo el encargado)**

- **¿En serio? (pregunto la rubia, dudando)**

- **Si (dijo el dueño)**

- ¡**Viva! (Respondió Sere, feliz)**

- **Bueno, aquí voy (dijo Darién, en su cuarto intento)**

- **Tu puedes Darién** **(lo animo ella, en eso Darién lanzo el dardo y logro reventar el globo)** **si lo lograste (sonreía Sere muy feliz)**

- **Felicidades, aquí tienes un peluchito, para tu linda novia (dijo el encargado del negocio, en eso las miradas de ambos se encuentran, ella está esperando que él le de ese peluche, como si fuera algo tan importante)**

- **Ten, cuídalo, es para ti (le dijo Darién, tiernamente y con una bella sonrisa, mientras le entregaba el peluche)**

- **Es un lindo conejito, muchas gracias Darién (dijo muy emocionada, mientras le daba a Darién un efusivo abrazo)** **me encantan los conejitos**

- **De… de nada** **(dijo algo sonrojado)**

- **Muchas gracias señor (agradeció Sere al dueño, por la oportunidad dada)**

- **De nada jovencita** **(le dijo, en eso se fueron)**

**Mientras tanto en Tokio, Beryl estaba hablando por teléfono**

- **¿Como dice señorita? (pregunto la pelirroja)**

- **Que el señor Chiba y su novia salieron muy temprano de la empresa (contesto la empleada del otro lado de la línea)**

- **Su...su novia (dijo Beryl, quedándose boquiabierta)**

- **Si, me refiero a la simpática señorita que lo acompañaba, hace horas que se fueron**

- **¿Está usted segura? ah sí entiendo, muchas gracias** **(en eso colgó)** **con que su novia eh (expresión de enojo en su rostro) así que saliste temprano Darién, pero ¿a dónde te fuiste? (se preguntó más enojada que antes) ahora me vas a escuchar** **(en eso Beryl marco el celular de Darién, y como lo tenía en el carro no lo contesto)** **rayos no me contesta (dijo furiosa la pelirroja, Beryl estuvo marcando varias veces y sin obtener respuesta)** **rayos, todo es culpa de la mocosa esa, me las vas a pagar**

- **Mi amor, aquí estas** **(dijo Jedite, mientras entraba a la oficina de Beryl)**

- **Jedite, estoy furiosa**

- **Y ahora ¿qué te pasa?**

- **Mira, ya anocheció y Darién no ha regresado**

- **Bueno, quizás aún no ha terminado**

- **No seas tonto, hable hace rato a la empresa y me dijeron que él y "su novia" (haciendo burla y énfasis a estas palabras) o sea la mocosa esa salieron hace horas de ahí, no puedo creer que la tonta empleada pensara que son novios, ¿me pregunto dónde estarán? ya le hable a Darién a su celular y no me contesta (enojo en su voz)**

- **Cálmate, seguramente debe haber una explicación, quizás hay mucho tráfico o no le ha de llegar la señal en donde esta**

- **No me importa cuál sea la explicación, la mocosa esa me las va a pagar y muy caras, algo se me va a ocurrir (cara de maldad) para vengarme de la tonta esa, ya verás Jedite, mientras se me ocurre algo, tengo que seguir averiguando porque lloraba en la fiesta de Andrew**

**Mientras tanto, Serena y Darién, seguían caminando en la feria, de repente ven una carpa, la cual llama la atención de Serena, entonces se acerca dejando a Darién atrás**

- **¿Que sucede Serena, te gusto algo de aquí? (le pregunto el, mientras la alcanzaba)**

- **Mira cuantas cosas, tan lindas, todas son antigüedades** **(dijo con una mirada de niña emocionada)**

- **¿Te gustan?**

- **Si**

- **Ven, entremos a ver más de cerca** **(ambos entran)**

**Adentro de la carpa, se encontraba una anciana, con mirada fría y de aspecto sabio**

- **Sean bienvenidos a mi carpa de antigüedades (les dijo la señora a ambos)**

- **Buenas noches (saludo el pelinegro)**

- **Buenas noches, es muy linda su carpa y las antigüedades que usted tiene señora (dijo la rubia)**

- **Gracias (dijo la anciana) déjenme contarles, que cada una de estas antigüedades tiene su historia y el precio entre una y otra, puede variar dependiendo del origen de ella**

- **¿En serio? (pregunto Sere, con mucho interés)**

- **Así es (dijo la señora)**

**Mientras Darién, se aparta de Serena, para ver unas antigüedades que están mas al fondo de la carpa, Serena empieza a ver un montón de cosas que le llaman la atención, de repente vio una cajita musical**

- **Oh que linda (la cajita, es la del anime J en eso la abre y empieza a sonar una dulce melodía)** **que bonita melodía, oiga señora ¿cuánto vale esta cajita?**

- **Ah, esa reliquia** **(dijo con tono de desprecio la señora)** **no vale absolutamente nada (dijo rodando los ojos)**

- **¿No vale nada? (pregunto Sere, extrañada)**

- **No, resulta que esa cajita musical, tiene su leyenda, te contare: según dicen, esa cajita perteneció a una reina muy buena, soberana de estas tierras, la reina tenía un hijo, un día la reina sintió que pronto fallecería y le dejo a su hijo, antes de morir esa cajita musical, y le dijo que se la diera, a la mujer, a la que el amara, pronto, la reina falleció**

- **Que triste (dijo Sere, mientras se entristecía, escuchando el relato)**

- **Si, bueno, el príncipe se enamoró de una princesa de tierras muy lejanas y le dio la cajita a ella, pero había otra princesa muy mala y orgullosa, que estaba obsesionada con el príncipe, pero el príncipe se casó con la princesa buena**

- **Que romántico (ahora Sere, sonrojaba, con la historia)**

- **La princesa malvada, no soporto verlos casados, así que planeo matarlos a ambos**

- **Y ¿qué paso después? (pregunto la rubia, comiéndose las uñas de los dedos)**

- **Logro su cometido (dijo la señora)**

- **Quiere decir que...**

- **Así es pequeña, ambos murieron, la princesa malvada al hacer esto, termino enloqueciendo y murió; pero antes de morir los príncipes enamorados, decidieron sellar y guardar su amor en esa cajita, que tú tienes, en tus manos**

- **Ya veo**

- **Pero espera, aún hay más**

- **Todavía más**

-** Si, se dice que desde ese entonces, esa cajita ha ido recorriendo el mundo entero y que si una persona regala esa cajita musical, a alguien del sexo opuesto, estaría destinado a estar con esa persona, para toda la vida, no importa cómo o las dificultades que pasen, al final estarán unidos por un sentimiento noble y puro, un amor verdadero y leal para toda la eternidad**

- **¿Para siempre?**

- **Si**

- **Es una linda historia**

- **Tonterías, no creo en esas leyendas, por eso esa caja, no tiene ningún valor para mí (dijo la señora, cruzándose de brazos)**

**En eso llega Darién que no escucho la leyenda, ya había terminado de ver las antigüedades del fondo de la carpa**

- **¿Sigues aquí Serena?**

- **Oh, Darién**

- **¿Que tienes ahí en las manos?**

- **Es una cajita de música**

- **¿Te gusta?**

- **Aja** **(dijo Serena, poniendo la cajita en el lugar donde la encontró)**

- **Descuida hija, puedes quedártela, total es la única antigüedad, que no tiene precio (dijo la señora)**

**Darién vio que Serena, no dejaba de ver la cajita**

- **¿En serio no tiene precio? (le pregunto el a la anciana)**

- **Así es hijo**

- **Toma Serena** **(en eso el agarra la cajita y la deposita en las manos, de Serena, tanto Serena como la señora, que no creía en leyendas, se le quedaron viendo con asombro a Darién, cuando él le estaba dando la cajita a Serena)** **si te gusta tanto, quédate con ella**

- **¿Me la das?**

- **Claro, tómala**

- **Gracias Darién (respondió la rubia, sonrojándose y asombrada)**

- **Bueno, será mejor que si nos vallamos (le dijo el arquitecto a ella)**

- **Si, adiós señora (se despide Sere, con la mano) y muchas gracias por todo** **(dijo mientras salían de la carpa)**

- **Adiós, cuídense** **(respondió la señora, luego dijo para sí misma)** **que raro (arqueando la ceja) yo no creo en leyendas, pero me dio un escalofrió, al ver a ese joven, dándole la cajita a esa niña**

**Serena y Darién llegaron al carro, y ya iban de regreso a Tokio**

- **Oye Darién**

- **Si, ¿qué pasa Serena?**

- **¿Porque me diste la cajita?**

- **Pues...ah no lo sé, simplemente, me nació hacerlo**

- **¿Sabias, que esta cajita musical tiene su leyenda?**

- **Su leyenda, por favor Serena ¿no creerás en eso o sí?**

- **Pues, no lo sé, es muy convincente ¿tú no crees en eso?**

- **No, yo no creo en esas cosas**

- **Por cierto, note que te divertiste mucho**

- **Si, es que hace tiempo que no venía a una feria, ya que a Beryl no le gustan**

- **¿No le gustan, pero porque? son muy divertidas**

- **Lo sé, pero ella se marea mucho, así que por eso no la llevo a las ferias**

- **Ya veo**

- **Pero, me divertí mucho contigo Serena (le dice con una sonrisa)**

- **¿De verdad? (se sonroja ella)**

- **Si**

- **Ah, es cierto, toma Darién, tu chaqueta, gracias** **(dijo mientras se la devolvía)**

- **Oh, de nada, ¿ya no tienes frio?**

- **No (respondió ella con una sonrisa, luego piensa) ****_este ha sido uno de los días más felices de mi vida_**

- **Tratare de llegar pronto a Tokio** **(paso algo de tiempo y Darién seguía manejando, de repente ambos, estaban callados y Darién llego a un alto)** **mira Serena, ya estamos cerca de la ciudad** **(cuando Darién volteo a ver, se encontró a Serena, que se había quedado dormida, abrazando al conejito de peluche y teniendo la cajita musical en sus manos, Darién la tapa con su chaqueta y la observa tiernamente)** **buenas noches, cabeza de chorlito** **(dijo, en voz baja y dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, mientras la seguía observando; paso un corto tiempo y finalmente llegaron a casa de Serena) Serena, Serena, despierta (dijo Darién, tratando de despertarla)**

**- No... (Dijo adormitada)**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- No, mama, no quiero ir a la escuela, además hoy es domingo (dijo más dormida que despierta)**

**- Esta soñando, jaja, que niña más perezosa, anda Serena despierta, soy yo Darién**

**- ¿Qué? (dijo mientras abría sus ojos y veía borroso, por lo dormida que estaba) Darién que lindo (dijo y pensó la palabra) ****_eres_**** (al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos)**

**- ¿Qué lindo? (dijo extrañado Darién) Serena no te duermas, ya llegamos a tu casa**

**En eso Serena, que estaba adormitada, recordó que había dicho "Darién, que lindo eres" y pensó que Darién había escuchado todo, en eso se despertó de un salto**

**- Ay no, que acabo de decir (dijo mientras se tapaba la boca)**

**- Se...Serena ¿qué te ocurre? (pregunto el, asustado, por la reacción de la rubia)**

**- Darién (dijo) ****_ay no escuchaste todo (pensó)_**

**- Seguramente estabas soñando algo agradable**

**- Espera Darién, no es lo que tú crees, de veras yo puedo explicarlo (trato de defenderse)**

**- No tienes que explicarme nada, estabas soñando con algo lindo, lo sé, porque dijiste "Darién que lindo" pero no es necesario que me cuentes tus sueños, de veras**

**- ¿Qué? (dijo extrañada) solo dije eso**

**- Así es**

**- Ah (dijo) ****_que alivio (pensó, después dijo) _****por cierto ¿porque nos detuvimos?**

**- Pues, porque ya llegamos a tu casa, precisamente por eso te desperté**

**- Ya llegamos (dijo mientras veía el reloj, que estaba en el carro de Darién) oh por dios, ya es muy tarde**

**- Si, pero al menos, ya estamos en Tokio**

**- Si, tienes razón**

**En eso ambos se bajaron del carro y Serena abrió la puerta, su madre que estaba en la sala, salió a recibirlos**

**- Serena (dijo Ikuko)**

**- Hola mama, ya estoy aquí (respondió la rubia con una sonrisa)**

**- Oh, hija, gracias al cielo que estas bien, estaba algo preocupada, te estuve llamando a tu celular, pero me di cuenta, que lo habías dejado aquí en casa (le dijo Ikuko, con una mirada molesta)**

**- ¿Olvide mi celular? cielos soy tan olvidadiza, lo lamento mama (se disculpó la rubia)**

**- Disculpe por haberle traído tan tarde a su hija señora, es que nos entretuvimos un buen rato, la culpa fue mía, por favor discúlpeme (dijo Darién)**

**- Oh, bueno, está bien Darién, lo importante es que ya están aquí (le dijo Ikuko a Darién, luego se dirigió a Serena) toma Serena (le da el teléfono) no quiero que vuelvas a dejar tu celular en casa ¿de acuerdo?**

**- Esta bien mama (en eso Serena, noto que Darién buscaba algo) ¿qué te pasa Darién?**

**- Es que, no encuentro mi celular, ¿qué raro? juraría que lo tenía en la bolsa de mi chaqueta ¿se me habrá caído?**

**- Aay no, Darién yo he andado tu chaqueta (dijo la rubia apenada) quizás fui yo quien te lo perdí**

**- No te preocupes, total si se me perdió, puedo mandar a bloquearlo y comprarme otro pero de todas formas lo buscare**

**- Esta bien**

**- Nos vemos mañana cabeza de chorlito**

**- Oye, deja de llamarme cabeza de chorlito**

**- Ya me voy adiós**

**- Espera Darién (lo detiene Ikuko)**

**- Si, dígame, señora Tsukino**

**- Muchas gracias, por traer a mi hija (le dijo amablemente, la señora al guapo arquitecto)**

**- Ha sido un placer, hasta luego**

**- Adiós (se despide Ikuko)**

**- Hasta mañana Darién**

**En eso Darién se fue**

**- Ahhh** **(suspiro)** **no es lindo mama**

- **Si, mucho, pero creo que me debes una explicación jovencita**

- **Ah, bueno** **(en eso Serena le conto a su madre, todo lo que había vivido, con Darién, en ese día, desde que llegaron a la otra empresa y la confundieron a ella pensando que era la novia de Darién, hasta su aventura con él en la feria)** **y fue así como me regalo este conejito de peluche (dice feliz la rubia)**

- **Es muy lindo hija** **(dijo su madre, mientras observaba al conejito)** **oh (se asombra Ikuko) Serena ¿ya viste?**

- **¿Qué?**

- **Mira, lo que dice, debajo de su oreja izquierda**

**Serena levanto la oreja izquierda del conejito y fue tal su sorpresa al leer lo que decía**

- **Oh (se sonroja)**

- **¿No te habías dado cuenta cierto? (dijo Ikuko, rodando los ojos)**

- **Pues...la verdad no**

- **No te vayas a hacer ilusiones hija, si es cierto Darién te dio el peluche, pero él no sabía que este decía "TE AMO" debajo de esta oreja**

- **Si (respondió Sere, triste) lo se mama** **(en eso Serena se metió las manos a las bolsas de su ropa)** **es cierto Darién también me dio esto**

- **¿Qué es eso?**

- **Es una cajita de música** **(dijo Serena mientras la abría)**

- **Que melodía tan dulce y hermosa**

- **Verdad que sí, sabes mama, esta cajita de música, tiene su leyenda**

- **¿Su leyenda?**

- **Así es** **(en eso Serena le conto a su madre la leyenda)**

- **Ah hija, es solo una leyenda**

- **Eso mismo dijo Darién, no cree en estas cosas, pero yo en parte sí creo**

- **¿Como que en parte, a que te refieres?**

- **Talves Darién no me quiera como yo quisiera, pero sin embargo, hoy fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, porque estuve al lado de él y yo si siento que mi amor por él, es puro y sincero, como el amor de los príncipes de esta cajita, por eso, si creo en parte en esta leyenda (dijo a su madre mientras empezaba a llorar)**

- **Oh, Serena, tranquila hija, no llores (Ikuko la abraza, para consolarla)**

- **Gracias mama, estoy bien** **(dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas)**

- **Por cierto Serena, Seiya ha hablado varias veces, preguntando por ti, estaba preocupado**

- **¿En serio? pobre Seiya, bueno le hablare mañana**

- **Si, ya es muy tarde, lo mejor será, que vallamos a dormir**

- **Si** **(en eso ambas se fueron a descansar)**

**CONTINUARA**

**...**

Y esto seria todo por ahora, ¿que opinan del cap? ¿les gusto? siempre esperamos sus opiniones, y no te pierdas el cap 14 "Atrapados en el ascensor", estara emocionante, )

Gracias a los que nos leen y sus reviews, nos animan mucho que nos lo dejen

Animate a comentar si no lo has hecho ok, saluditos a cada uno de nuestros fans, nos vemos :)

Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily


	14. Chapter 14: Atrapados en el Ascensor

Hola a todos, seguimos con nuestra historia, trayendoles este cap, les advertimos que van a odiar mucho a Beryl, como pueden ver, sigue haciendo de las suyas a la pobre de Sere, veamos q pasa en este cap, esperamos su opinion :D aqui les dejamos el cap 14

Creditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

* Capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

Cuando lean letras _cursivas_, son los pensamientos de los personajes ok

**Serena levanto la oreja izquierda del conejito y fue tal su sorpresa al leer lo que decía**

- **Oh (se sonroja)**

- **¿No te habías dado cuenta cierto? (dijo Ikuko, rodando los ojos)**

- **Pues...la verdad no**

- **No te vayas a hacer ilusiones hija, si es cierto Darién te dio el peluche, pero él no sabía que este decía "TE AMO" debajo de esta oreja**

- **Si (respondió Sere, triste) lo se mama** **(en eso Serena se metió las manos a las bolsas de su ropa)** **es cierto Darién también me dio esto**

- **¿Qué es eso?**

- **Es una cajita de música** **(dijo Serena mientras la abría)**

- **Que melodía tan dulce y hermosa**

- **Verdad que sí, sabes mama, esta cajita de música, tiene su leyenda**

- **¿Su leyenda?**

- **Así es** **(en eso Serena le conto a su madre la leyenda)**

- **Ah hija, es solo una leyenda**

- **Eso mismo dijo Darién, no cree en estas cosas, pero yo en parte sí creo**

- **¿Como que en parte, a que te refieres?**

- **Talves Darién no me quiera como yo quisiera, pero sin embargo, hoy fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, porque estuve al lado de él y yo si siento que mi amor por él, es puro y sincero, como el amor de los príncipes de esta cajita, por eso, si creo en parte en esta leyenda (dijo a su madre mientras empezaba a llorar)**

- **Oh, Serena, tranquila hija, no llores (Ikuko la abraza, para consolarla)**

- **Gracias mama, estoy bien** **(dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas)**

- **Por cierto Serena, Seiya ha hablado varias veces, preguntando por ti, estaba preocupado**

- **¿En serio? pobre Seiya, bueno le hablare mañana**

- **Si, ya es muy tarde, lo mejor será, que vallamos a dormir**

- **Si** **(en eso ambas se fueron a descansar)**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

**_A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO_**

**CAPITULO 14: ATRAPADOS EN EL ASCENSOR**

**Mientras tanto Darién llego a su casa, y empezó a buscar su celular, empezando por su carro**

- **Estoy seguro de que lo tenía en mi chaqueta (menciono extrañado) es extraño** **(en eso lo encontró)** **ah aquí está (vio varias llamadas perdidas de Beryl)** **Beryl oh no(dijo preocupado) me llamo varias veces, debe estar preocupada, la llamare ahora**

**En eso Darién llamo, por teléfono a Beryl, pero claro ella se encontraba "muy" ocupada con Jedite**

- **No contestes (dijo Jedite al momento en que el celular de Beryl sonó)**

- **Pero espera, ja, es Darién**

- **¿Le vas a contestar?**

- **Por supuesto que sí, ¿quién se cree que es para hablarme tan noche? (dijo muy molesta, la pelirroja) ahora me va a escuchar**

- **Después de que te ha dejado abandonada todo el día, ¿piensas corresponderle la llamada?, no me parece, mejor déjalo que sufra**

- **Mmm (dijo llevándose la mano a su mandíbula) tienes razón Jedite, veremos que pretexto pone mañana que lo vea (dijo mientras besaba a Jedite y no contestaba la llamada)**

- **No contesta (dijo Darién, entristeciéndose) quizás ya se durmió, bueno le explicare todo mañana**

**Al día siguiente, Serena ya se preparaba, para ir al trabajo**

- **Ya me voy mama** **(en eso Serena, ponía en su bolsa, la cajita de música)**

- **Esta bien hija ¿llevas tu celular?**

- **Si, adiós (justo cuando Serena abrió la puerta, vio a alguien esperándola afuera)** **¿Seiya?**

- **Bombón, por fin, que bueno que te encuentras bien (dijo mientras la abrazaba) estaba preocupado**

- **Cálmate Seiya, estoy bien**

- **Vamos, te acompaño de camino a tu trabajo**

- **Esta bien** **(dijo mientras se ponían a caminar)**

- **Al menos, me hubieras llamado anoche**

- **Perdón...ya era muy tarde y pensé que ya te habrías dormido, no quise despertarte (se disculpó la rubia)**

- **Y ¿porque te tardaste tanto en volver, porque viniste tarde?** **(dijo algo molesto)**

- **¿Tanto te molesta que hubiera regresado tarde?**

- **¿Acaso habría motivo para que lo hicieras?**

- **Seiya, ¿qué te pasa, porque estas tan molesto conmigo?**

**Mientras Serena decía esto, Beryl caminaba cerca y alcanzo a escucharla**

- **Es la chiquilla esa y está discutiendo con ese chico, mmm que interesante** **(dijo mientras se escondía para escuchar a Serena y Seiya)**

- **Estaba muy preocupado por ti, pensé que algo malo te había pasado (dijo el chico de coleta)**

- **Seiya, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí, ya no soy una niña (Serena, también se estaba empezando a molestar) además Darién estaba conmigo**

- **Darien, Darien, Darien, ya estoy cansado, siempre ese Darien**

- **¿Que tienes en contra de el?**

- **Ya te lo dije, ese tipo desde el principio nunca me simpatizo**

- **Pero ¿porque?**

- **Porque si (sin verle la cara a Serena)**

- **Oye, ¿porque no me miras a la cara Seiya?**

- **Sabes Serena, esta conversación no tiene sentido**

- **Lo único que quiero saber, es porque no te agrada Darien**

- **Eso es asunto mío y no te lo diré**

- **Seiya**

- **Basta Serena**

- **Yo quiero saber**

- **Estoy ¡CELOSO!** **(Termino diciendo)**

- **Ah, ya veo, ese debe ser el pretendiente de la mocosa, que Darien me menciono (dijo Beryl desde su escondite)**

- **Pero Seiya** **(dijo Serena, algo asombrada)** **¿porque estas celoso? si entre Darien y yo...no hay nada, ni nunca lo habrá** **(dijo esto último en voz baja)**

- **Así es tonta, nunca habrá nada entre tú y el, porque él es mío** **(dijo Beryl mientras seguía escuchando escondida)**

- **Si, y al parecer, eso ¿te duele o no?**

- **¿De qué...de que estas hablando Seiya? Darien y yo solo somos...amigos y nuestra relación es solo de trabajo**

- **¿Acaso, podrá ser? ¿será cierto que la mocosa, está interesada en Darien?** **(en eso Beryl recordó lo del baile)** **si eso puede ser, la mocosa pudo habernos visto a Darien y a mí en el baile, quizás nos vio besándonos, claro por eso se fue de la fiesta llorando y más que Darien es bien discreto, con nuestra relación, debió de haberle caído la noticia como un balde de agua fría el saber que Darien y yo somos pareja y más aún que yo soy su novia, ay me hubiera gustado ver la cara de sufrimiento de la tonta esa, pero debo cerciorarme primero de esto y ya sé cómo jajaja(dijo mientras se iba al trabajo)**

- **Sabes que Serena, esta conversación no tiene ningún sentido, lo mejor será que me vaya**

- **Espera Seiya** **(dijo mientras lo sostenía del brazo)** **no te vayas**

- **Déjame** **(dijo mientras se soltaba y se iba)**

- **Se...se fue (en eso Serena empezó a llorar y se fue caminando muy triste a su trabajo, finalmente llego a la oficina, Darien no estaba, en eso se puso a llorar sobre su escritorio)**

**Darien se encontraba en la oficina de Beryl**

- **Hola mi amor**

- **Darien** **(dijo dulce y fingidamente claro ¬¬)** **estuve intentándote hablar ayer a tu celular, pero no me contestaste**

- **Ah, sí veras, te contare…** **(Darien le contó a Beryl todo lo de la feria, claro que omitió ciertos detalles como lo del peluche y la cajita musical)**…**y cuando me di cuenta, tenía el celular en el carro y fue que vi tus llamadas, entonces te hable**

- **Oh, ya entiendo, sabía que había una explicación para eso, perdóname por no contestarte ayer, seguramente ya estaba dormida, cuando me hablaste** **(dijo la muy mentirosa)**

- **Si me lo imagine (dijo Darien dulcemente)**

- **Por cierto Darien, como vi que no regresabas, hable a la empresa a donde estabas, y me dijeron que tú y "tu novia" se habían ido de ahí ¿me puedes explicar eso?** **(pregunto Beryl, mostrando una cara tranquila por fuera, pero furiosa por dentro)** **_más vale que me des una buena explicación (pensaba)_**

- **Ah sí, es muy curioso mi amor, todos en esa ciudad pensaban que Serena y yo éramos novios o algo por el estilo**

- **Ah ¿en serio?**

- **Si, pero no te preocupes, sabemos que eso no es verdad, Serena y yo no les pusimos cuidado a eso**

- **Si entiendo (dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, pero pensaba) ****_más te vale_**

- **Bueno mi amor, tengo que ir a trabajar**

- **Si, ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo?**

- **Claro** **(en eso Darien, se fue a su oficina y vio a Serena llorando)** **Serena (dijo sorprendido) ¿Serena estas bien, que te pasa?**

- **Nada**

- **¿Como que nada? si estas llorando**

- **Es que, me pelee con Seiya**

- **¿Qué? ¿Con Seiya, tu amigo?**

- **Si, ya hemos tenido nuestras peleas, pero ninguna había sido tan fuerte como la de hoy**

- **Cálmate Serena** **(dijo Darien mientras la abrazaba)** **¿en verdad, te duele mucho, haberte peleado con él?**

- **Si, es mi mejor amigo, y me duele que estemos peleados**

- **Tuvo que haber sido algo muy feo, el motivo de su discusión puedo preguntar ¿qué fue lo que paso?**

- **Lo siento Darien, pero no quiero hablar de eso (le dijo) ****_el motivo de la discusión eres tu (pensó esto último)_**

- **Esta bien**

**El día transcurrió con normalidad y finalmente llego la noche, Darien estaba en uno de los pisos de arriba en una reunión, esto no lo sabía Beryl y creyó que Darien ya se había ido, así que al ver que Serena estaba sola, aprovecho la situación, para hablar con ella**

- **Veo que estas sola (le dijo la pelirroja a la rubia)**

- **¿Que quiere?**

- **Necesito preguntarte algo ¿disfrutaste del paseo con Darien ayer?**

- **¿Qué? (dijo ella asombrada) ****_¿cómo lo supo? (se preguntó interiormente)_**

- **Sorprendida, entre Darien y yo no hay secretos niñita, me lo conto absolutamente todo**

- **¿Todo? (menciono preocupada, Sere)**

- **Si, todo, lo de la feria, seguramente te encanto que la gente creyera que tú eras su novia (dijo Beryl furiosa)**

- **Pero...**

- **Esa expresión lo dice todo, lo sabía ¿te gusta Darien verdad?**

- **Eso, no es verdad**

- **No mientas ah** **(dijo Beryl mientras se quedaba pensando y en eso recordó -Flashback)**

**- ...por cierto ¿cuándo es la boda eh?**

**En eso a Serena, se le caen unos papeles y Beryl noto la reacción de ella, por la pregunta de la boda, y le extraño mucho**

**- Recoge esos papeles, inmediatamente Serena (le dijo Beryl a la rubia, muy molesta)**

**- Si señorita, enseguida (respondió algo nerviosa la rubia) -fin flashback -**

- **Claro por eso te pusiste nerviosa, cuando mi padre pregunto de nuestra boda eh**

- **Yo...**

- **Y también por eso te fuiste llorando de la fiesta de Andrew, no soportaste la noticia de que Darien y yo nos queremos y que yo soy su novia**

- **Basta (Serena empieza a llorar de nuevo) no sigas**

- **Como me hubiera gustado verte la cara en ese momento, ah pero espera no es necesario, ya estoy disfrutando con verte llorar ahora**

- **Eres una malvada (dijo Serena, mientras le daba una cachetada)** **_hay no ¿que hice? (pensó)_**

- **Ah, me golpeaste, eres una...**

- **Te lo mereces**

- **Con esto solo has conseguido que exista un motivo más para que te odie, esto no se va a quedar así** **(dijo mientras salía de la oficina de Serena)**

- **Ahora, seguramente me va a echar, primero me peleo con Seiya y ahora esto**

**Mientras tanto, Beryl llamo a Jedite a su oficina**

- **Aquí estoy mi amor**

- **¿Porque tardaste tanto?**

- **Perdón, estaba ocupado, oye ¿qué te paso en la mejilla?**

- **No preguntes, descubrí, que esa niña tonta, está enamorada de Darien**

- **¿Que dices?**

- **Si, lo que oyes, lo cual es motivo suficiente para hacerla pedazos, pero esto** **(dijo mientras se señalaba la cachetada)** **fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ahora mismo le enseñare a esa niña quien es Beryl Aku**

- **¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer?**

- **Pues aún no lo sé** **(dijo mientras ambos salían de la oficina y empezaban a caminar por los pasillos de la empresa, en eso oyó Beryl que las puertas del ascensor se abren y empiezan a salir las personas)** **mmm (actitud de pensativa) Jedite se me acaba de ocurrir una idea y para eso necesito de tu ayuda**

- **Cuenta conmigo amor, estoy para lo que necesites**

- **Lo sé, mi amor**

- **Dime, ¿qué tengo que hacer?**

- **Simple, quiero que atores el elevador (expresión de maldad en su rostro)**

- **¿Qué cosa?**

- **Lo que oíste, quiero que esa niña se quede atrapada un rato en el ascensor**

- **Pero es muy peligroso (dijo Jedite, preocupado, no tan convencido de la idea)**

- **Vamos Jedite, por favor (le dijo coqueteándolo) te recompensare y muy bien (le guiña el ojo y lo besa)**

- **Bueno está bien, pero ¿cómo hacemos para que entre en el ascensor?**

- **Déjamelo a mi**

**En eso Jedite fue a la oficina de Serena**

- **Oye Serena**

- **Jedite ¿qué sucede?**

- **Necesito que vayas a dejar estos papeles al tercer piso por favor**

- **Esta bien, en seguida voy**

**Serena se subió al elevador y fue al tercer piso a dejar los papeles, luego cuando iba bajando, se puso a llorar, pues aún se sentía triste por todo lo que había pasado, luego el ascensor se detuvo en el segundo piso, y se abrieron las puertas**

- **Serena**

- **Da...Darien**

- **¿Qué te pasa Serena, que tienes? otra vez estas llorando**

- **Déjame, no me pasa nada** **(en eso el ascensor se cerró y ya iban de camino al primer piso)**

**Beryl y Jedite, estaban juntos en los cables de control del ascensor**

- **Ahora** **(dijo Beryl, en eso Jedite corto un cable y el ascensor tembló)**

- **¿Qué pasa?** **(dijo Serena algo asustada)**

- **Oh no, se detuvo**

- **¿Qué?**

- **Serena, estamos atrapados en el ascensor**

- **No, eso no puede ser (dijo la rubia, asustada)**

- **Lo logramos** **(dijo Beryl)**

- **Si (respondió Jedite)**

- **Ahora la tonta esa, quedara atrapada ahí, bien Jedite, vámonos, creo que somos los únicos que quedamos en el edificio**

- **¿Vas a dejarla ahí toda la noche?**

- **¿Porque no? se lo merece, vamos** **(y se fueron)**

**Mientras tanto Serena y Darien**

- **No, no podemos estar aquí encerrados, no ¡abran!** **(Dijo Serena mientras daba golpes a las puertas del elevador)**

- **Serena, no quiero asustarte, pero creo que ya no hay nadie en la empresa**

- **¿Que, que dices?**

- **Acabo de salir de una reunión y creo que éramos los últimos que quedábamos, ya todos se fueron**

- **No, Jedite quizás aun este allá abajo**

- **¿Jedite?**

- **Si, él fue quien me envió al tercer piso, a dejar unos papeles, seguramente esta ahí, le hablare** **(Serena intento hablarle a Jedite)** **ay no (dijo frustrada)**

- **¿Que sucede?**

- **No tengo señal aquí**

- **¿Qué? ahora recuerdo que deje mi celular en mi escritorio**

- **Y ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer? buuuuuuaaaaaaa**

- **Serena, tranquila (dijo Darien, preocupado, al verla llorar desconsolada) no llores**

- **¿Y qué quieres que haga?**

- **No lograras nada, con estar llorando (dijo Darien mientras la abrazaba, en ese momento Serena se calmó)** **Serena, últimamente has estado muy triste, desearía saber el motivo**

- **Es que...yo...he tenido un mal día**

- **¿Sigues mal por lo de tu amigo eh?**

- **Pues sí (le dijo ella a Darien, y luego pensó) ****_y por lo de la bruja también_** **(en eso ella se separa de él)** **tenemos que salir de aquí Darien** **(Serena intento con sus manos abrir la puerta del ascensor, pero lo que hizo fue solo lastimarse)** **ayyy**

- **¿Te encuentras bien Serena?** **(dijo Darien mientras tomaba las manos de ella)**

- **Si, descuida, no te preocupes estoy bien**

**- Lo mejor que podemos hacer, es esperar por el momento**

**Mientras tanto Seiya**

- **Bombón, no me contestas** **(dijo mientras colgaba su celular)** **debe seguir enojada conmigo, ya es algo noche y no aparece, es extraño, tengo un mal presentimiento, iré a investigar** **(en eso Seiya fue de camino a la empresa, mientras Serena y Darien seguían en el ascensor)**

- **Oye Serena**

- **Si, que quieres**

- **Tengo mucha curiosidad ¿porque te fuiste llorando de la fiesta de Andrew?**

- **Darien, no quiero hablar de eso si, además este no es momento para hablar de eso, tenemos que ver la manera de cómo salir de aquí**

- **Tengo el presentimiento de que me estas queriendo cambiar el tema**

- **Pues, te equivocas, no es así, simplemente no quiero hablar de eso**

- **¿Porque a veces te comportas tan bien conmigo y otras tan molesta, acaso hice algo que te molestara?** **(dijo Darien algo molesto)**

- **No quiero volver a discutir con nadie**

- **Entonces respóndeme**

- **Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida si**

**Serena se pone nerviosa, y en ese momento se le cae su cajita de música al piso, y empieza a sonar y ambos al mismo tiempo se acercan para recogerla, y es cuando Serena agarra la cajita con su mano y la mano de Darien queda sobre la de ella, mientras eso pasa Serena se pone más nerviosa, la cajita sigue sonando y su melodía forma un ambiente muy relajado entre ellos y se quedan viendo fijamente el uno con el otro; mientras tanto Seiya por fin llego a la empresa y vio al vigilante que se encontraba afuera**

- **Buenas noches (dijo el joven de coleta)**

- **Buenas noches, jovencito ¿que se le ofrece?**

- **Disculpe, me gustaría saber si ya salieron todos los empleados de aquí**

- **Si, hace rato que salieron**

- **Y ¿no sabe cómo hace cuanto salió la señorita Tsukino?**

- **Mmm, Tsukino dices... ahora que lo mencionas, puede que tenga razón, no recuerdo haber visto salir al señor Chiba ni a la señorita Tsukino, ¿es extraño no?** **(eso fue motivo suficiente para que Seiya entrara corriendo a la empresa)** **oye muchacho ¿adónde vas?** **(dijo el vigilante mientras salía detrás de él)**

**Mientras tanto Serena y Darien**

- **Esa, es la cajita de música que yo te di ayer** **(le dijo Darien de una manera muy dulce y relajado, sin dejar de mirar a Serena)**

- **Si, siempre la andaré conmigo**

- **¿Sabes una cosa Serena?**

- **¿Qué?**

- **Me divertí mucho ayer contigo en la feria, de hecho me agrada mucho tu compañía** **(el ambiente se estaba tornando algo romántico ^o^)**

- ¿**De verdad?**

- **Si** **(en ese momento Serena, se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, Darien tenía su mano sobre la de ella, la cajita de música seguía sonando, Darien la miraba fijamente y en eso ella bajo la vista, estaba nerviosa, Darien en ese momento quito su mano de la de ella, con ambas manos, tomo el rostro de Serena)** **no se me que me pasa, pero cuando estoy contigo yo...yo**

- **Darien (dijo poniéndose roja, en ese momento Darien acerco el rostro de Serena al de él, ambos cerraron sus ojos y se estaban dejando llevar por lo que sentían, Serena por un momento se olvidó de todo lo que había pasado en ese día, solo estaban ella y Darien, cuando estaban a punto de besarse, se escuchó una voz a lo lejos)**

- ¡**Seereeeeenaaaaaa! ¿En dónde estás?** **(cuando oyeron eso, ambos se separaron, Serena se asustó un poco, el momento había sido interrumpido, el corazón de Serena latía rápidamente y el de Darien...también, luego volvieron a escuchar esa voz)** **Serena**

- **Ah, es Seiya, ¡Seiya aquí estoy!**

- **¿Serena?**

- **Aquí estoy, dentro del elevador**

-**¿Que te ocurrió estas bien?**

- **Si, Seiya, solo que estoy atrapada, el ascensor se atasco**

- **No te preocupes Serena, en seguida llamare a un técnico**

- **Con que, aquí estas jovencito (dijo el vigilante que ya había alcanzado a Seiya)**

- **Tiene que ayudarme, por favor señor, mi amiga está atrapada ahí adentro (explico el chico al vigilante)**

- **Basta de bromas (expreso molesto el vigilante) o sino tendré que llamar a la policía**

- **No es broma, por favor señor ayúdeme (dijo Serena, dentro del elevador)**

- **Oh, es verdad (dijo el vigilante, creyéndole a Seiya)**

- **Dese prisa, señor consiga a un técnico, para que pueda arreglar el ascensor, ya que se atascó (le dijo Seiya)**

- **Si, si en seguida (en eso el vigilante, salió a conseguir ayuda)**

**Luego llamaron al técnico, y estuvo un buen rato tratando de arreglar el ascensor, mientras lo hacía, Beryl estaba en su casa llamando a Darien**

- **Es extraño que Darien no me conteste ¿adónde habrá ido? ¿Estará con Andrew? lo llamare** **(en eso llama a Andrew)**

- **¿Bueno? (respondió el ojiverde)**

- **Andrew, soy yo Beryl**

- **Oh, hola ¿qué sucede?**

- **Andrew, de casualidad, ¿Darien esta ahí contigo?**

- **No, no he visto a Darien en todo el día ¿porque?**

- **En serio, es extraño, no logro localizarlo**

- **Que raro ¿a dónde pudo haber ido?**

- **No lo sé, estoy preocupada, no me contesta el celular**

- **Beryl, ¿en dónde estás?**

- **En mi casa**

- **No te muevas de ahí, voy para allá, para ir a buscarlo juntos ¿te parece?**

- **Bien, aquí te espero** **(en eso colgó)** **¿a dónde te metiste Darien?**

**Finalmente el técnico, logro abrir la puerta**

- **Bombón** **(dijo Seiya, mientras veía a Serena salir del ascensor, pero su sorpresa fue el ver a Darien también ahí)** **Darien ¿tú también? (dijo asombrado)**

- **Si, muchas gracias por tu ayuda Seiya**

- **De nada (dijo mirando a Darien, con cara de pocos amigos, mientras se dirigía a Serena)** **bombón ¿estás bien no te paso nada?** **(dijo mientras la besaba y mimaba)**

- **Seiya, tenía miedo de que no se dieran cuenta que estábamos atrapados (le dijo la rubia a Seiya)**

- **Si, Serena y yo nos quedamos atrapados ¿no es extraño?** (dijo Darien)

- **Usted, tiene razón, si fue extraño** **(dijo el técnico)**

- **¿Que, porque lo dice? (pregunto Seiya)**

- **Mmm, por lo visto el cable se cortó, es muy extraño, ya que no parece viejo o desgastado pareciera que lo hubieran cortado (continuo el técnico)**

- **¿En serio? (pregunto esta vez Darien)**

- **Si, bueno, aunque existe la posibilidad de que estas cosas pasen, bueno mi trabajo aquí ya término, me voy, adiós** **(dijo el técnico mientras se iba)**

- **Lo acompaño** **(dijo el vigilante)**

- **Seiya, muchas gracias por tu ayuda** **(dijo Darien estrechándole la mano)**

- **Ah, no fue nada (le dijo el, mientras rodaba los ojos y pensaba) ****_pero ni creas que me agrado la noticia de que estuvieras atrapado con Serena (luego le dijo a Darien)_**** sabes por mi bombón haría cualquier cosa**

- **Seiya (dijo la rubia sonrojándose)**

- **Si, ya me di cuenta (contesto Darien)**

- **Serena, perdóname, no debí discutir contigo esta mañana, no puedo estar peleado contigo, me duele sabes (le dijo Seiya a la rubia)**

- **A mi también me duele Seiya (contesto Sere)**

- **Entonces ¿me perdonas?**

- **Claro (dijo Sere, con una bella sonrisa)**

- **Te quiero mucho Serena (dijo el chico de coleta, mientras la abrazaba)**

- **Yo también Seiya** **(dijo ella, mientras se dejaba abrazar)**

- **Anda bombón es muy tarde, te llevo a tu casa**

- **Si**

- **Bueno yo también me voy** **(dijo Darien al tiempo que se iba)**

- **Hasta mañana Darien, nos vemos mañana** (se despidió la rubia)

- **Si** **(dijo el guapo arquitecto, de una manera seria, ya que en ese momento Darien al ver que Serena y Seiya se habían abrazado y se habían reconciliado en frente de él, se empezó a sentir durante esos momentos algo incómodo y trataba de disimular un poco su desconcierto)**

**CONTINUARA**

**...**

Bueno que les parecio el cap ¿verdad que estuvo emocionante? y se pondra mejor, lo que viene, esperamos sus opiniones y no te pierdas el cap 15 "Un sentimiento dormido", ¿de quien creen que se trate? averigualo en el proximo cap, jajaja :p

Gracias a los que nos leen y nos dejan sus reviews, nos animan mucho que nos lo dejen

Animate a comentar si no lo has hecho ok, saluditos todos, nos vemos :)

Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily


	15. Chapter 15: Un Sentimiento Dormido

Hola de nuevo, aqui les traemos el cap 15, esperamos sus reviews y opiniones :)

Creditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

* Capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

Cuando lean letras _cursivas_, son los pensamientos de los personajes ok

**Finalmente el técnico, logro abrir la puerta**

- **Bombón** **(dijo Seiya, mientras veía a Serena salir del ascensor, pero su sorpresa fue el ver a Darién también ahí)** **Darién ¿tú también? (dijo asombrado)**

- **Si, muchas gracias por tu ayuda Seiya**

- **De nada (dijo mirando a Darién, con cara de pocos amigos, mientras se dirigía a Serena) bombón ¿estás bien no te paso nada?** **(dijo mientras la besaba y mimaba)**

- **Seiya, tenía miedo de que no se dieran cuenta que estábamos atrapados (le dijo la rubia a Seiya)**

- **Si, Serena y yo nos quedamos atrapados ¿no es extraño?** (dijo Darién)

- **Usted, tiene razón, si fue extraño**** (dijo el técnico)**

- **¿Que, porque lo dice? (pregunto Seiya)**

- **Mmm, por lo visto el cable se cortó, es muy extraño, ya que no parece viejo o desgastado pareciera que lo hubieran cortado (continuo el técnico)**

- **¿En serio? (pregunto esta vez Darién)**

- **Si, bueno, aunque existe la posibilidad de que estas cosas pasen, bueno mi trabajo aquí ya término, me voy, adiós (dijo el técnico mientras se iba)**

- **Lo acompaño** **(dijo el vigilante)**

- **Seiya, muchas gracias por tu ayuda** **(dijo Darién estrechándole la mano)**

- **Ah, no fue nada (le dijo el, mientras rodaba los ojos y pensaba) ****_pero ni creas que me agrado la noticia de que estuvieras atrapado con Serena (luego le dijo a Darién)_**** sabes por mi bombón haría cualquier cosa**

- **Seiya (dijo la rubia sonrojándose)**

- **Si, ya me di cuenta (contesto Darién)**

- **Serena, perdóname, no debí discutir contigo esta mañana, no puedo estar peleado contigo, me duele sabes (le dijo Seiya a la rubia)**

- **A mí también me duele Seiya (contesto Sere)**

- **Entonces ¿me perdonas?**

- **Claro (dijo Sere, con una bella sonrisa)**

- **Te quiero mucho Serena (dijo el chico de coleta, mientras la abrazaba)**

- **Yo también Seiya** **(dijo ella, mientras se dejaba abrazar)**

- **Anda bombón es muy tarde, te llevo a tu casa**

- **Si**

- **Bueno yo también me voy** **(dijo Darién al tiempo que se iba)**

- **Hasta mañana Darién, nos vemos mañana **(se despidió la rubia)

- **Si** **(dijo el guapo arquitecto, de una manera seria, ya que en ese momento Darién al ver que Serena y Seiya se habían abrazado y se habían reconciliado en frente de él, se empezó a sentir durante esos momentos algo incómodo y trataba de disimular un poco su desconcierto)**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

**_A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO_**

**CAP 15: UN SENTIMIENTO DORMIDO**

**Mientras Seiya acompañaba a Serena a su casa, iban conversando**

- **¿Oye Seiya?**

- **Si, dime Serena**

- **¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión? es decir ¿porque te disculpaste conmigo?**

- **Bueno, la verdad, no debí dudar nuca de ti, me quede pensando en eso que me dijiste, en la relación que tienes con el tal...eh es decir con Darién y termine creyéndote**

- **Gracias Seiya, por confiar en mi (dijo la rubia con una sonrisa)**

- **De nada bombón, de nada, que bueno que llegue a tiempo, menos mal que no pasa nada ¿verdad bombón?**

- **...** **(Serena no le contesto, parecía distraída, la verdad estaba pensando en ese momento que estuvo con Darién en el ascensor)** **_¿En verdad iba a besarlo? en verdad quería hacerlo, no sé qué me paso, no tuvo ni tiempo para reaccionar, ¿y si no hubiera llegado Seiya acaso...acaso el también me hubiera besado?_** **(pensó mientras se sonrojaba)**

- **Serena ¿estás bien, que te pasa?**

- **¿Eh?**

- **_Se puso roja, ¿y si realmente paso algo? no, no quiero volver a desconfiar de Serena, ni mucho menos pelearme con ella (pensó el joven de coleta, luego le dijo a Sere)_**** ¿qué te pasa estas distraída?**

- **No, me pasa nada Seiya**

- **Bueno, ya llegamos a tu casa**

- **Si**

- **Nos vemos mañana bombón** **(dijo mientras se iba)**

- **Buenas noches Seiya**

**Mientras tanto Beryl y Andrew seguían buscando a Darién**

- **Tampoco está aquí, Andrew me pregunto, ¿a dónde puede estar?** **(dijo Beryl fingiendo preocupación, pero pensaba furiosa)** **_¿A dónde se metió este tonto?_**

- **Ya no se me ocurre más lugares a donde buscar (le dijo preocupado Andrew)**

- **Andrew, regresemos a su apartamento, talves ya está ahí**

- **Tienes razón, vamos** **(Andrew y Beryl regresaron y cuando ya estaban cerca del edificio de apartamentos, Andrew vio a Darién caminando por la calle)** **Beryl mira**

- **¿Qué?** **(dijo mientras lo miraba)** **Darién mi amor** **(dijo la bruja, mientras salía corriendo hacia donde estaba el y lo besa)** **estaba preocupada por ti ¿dónde has estado?**

- **Hola Beryl (saludo el guapo arquitecto)**

- **Vaya amigo, hasta que al fin apareces (le dijo Andrew a Darién)**

- **Andrew ¿qué haces aquí? (pregunto Darién, extrañado)**

- **Beryl me hablo, desesperada porque no aparecías por ningún lado; te buscamos por todas partes, ¿dónde te habías metido?**

- **Pues en la empresa**

- **¿Qué? (dijo Beryl asombrada) pero yo creí que ya te habías ido (y pensó) ****_No puede ser_**

- **No, pues, a último momento me llamaron a una reunión (explico Darién)**

- **No lo sabía (contesto la pelirroja)**

- **Perdóname mi amor, por no haberte avisado, fue tan repentino, que no tuve tiempo**

- **Entiendo**

- **¿Pero hasta ahora sales de la reunión amigo? (le pregunto Andrew)**

- **Es cierto Darién ¿porque termino tan tarde la reunión?**

- **Se equivocan, la reunión termino temprano**

- **¿Eh? no entiendo, entonces ¿qué paso? (volvió a cuestionar, el rubio ojiverde)**

- **Lo que pasa, es que cuando termino la reunión, tome el ascensor**

- **¿Qué, que?** **(dijo Beryl algo asombrada)**

- **¿Que te ocurre Beryl? (pregunto Darién)**

- **Oh, no nada (se disculpó la bruja, con una falsa sonrisa) lo que pasa, es que recordé algo**

- **Bueno como les decía, tome el ascensor y ahí estaba Serena**

- **_No puede ser (pensaba furiosa Beryl)_**

- **Es muy extraño, ambos íbamos hacia abajo, y en eso el ascensor se atoro**

- **¿En serio? (dijo Andrew)**

- **No lo puedo creer (dijo Beryl fingiendo)**

- **Si, nos quedamos atrapados, y lo peor que ya no había nadie en la empresa**

- **¿Qué?** **(se pueden imaginar la cara de Beryl)** **_eso quiere decir que Darién se quedó totalmente solo con la mocosa esa, que coraje me da _****(pensó la pelirroja, mientras trataba de disimular su enojo)** **pero no entiendo mi amor ¿cómo saliste?** **(dijo en voz dulce)**

- **Pues Serena andaba su celular, pero por desgracia no tenía señal y yo había dejado el mío en el escritorio, por eso no pude contestarte las llamadas mi amor**

- **Ya veo**

- **Pero eso no explica como saliste de ahí, y ¿qué paso con Serena, se encuentra bien? (volvió a hablar Andrew)**

- **Esta bien, en serio, de pura casualidad llego el amigo de Serena**

- **¿Seiya? (dijo Andrew)**

- **Si, y él fue quien llamo a un técnico**

- **¿Que un técnico?** **(dijo Beryl algo nerviosa)**

- **Si, gracias a eso, Serena y yo pudimos salir bien**

- **Me alegra (respondió el ojiverde)**

- **Yo también mi amor, ahora me siento más tranquila**

- **Bueno Beryl se está haciendo tarde, es mejor que te vayas a tu casa a descansar, tú también Andrew**

- **Esta bien mi amor, buenas noches (se despidió la pelirroja) ****_Me las pagaras mocosa (pensaba)_**

- **Si, hasta mañana (dijo el pelinegro)**

- **Adiós amigo, me alegra que ya estés aquí, anda Beryl te acompaño (dijo Andrew)**

- **Esta bien**

- **Te lo agradezco Andrew (dijo Darién)**

- **Pues ya sabes amigo** **(dijo Andrew mientras se iba con Beryl)**

- **_Esto no se va a quedar así_**** (pensaba la pelirroja)**

**Al día siguiente, el día transcurrió con normalidad, era sábado y se acercaba la hora de salida o sea el almuerzo, porque ese día, salían temprano en la empresa, Serena y Darién estaban en su oficina, ambos trabajando en lo suyo, ninguno de los 2 había intercambiado palabras con respecto a lo que sucedió la noche anterior; en eso Serena se pone a pensar en eso y de repente le suena su celular**

- **_Darién se muestra igual que siempre conmigo, quizás no le tomo importancia a lo que paso anoche _****(pensó la rubia, mientras suspiraba, en eso -ring ring ring)**

- **Serena**

- **¿Eh?** **(dijo mientras salía de sus pensamientos)**

- **Tu celular ¿no lo vas a contestar?**

- **Oh si (dijo la rubia, mientras se sonrojaba) ¿bueno?**

- **Hola bombón, como ya casi es tu hora de salida, iré a recogerte ¿te parece?**

- **Seiya, no no te preocupes, yo me voy caminando**

- **_Ah, es su amigo_**** (pensó Darién algo incómodo)**

- **Como crees Serena, ya sabes que para mí no es ninguna molestia, anda vamos, y de un solo cómenos ¿sí?**

- **Comer (dijo Sere, con la carita iluminada) claro**

- **Esta bien, en un rato llego** **(en eso ambos colgaron)**

**En eso llega Andrew**

- **Hola amigos (saludo el rubio)**

- **Andrew (respondió Sere, con su característica sonrisa)**

- **Quetal Andrew (dijo Darién)**

- **Pues bien, que bueno que los encuentro, los invito a comer ¿qué les parece?**

- **Me parece buena idea Andrew, bueno Serena, deja todo así, vámonos a comer**

- **Ah, no puedo Seiya viene por mi (dijo un tanto apenada)**

- **Déjala, viene por ella su novio** **(dijo Darién algo serio, mientras salía con Andrew)**

- **¿Qué extraño? ayer que me despedí de él, contesto con el mismo tono ¿le pasara algo? (se preguntó Sere, extrañada, ante la conducta de Darién)**

**Mientras Darién y Andrew se van de la empresa, llega Seiya y también se va con Serena; Andrew y Darién llegan a un café y empiezan a platicar, mientras lo hacían, pasa una linda chica y Andrew la saluda y le sonríe gentilmente**

- **¿La conoces? (le pregunto el pelinegro, a su amigo)**

- **Si es una amiga ¿verdad que tiene una cara muy linda?**

**Mientras Andrew pronunciaba estas palabras, a Darién se le vino a la mente el rostro de Serena, Darién al imaginársela sonrió y sintió algo muy agradable, y sin darse cuenta dijo**

-** Si así es, solo que para caras lindas, la de Serena**

- **¿Qué?** **(dijo Andrew algo asombrado, en eso Darién despertó y se fijó en la reacción de su amigo)**

- **Oye y ¿a ti que te pasa? quita esa cara de bobo**

- **No puedo creer lo que dijiste**

- **¿Que, que dije?**

- **Dijiste que Serena tenía una cara muy linda**

- **¿Yo? Jajaja, yo no dije eso**

- **Si, si lo dijiste**

- **¿Cuando?**

- **Hace unos momentos, cuando te estaba hablando de mi amiga**

- **Bueno y que si lo dije, eso es cierto ¿o no?**

- **Bueno si, pero, te hubieras visto, cuando lo dijiste, el que tenía una cara de bobo, eras tu**

- **Andrew no digas tonterías**

- **No son tonterías, es verdad, parecías enamorado**

- **Estas loco Andrew, ¿yo enamorado de Serena? por favor, yo a la única que amo es a Beryl**

- **Esta bien, está bien, pero yo he visto esa expresión en tu cara antes... (Dijo el rubio, mientras se quedaba pensando) ah es cierto, es la misma que tenías cuando piensas en... (Andrew no termino de hablar, porque es interrumpido por Darién)**

- **No Andrew, por favor, no quiero hablar de eso** **(dijo Darién algo molesto)**

- **Esta bien, lo siento, ¿no has podido olvidarla no es así?**

- **No (dijo Darién más tranquilo)**

**Mientras tanto, Serena y Seiya pasan por el parque**

- **Espera aquí bombón, iré a comprarte algo de comer**

- **Siiii (dijo Serena muy feliz) me muero de hambre**

**Seiya compra comida y Serena come como una niña feliz, Seiya la mira con mucho amor, y le da un beso en la frente**

- **Oye bombón, sentémonos en esa banca,** **(en eso se sientan)** **¿cómo estuvo tu día?**

- **Mmm muy bien (le dice Serena con la boca llena de comida)**

- **Mírate bombón, te has llenado la boca de comida**

- **Jajaja**

- **Espera, déjame te limpio**

**En ese momento en que Seiya le limpia la cara a Serena, pasa Beryl en su auto, en compañía de Jedite, como, era de suponerse**

- **Detente (le dijo la pelirroja al rubio)**

- **¿Que pasa amor?**

- **Mira nada mas quien está ahí (dijo en tono burlón)**

- **Es la protegida de Darién**

- **¿La qué? (dijo furiosa) no me hagas enojar, que no tengo humor para ello. Es la tonta esa, con su novio, el mocoso ese**

- **Si la veo, están muy románticos ¿no crees? pero ¿eso en que te afecta?**

- **Se me está ocurriendo algo (dijo mientras, una cara de maldad, aparecía en su rostro) debo aprovechar cada movimiento de ella para armar algo y hacerla sufrir más, no la soporto, todo el día esta con "mi Darién"** **(en eso saca su cámara y les toma varias fotos)** **listo, vámonos Jedite**

- **¿Qué piensas hacer con las fotos?**

- **No lo sé, pronto se me ocurrirá algo, vámonos, iremos a mi casa**

- **Esta bien mi amor** **(en eso se fueron)**

- **Bueno ya está, tu linda cara ha quedado muy limpia (dijo Seiya)**

- **Gracias Seiya, vámonos a casa**

- **Si**

**Llego el día lunes, Darién ya estaba en la empresa, y ya iba a empezar sus labores, de repente se oye un gran**

- **Buenos días** **(era Beryl)**

- **Hola mi amor**

**En eso se oyen 2 personas más que llegaron, eran Serena y Seiya**

- **Listo bombón, llegamos a tiempo**

- **Gracias Seiya**

**Justo cuando se estaban despidiendo, Beryl aprovecha para inyectar su veneno con Darién**

- **Por cierto amor, ni te he dicho, vi el sábado en la tarde a Serena con su "amiguito" en actitudes muy cariñosas**

- **¿A qué viene tu comentario Beryl los estas espiando?** **(le dice Darién algo molesto)**

- **No mi amor ¿espiarlos yo? como crees, solo iba pasando de pura casualidad por el parque, cuando los vi, solo era un comentario, pero no es motivo para que te molestes ¿o sí?**

- **Beryl es demasiado temprano y no quiero discutir contigo** **(dijo mientras la besaba en la mejilla)**

**Cuando ya estaban todos en sus respectivas labores, llega Jedite y va rápidamente a la oficina de Beryl**

- **Amor (dijo el rubio)**

- **Basta, que Darién está en su oficina, no quiero que sospeche**

- **Pero Beryl, últimamente estas con Darién, ya sabes que no puedo controlar mis celos, te extraño**

- **Oh Jedite, esa bien, esta noche hare una cena, y estaremos a gusto en mi departamento (dijo la bruja, mientras le guiñaba el ojo)**

- **Esta bien mi amor, nos vemos en la noche**

**Ya en la noche, Beryl estaba arreglada y se disponía a hacer la cena**

- **Bien, tengo todo listo, este vestido me va muy bien** **(decía mientras se miraba al espejo, luego se puso a cocinar y en eso tocan el timbre)** **voy(dijo mientras abría la puerta, cuando lo hizo, se quedó helada)** **Da...Darién. ****_Pero ¿que hace aquí? me descubrirá con Jedite_** (pensó)

- **Hola mi amor, oh que linda estas (dijo el pelinegro, con una sonrisa)**

- **Gracias, que coincidencia, te he llamado con el pensamiento**

- **¿En serio y eso porque?**

- **Te he preparado una cena sorpresa pasa (dijo fingiendo, con una sonrisa) ****_Demonios, ya se arruino mi noche (pensó frustrada)_**

- **En serio Beryl, eres fenomenal (dijo Darién, mientras la abrazaba)**

- **¿Eh? si mi amor, pero espera** **(en eso suena el timbre)**

- **¿Esperas a alguien?**

- **No, como crees** **(responde nerviosa)**

- **Espera, yo abriré**

- **¿Qué? hay no, no te molestes amor**

**Pero Darién abre la puerta, era Jedite y se asombra mucho al verlo**

- **Jedite ¿qué haces aquí?**

- **Ah, señor Chiba ¿quetal?** **(contesta tratando de disimular su asombro)** **_no puede ser (pensó)_**** ¿Se encuentra la señorita Beryl? necesito hablar con ella**

- **¿A esta hora y para qué?**

- **Es sobre un asunto de trabajo**

- **Sabes muy bien que cualquier asunto de trabajo, se arregla en la oficina y no aquí** **(dijo Darién un poco molesto)**

- **Lo sé, pero es muy importante**

- **Esta bien pasa**

- **Gracias** **(dijo mientras entraba)**

- **Jedite ¿qué haces aquí?** **(dijo Beryl haciéndose la desentendida)**

- **Señorita Beryl necesito hablar con usted, es sobre el asunto que le comente el otro día, por favor es importante**

- **Esta bien, pero que sea rápido, Darién mi amor** **(voz melosa)** **ahora vuelvo, mientras ve destapando la botella de champagne**

- **De acuerdo (dijo el pelinegro)**

**En eso Beryl y Jedite hablan en la sala del departamento, Darién no los escucha**

- **¿Qué diablos hace ese tonto aquí? se supone que me esperabas ¿no?**

- **No me armes un escándalo Jedite, yo no me lo esperaba**

- **Si como no, lo has hecho para provocarme celos**

- **No Jedite**

- **Córrelo, dile que este es un asunto importante**

- **¿Correrlo, estás loco?**

- **Por lo visto prefieres estar con el que conmigo (dijo molesto el rubio)**

- **No, no es eso, sabes bien que y yo nos "divertimos"**

- **Basta, nos vemos mañana en la oficina**

**Cuando Jedite salió se va muy molesto, y se topa con Darién**

- **¿Se arregló todo? (pregunto el pelinegro)**

- **Si** **(dijo mientras salía furioso, en eso sale Beryl)**

- **Mi amor, ahí estas ¿qué te parece si brindamos?**

- **¿Qué asunto arreglaron?**

- **Ah, cosas de trabajo amor, nada importante, olvídalo**

- **¿Segura? es que Jedite parecía molesto**

- **Si bueno, lo que pasa es que no estaba de acuerdo en una opinión que él me dio, con respecto al asunto, y por eso se molestó, pero descuida mañana lo arreglare todo, no te preocupes (respondió con su falsa sonrisa)**

- **Esta bien mi amor**

- **Ahora disfrutemos de esta deliciosa cena que te prepare, esta es nuestra noche y la pasaremos bien** **(dijo mientras abrazaba a Darién)**

**Darién ceno con Beryl, y luego se quedaron platicando un buen rato, cuando Darién se ya se iba, se despidió de Beryl y comenzaron a besarse**

- **Hasta mañana mi amor** **(le dijo Beryl a Darién; pero Darién no le contesto, porque se empezó a acordar en el momento en que iba a besar a Serena, y Beryl lo vio muy distraído y concentrado en sus pensamientos a la vez)** **¿Darién?** **(en eso Darién se acordó de que llego Seiya e interrumpió el momento y dijo)**

- **¿Qué hubiera pasado si "el" no hubiera llegado? (lo dijo en voz alta Darién, pero quería pensarlo)**

- **¿Que dijiste?** **(dijo Beryl algo asustada, porque creyó que se refería a Jedite) ¿Darién? (pregunto, después pensó) ****_Se referiría a Jedite, no, no lo creo_**

- **Oh** **(dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos)** **¿dijiste algo mi amor?**

- **Darién ¿qué te pasa? estas como ido y pensativo**

- **No, no me pasa nada, nos vemos mañana mi amor** **(dijo mientras la besaba)**

- **Esta bien, adiós** **(en eso Darién se fue)** **me pregunto ¿a quién se referiría Darién con "el" no creo que sea Jedite, hoy lo sentí muy distraído y por ratos muy distante de mi ¿es extraño le pasara algo? debo averiguarlo**

**Mientras tanto Serena, estaba en su cuarto con su gatita Luna**

- A**ay Luna, no puedo dejar de pensar en Darién, como me hubiera gustado que nos hubiéramos besado, ay no pero que estás diciendo Serena eres una tonta (dijo, mientras se sonrojaba) eso nunca va a pasar, Darién se portó de la misma forma que siempre conmigo, probablemente para el no significo nada ese momento, pero en cambio para mí** **(dijo mientras se ponía la mano en el corazón)** **para mi si tuvo mucha importancia** **(en eso tocan la puerta del cuarto de Serena)** **¿sí?**

- **Serena soy yo puedo pasar**

- **Claro mama pasa**

- **Serena ya es tarde deberías irte a dormir**

- **No tengo sueño mama** **(dijo mientras miraba a la luna que había en el cielo)**

- **Oh, no me digas que estás pensando en el**

- **Ah, aja, no puedo evitarlo mama (respondió con un leve sonrojo la rubia)**

- **No te preocupes hija, ya verás que muy pronto encontraras a esa persona especial para ti**

-** Si pero, a mí me gustaría que fuera el**

- **Bueno eso no lo sabemos, pero de lo que puedes estar segura, es que no importa quién sea esa persona, mientras te quiera y tú a él y te haga feliz, yo siempre voy a apoyarte**

- **Muchas gracias mama**

- **Bueno ya me voy hija, buenas noches** **(decía mientras apagaba la luz y salía del cuarto de Serena)**

- **Si, buenas noches** **(en eso Serena se acuesta en su cama)** **me pregunto ¿que estará haciendo Darién? probablemente este con la bruja de su novia** **(dijo mientras le rodaban las lágrimas)**

**CONTINUARA**

**...**

Esperamos sus opiniones y no te pierdas el cap 16 "Logros alcanzados", no te lo pierdas

Gracias a los que nos leen y nos dejan sus reviews, nos animan mucho que nos lo dejen

Animate a comentar si no lo has hecho ok, saluditos todos, nos vemos :)

Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily


	16. Chapter 16: Logros Alcanzados

Bueno, como nos hemos retrasado bastante, les traemos otro cap mas, asi q si se fijan son 4 caps nuevos en total, 13, 14, 15 y 16 ^^ esperemos q les gusten y q los disfruten y como siempre, esperamos sus reviews y opiniones :) ahora si q disfruten este nuevo cap

Creditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

* Capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

Cuando lean letras _cursivas_, son los pensamientos de los personajes ok

- A**ay Luna, no puedo dejar de pensar en Darién, como me hubiera gustado que nos hubiéramos besado, ay no pero que estás diciendo Serena eres una tonta (dijo, mientras se sonrojaba) eso nunca va a pasar, Darién se portó de la misma forma que siempre conmigo, probablemente para el no significo nada ese momento, pero en cambio para mí** **(dijo mientras se ponía la mano en el corazón)para mi si tuvo mucha importancia** **(en eso tocan la puerta del cuarto de Serena)** **¿sí?**

- **Serena soy yo puedo pasar**

- **Claro mama pasa**

- **Serena ya es tarde deberías irte a dormir**

- **No tengo sueño mama** **(dijo mientras miraba a la luna que había en el cielo)**

- **Oh, no me digas que estás pensando en el**

- **Ah, aja, no puedo evitarlo mama (respondió con un leve sonrojo la rubia)**

- **No te preocupes hija, ya verás que muy pronto encontraras a esa persona especial para ti**

-** Si pero, a mí me gustaría que fuera el**

- **Bueno eso no lo sabemos, pero de lo que puedes estar segura, es que no importa quién sea esa persona, mientras te quiera y tú a él y te haga feliz, yo siempre voy a apoyarte**

- **Muchas gracias mama**

- **Bueno ya me voy hija, buenas noches (decía mientras apagaba la luz y salía del cuarto de Serena)**

- **Si, buenas noches** **(en eso Serena se acuesta en su cama)** **me pregunto ¿que estará haciendo Darién? probablemente este con la bruja de su novia** **(dijo mientras le rodaban las lágrimas)**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

**_A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO_**

**CAP 16: LOGROS ALCANZADOS**

**Habían pasado unos cuantos días y Seiya iba caminando por la calle, cuando de repente se encuentra con alguien**

- **Joven Seiya**

- **¿Ah? buenas noches, profesor Yunokawa**

- **Buenas noches, de casualidad ¿no anda con usted la señorita Tsukino?**

- **¿Serena? pues no, en este momento, debe estar saliendo de su trabajo**

- **¿Se refiere a su servicio social?**

- **Ah, si eso**

- **Bueno con respecto a eso quería hablarle, podría decirle a la señorita Tsukino, que quiero verla mañana en mi oficina**

- **¿Quiere verla?**

- **Así es, ya paso un tiempo desde que ella empezó su servicio, necesito saber cómo le va a ella con respecto a eso**

- **No se preocupe profesor, se lo diré**

- **Esta bien, dígale a la señorita Tsukino, que la espero mañana a las 9:00 a.m.**

- **De acuerdo**

**Al día siguiente, muy temprano, suena el teléfono de Serena**

- **Mmm ¿sí?**

- **Buenos días bombón**

- **Seiya ¿qué pasa?** **(voz adormitada)**

- **Perdón bombón, ayer en la noche, me encontré con el profesor Yunokawa, me dijo que te presentaras hoy a su oficina, porque necesita hablar contigo**

- **¿Qué? y para eso me has llamado tan temprano**

- **Bombón, la cita es a las 9 y son las 8**

- **Ahh!** **(Grito)** **me queda una hora no puede ser**

- **No te preocupes, paso por ti, nos vemos**

**Serena se viste apresuradamente, en eso se escucha el timbre**

- **Serena, Seiya ya está aquí** **(dijo su madre)**

- **Ya voy** **(dijo mientras bajaba las gradas)** **hola Seiya, vámonos o voy a llegar tarde** **(dijo mientras salía echa un rayo y dejando en la puerta a Seiya)**

- **Oye bombón, espérame, no me dejes** **(dijo mientras salía corriendo detrás de ella)**

- **Cuídense mucho (dijo la señora Tsukino)**

**Al llegar a la universidad, Serena entra rápidamente a la oficina del profesor y Seiya la espera afuera**

- **Buenos días (dijo algo cansada)**

- **Ah señorita Tsukino, veo que llega a la hora, al parecer le ha hecho muy bien, su servicio social eh**

- **No sé...burle...profesor** **(en eso Serena mira el reloj)** **ah!** **(Grito)** **¡No puede ser!**

- **¿Le ocurre algo señorita Tsukino?**

- **Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo (dijo la rubia muy nerviosa, comiéndose las uñas)**

- **Vaya (dijo asombrado el profesor, segundo punto a su favor, responsabilidad ¿eh? veo que hasta ahora todo va muy bien, ojala y siga así, no se preocupe, no le voy a quitar mucho tiempo, solo quiero decirle, que necesito un reporte detallado, de todas las actividades que está haciendo en su lugar de trabajo**

- **¿Eh, un reporte?**

- **Así es, lo quiero para mañana a esta hora y quiero que traiga a un representante de la empresa ¿de acuerdo?**

- **Esta bien**

- **Si no lo hace, su servicio será anulado ¿me entendió?**

- **Si profesor**

- **Entonces la espero mañana, ah y no se preocupe, por llegar tarde al trabajo, preséntele a su superior esta nota, hecha por mí, justificando su llegada tarde**

- **Muchas gracias profesor (respondió Sere, con una sonrisa)**

**En eso Serena salió, y Seiya la esperaba**

- **¿Qué te pasa bombón, que te dijo?**

- **Tengo que presentar un informe de las actividades que hago en la empresa (dijo suspirando) y también tengo que pedirle a un superior que venga**

- **¿En serio?**

- **Si, tendré que pedirle a Darién que venga a hablar con el profesor**

- **Ah, claro a él (dijo un tanto celoso)**

- **Oh, vamos, no seas patético, ¿a quién quieres que traiga, a Beryl? si por ella fuera me despediría**

- **No exageres bombón, bueno mejor te llevo a la oficina**

**Al llegar a la empresa, Seiya se despide de Serena, luego ella entra y se encuentra con Beryl**

- **Buenos días (saludo Sere)**

- **Ya era hora de que llegaras (le dice la pelirroja, furiosa, mientras se iba y sin contestar el saludo)** **_ja, ni creas que te libraras de mí, por haberte quedado encerrada con Darién, ya hallare la forma de vengarme de ti_** **(pensó mientras recordaba las fotos que le había tomado a Serena con Seiya en el parque)**

**En eso Serena entra a la oficina**

- **¿Se puede?**

- **Adelante Serena, pasa, por un momento pensé que no vendrías, es más estaba a punto de llamarte ¿dónde estabas?**

- **Perdón Darién, es que me llamaron a última hora de la universidad, el profesor que me asigno el servicio social, quería hablar conmigo, me dijo que te diera este permiso firmado por el, para justificar mi llegada tarde**

- **Ah, ya veo**

- **Darién, tengo que realizar un informe, acerca de todas las actividades que realizo aquí, ¿me das permiso de hacerlo? prometo después ponerme al día con mi trabajo**

- **Claro que puedes, hazlo (respondió el pelinegro, con una linda sonrisa) no te preocupes por tu trabajo, incluso yo, puedo ayudarte a ponerte al día después**

- **Muchas gracias Darién (contesto la rubia, mientras se sonrojaba)**

**Serena empieza a realizar su informe, Darién por ratos la observa desde su escritorio, en silencio, entonces Darién decide poner un poco de música, Serena la empieza a escuchar**

-** Que hermosa melodía (le dice la rubia al arquitecto)**

- **Si, es realmente hermosa ¿te gusta?**

- **Si ¿quién es el artista? no lo conozco**

- **Es Yusuke Amade, un pianista excelso**

- **Ah, qué lindo** **(Serena siguió escuchando la melodía y luego reacciona)** **¿oh?**

- **¿Que pasa Serena?**

- **Es que, esta melodía, ya la había escuchado antes**

- **¿En serio?**

- **Sí, estoy segura, pero no recuerdo donde**

- **A mí me gusta desde que estaba pequeño**

- **_¿Qué extraño, porque me siento nostálgica? esa melodía ¿dónde la he escuchado, donde? oh cielos siento algo tan lindo con ella, es como si fuera algo que no pudiera recordar, y mi corazón está latiendo fuerte ¿qué significa esto? (todo esto lo pensó Serena)_**

- **¿Estas bien Serena? te noto pensativa**

- **¿Eh? si claro, es que esta melodía me hace sentir algo de nostalgia**

- **A mí me trae buenos recuerdos**

- **¿De veras?**

- **Si, recuerdos de mi niñez, de algo que me sucedió hace...** **(Pero Darién no siguió contando)**...**no olvídalo**

- **_Que extraño, estoy segura que Darién iba a decirme algo, y presiento que era algo muy importante, pero por alguna razón, ya no dijo nada, aunque me quede con mucha curiosidad, bueno será mejor que lo deje así (pensó la rubia de chonguitos)_**

**En eso Serena volvió a lo suyo, es decir a hacer el reporte, y Darién continuaba trabajando, la bella melodía seguía sonando, Darién no dejaba de pensar en ese recuerdo de su niñez que tanto le agradaba, en eso suspiro y miro a Serena, ella sintió la mirada de Darién y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa**

- **_Cielos Darién esta mirándome, y ahora ¿qué hago?_** **(pensó)** **_oh no me estoy sonrojando _** **(en eso Darién se puso de pie, y estaba a punto de decirle algo a Serena, ella noto que él iba a decirle algo, pero estaba tan nerviosa que se levantó de repente y salió corriendo hacia el baño)** **oh dios no puedo soportar su mirada ¿porque lo hace? no puedo seguir así, pero estoy segura de que iba a decirme algo, tengo que tranquilizarme(dijo mientras se lavaba la cara)** **ahh (suspiro)** **bien vamos a seguir trabajando (dijo mientras se animaba, Serena regreso a la oficina y vio que Darién no estaba)** **¿y Darién? no está, ¿a dónde habrá ido? bueno al menos podre hacer el informe más tranquila** **(Serena paso un largo rato sola y finalmente se hizo de noche)** **por fin he terminado (dijo muy contenta) oh no tengo que pedirle a Darién que me acompañe mañana, pero me da mucha pena ¿se habrá ido ya?**

**Serena estaba a punto de salir de la oficina, pero en eso**

- **Serena ¿ya te vas?**

- **Ah, ah** **(titubea)** **Darién**

- **¿Porque saliste corriendo?**

- **Bueno es que, me acorde de algo que había olvidado, es todo (dijo nerviosa)**

- **Si, pues yo vengo de una reunión y de firmar unos papeles, iba a decírtelo pero saliste corriendo**

- **Ah, ya veo (dijo) ****_Con que era eso lo que me iba a decir (pensó algo desilusionada)_**

- **¿Pudiste terminar con el informe?**

- **Ah sí, ahora podre llevárselo mañana al profesor**

- **Me alegra, bueno ya me voy Serena es tarde y Beryl me está esperando**

- **Ah sí claro** **(dijo algo triste, mientras veía a Darién dar unos pasos y de repente dijo)** **Darién espera (y el...se detuvo)**

- **Si ¿qué pasa Serena?**

- **Bueno, lo que pasa es que...yo...yo... (Dijo nerviosa y poniéndose rojita). ****_Anda Serena vamos, solo tienes que decirle que te acompañe mañana (pensaba)_**

- **¿Estas bien Serena?**

- **Lo que pasa es que, mi profesor, aparte de ver el informe, quiere hablar con mi superior, que en este caso serias tu** **(hace una pausa)** **Darién ¿tu podrías ir mañana a acompañarme para hablar con mi profesor** **(dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza)**

- **Serena** **(dijo en voz dulce)** **claro que si** **(dijo mientras le levantaba la cara con su mano)** **¿a qué horas quieres que pase por ti para llegar juntos?**

- **Pero Darién ¿de verdad pasaras por mí, en serio? (pregunto apenada)**

- **Si (contesto el, con una sonrisa que derretía)**

- **Bueno, la cita es a las 9:00 a.m. te parece a las 8:30 a.m.**

- **Me parece perfecto** **(dijo mientras sonreía)**

- **_Esto es como un sueño, Darién pasara por mi mañana, estoy muy contenta (pensó emocionada)_**

**Pero en ese preciso momento llega Beryl a interrumpir como siempre el lindo momento**

- **¿Que está pasando aquí mi amor? me quede esperándote**

- **Hola Beryl, Serena me estaba comentando que mañana necesita a un representante de la empresa, para que la acompañe a rendir un informe de su servicio social a su profesor**

- **¿Ah sí?**

- **Si** **(dice Serena con un tono muy bajo)**

- **Pues manda a Jedite, creo que estará disponible mañana**

- **Mi amor, seré yo quien vaya con Serena, así será más rápido la revisión**

**Serena comienza a incomodarse**

- **No se preocupe señorita Beryl, Jedite puede acompañarme, por mí no hay problema (respondió triste) lo que no quiero es causarle molestias**

- **Eres muy astuta y así será, Jedite ira contigo**

- **Si gracias**

- **Basta Beryl, ya le había dicho a Serena que yo la acompañare**

- **Pero Darién**

- **Se lo prometí, tranquila Beryl** **(dijo en voz dulce)**

- **Esta bien (dijo mientras se iba, hecha una furia)**

- **Darién, es obvio que la señorita Beryl se molestó, no tienes que acompañarme si no puedes, no quiero causar discusiones entre ella y tu**

- **No Serena, no te preocupes, sé que Beryl está molesta, pero ya se le pasara, quizás no tuvo un buen día, pero yo hablare con ella si**

- **Pero...**

- **No te preocupes, nos vemos mañana a las 8:30 a.m. estas lista de acuerdo**

- **Si (respondió Serena, después de un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa) hasta mañana entonces**

**Al día siguiente**

- **Serena** **(dijo su madre)** **Darién ya está aquí apúrate**

- **Ya voy** **(dijo mientras se terminaba de arreglar)** **listo, ya me voy, nos vemos en la noche mama**

- **Si nos vemos** **(dijo la señora Tsukino mientras se despedía de Serena)**

- **Buenos días Darién**

- **Hola Serena, buenos días ¿lista para irnos?**

- **Si**

**Serena sube al carro de Darién y se van juntos a la universidad, al llegar entran a la oficina del profesor, este revisa el informe y se entrevista con Darién, el cual le dice al profesor sobre todos los avances que Serena ha tenido en el trabajo, el profesor ha quedado satisfecho, ya que Serena ha demostrado ser capaz, en el área que le asignaron**

- **Excelente trabajo, señorita Tsukino, el informe está completo, me alegra que tenga un adecuado desempeño en el área que se le asigno**

- **Gracias profesor (dijo la rubia, muy feliz)**

- **Si sigue así, tenga por seguro que terminara aprobando mi materia**

**- De verdad, viva! (Dijo mientras daba saltos de alegría y sin darse cuenta le dio un abrazo sorpresivo a Darién)**

- **Lo lograras cabeza de chorlito** **(dijo el, mientras recibía el abrazo y se quedaban viendo el uno al otro)**

- **Ujum, ujum (dijo el profesor, mientras carraspeaba, con una cara de pocos amigos)** **veo que ustedes se llevan muy bien**

- **Perdón Darién (dijo Serena mientras se apartaban del abrazo uno del otro)** **lo siento profesor**

- **Señorita Tsukino, no debe confundir la relación de trabajo con la personal ¿me entendió?**

- **Ah, no es lo que piensa profesor, fue un mal entendido (dijo Sere, preocupada, tratando de disculparse)**

- **Si es cierto (dijo Darién)**

- **Bueno, espero que no se vuelva a repetir, ya que eso puede costarle su nota**

- **Lo prometo**

- **Como le decía, es muy probable que apruebe mi materia, si sigue trabajando como hasta ahora**

- **Seguro que lo hará, Serena es una chica responsable e inteligente, no sé qué haría sin ella en la empresa** **(dijo Darién mientras rodeaba con su mano el hombro de Serena)**

**Después de eso Serena y Darién van de camino al estacionamiento, Serena ve su celular ya que lo tenía apagado y ve unas llamadas perdidas**

- **¿Que sucede Serena?**

- **Es que tengo llamadas perdidas de Lita**

- **¿Lita?**

- **Si te acuerdas de ella, la conociste cuando fuimos al campo, una chica alta y de cabello castaño oscuro**

- **Mmm (dijo Darién, llevándose la mano a su mentón e intentando recordar) ah si la recuerdo, bueno háblale para ver que quería**

- **Si** **(en eso le habla)**

- **¿Bueno? (contesto la castaña)**

- **Hola Lita**

- **Hola Serena, estoy con las chicas en casa de Rei, espera pondré el altavoz**

- **Hola Serena** **(todas)**

- **Chicas que sorpresa más agradable (responde la joven, muy feliz) ¿qué pasa?**

- **Seiya nos contó todo y estábamos pensando hacer algo ¿tienes tiempo? (hablo Lita de nuevo)**

- **Pues...no se** **(dijo mientras veía a Darién)** **tengo que trabajar esperen**

**Pero como estaba el altavoz, Darién escucho la conversación**

- **Escucha Serena, ya que todo te ha salido bien, porque no vas con tus amigas**

- **Pero...Darién ¿me estás dando el día libre?**

- **Si, anda vamos, seguro quieres celebrar y que mejor que lo hagas con ellas**

- **Pero seguramente, la señorita Beryl se enojara**

- **No te preocupes, yo me encargo si (dijo el guapo arquitecto, guiñándole el ojo a la rubia)**

- **¿En serio?**

- **Anda ve**

- **Gracias Darién (Serena vuelve a la conversación)** **siiiiiiiii, si puedo chicas**

- **Serena no grites, te oímos bien (dijo Rei, del otro lado del telefono)**

- **¿En dónde estás Serena? (pregunto la peliazul)**

- **En la universidad**

- **Entonces nos vemos en el centro comercial de Tokio ¿te parece? (esta vez hablo la rubia del moño rojo)**

- **Si voy para allá**

- **Y nosotras también ya nos vamos, te veremos en la fuente (volvió a hablar Lita)**

- **De acuerdo, ahí estaré**

**Serena se despidió de Darién, Darién se fue a la empresa y Serena al centro comercial, ya estaban las chicas en la fuente esperándola**

- **Hola amigas (saludo la rubia, a las chicas, con su mano)**

- **Ya era hora Serena** (le dijo la pelinegra, de ojos violeta)

- **Rei no me regañes**

- **No empiecen chicas (les dijo Amy)**

**En eso las chicas se fueron a una cafetería y tomaron la orden**

- **Yo quiero un pastel de vainilla (dijo Lita)**

- **Y yo una malteada con panecillos (pidió Mina)**

- **Yo un té (hablo Amy)**

- **Yo una malteada de chocolate (pidió Rei)**

- **Yo quiero un pastel de chocolate, galletitas, una súper malteada y una rebanada de pastel de frambuesas...ah y un helado de vainilla por favor**

- **Por dios Serena tu nunca cambias (dijo la sacerdotisa, rodando sus ojos) es solo un postre, no una súper merienda**

**Mientras comían empezaron a platicar**

- **Serena ¿cómo vas en el trabajo? (pregunto Amy)**

- **Ahm mmm bien Amy (dijo mientras comía feliz)**

- **Es que últimamente te le vives en la oficina y casi no nos vemos (volvió a hablar la peliazul)**

- **Sí, es cierto, pero siempre las llevo conmigo amigas**

- **Y cuéntanos ¿cómo te fue con el profesor Yunokawa? (pregunto Mina)**

- **Pues bien verán** **(en eso Serena les empezó a contar como le fue y todo lo que el profesor le había dicho de sus progresos, las chicas estaban felices de lo que oían)** **y me dijo que si seguía así podría aprobar la materia (dijo Sere, muy contenta)**

- **Que bueno Serena (le dijo Amy)**

- **Bien por ti (la animo Lita)**

- **No puedo creer lo que voy a decir "Serena buena en matemáticas" (dijo la pelinegra)**

- **Buen trabajo amiga (le dijo Mina)**

- **Chicas muchas gracias**

- **Lo ves Serena, ves como todo tiene solución**

- **Si Amy, tienes razón**

- **¿No la vas a felicitar Rei? (pregunto Amy)**

- **Claro, felicidades amiga, me sorprende lo mucho que has avanzado (dijo Rei)**

- **No te ofendas Serena, pero Rei tiene razón, has avanzado mucho (hablo Lita)**

- **Ah, bueno si jajaja, pero todo gracias a Darién**

- **¿Te refieres a tu jefe verdad? (le dijo Amy)**

- **Si**

- **Es cierto el que es muy guapo**

- **Lita (todas)**

- **¿Qué? si es cierto**

- **Gracias a Darién he aprendido mucho, es un hombre amable, gentil y sincero (dijo la rubia con la mirada iluminada)**

- **¿De verdad? (pregunto Mina)**

- **Si, se porta muy bien conmigo** **(dijo ilusionada mientras Amy la observada en el modo en como Serena hablaba de Darién, solo Amy lo nota)**

- **Oye Serena, dinos la verdad ¿ese chico tiene un trato especial hacia ti?**

- **¿Hacia mí? no Amy... ¿cómo crees? por supuesto que no** **(dijo algo nerviosa)** **_aunque me gustaría que las cosa fueran diferentes entre nosotros_****(pensó triste)**

- **Oye ¿qué te pasa Serena porque pones esa cara?**

- **No, no es nada Rei**

- **Oigan chicas, ya que a Serena le fue bien y estamos en este centro comercial, vamos a celebrarlo si, que estamos esperando vamos de compras (dijo animada Mina)**

- **Que buena idea Mina (secundo Rei)**

- **Si vamos (dijo Lita)**

**En eso suena el celular de Rei**

- **¿Hola? oh Seiya ¿quetal? si estamos en el centro comercial de Tokyo, si estamos con ella, pues le dieron el día libre ¿qué? si está bien le diré a las chicas** **(en eso cuelga)**

- **¿Que ocurre Rei? (pregunto Mina)**

- **Era Seiya, dijo que más tarde vendrá al centro comercial a buscarnos, para acompañarnos**

- **Que amable es Seiya (dijo Amy)**

- **Si ¿verdad Serena? (hablo Lita)**

- **Claro chicas**

- **Bueno que estamos esperando, empecemos con las compras (volvió a decir Mina)**

- ¡**Sí!** **(Todas)**

**las chicas empezaron a recorrer varias tiendas y finalmente entran a una boutique, y se empezaron a probar varias cosas, todas estaban en los vestidores en eso llega Seiya y las espera a todas afuera de los vestidores**

- **Seiya que bueno que veniste, serás nuestro juez, mientras modelamos esta ropa (le dijo Mina, al joven de coleta)**

- **¿Yo juez? (pregunto extrañado Seiya) y ¿qué tengo que hacer? no sé nada de estas cosas**

- **Solo danos tu opinión, a ver qué te parece como nos vemos (le dijo la rubia de ojos celestes y moño rojo)**

- **Ah (dijo sonrojándose un poco) bueno, está bien**

- **Bueno chicos, ¿qué opinan se me ve bien este pantalón?(dijo Amy un poco apenada)**

- **Si se te ve estupendo Amy y yo ¿cómo me veo con esta blusa?**

- **Genial Rei, te ves muy linda (le dijo Seiya a la pelinegra)**

- **Y yo ¿quetal no me veo gorda? (pregunto Mina)**

- **Para nada Mina, te queda muy bien ese color ¿cómo me veo en este traje? (hablo Lita, esta vez)**

- **Te ves muy bien Lita** **(todos)**

- **Oigan chicas ¿y Serena? (pregunto el chico)**

- **Creo que todavía está dentro del vestidor, parece que se está probando un vestido (dijo Amy)**

- **Anda Serena no seas tonta y sal de ahí (le dijo Rei)**

- **No puedo (sonó la voz de la rubia de chonguitos, con decepción)**

- ¿**Como que no? (pregunto la sacerdotisa)**

- **Es que se me atoro la cremallera buuaaa (dijo llorando Sere)**

- **Serena tonta, solo a ti te pasan estas cosas, déjame ver** **(dijo Rei mientras entraba al vestidor)** **ahhh esto no está atorado, sino atoradísimo**

- **Yo te ayudare Rei** **(dijo Lita mientras también entraba)**

- **Con fuerza 1, 2, 3** **(ambas)** **1, 2, 3**

- A**ayyy buuuaauaa**

- **Deja de llorar** **(ambas)** **1, 2, 3** **(en eso destrabaron la cremallera)** **si lo logramos (ambas)**

- **Gracias chicas**

- **Ahora sal ya** **(dijo Rei mientras la empujaba)**

- **Bien ¿quetal?**

- **Serena (dijo Amy)**

- **Te ves fantástica (respondió Mina)**

- **Lo mismo digo te queda muy bien ese vestido (volvió a hablar la peliazul)**

- **¿No te gusta Seiya?** **(le pregunto Sere, al chico, ya que Seiya no había dicho ni palabra)**

- **Si, si (dijo sonrojándose y babeando por la rubia, en verdad lucia hermosa)**

- **Vamos Seiya, ya puedes cerrar la boca jajaja, estas embobado (le dijo Mina)**

- **Es que me encanta Serena (respondió el chico, mas rojo, que nunca)**

- **Basta chicas, mejor no llevo este vestido**

- **Espera Serena, te ves hermosa con ese vestido** **(le dijo Seiya en un tono muy dulce)**

- **Gracias Seiya, está bien lo llevare**

- **Lamento interrumpir, pero se está haciendo tarde, así que mejor vamos a pagar (dijo Rei)**

**Las chicas pagaron y fuera de la boutique empezaron a despedirse**

- **Bueno chicas, me divertí mucho hoy, pero debo irme, mi mama está por llegar a casa (dijo la futura doctora)**

- **Me voy contigo, ya que me sale bien para llegar al templo (le dijo Rei)**

- **Bueno yo también me voy ¿vienes Mina? (pregunto la castaña a su amiga)**

- **Ah está bien, así dejamos solos a los tortolos, para que se vayan juntos ¿verdad Seiya?**

- **Basta Mina (dijo sonrojado Seiya, ante el comentario de Mina)**

- **Nos vemos** **(todas)**

- **Adiós chicas y gracias por todo** **(dijo Serena mientras se despedía)**

- **Anda bombón, vamos te llevo a tu casa**

- **Si**

**En eso ambos iban caminando a casa de Serena**

- **Serena**

- **¿Que pasa Seiya?**

- **Es que...quería decirte que...en verdad te veías espectacular con ese vestido**

- **Si, ya me lo habías dicho, gracias Seiya (dijo la rubia muy feliz)**

- **No, no me agradezcas nada bombón, simplemente digo lo que veo, si no te dije otra cosa era porque estaban las chicas, pero también quería decirte que no tendría ojos para nadie más, solo para ti bombón**

- **Seiya...no sé qué decirte, es que ya hemos hablado de esto tantas veces**

- **Si eso ya lo sé, pero aun no pierdo las esperanzas, solo piénsalo ¿está bien?**

- **Pero...**

- **Ahh** **(suspiro)** **está bien bombón, tomate tu tiempo, no voy a obligarte a nada**

- **Gracias por comprender Seiya**

- **Bueno ya llegamos a tu casa**

- **Si, bueno ¿quieres pasar?**

- **No bombón, es tarde, nos vemos mañana y solo recuerda que seguiré esperando por ti (dijo mientras se despedía dándole un beso en la mejilla)**

- **No lo olvidare...buenas noches Seiya**

- **Hasta mañana bombón** **(dijo mientras se iba, pero pensaba)** **_Serena, no creo seguir aguantando por mucho más tiempo, ya he tomado mi decisión, cuando menos te lo esperes, te declarare mi amor abiertamente y espero obtener una respuesta de tu parte, eso será muy pronto_**

**CONTINUARA**

**...**

Esperamos que les haya gustado, hasta aqui llega el cap 16 y no te pierdas el cap 17 "Terribles confusiones, una confesion de amor" no te lo pierdas ;)

Gracias a los que nos leen y nos dejan sus reviews, nos animan mucho que nos lo dejen

Animate a comentar si no lo has hecho ok, saluditos todos, nos vemos :)

Nos leemos en el proximo cap ;)

Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime


	17. Chapter 17: Terribles Confusiones

Hola a todos, aqui les traemos este nuevo cap, esperando sus reviews :D gracias por seguir leyendonos

Creditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

* Capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

Cuando lean letras _cursivas_, son los pensamientos de los personajes ok

**En eso ambos iban caminando a casa de Serena**

- **Serena**

- **¿Que pasa Seiya?**

- **Es que...quería decirte que...en verdad te veías espectacular con ese vestido**

- **Si, ya me lo habías dicho, gracias Seiya (dijo la rubia muy feliz)**

- **No, no me agradezcas nada bombón, simplemente digo lo que veo, si no te dije otra cosa era porque estaban las chicas, pero también quería decirte que no tendría ojos para nadie más, solo para ti bombón**

- **Seiya...no sé qué decirte, es que ya hemos hablado de esto tantas veces**

- **Si eso ya lo sé, pero aun no pierdo las esperanzas, solo piénsalo ¿está bien?**

- **Pero...**

- **Ahh** **(suspiro)** **está bien bombón, tomate tú tiempo, no voy a obligarte a nada**

- **Gracias por comprender Seiya**

- **Bueno ya llegamos a tu casa**

- **Si, bueno ¿quieres pasar?**

- **No bombón, es tarde, nos vemos mañana y solo recuerda que seguiré esperando por ti (dijo mientras se despedía dándole un beso en la mejilla)**

- **No lo olvidare...buenas noches Seiya**

- **Hasta mañana bombón** **(dijo mientras se iba, pero pensaba)** **_Serena, no creo seguir aguantando por mucho más tiempo, ya he tomado mi decisión, cuando menos te lo esperes, te declarare mi amor abiertamente y espero obtener una respuesta de tu parte, eso será muy pronto_**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

**_A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO_**

**CAP 17: TERRIBLES CONFUSIONES, UNA CONFESION DE AMOR**

**Pasaron algunos días, en los que las salidas entre Serena y Seiya eran más frecuentes, para Seiya cada salida significaba una oportunidad para confesarle su amor a Serena; para Serena en cambio era una salida más de mejores amigos, hasta que Serena empezó a sospechar cuales eran las intenciones de Seiya, entonces cada vez que Seiya iba a decirle algo a ella, siempre lo evadía y salía huyendo, en una de esas noches, en la que Seiya fue a dejar a Serena a su casa**

- **Gracias por invitarme a salir Seiya (dijo la rubia muy feliz)**

- **No fue nada bombón (dijo el joven de coleta, sonrojándose)**

- **Me divertí mucho**

- **Me alegra Serena** **(de repente se quedaron en silencio por un rato y fue Seiya quien interrumpió)** **oye...Serena...yo...** (**Dijo mientras se iba acercando a ella, y Serena lo nota)**

- **Bueno ya me voy a dormir (se excusó Serena, sin perder su sonrisa), tengo que trabajar mañana temprano, muchas gracias nuevamente por todo Seiya, adiós**

- **Pero...**

- **Hasta luego (dijo mientras rápidamente entraba en su casa)** **_estuvo cerca (pensó)_**

- **Ahh** **(suspiro)** **otra vez te me volviste a escapar bombón, pero aun así, no me daré por vencido, seguiré luchando, hasta obtener respuesta**

**Al día siguiente Serena llego a su trabajo, Darién no había llegado, pero si Beryl y vio desde la ventana de uno de los pisos cuando Serena llegaba**

- **Ahí viene la tonta esa, bueno hoy es un día perfecto para comenzar a torturarla (dijo con su maquiavélica sonrisa)**

**Serena entro a la empresa y adentro se encontraba Beryl esperándola**

- **Buenos días (dijo Sere, algo nerviosa al ver a Beryl)**

- **Ja, al fin llegas (dijo la pelirroja)**

- **¿Se le ofrece algo señorita Beryl?**

- **Si, que dejes de andarle metiendo ideas en la cabeza a Darién**

- **¿De qué habla?**

- **Sabes muy bien a que me refiero, ni creas que me gustó la idea de que Darién te acompañara a tu universidad, para no sé qué de tu servicio**

- **Lo que pasa es que...**

- **Es que nada, mira niñita estuve a punto de pelearme con él por tu culpa, pero no lo hice, afortunadamente Darién me ama y no llegaríamos a pelearnos por algo tan insignificante como tus asuntos ¿entiendes?**

- **Pero...**

- **Sabes que, vete olvidando de MI Darién, porque él es mío y nos vamos a casar muy pronto**

**Serena en ese momento sintió que el mundo se le vino abajo y se muerde los labios para poder contener el llanto**

- **¿Me puedo retirar?**

**Beryl la empuja contra la puerta y le dice**

- **Te voy a estar vigilando y si veo algo que no me gusta, te hecho patitas a la calle, Darién es mío entendiste niña tonta, solo mío jajaja (Serena sale corriendo a su oficina)**

- **¿Por qué, (dijo envuelta en llanto) porque me trata mal esa bruja? no puedo quitarme este sentimiento que siento por Darién y ¿será cierto que se va a casar muy pronto? (pensó con el corazón destrozado)**

**Mientras tanto Jedite llega y se topa con Beryl**

- **Beryl**

- **Jedite mi amor (lo besa)**

- **Oh, veo que estas de buen humor**

- **Si, es que ya hice mi primera acción del día, torturar a la mocosa esa (responde Beryl, feliz)**

- **Ya veo**

- **¿Trajiste lo que te encargue?**

- **Claro aquí están** **(le dijo mientras le daba a Beryl un sobre)**

- **Muy bien Jedite** **(en eso saca del sobre, las fotos que les tomo a Serena y Seiya en el parque)** **llego la hora de vengarme de ti mocosa**

- **¿Y qué piensas hacer con ellas?**

- **Ya lo veras Jedite, ya lo veras, esto es lo que tienes que hacer**

**Mientras tanto Darién llego al trabajo**

- **Buenos días (dijo el pelinegro amablemente)**

- **Buenos días** **(dijo Serena bajando un poco la cara y tratando de disimular ante Darién que había llorado)**

- **¿Que pasa Serena estas bien? (le pregunto el, ya que la vio rara)**

- **Si...bueno... ¿eh?...creo que me quiere dar un...resfriado, si eso**

- **Ah con que es eso, bueno debes tener más cuidado, ya que el invierno se acerca**

- **Si, gracias lo tomare en cuenta** **(en eso suena el celular de Serena)** **¿hola?**

- **Bombón**

- **Hola Seiya ¿qué pasa?** **(Darién al oír que era Seiya se incomoda un poco)**

- **Escucha Serena, creo que ya no podremos salir a pasear esta noche como habíamos quedado, es que...tengo ensayo con los chicos de la banda**

- **Ah, ya veo, no te preocupes Seiya, lo dejaremos para otro día si, de todas formas hoy tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que saldré algo tarde**

-** Bueno siendo así, creo que puedo pasar por ti aunque sea, después del ensayo, ¿te parece?**

- **Si, está bien, muchas gracias Seiya**

- **De nada bombón, nos vemos en la noche**

- **Si adiós** **(en eso cuelgan)**

- **Oye Serena**

- **Si ¿qué pasa Darién?**

- **Últimamente has salido mucho con ese chico, tu amigo, Seiya**

- **Ah...bueno si ¿porque?**

- **Veo que decidiste darle una oportunidad ¿no es así?**

- **Bueno...yo**

- **Te felicito, y ojala te vaya bien con el** **(dijo Darién algo serio)**

- **Pero...**

- **Escucha ya regreso, tengo que dejar estos papeles arriba si**

- **Esta bien** **(en eso Darién se va)** **ahh** **(suspiro de alivio)** **¿que fue todo eso? es idea mía o sentí a Darién un poco molesto...no, seguramente fue mi imaginación ¿porque habría de estar molesto, solo porque salgo con mi mejor amigo? además no habría razón para que se molestara, si el esta tan enamorado de la bruja, tanto que hasta se va a casar muy pronto** **(esto lo dijo con una gran tristeza)**

**Mientras tanto Beryl se encontraba trabajando en su oficina cuando en eso le suena el teléfono**

- **Bueno hola papa ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada, que dices? es cierto lo había olvidado por completo ¿y que tienes planeado para este año? que buena idea papa, no te preocupes le diré a todo el personal, espero verte por aquí pronto, si cuídate papa, adiós**

**En eso llega Jedite**

- **Beryl tienes que firmar estos papeles**

- **Gracias Jedite** **(dijo mientras los firmaba)** **por cierto mi amor, acabo de hablar con mi padre**

- **¿Ah y que te dijo?**

- **Ahora te cuento** **(en eso Beryl le cuenta a Jedite)**

- **Me parece bien lo que te dijo**

- **Verdad que si**

- **Si, ahora le tocara a la gente decidir**

- **Por cierto Jedite, mi plan para vengarme de la tonta esa, acaba de empezar, toma** **(le dijo a Jedite, mientras le entregaba las fotos)** **ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer**

- **Si está bien ¿después del almuerzo verdad?**

- **Después del almuerzo (dijo ella, luego pensó) ****_veremos si te gusta la sorpresa que prepare mocosa_**

**Llego la hora del almuerzo y Darién salió a comer con Beryl, Serena también fue a comer pero solita**

- **Mi amor te tengo noticias (le dijo la pelirroja a Darién)**

- **¿Que pasa Beryl?**

- **Mi padre me hablo esta mañana**

- **En serio, que bueno y ¿qué te dijo?**

- **Vas a ser el primero en saberlo** **(dijo la muy mentirosa)** **como sabrás ya se acerca el aniversario de fundación de la empresa**

- **Es cierto mi amor, tienes razón, y por cierto ¿que pensara hacer tu padre este año? recuerda que le gusta variar de actividad**

- **Si ya me dio las ideas**

- **¿Ideas?**

- **Así es mi amor, hay 2 ideas, una es ir a la playa y la otra irnos de campamento**

- **Mmm (dijo Darién pensativo) las 2 suenan bien pero ¿por cuál te vas a decidir?**

- **Pues lo voy a dejar a opción de los empleados**

- **Tu como siempre tan buena tomando en cuenta la opinión de los demás (dijo Darién con una sonrisa)**

- **Lo se mi amor, lo se**

**Mientras tanto Serena se encontraba almorzando en otro lado**

- **Ahh (suspiro) Darién, hoy vi cómo te ibas a almorzar con la bruja esa de tu novia, todavía no puedo creer lo que me dijo que se van a casar muy pronto (vuelve a llorar de nuevo) cada vez me convenzo más de que tengo que olvidarte (dijo muy triste)**

**En eso Darién y Beryl regresan a la empresa y entran a la oficina de Darién**

- **Entonces, le dirás a todos, sobre la celebración de aniversario (le dijo Darién a Beryl)**

- **Así es mi amor** **(justo cuando entran ven un paquete en el escritorio de Darién)** **¿y eso?**

- **No lo se**

- **Es un paquete, si lo han dejado sobre tu escritorio, entonces debe ser para ti**

- **Es extraño, yo no he pedido nada (dice Darién mientras lo examinaba)** **ni siquiera tiene tarjeta**

- **Bueno, ábrelo Darién**

- **No lo sé Beryl**

- **Estaba sobre tu escritorio, vamos ábrelo**

**En eso Darién lo abre y para su sorpresa, encontró un sobre**

- **¿Qué es esto?** **(Darién abre el sobre y ve que son fotos de Serena y Seiya, fotos que la mayoría fueron modificadas por Beryl, Darién se impresiono mucho al verlas, en ninguna estaban besándose, pero si parecían muy enamorados, debido a las modificaciones que Beryl les había hecho)**

- **¿Que sucede mi amor?**

- **Mira esto**

- **Oh, pero si es Serena y está muy acaramelada con su amigo**

- **No, no puede ser** **(dijo molesto)**

- **Darién cálmate, seguramente le dio pena decírtelo, además no tendrías porque estar molesto ¿o sí?**

- **No...tienes razón Beryl, perdóname**

- **O ¿acaso esto te tiene molesto?**

- **Oh...no...para nada...lo que me tiene molesto...es...que me entreguen paquetes que no son para mí (aja)**

- **No te preocupes, yo hablare con Serena, y le diré que le diga a su "novio" que la próxima que él le envíe cosas así, le entreguen los paquetes personalmente a ella**

- **Bueno, no sé si será su novio (le dijo Darién a Beryl). ****_Hasta no ver no creer_** (pensaba)

- **Además Darién, si son novios, déjala, que lo disfrute ¿no? además, nosotros fuimos bien discretos en nuestra relación, por lo que parece indicar estas fotos, es que si lo son** **(dijo metiéndole cizaña a Darién)** **y si no lo son quizás lo sean pronto**

- **Pero...**

- **Por cierto, tienes una reunión ahorita ¿recuerdas?**

- **Es cierto, lo había olvidado, bueno ya me voy**

- **Si y no te preocupes, yo hablare con Serena**

- **Esta bien**

**En eso Darién se va**

- **_No me gusta la forma en que reacciono Darién (pensó Beryl muy molesta, después se dijo para sí)_**** bueno al menos Darién ya no será el mismo contigo mocosa, ya que te puse en mal con el** **(en eso se va)**

**Paso la hora del almuerzo y todos estaban en sus respectivos puestos de trabajo, Darién ya había regresado de la reunión y no le hizo ningún comentario de las fotos a Serena, porque pensó que Beryl si había hablado con ella, en eso llega Beryl**

- **Atención, todos, tengo un anuncio que hacerles (dijo la pelirroja)**

- **Es la bruja, ¿y ahora que querrá?** **(dijo Serena en voz baja, para que Darién no escuchara)**

- **Escucha con atención Serena, Beryl va a decir algo (le dijo el guapo arquitecto a la rubia)**

- **Como todos saben, el aniversario de fundación de la empresa está cerca, así que mi padre para este año ha propuesto 2 ideas para poder celebrarlo, de las cuales, tendrán que elegir una de ellas, las opciones son: un viaje a la playa y la otra es que nos vayamos de campamento ¿que deciden?**

**Empezaron a hacer las votaciones, a unos les parecía bien la ida a la playa, y a otros el de irse de campamento, Beryl estaba esperando el resultado mientras la gente se decidía**

- **¿Que sucede Darién? no entiendo nada (dijo la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **Es cierto, te explicare, cada año celebramos de manera diferente el aniversario de fundación de la empresa, el señor Aku siempre nos da unos días de vacaciones**

- **¿En serio?**

- **Si, al parecer este año podremos ir a la playa o al bosque, a ti ¿a dónde te gustaría ir Serena?**

-** Ah...pues... ¿también yo?**

-** Claro Serena, tú también decides (dijo Darién amablemente)**

- **Pero, yo solo hago mi servicio social**

- **Eso no importa, tu también formas parte de esta empresa Serena, además, nos has ayudado mucho (le dijo Darién, mientras sonreía)**

- **¿De verdad crees eso? (le pregunto Sere, sonrojándose) gracias Darién, bueno no importa a donde vayamos, las 2 partes me parecen buena idea**

- **¿Verdad que si?**

- **Si**

**Finalmente la gente, termino por decidirse por el campamento**

- **Parece que iremos al campamento Serena, oye por cierto puedes llevar a tus amigas**

- **¿En serio, puedo?**

- **Claro, aquí la gente lleva a sus amigos, le preguntare a Andrew si puede ir, así que diles a tus amigas**

- **Muchas gracias Darién (dijo Sere muy feliz)**

**En eso Beryl llega a interrumpir**

- **Mi amor**

- **Hola Beryl**

- **Escucha ya me voy**

- **Pero aun es algo temprano**

- **Si lo sé, pero tengo que arreglar las cosas del campamento, por eso me voy ya**

-** Ya veo, te acompañaría pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer**

- **No te preocupes mi amor, tu quédate tranquilo, te veré después** **(le dijo mientras se despedía de él, dándole un beso delante de Serena)** **adiós**

- **Adiós**

**Finalmente llega la noche, ya todos se habían ido, y solo quedaban Serena y Darién, ya que ambos se habían quedado para avanzar con sus respectivos trabajos, Serena estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que sabía de la situación**

- **Debo ser muy precavida con lo que hago o digo, ya que no quiero que Darién note que estoy nerviosa (se dijo a si misma)**

**Darién por el contrario quería hablar con Serena de las famosas fotos de ella y Seiya**

- **Serena**

- **Si ¿qué pasa?**

- **Quiero hablar contigo respecto de...**

- **_Oh no, seguramente me va a decir que se va a casar con la bruja (pensó nerviosa Serena)_****, no quiero hablar de eso (le dijo)**

- **Pero...**

- **Discúlpame Darién, ya la señorita Beryl me lo dijo, no es necesario de que me lo digas (dijo refiriéndose a lo de la boda, pero Darién pensó que se refería a las fotos)**

- **Ah, entonces si hablo de eso contigo, vaya ahora, me siento más tranquilo**

- **¿Eh? ¿Más tranquilo?** **(dijo Serena sin entender mucho, en eso empezó a llover)**

- **Si oye pero ¿todo está bien verdad?** **(dijo Darién refiriéndose ahora a la relación de ella con Seiya)**

- **Si todo está bien, no te preocupes** **(le dijo Serena, pensando que Darién se refería a que si todo estaba bien entre ella y Beryl)** **ya empezó a llover, sabes ya debo irme**

- **Espera ¿te piensas ir bajo la lluvia? mejor...mejor quédate** **(le dijo Darién con ternura)**

- **No Darién, ya debo irme, además Seiya vendrá por mí, debe estar por llegar** **(dijo mientras se iba)**

- **Serena no seas necia, espérate a que se pase la lluvia** **(le dijo y en intento por detenerla la agarra del brazo, Serena se puso muy nerviosa, en verdad quería quedarse más tiempo con él, pero luego recordó las amenazas de Beryl y reacciona)**

- **Noooo, suéltame** **(y sale corriendo y se va)**

- **Espera Serena**

**En eso Serena sale del edificio, estaba llorando, de repente aparece Seiya**

- **Bombón, ¿estas llorando?**

- **Seiya, al fin llegaste** **(le dijo mientras lo abraza)**

- **No llores bombón** **(le dijo mientras se separaba de ella y le secaba las lágrimas)**

- **Vamos, llévame a casa Seiya**

- **No, espera bombón**

- **¿Qué pasa?**

- **Por favor Serena, quiero que me escuches**

- **¿Eh?**

- **Escucha, hace 12 años que nos conocemos y a medida de que te iba conociendo más, me di cuenta de que eres una persona excepcional y maravillosa**

- **Seiya ¿porque me dices esto?**

- **No espérate, déjame terminar, a medida de que iban pasando los años y hemos vivido y crecido juntos, muchas cosas pasaron y una de ellas es que yo me termine enamorando perdidamente de ti (le dijo Seiya, mas rojo que un tomate)**

- **Si Seiya, eso ya lo se**

- **Pero a pesar de que no me has correspondido, en todo este tiempo como a mí me gustaría, quiero que sepas que nunca he perdido las esperanzas de que algún día, me digas que si**

- **¿Eh? Seiya ¿a dónde quieres llegar?**

- **Serena, creo que yo ya he esperado demasiado y no creo poder aguantar un poco más, por eso al fin me he armado de valor...**

**Mientras tanto Darién se encuentra arriba guardando sus cosas y algo desconcertado por la actitud de Serena**

- **¿Qué raro, porque se habrá comportado así Serena, le habrá pasado algo malo?**

**Mientras tanto afuera del edificio**

- **...para decirte que TE AMO Serena**

- **Seiya (dijo ella asombrada)**

- **Si, ya se, que ya lo sabes, pero tenía que decírtelo frente a frente, como ahora**

- **Pero Seiya...es que ya hemos hablado de esto**

- **Es verdad pero no tan seriamente como hoy, por favor Serena respóndeme ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?**

- **Es que Seiya...la verdad no sé qué decirte** **(dijo asombrada)**

- **Solo hay 2 respuestas "si" o "no" lo único que te pido es que no me hagas esperar mas**

- **Seiya...es que...yo... (Pero Serena no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Seiya en ese momento la besa en los labios, para su sorpresa Darién que estaba arriba en el edificio, justamente en ese momento se asoma por la ventana y es cuando ve que Seiya estaba besando a Serena, pero el pensó que ambos se estaban besando, en ese momento Darién sintió "algo" al ver tal escena, y le suena el celular)**

- **¡Bueno! (Responde furioso)**

- **Vaya ¿y ese humorcito que traes?**

- **Andrew ¿eres tú?**

- **Si soy yo, pero al parecer estas molesto si quieres te hablo después**

- **No discúlpame, estoy bien** **(dijo más tranquilo)** **además tengo 2 noticias que darte**

- **Si ¿qué pasa?**

- **La primera es que se acerca el aniversario de la empresa y para celebrarlo nos vamos a ir de campamento**

- **Es excelente**

- **Así es y te voy a pedir que me acompañes, será en unos días**

- **Mmm (se quedó Andrew pensando) pues no estoy seguro de si voy a poder ir, pero te confirmaría ¿está bien?**

- **De acuerdo**

- **¿Y cuál es la otra noticia?**

- **Pues...que ya tome una decisión, voy a aprovechar el campamento para pedirle a Beryl que se case conmigo**

- ¿Queeeé**? (dijo Andrew asombrado) ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?**

- **Si, esta vez es definitivo, me uniré a Beryl para siempre**

- **Si eso te hace feliz amigo bien por ti, cuenta con mi apoyo**

- **Gracias**

- **Oye ¿seguro que no estas molesto?**

- **No, no lo estoy**

**Mientras Darién hablaba con Andrew, Serena y Seiya aun seguían abajo**

- **Seiya...por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso** **(le dijo Serena en un tono dulce, después de que él, la había besado, pero ella nunca correspondió a ese beso)**

- **Lo único que quiero en este momento, es una respuesta Serena**

- **Bueno...yo...** **(En eso Serena se pone a pensar en Darién y en todas las amenazas de Beryl, y también de que Beryl le dijo de que Darién se iba a casar muy pronto con ella y pensaba)** **_quizás debería darle una oportunidad a Seiya, ya que lo mío con Darién es imposible, además nada pierdo con intentarlo, pero algo me dice que no acepte a Seiya ¿qué hago?_**

- **¿Que pasa bombón? estas muy pensativa**

**Serena se le quedo viendo a Seiya**

- **Esta bien Seiya, lo voy a pensar**

- **¿De verdad? (pregunto asombrado el chico de coleta)**

- **De verdad**

- **Es la primera vez que me das un tipo de respuesta como esta ¿tengo esperanzas no? (pregunto muy feliz)**

- **Claro que si Seiya**

- **Siiiiii (dijo feliz y dando un brinco de la emoción), bueno vámonos ya bombón, te llevo a tu casa** **(dijo mientras sacaba su paraguas y empezaron a caminar los 2 bajo la lluvia)**

- **Por cierto Seiya**

- **Si, dime Serena**

- **Parece que en la empresa van a celebrar el aniversario de fundación y Darién me dijo que siempre lo hacen con algo especial**

- **¿En serio y que tienen pensado hacer?**

- **Pues nos iremos de campamento**

- **¿Solo los de la empresa?**

- **No, Darién me dijo, que podía llevar invitados ¿no te gustaría ir? además pienso decirle a las chicas que también me acompañen**

- **Eso sería maravilloso pero ¿cuándo se van?**

- **En unos días**

-**¿Qué? creo que no podre acompañarte bombón (le dijo triste)**

- **¿Pero porque?**

- **Tenemos gira con los chicos de la banda y nos iremos mañana en la tarde, lo siento**

- **Ah, ya veo, que lastima, ojala pudieras acompañarnos**

- **¿De verdad te gustaría eso bombón?**

- **Claro (le respondió Sere con una sonrisa) pero si no puedes está bien, no te preocupes**

- **Esta bien pero le diré, a las chicas, que te cuiden mucho, sé que lo harán**

- **Gracias Seiya**

- **De nada bombón**

**Finalmente llegaron a casa de Serena y se despidieron, al día siguiente Darién iba caminando por la calle, cuando de repente se encuentra con Seiya**

- **Hola (saludo Darién)**

- **Hola** **(dijo Seiya mientras se iba)**

- **Espera, quiero preguntarte algo, es con respecto a Serena** **(Seiya se detuvo)**

- **¿Qué quieres?**

- **¿No sabes si a Serena le pasa algo?**

- **¿Porque me preguntas eso?**

- **Es que, a veces está muy distraída, no se la veo rara, como si le pasara algo**

- **Serena está bien, no tienes porqué preocuparte por ella (le dijo Seiya algo molesto)**

- **Bueno es que...**

- **Si quieres saber lo que le pasa, está bien te lo diré, talves la notas rara, porque, ella acepto ser mi novia** **(le dijo Seiya mintiéndole a Darién y pensaba)** **_con esto la dejaras en paz de una buena vez, estoy seguro de que anoche estuvo llorando por ti_**

- **Ah con que es eso, claro (dijo Darién) ****_ahora entiendo_** **(pensó, mientras recordó vio a Seiya besando a Serena)** **te felicito Seiya, trata bien a Serena se lo merece**

- **Eso ya lo sé, no sabes cuánto desee esta oportunidad a Serena la amo desde que estábamos pequeños**

- **Me imagino**

**Luego ambos se van, cada quien por su lado, Seiya por un lado se siente un poco mal por la mentira que le dijo a Darién; Darién en cambio se siente algo molesto, aunque él no sabe, porque se siente así**

**CONTINUARA**

**...**

Y bien ¿que les parecio el cap? como ven esta historia esta tomando rumbos inesperados y se va a poner mejor todavia, ya que ese campamento, traera muchas sorpresas jajaajaj :D pero no les vamos a decir mas, ustedes lo iran descubriendo a medida q lean y avance la historia, hasta aqui llega el cap 17 y no te pierdas el cap 17 "¡Vamonos de campamento!"

Gracias a los que nos leen y nos dejan sus reviews, nos animan mucho que nos lo dejen

Animate a comentar si no lo has hecho ok, saluditos todos, nos vemos :)

Nos leemos en el proximo cap ;)

Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lil


	18. Chapter 18 Vamonos de Campamento

Amigos ¿como estan? estuvimos desaparecidas, por un tiempo, por una serie de asuntos, que se nos presentaron, ambas y la verdad no nos habia quedado tiempo para actualizar, en fin les agradecemos por esperar y debido a eso, aqui les traemos 3 capitulos nuevos, esperando de verdad a que los disfruten ^^

Les dejamos las notas de 100pre, antes de empezar este cap :D

Creditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

* Capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

Cuando lean letras _cursivas_, son los pensamientos de los personajes ok

**Finalmente llegaron a casa de Serena y se despidieron, al día siguiente Darién iba caminando por la calle, cuando de repente se encuentra con Seiya**

- **Hola (saludo Darién)**

- **Hola** **(dijo Seiya mientras se iba)**

- **Espera, quiero preguntarte algo, es con respecto a Serena** **(Seiya se detuvo)**

- **¿Qué quieres?**

- **¿No sabes si a Serena le pasa algo?**

- **¿Porque me preguntas eso?**

- **Es que, a veces está muy distraída, no se la veo rara, como si le pasara algo**

- **Serena está bien, no tienes porqué preocuparte por ella (le dijo Seiya algo molesto)**

- **Bueno es que...**

- **Si quieres saber lo que le pasa, está bien te lo diré, talves la notas rara, porque, ella acepto ser mi novia (le dijo Seiya mintiéndole a Darién y pensaba) ****_con esto la dejaras en paz de una buena vez, estoy seguro de que anoche estuvo llorando por ti_**

- **Ah con que es eso, claro (dijo Darién) ****_ahora entiendo_** **(pensó, mientras recordó vio a Seiya besando a Serena) te felicito Seiya, trata bien a Serena se lo merece**

- **Eso ya lo sé, no sabes cuánto desee esta oportunidad a Serena la amo desde que estábamos pequeños**

- **Me imagino**

**Luego ambos se van, cada quien por su lado, Seiya por un lado se siente un poco mal por la mentira que le dijo a Darién; Darién en cambio se siente algo molesto, aunque él no sabe, porque se siente así**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

**_A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO_**

**CAP 18: ¡VAMONOS DE CAMPAMENTO!**

**Ese mismo día, solo que más tarde, Serena y las chicas fueron a despedir a Seiya a la estación de tren**

- **Cuídate mucho Seiya (le dijo con cariño la rubia de chonguitos, al joven de coleta)**

- **Si, te lo prometo bombón**

- **Espero que vaya bien en la gira (dijo la peliazul)**

- **Yo también así lo espero Amy**

- **Es una lástima que no puedas venir con nosotras al campamento (dijo un tanto triste la castaña de ojos verdes) Serena ya nos contó todo**

- **Si te vamos a extrañar mucho ¿verdad Serena? (hablo la rubia de ojos celestes y moño rojo)**

- **Si así es (volvió a hablar Sere)**

- **Gracias chicas, a mi también me hubiera gustado acompañarlas, pero en verdad no puedo, ya que esta gira es muy importante**

- **No te preocupes por eso Seiya, tú ve tranquilo a tu gira si (dijo la sacerdotisa)**

- **Esta bien Rei, oigan chicas, les quería pedir un favor**

- **Claro Seiya, el que quieras (le dijo Amy con una sonrisa)**

- **Por favor, cuiden mucho de Serena**

- **Seiya (dijo Sere, sonrojándose)**

- **No te preocupes, Serena queda en buenas manos (dijo Mina, guiñándole un ojo, al cantante)**

- **Mina tiene razón, la cuidaremos bien (secundo Lita)**

- **Gracias se los agradezco mucho** **(en eso el tren está a punto de partir)** **bueno chicas ya me voy, nos veremos en unos días**

- **Si está bien, hasta pronto Seiya (le dijo Sere)**

- **Adiós bombón (dijo mientras se despedía de Serena, con un abrazo, en eso el tren partió)**

- **¡Adiós Seiya!** **(Todas)**

- **¡Adiós a todas, cuídense mucho!**

- **Sii** **(todas)**

- **¡Ah bombón, no te olvides de pensar en lo que hablaamooos!**

- **¡Claro lo hare! (le respondió Sere)**

- **¡Adiiiooos!** **(Dijo mientras el tren se alejaba más)**

- **Ya se fue** **(dijo Serena y en cuanto volteo a ver, se encontró con todas las miradas de las chicas encima)** **Ahhh (dijo asombrada) ¿qué les pasa? ¿Porque me miran así?**

- **Serena (dijo Rei, algo molesta) creo que tienes mucho que explicarnos**

- **O mejor dicho, contarnos (hablo ahora Lita, molesta también)**

- **Serena que mala eres (dijo Mina desilusionada) ¿porque no nos habías dicho nada?**

- **Eh es...esperen chicas ¿de qué están hablando? (pregunto apenada Sere)**

- **¿Como que de qué? (respondió furiosa Rei) ¿que fue todo eso de que "no te olvides de pensar en lo que hablamos"?**

- **Rei, chicas, tranquilas, seguramente hay una explicación para todo esto ¿no es así Serena? (dijo Amy, tratando de calmarlas a todas)**

- **Ah...bueno...pues...este...yo (dijo Sere, nerviosa)**

- **Habla** **(todas, menos Amy)**

- **Esta bien, esta bien, resulta que ayer Seiya...se me declaro (dijo, poniéndose roja)**

- **Pero eso ya sabíamos que podía pasar en cualquier momento, además eso no es nuevo (dijo Lita)**

- **Si pero, es que ayer fue diferente (volvió a hablar Sere)**

- **¿Qué quieres decir con diferente? (pregunto la peliazul)**

- **Pues... (Roja) es que Seiya** **(todas con la mirada puesta en Serena)** **me...me beso**

- **¿Qué?** **(todas se caen de la impresión)**

- **No puedo creerlo (dijo Rei, muy asombrada)**

- **Al fin lo hizo (secundo Lita)**

- **Que romántico (expreso Mina, con sus ojitos, en forma de estrella) ¿y que más paso?**

- **Pues me dijo que ya no estaba dispuesto a aguantar más tiempo, así que quería que le diera una respuesta**

- **¿Le dijiste que si? (pregunto Mina, muy emocionada)**

- **No (respondió Sere)**

- **Entonces ¿le dijiste que no? (pregunto dudosa Amy)**

- **Tampoco**

- **Entonces ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste? (hablo Lita, muy intrigada)**

- **Pues, que lo iba a pensar**

- **¿Que, eso es todo? ahora entiendo porque te dijo eso antes de irse (dijo Rei)**

- **Pues le prometí a Seiya que lo pensaría y eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer, antes de tomar una decisión (hablo Sere)**

- **Pues haces muy bien Serena (le dijo Amy)**

- **Gracias Amy, aunque le dije a Seiya que si tenía muchas posibilidades y esperanzas**

- **Ahora veo, porque estaba tan contento, pues se veía muy ilusionado (hablo Lita)**

- **Oye Serena, lo único que te puedo aconsejares que lo pienses muy bien** **(le dijo Amy en tono sincero, ya que ella era la única que sospechaba de lo que en realidad le estaba pasando a Serena)**

- **Esta bien Amy**

- **Oigan, tenemos que planear todo para el campamento chicas (dijo Lita, cambiando de tema)**

- **Es verdad, dijiste que era en unos días Serena (dijo Rei)**

- **Así es chicas, los buses saldrán de la empresa muy temprano (les dijo la rubia de chonguitos, a sus amigas)**

- **No te preocupes Serena, estaremos puntual y a la hora ese día ¿cierto chicas? (animo Mina)**

- **Si** **(todas)**

- **Que bueno, nos vamos a divertir en el campamento (dijo Sere, muy contenta)**

- **Siii** **(todas)**

**Mientras tanto Darién y Andrew tenían ratos de estar platicando**

- **Así que por eso no voy a poder ir** **(dijo Andrew mientras veía a Darién)** **hey, Darién te estoy hablando**

- **¿Eh? perdón Andrew ¿qué decías?**

- **No sé porque pero estas muy raro (dijo Andrew, mirando a su amigo, algo molesto)**

- **¿Yo raro, porque a que te refieres?**

- **Has estado todo este rato muy distraído, como si tu mente anduviera pensando en otra cosa**

- **Claro que no (se defendió Darién) seguramente es tu imaginación**

- **No lo creo**

- **Andrew ¿qué quieres decir?**

- **Es que no sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero desde ayer andas como molesto**

- ¡**No estoy molesto! (Respondió Darién, enojado) ya te lo dije**

- **Lo ves si lo estas**

- **No, lo que pasa es que... (Hace una pausa)… bueno estoy un poco nervioso sabes, por lo de pedirle matrimonio a Beryl seguramente es por eso** **(aja si como no)**

- **¿Estas bien seguro de lo que vas a hacer?**

**En eso Darién recordó ese beso entre Seiya y Serena**

- **Si, completamente seguro**

- **Bueno, está bien, si tú lo dices, pero te estaba diciendo que no voy a poder acompañarte en el campamento**

- **¿Porque no?**

- **Es que, últimamente, he tenido mucha clientela en el puesto de videojuegos, y ya sabes, no quiero descuidar el negocio**

- **Ah, entiendo, está bien amigo, pero es una lástima que no nos acompañes (respondió Darién, un poco triste, porque no iba a ir Andrew)**

- **Oye por cierto ¿y que dijo Serena de todo esto, va a ir verdad?**

- **Claro que sí, incluso le dije que invitara a sus amigas**

- **Que bueno, apuesto a que se puso muy contenta**

- **Si (dijo Darién, ahora contento)**

- **Seguramente las chicas irán**

- **Espero que sí, así Serena no se sentirá tan sola en medio de tanta gente desconocida**

- **Claro y me imagino que también ira Seiya**

**La expresión de Darién cambio drásticamente**

- **Ten por seguro que ira** **(dijo muy serio)**

- **¿Darién que te pasa estas bien? (pregunto Andrew, preocupado, al ver el cambio radical de su amigo)**

- **Si estoy bien, bueno tengo que irme**

- **Pero...**

- **Nos vemos Andrew** **(dijo mientras se iba)**

- **¿Que le sucede? estoy seguro de que algo le pasa, es muy extraño, pero voy a averiguarlo**

**Serena y las chicas ya habían regresado a la ciudad y seguían hablando del campamento**

- **Oigan chicas, estoy pensando que si nos vamos a ir de campamento, tendremos que preparar muchas cosas** (hablo la peliazul)

- **¿A qué te refieres Amy? (pregunto Lita)**

- **Bueno, me refiero a las tiendas de campaña, sabanas, bolsas para dormir, agua, comida, zapatos y ropa adecuada, lámparas, baterías, ya saben, todas esas cosas**

- **Amy tiene razón chicas, tenemos mucho que hacer (dijo Rei)**

**En eso paso Beryl por ahí y las escucho**

- **Oh, pero si es la tonta esa y sus amiguitas, con que están pensando ir de campamento con ella, ah que lastima, porque no lo voy a permitir, Serena iras al campamento tu sola, ya que solo así voy a poder divertirme, haciéndote la vida más miserable jajaja** **(y se va)**

- **Entonces que estamos esperando, vámonos de compras (hablo Mina emocionada) tenemos mucho que comprar**

- **Mina tiene razón ¿qué estamos esperando? (dijo Lita)**

- **Si vamos (dijo Sere feliz)**

- **¿Que sucede Rei? (pregunto Amy a la sacerdotisa de ojos violeta)**

- **Es que, me dio la impresión de que alguien nos observaba** **(dijo mientras se le quedo viendo al lugar justo donde estaba Beryl)**

- **Yo no veo a nadie Rei (le dijo Sere)**

- **Que extraño, seguramente fui mi imaginación** **(en eso se fueron)**

**Ya en el supermercado**

- **¿Amy que estás haciendo? (pregunto Sere, a su amiga)**

- **Pues estoy pensando que si nos vamos de campamento, lo mejor será llevar comida enlatada (dijo la futura doctora, mientras depositaba en el carrito de súper, las latas de comida)**

- **Buena idea Amy y yo incluso podre preparar unos sándwiches** **(dijo Lita mientras agarraba el pan)**

- **Oigan, aquí traigo estas galletas (dijo Mina, mientras llegaba con unos paquetes)**

- **Se ven deliciosas (dijo Serena mientras iba a agarrar una)**

- **Tonta (dijo Rei mientras le pegaba en la mano)** **esas son para el campamento (le dijo regañándola) no para que te las comas ahorita**

- **Rei (Sere llora, haciendo pucheros) siempre eres mala conmigo**

- **Jajaja** **(las demás)**

- **Esas nunca van a cambiar (dice Lita apenada, con una gota en su cabeza)**

- **Si tienes razón (secundo Amy)**

- **No tienen remedio (dijo finalmente Mina)**

**Luego las chicas se fueron a casa de Serena**

- **Entonces ya saben chicas, los buses saldrán de la empresa temprano, traten de llegar un poco antes de la hora, para que no las dejen (les dijo Sere a las chicas)**

- **No te preocupes Serena, ahí estaremos (respondió Amy, con una linda sonrisa)**

- **Si y yo las estaré esperando (volvió a hablar, la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **Me muero porque ya sea el día, seguramente nos vamos a divertir mucho (comento muy emocionada Lita)**

- **Ya lo creo y a lo mejor conozcamos en el campamento a muchos chicos guapos (dijo Mina, poniendo ojitos de estrella)**

- **Bueno Mina, no es exactamente a los que vamos (le dijo Amy)**

- **Es cierto (secundo Rei)**

- A**y, ustedes lo dicen porque tienen a Richard y Nicolás, pero en cambio Lita y yo… (Dijo Mina)**

- **Si, Mina tiene razón (secundo Lita)**

- **Oigan ¿y yo que? (dijo Sere)**

- **Bueno Serena tu casi no cuentas ya que si le dices que si a Seiya, te les unirás a Amy y Rei al club (hablo Mina)**

- **Pero, aun no ha decidido Mina (dijo la peliazul)**

- **Si pero le dio esperanzas a Seiya ¿o no? (pregunto la castaña de ojos verdes)**

- **Bueno si (respondió Sere, un poco dudosa)**

- **Ya basta chicas (interrumpió Amy) no la presionen ¿sí?**

- **Esta bien Amy, pero ¿porque te pones así? (pregunto Rei)**

- **Bueno es que... (dijo Amy, ya que no sabía, que responder)**

- **Oigan chicas se está haciendo tarde, es mejor que nos vallamos (interrumpió Lita)**

- **Si es cierto (dijo Amy)**

- **Nos vemos en unos días amigas (les dijo Sere, a las chicas)**

- **Si** **(todas, y se fueron)**

**Pasaron algunos días y las cosas entre Serena y Darién no estaban muy bien, ya que cada vez que Serena hablaba con Seiya o de Seiya, Darién se ponía algo frio, serio y molesto con ella, Serena no entendía porque Darién se estaba comportando así con ella y le dolía; por otra parte Beryl sin saber porque el cambio tan repentino que Darién tenía con Serena, le daba gusto y Serena al ver a Darién tan indiferente con ella, a pesar de que le dolía y a ver a Darién más apegado a Beryl se molestaba mucho con él, no podía evitar sentirse celosa, finalmente llego el día antes del campamento, tanto Serena como Darién estaban trabajando cada quien en lo suyo, en eso se pusieron a platicar**

- **Mañana nos iremos de campamento (dijo la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **Si, todo el mundo aquí, está hablando de eso (respondió el guapo arquitecto)**

- **Oye por cierto ¿qué paso con Andrew, ira al campamento con nosotros o no?**

- **Pues hable hace días con él y me dijo que no va a poder ir ya que no quiere descuidar su negocio**

- **Que lastima (respondió Sere, con tristeza)**

- **Si, oye por cierto ¿tus amigas irán?**

- **Si, de hecho ya preparamos las cosas que vamos a llevar**

- **Que bueno, ya verás que se divertirán mucho**

- **Si, eso espero (dijo Sere, y pensaba) ****_¿me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Seiya con la gira?_**

**Mientras tanto Seiya en su gira estaba firmando autógrafos**

- **Si aquí tienes (le decía a una chica mientras le firmaba uno, en eso pensaba)** **_ay bombón como te extraño, ojala y pudiera acompañarte mañana a ese campamento, ya que ese Darién estará ahí contigo, bueno pero al menos las chicas también irán, eso me dejaría algo tranquilo, pero no lo suficiente_**

**Mientras tanto Serena y Darién seguían trabajando y Serena pensaba**

- **_Al menos este día no hemos tenido peleas Darién y yo, no entiendo que le pasa, se pone a veces tan frio conmigo y además me duele su indiferencia (pensaba con dolor) ahh _****(suspiro)****_ me pregunto ¿que estará haciendo Seiya en este momento?_**

- **¿Qué te pasa Serena? estas muy pensativa (le pregunto Darién a la rubia)**

- **Ah bueno lo que pasa es...Seiya (titubeo ella, saliendo de sus pensamientos)**

- **Ah sabes que Serena, acabo de recordar que tengo...tengo algo que hacer** **(dijo mientras salía, pero estaba molesto)**

- **Pero que le pasa, otra vez me deja con la palabra en la boca (dijo enojada Sere), no lo entiendo**

**Mientras tanto Beryl estaba con Jedite**

- **Últimamente has estado de muy buen humor (le dijo el rubio a la bruja)**

- **Si, es que Darién ha estado muy frio y distanciado con la chiquilla esa (le dijo Beryl, mostrando su característica mueca de maldad)**

- **Y ahora ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?**

- **No esta vez no tuve nada que ver**

- **¿En serio?**

- **Si, no sé qué fue lo que realmente paso, pero Darién ya no es el mismo con esa, y aparte de que últimamente ha estado más cariñoso conmigo**

- **Si, de eso ya me pude dar cuenta (dijo Jedite molesto)**

- **Vamos Jedite, no empieces (dijo ella cruzándose de brazos)**

- **Esta bien, oye pero ¿no se te hace raro?**

- **La verdad no, pero no importa, ese cambio me favorece**

- **Bueno ¿y ya tienes listo todo para mañana?**

- **Así es y ya tengo un plan para torturar mañana a la tonta esa**

- **Y ahora ¿qué piensas hacer?**

- **Pon atención Jedite, ya que tú me ayudaras**

- **Cuenta conmigo (dijo el rubio, mientras le guiñaba el ojo, en eso Beryl le cuenta a Jedite el plan que tiene)** **¿y crees que funcionara?**

- **Por supuesto que sí, ya lo veras** **(dijo mientras se iba)**

- **Oye ¿a dónde vas?**

- **A ver a Darién (dijo Beryl maliciosamente)**

**Mientras tanto Darién se encontraba en el baño**

- **¿Qué es lo que me pasa? (se preguntaba el mismo, mientras se veía en el espejo) Andrew tiene razón, últimamente estoy de un humor, pero no sé porque, no puedo evitarlo, ¡no! (dijo sacudiendo su cabeza) no voy a permitir que esto me arruine el día, bien a trabajar**

**Darién volvió a su puesto de trabajo**

- **Darién ¿estás bien? (le pregunto Sere)**

- **Si estoy bien Serena (le respondió ahora calmado y con una linda sonrisa)**

**En eso le sonó el celular a Serena**

- **Hola (dijo mientras atendía, la llamada) ¡Seiya! (Dijo muy contenta) si...**

**Darién estaba tan molesto, que no le puso cuidado a la conversación, como últimamente se había peleado con Serena, Darién no estaba enterado de que Seiya no iría al campamento, luego Serena colgó y llego Beryl en ese momento**

- **Hola mi amor (dijo Beryl)**

- **Hola Beryl** **(como Darién se sentía todavía molesto, beso a Beryl delante de Serena en eso Serena se levantó de su escritorio)** **¿qué pasa Serena?**

- **Nada (dijo un poco molesta)** **solo quería decirte que ya me voy**

- **¿Te sucede algo Serena? (pregunto la bruja)**

- **No, nada señorita Beryl**

- **Mi amor, que te parece si vamos a cenar y te llevo después a tu casa (dijo Darién)**

- **Oh Darién, claro que sí, eres tan dulce (dijo Beryl mientras abrazaba, al guapo arquitecto –mendiga bruja - ¬¬)**

- **Bueno ya me voy hasta mañana (se despidió Sere, de ambos)**

- **Si hasta mañana (le dijo Darién)**

- **Espera Darién, acompañare a Serena a la puerta de salida, ya regreso (dijo Beryl, guiñándole un ojo a Darién)**

- **Esta bien mi amor (le dijo el)**

**En eso Beryl fue con Serena**

- **Óyeme niñita ¿acaso esa fue una escena de celos? (le reclamo la bruja, a la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **No (dijo Serena nerviosa)** **señorita Beryl**

- **No mientas (respondió furiosa, la pelirroja) sé que te duele que Darién este muy cariñoso conmigo, bueno deberías irte acostumbrando, ya que esa es la actitud que un hombre enamorado tiene con la que en un futuro muy cercano va a ser su esposa**

- **Ya déjeme en paz** **(dijo Sere, tratando de irse, pero Beryl la agarra de la mano)**

- **Escucha, recuerda que te sigo vigilando y me amenaza de echarte sigue en pie, ¿entiendes?**

- **Suélteme** **(dijo mientras la pisoteaba y salía corriendo)**

- **Ayyy (lloriqueo Beryl, x el pisotón que le dio Sere) esto no va a quedar así, me las vas a pagar (dijo muy enojada)**

**Luego Serena llego a su casa y estaba en su cuarto**

- **Ahh (suspiro) mañana nos vamos de campamento Luna**

- **Miau**

- **Por desgracia esa bruja ira con nosotras, aun me duele la indiferencia que Darién tiene conmigo y cada vez se me hace más difícil ocultar mis sentimientos y no puedo evitar sentirme celosa cada vez que Darién esta con ella, últimamente se le ve más cariñoso con ella, probablemente sea cierto que se casen pronto (dijo Sere, con tristeza, mientras abrazaba a su gatita)**

**En eso entra la mama de Serena a su habitación**

- **Serena**

- **Hola mama**

- **¿Que sucede hija estas bien?**

- **Sí, claro**

- **¿Ya tienes todo listo para mañana?**

- **Si mama**

-** Bien, será mejor que te duermas ya, mañana tienes que estar muy temprano en la empresa**

- **Es cierto, tienes razón, buenas noches mama**

- **Adiós hija, que descanses** **(dijo mientras se iba)**

- **Afortunadamente Luna, la chicas irán conmigo (le dijo Sere a su gatita, sonriendo) estoy segura que si la bruja me quiere hacer algo, ellas no se lo permitirán**

- **Miau**

- **Por una parte me siento muy nerviosa y por otra tengo un presentimiento, no sé, siento algo muy fuerte que me dice que algo va a pasar en ese campamento, algo muy importante, pero no sé qué es, bueno lo averiguare luego** **(dijo mientras se quedaba dormida)**

**Al día siguiente, la gente poco a poco estaba llegando a la empresa y en eso llego Serena y se topó con Darién**

- **Darién**

- **Hola Serena, bueno días**

- **Buenos días**

- **_Parece ser que aún no llega Seiya_**** (pensó Darién, mientras disimuladamente, volteaba a ver, buscando a Seiya, al no verlo, le dijo a Serena) hey Serena ¿dónde están tus amigas?**

- **Ah, ya vendrán pronto (respondió la rubia de chonguitos y pensaba) ****_parece ser que Darién se ha despertado de muy buen humor que bueno_**

**Mientras tanto Beryl está escondida con Jedite**

- **¿Estas segura que esto funcionara? (pregunto el rubio)**

- **Claro que sí, ya verás que las tontas esas, se tragaran el anzuelo**

- **Eso espero**

- **Bueno Jedite, apresúrate, que ya han de estar por llegar** **(dijo Beryl mientras lo empujaba)**

- **Esta bien, ya voy**

**Mientras tanto las chicas ya iban de camino a la empresa**

- **Vamos chicas apresúrense (dijo Rei)**

- **Si, ya casi llegamos (secundo Amy)**

- A**y, muero de sueño** **(dijo Mina casi arrastrando los pies)**

- **Si, yo también (dijo Lita)**

- **Pero ¿qué paso con ese entusiasmo que tenían todos estos días? (pregunto la peliazul, a ambas somnolientas)**

- **Creo que el sueño se los espanto Amy (dijo Rei, divertida)**

- **Así parece (dijo la futura doctora)**

- **Tengo una idea (hablo la bella sacerdotisa) oigan chicas, Serena me dijo que había visto unos muchachos guapos en el bus**

- **Dijiste chicos** (dijo Lita, despertando de repente)

- **Guapos (lo mismo paso con Mina)**

- **¿Que estamos esperando?** **(ambas y salen corriendo)**

- **¿Es cierto eso? (pregunto extrañada Amy)**

- **No, pero ves cómo se les fue el sueño, vamos Amy (dijo Rei)**

- **Si**

**En eso Lita y Mina, que iban adelante, se toparon con un hombre, era Jedite disfrazado de conserje y las detuvo**

- **¿Le ocurre algo señor? (dijo Lita)**

- **Ah, si es que estoy esperando a unas jovencitas como de su edad (dijo Jedite, fingiendo la voz)**

- **¿Que sucede chicas? (pregunto Amy, que junto con Rei, habían alcanzado a las otras 2)**

- **Si ¿porque se detienen? (pregunto ahora, Rei)**

- **Es que este señor nos detuvo (dijo Mina)**

- **¿De casualidad ustedes son las amigas de Serena? (volvió a hablar Jedite)**

- **Si, somos nosotras (afirmo la rubia de ojos celeste y moño rojo)**

- **Que bueno (dijo Jedite)**

- **¿Quién es usted? (pregunto desconfiada Rei)**

- **Soy uno de los conserjes de la empresa**

- **Díganos señor ¿ocurre algo malo? (pregunto la peliazul)**

- **Lo que pasa es que a última hora decidieron cambiar el punto de salida de los buses (mintió Jedite)**

- **¿Y eso porque? (volvió a hablar Amy)**

- **Al parecer los conductores no querían llegar hasta la empresa, bueno no sé, parece que tuvieron un problema (respondió Jedite)**

- **Entonces si los buses no van a salir de la empresa ¿de dónde salen? (pregunto Mina)**

- **En una terminal de buses que queda más o menos cerca de aquí, la señorita Serena me dijo que les entregara este papel, aquí está la dirección**

- **Muchas gracias señor, vamos chicas** **(dijo Amy mientras se iban)**

- **¿Qué te pasa Rei? (pregunto lita, a la chica de ojos violeta)**

- **Es muy extraño (dijo Rei, dudando) ¿porque Serena no nos avisó?**

- **Bueno ya oíste al señor, todo fue a última hora (dijo Mina)**

- **Mmm que extraño (Rei, aun dudaba)**

- ¡**Sí! (Dijo Jedite, feliz) se tragaron el anzuelo ahora debo volver a la empresa** **(dijo Jedite mientras se iba)**

**Mientras tanto en la empresa, los buses estaban a punto de salir, Serena y Darién se encontraban dentro de uno y Beryl aun seguía afuera**

- **¿Donde esta Jedite? (se preguntaba, la bruja, mientras esperaba a que llegara el rubio, mientras tanto adentro de un bus)**

- **Serena ¿qué te pasa? (pregunto Darién)**

- **Es que no veo a mis amigas, aun no llegan (respondió Sere, preocupada)**

- **No te preocupes, ya vendrán** (la animo Darién)

**En eso llega Jedite, y Beryl aun seguía afuera del bus)**

- **Al fin llegas (dijo la pelirroja)**

- **Si**

- **Y ¿qué paso?**

- **Tu plan fue un éxito, esas niñitas se creyeron todo**

- **Te dije que funcionaria (cara de maldad) vamos subamos al bus**

**En eso Beryl subió al bus y vio a Darién**

- **Mi amor ¿qué te pasa? (le pregunto la bruja a Darién)**

- **Es que Serena está preocupada, ya que sus amigas aun no llegan**

- **Pero no te preocupes por eso mi amor, Jedite acaba de decirme que se subieron en otro bus**

- **¿En serio? que bien entonces voy a decírselo a Serena (dijo Darién muy contento)**

- **No Darién, espera, mejor que sea una sorpresa (dijo Beryl fingiendo)**

- **Pero**

- **Vamos Darién confía en mi (le dijo, mientras le guiña el ojo, en eso Beryl les hablo a todos los del bus)** **bien es hora de irnos**

**En eso los buses arrancan**

- ¡**Esperen! (Dijo Sere, angustiada) no pueden arrancar todavía**

- **Serena cálmate (le dijo Darién)**

- **No Darién, mis amigas aun no llegan**

- **Espera Darién, yo hablare con ella** **(dijo Beryl mientras la llevaba a su asiento)** **escúchame niñita, ¿te gusto la sorpresa que te prepare? (le dijo Beryl, con toda malicia)**

- **¿Qué?**

- **Así es, tus amigas no vendrán, gracias a mí**

- **Eres una...**

- **No, no, no (dijo Beryl, moviendo el dedo, en sentido negativo) más vale que te quedes callada o si no te echo ya lo sabes (le dijo enojada)**

**Serena se quedó llorando en su asiento y Beryl volvió al suyo con Darién**

- **¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? (pregunto extrañado el arquitecto)**

- **Tranquilo Darién, solo la tranquilice un poco**

- **Parece triste, iré a verla** **(Darién en ese momento iba a levantarse de su asiento pero Beryl lo agarró del brazo)**

- **No te preocupes, se le pasara cuando vea a sus amigas de sorpresa**

- **Espero que tengas razón** **(dijo mientras se volvía a sentar)**

**Mientras tanto las chicas buscaban la estación**

- **Es muy extraño (dijo Amy)**

- **¿Estas segura de que es por aquí Amy? (pregunto Lita)**

- **De acuerdo a esta dirección, si (volvió a hablar la peliazul)**

- **Esto es absurdo, aquí no hay ninguna estación de buses (dijo enojada Rei)**

- **Yo creo que sí, miren ahí vienen varios buses**

**En eso vieron pasar los buses de la empresa y Rei vio en una de las ventanas a Jedite, ya no estaba disfrazado**

- **Ese hombre (dijo Rei, al verlo)**

- **¿Que pasa Rei? (pregunto la futura doctora)**

- **Es el mismo que nos dio esta dirección (Rei, reconoció a Jedite)**

- **¿Qué? (dijo extrañada Lita)**

- **Sabia que algo andaba mal, nos engañaron (dijo la sacerdotisa, muy furiosa)**

- **Miren, ahí está la bruja pelirroja que molesta a Serena (hablo Lita, que veía en otra ventana del bus a Beryl)**

- **Eso quiere decir que esos son los autobuses de la empresa (concluyo Amy)**

- **Oh (dijo Mina, asombrada)**

- **¿Que pasa Mina? (pregunto Rei)**

- **Esa que va ahí es Serena (dijo Mina, señalando a otra ventana del bus)**

- **Oh no (dijo Amy)**

- **Espérennos** **(dijeron todas; pero todo fue en vano, ya que los buses se fueron)**

- **¿Eh? qué raro me pareció escuchar algo (dijo Sere, dentro del bus)**

- **¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? (pregunto la rubia, de moño rojo)**

- **Apuesto a que todo esto fue planeado por la bruja (dijo Lita, muy molesta)**

- **Ah sí, pero no nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados vamos a ir de todas formas a ese campamento (concluyo Rei)**

**Pasó gran parte del día y finalmente llegaron los de la empresa al campamento, todos se iban bajando de los autobuses**

- **Y ahora ¿qué voy a hacer sin las chicas?** **(dijo Serena muy triste, mientras se bajaba)**

- **Ja, se lo tiene bien merecido la mocosa, ahora te voy a hacer la vida de cuadritos** **(dijo Beryl mientras la observaba e iba caminando por el bosque, cuando en eso alguien la agarra y la mete a unos arbustos)** **ahhh**

- **Hola (le dijo una castaña de ojos verdes)**

- **¿Te gustan las sorpresitas? (pregunto, una bella chica de cabello largo, negro y de ojos violeta)**

- **No (dijo Beryl asombrada, al ver a las chicas) ustedes ¿que están haciendo aquí?**

- **Pues venimos a pasar estos días de campamento con nuestra amiga Serena (hablo la rubia de ojos celestes)**

- **Así es, y no vamos a permitir que le hagas daño (finalizo la peliazul)**

- **No puede ser ¿cómo llegaron aquí? (pregunto la bruja)**

- **Tenemos nuestros recursos (respondió Rei)**

- **Sabemos que tú nos tendiste esta trampa, para que no viniéramos (hablo Amy)**

- **Pero sabes que, no te resulto (dijo molesta Mina)**

- **Además** **(dijo Lita, mientras la levantaba de la camisa)** **si te atreves a hacerle algo a Serena te las veras con nosotras, en especial conmigo(dijo mientras le mostraba el puño)**

- **Ayyy bájame (lloriqueaba Beryl)**

- **Créeme, no tendré compasión contigo (le dijo Lita)**

- **Suficiente Lita** **(dijo la futura doctora, en eso Lita que aún tenía a Beryl sujeta de la camisa y suspendida en el aire, la suelta y cae sentada en el piso)**

- **Con su permiso ya nos vamos (le dijo Mina)**

- **Estas advertida** **(finalizo Rei, en eso las chicas se van)**

- **Ahora te odio más mocosa (dijo Beryl lloriqueando)** **cada vez te odio mucho más (dijo furiosa desde el suelo) pero esto no se va a quedar así, lo juro**

**CONTINUARA**

**...**

Bien, ¿que les parecio? reviews, reviews, reviews, dejen sus reviews xD queremos saber que piensan de esta historia

Verof y SMoon14 bienvenidas :)

Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia, q con mucho amor, escribimos para ustedes, bien hasta aqui llega el cap 18 y no te pierdas el cap 19 "¡Una mala decision!"

Gracias a los que nos leen y nos dejan sus reviews, nos animan mucho que nos lo dejen

Animate a comentar si no lo has hecho ok, saluditos todos, nos vemos :)

Nos leemos en el sig cap ;)

Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily


	19. Chapter 19 Una Mala Decisión

Bien amigos, aqui les traemos el sig cap ¿que pasara? sigue leyendo y averigualo :)

Creditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

* Capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

Cuando lean letras _cursivas_, son los pensamientos de los personajes ok

**Pasó gran parte del día y finalmente llegaron los de la empresa al campamento, todos se iban bajando de los autobuses**

- **Y ahora ¿qué voy a hacer sin las chicas?** **(dijo Serena muy triste, mientras se bajaba)**

- **Ja, se lo tiene bien merecido la mocosa, ahora te voy a hacer la vida de cuadritos** **(dijo Beryl mientras la observaba e iba caminando por el bosque, cuando en eso alguien la agarra y la mete a unos arbustos)** **ahhh**

- **Hola (le dijo una castaña de ojos verdes)**

- **¿Te gustan las sorpresitas? (pregunto, una bella chica de cabello largo, negro y de ojos violeta)**

- **No (dijo Beryl asombrada, al ver a las chicas) ustedes ¿que están haciendo aquí?**

- **Pues venimos a pasar estos días de campamento con nuestra amiga Serena (hablo la rubia de ojos celestes)**

- **Así es, y no vamos a permitir que le hagas daño (finalizo la peliazul)**

- **No puede ser ¿cómo llegaron aquí? (pregunto la bruja)**

- **Tenemos nuestros recursos (respondió Rei)**

- **Sabemos que tú nos tendiste esta trampa, para que no viniéramos (hablo Amy)**

- **Pero sabes que, no te resulto (dijo molesta Mina)**

- **Además** **(dijo Lita, mientras la levantaba de la camisa) si te atreves a hacerle algo a Serena te las veras con nosotras, en especial conmigo(dijo mientras le mostraba el puño)**

- **Ayyy bájame (lloriqueaba Beryl)**

- **Créeme, no tendré compasión contigo (le dijo Lita)**

- **Suficiente Lita** **(dijo la futura doctora, en eso Lita que aún tenía a Beryl sujeta de la camisa y suspendida en el aire, la suelta y cae sentada en el piso)**

- **Con su permiso ya nos vamos (le dijo Mina)**

- **Estas advertida** **(finalizo Rei, en eso las chicas se van)**

- **Ahora te odio más mocosa (dijo Beryl lloriqueando)** **cada vez te odio mucho más (dijo furiosa desde el suelo) pero esto no se va a quedar así, lo juro**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

**_A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO_**

**CAP 19: UNA MALA DECISION**

**En eso las chicas empezaron a buscar a Serena**

- **Cielos ¿dónde puede estar Serena? (pregunto Mina, viendo a todos lados, en busca de su amiga)**

- **Tienes mucha razón Mina, va a ser difícil encontrarla, ya que aquí hay demasiada gente (secundo Lita)**

- **No puede estar muy lejos, ya que la gente, todavía se está bajando de los buses (dijo Amy)**

- **Amy tiene razón, bueno que estamos esperando vamos a buscarla (hablo Rei)**

- **Si** **(todas)**

**En eso Serena iba caminando muy triste**

- **Todo mundo vino con sus amigos, y yo estaré sola (dijo mientras unas lágrimas, se le escapaban de sus bellos ojos) como extraño a las chicas y todo por culpa de la bruja esa, la verdad Darién es un ciego y un tonto (dijo molesta) ¿qué le pudo haber visto a ella?** **(en eso Serena choco con alguien y vota al suelo a esa persona)** **ohh lo siento**

- A**ay, no eso me dolió (dijo la persona desde el suelo)**

- **¿Rei?**

- **Oh, Serena**

- **Rei (dijo la rubia, mientras abrazaba a la sacerdotisa) que alegría verte**

- **Vaya manera de recibirme Serena, con un golpe (bromeo la pelinegra)**

- **Lo siento (se disculpó Seré) lo siento es que de verdad no me fije**

- **¿Porque será que no me extraña? (dijo Rei, rodando los ojos, después llamo a las chicas) ¡Oigan chicas la encontré!**

**En eso llegan las chicas**

- **¿Que pasa Rei? (dijo Lita)**

-**Chicas (dijo Sere, con una sonrisa)**

- **Serena (todas, salen a abrazarla)**

- **Oh chicas, cuanto me alegra que estén aquí (les dijo la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **A nosotras también nos da gusto Serena (respondió Amy)**

**En eso Darién iba caminando por ahí, y vio de lejos a Serena y a las chicas, de repente se acerca Beryl a Darién**

- **Mi amor ahí estas (le dijo el pelinegro a la bruja)**

- **Hola Darién (dijo toda adolorida)**

- **Por dios que te paso ¿te encuentras bien?**

- **Si estoy bien, nada importante**

- **¿Segura?**

- **Si, solo me tropecé al bajar del bus** **(si como no XD gran susto que le dieron las chicas, en especial Lita)** **por eso ando cojeando, pero no te preocupes, ya se me pasara**

- **Mira Beryl, acabo de ver a Serena saludando a sus amigas**

- **Bueno yo...** **(Dijo algo nerviosa)**

- **Gracias por haberlas traído, en el otro bus como dijiste**

- **Oh (dijo Beryl y pensaba) ****_que bien al menos la llegada de esas insoportables me hizo quedar bien ante Darién (después le dijo a él)_**** no fue nada mi amor (fingiendo, su sonrisa, como siempre)**

- **Tenías razón, la tristeza se le fue a Serena**

- **Yo te lo dije**

- **Eres tan buena**

- **Claro mi amor** **(en eso Darién la besa y Serena los vio y se puso molesta, Amy lo nota)**

- **¿Qué te pasa Serena? (pregunto la peliazul a su amiga)**

- **Nada es solo que...por culpa de esa bruja pelirroja que Darién tiene por novia, casi no pudieron venir ustedes (respondió molesta, la rubia de chonguitos)**

-**¿Que dijiste, la bruja dueña de la empresa es la novia de Darién? (pregunto asombrada Lita)**

- **_Hay no (pensó Sere, asustada) lo dije y además soné bien celosa con ese comentario ojala y las chicas no noten nada (luego hablo)_**** pues si (dijo un tanto triste) ella es su novia**

- **No puedo creerlo (dijo Mina asombrada)**

- **Yo tampoco, Darién parece tan dulce y esa bruja es tan cruel ¿cómo pudo fijarse en ella? (se preguntó Rei)**

- **No lo sé, eso es precisamente lo que yo también me pregunto Rei (le dijo Sere y pensó aliviada) ****_que bueno que no lo notaron_**

- **Ahora que recuerdo el día que fuimos al campo Darién lucia triste, porque su novia no estaba, y si mas no recuerdo fue al mismo tiempo en que la dueña de la empresa tampoco estaba (concluyo Mina)**

- **Claro como no nos pudimos dar cuenta de eso (dijo Rei)**

- **Es cierto y también recuerdo, me pareció haberlos visto en la fiesta de Andrew, creo que estaban bailando, pero lo menos que me imagine es que fueran pareja (hablo Lita)**

- **_Si, fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que...ella era la famosa novia de Darién_**** (pensó Serena, pero Amy vio la expresión triste que tenía)**

- **Oigan chicas, es cierto es una noticia importante, pero que les parece si mejor, cambiamos de tema (les dijo Amy a las demás y pensaba)****_ahora me queda más claro Serena, mis sospechas están confirmadas, estas enamorada de Darién, pobre, debió de haber sido muy duro para ti, enterarte de ese modo_**

-**¿Que pasa Amy? (pregunto Sere, al ver a su amiga, tan pensativa)**

- **No, nada (dijo ella, con una sonrisa)**

- **Como quieres que cambiemos de tema Amy, si por culpa de esa pelirroja casi no venimos aquí, y todo por esa trampa que nos tendió (respondió molesta Rei)**

-**¿Eh? pero ¿de qué hablas Rei, que trampa? (pregunto la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **Esa mujer nos tendió una trampa, y nosotras caímos en ella (respondió la sacerdotisa)**

- **Si, fue vergonzoso (dijo Lita)**

**En eso le contaron todo a Serena**

-**¿Qué? no puedo creerlo, eso fue cruel de su parte (respondió, indignada Sere) ****_seguro que fue Jedite el que se disfrazó de conserje (pensó esto último)_**

- **Así es, pero no te preocupes, dudo que quiera molestarnos por un buen tiempo (dijo la castaña)**

- **¿Eh? ¿Porque dices eso Lita? (pregunto Sere, sin comprender)**

- **Ah bueno yo me entiendo (dijo la ojiverde, sacando su lengua, sin darle explicaciones a Serena)**

- **Por cierto chicas ¿cómo hicieron para venirse al campamento? (pregunto curiosa Serena)**

- **Pues, todo fue gracias a Rei (dijo la rubia de ojos celestes y moño rojo)**

- **Ah sí, pues veras (dijo ella con una sonrisa y sonrojándose) le pedí a Nicolás que nos trajera**

- **Y el, como buen príncipe azul que es, le dijo a Rei que si (volvió a hablar Mina)**

- **Si no hubiera sido por ellos, no estuviéramos aquí (dijo Lita)**

- **Todo por venir a disfrutar este campamento contigo (hablo Amy)**

- **Chicas muchas gracias (dijo Sere, muy feliz)**

**Paso un buen rato y todos se instalaron en sus tiendas de campaña, Darién estaba con Beryl**

- **Listo, ya está tu tienda (le dijo el guapo arquitecto a Beryl)**

- **Te lo agradezco tanto mi amor**

- **Bueno ahora iré a saludar a Serena, seguramente ha de estar con sus amigas ¿vienes?**

- **Con sus amigas (dijo un poco nerviosa)** **ah, no ve tu mi amor, yo después iré a saludarlas si**

- **Bueno, está bien** **(en eso se va)**

**Mientras tanto Serena seguía platicando con las chicas**

- **Aun estoy sorprendida de que Darién y esa bruja sean novios (dijo Lita)**

- **Si, a mi también me cuesta mucho creerlo (secundo Mina)**

- **Todavía siguen con ese tema, mejor hablemos de otra cosa si (dijo Amy tratando de cambiar de conversación para que Serena no se incomodara)**

- **¿Qué te pasa Amy, porque te molesta? (pregunto Rei)**

- **Bueno es que... (dijo y se quedó callada y pensaba) ****_¿Y ahora qué hago?_**

- **Oigan chicas quería pedirles un favor (hablo Sere)**

- **Si ¿qué pasa Serena? (pregunto la sacerdotisa de ojos violeta)**

- **No le vayan a mencionar a Darién ninguna de las maldades que me hace la bruja**

- **¿Que O.O?** **(todas)**

- **Pero ¿qué estás diciendo Serena? (dijo Rei, muy molesta)**

- **Si, porque no quieres que le digamos (le dijo Mina)**

- **Porque si lo hacen me van a meter en un lio a mí, si la bruja se entera de que Darién sabe todo lo malo que me ha hecho se desquitara conmigo**

- **Pero Darién debe saber el tipo de persona con la que está (le explico Lita)**

- **Coincido con Lita; Serena (hablo la futura doctora)**

- **Nooo, que no lo entienden, esa bruja es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, podría hasta correrme y yo lo que quiero es liberarme de este servicio social lo más pronto posible, por favor**

- **Pero Serena... (Volvió a hablar Amy)**

- **Se los pido de favor, no le digan nada a Darién, además él no les creería, ya que está muy enamorado de ella**

**En eso las 4 se miran mutuamente**

- **Esta bien Serena, de acuerdo (finalizo, hablando Rei)**

- **Muchas gracias**

**En eso llega Darién a la tienda de campaña donde estaban las chicas**

- **Hola ¿se puede? (pregunto)**

- **Darién (dijo Sere, sin evitar sonrojarse, al verlo)**

- **Hola Darién (todas)**

- **Hola chicas, me alegra que estén aquí, mmm (dijo llevándose la mano, a su mandíbula) veo que ya se instalaron (dijo al ver la tienda y las cosas ya puestas en su lugar)**

- **Bueno si (dijo Mina)**

- **Y bien Serena ¿qué te pareció la sorpresa? (le pregunto el guapo arquitecto, a la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **¿De qué sorpresa me hablas? (pregunto Sere, sorprendida)**

- **Ah claro, no lo sabias, Beryl es tan gentil que metió a tus amigas a último momento en otro autobús** **(todas pusieron cara de extrañadas y consternadas)** **¿Que pasa dije algo malo?**

- **Pues... (Dijo Rei, a punto de estallar, de enojo)**

- **No Rei** **(dijo Amy susurrándole)** **recuerda en qué quedamos**

- **_Esa bruja engaño a Darién, me las va a pagar_** **(pensó Lita, mientras trataba de calmarse)**

- **¿Ella te dijo eso? (pregunto Sere, consternada)**

- **Si**

- **_Darién eres un tonto (pensó Sere, muy molesta) como me gustaría confesarte ahora todo (luego se dirigió a él)_**** pues sabes que Darién, deberías fijarte bien en cómo pasan las cosas a tu alrededor**

- **¿De qué hablas Serena, que te sucede, porque andas tan molesta? (pregunto confundido el pelinegro)**

**Mientras tanto afuera estaban Beryl y Jedite escondidos cerca de la tienda de campaña de las chicas**

- **Oye Beryl ¿para que venimos aquí?**

- **Shh, cállate Jedite habla en voz baja, quiero oír lo que pasa ahí adentro**

- **¿Porque estoy molesta? bueno porque...** **(Las chicas estaban pendientes para ver que decía Serena)**...** porque eres un tonto y estas tan ciego**

- **¿Tonto, ciego? no te entiendo**

- **No tienes nada que entender**

- **Que bien la tonta esa y Darién están discutiendo, esto se va a poner bueno Jedite (dijo la bruja, Jedite estaba con la boca abierta del asombro)**

- **Serena quieres calmarte ¿porque estas tan molesta? (le dijo Darién)**

- **Porque mis amigas no están aquí gracias a...**

- **Se atreverá a decir mi nombre, si lo hace te juro Jedite que... (Dijo Beryl)**

- **... gracias a ti (dijo Sere, al final)**

- **Te salvaste por esta mocosa (siguió hablando desde afuera la pelirroja)**

- **_Pudiste hacer algo para evitarlo Darién y simplemente no lo hiciste (pensó Sere, desilusionada)_**

- **Alguien me puede decir que le pasa a Serena** **(todas se le quedan viendo a Darién)** **oigan ¿porque me miran así que hice?**

- **¡Márchate Darién, no quiero verte! (Dijo Serena, furiosa y molesta)**

- **Pero...**

- **Vete**

- **Lo siento Darién, pero es mejor que te vayas (intervino Amy)**

- **¿Amy porque? (pregunto el, mas confundido)**

- **Escucha, Serena no se siente bien ahora, pero trataremos de tranquilizarla si, talves después hable contigo (volvió a hablar la futura doctora)**

- **Esta bien me voy** **(en eso se va)**

- **¿Que fue todo eso Serena? (le pregunto Lita)**

- **Si, lo trataste muy mal al pobre (dijo Mina)**

- **Recuerda que Darién no sabía nada de esto (hablo Rei)**

- **Si, tienen razón, lo sé, pero...ustedes no lo entienden** **(dijo mientras salía corriendo)** **_Darién como puedes dejarte llevar por las mentiras de esa mujer (pensó muy dolida, mientras corría y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos)_**

- **Serena** **(todas)**

- **No, esperen chicas, lo mejor es dejarla sola (dijo Amy)**

- **Pero Amy (hablo Mina)**

- **_Serena me preocupa_** (pensó Rei)

- **¿Que le pasara? (dijo Lita)**

- **Vámonos de aquí Jedite, antes de que nos descubran (dijo Beryl)**

- **Si (y ambos se fueron)**

**En eso Serena se detuvo cerca de un pequeño rio**

- **¡Darién, eres un tonto! (Grito) ay no creo que de verdad exagere un poco, la verdad si fue un poco dura con él, pero es que no puedo evitar sentirme así, creo que lo mejor será pedirle disculpas, pero...no sé cómo después de que paso, me da vergüenza mirarlo a la cara, ahh (suspiro)**

**Mientras tanto Darién estaba con Beryl**

- **...y decidí comprar ese vestido**

- **... (Darién, no ponía nada de atención a lo que Beryl le contaba)**

- **¿Darién?**

- **¿Eh? (dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos)**

- **¿Que te sucede, te ocurre algo malo?**

- **No, no es nada**

- **_¿Acaso le habrá afectado tanto discutir con la mocosa esa? mmm esto no me está gustando (pensó la bruja)_**** ¿estás seguro? (le pregunto)**

- **Si**

- **Bueno que te parece si...**

- **Discúlpame Beryl, pero prefiero ir a caminar**

- **Oh, claro, vamos**

- **Eh, bueno es que...prefiero ir solo**

- **Oh, bueno está bien** **(en eso Darién se va)** **si le afecto no puedo creerlo (dijo furiosa) ¿acaso Darién está empezando a sentir algo por esa niña? no, no puedo permitirlo (dijo furiosa) tengo que hacer algo, tengo que...apresurar mis planes de boda, para que así, esa mocosa no se meta con mi Darién**

**Mientras tanto Darién iba caminando por el campamento**

- **No lo entiendo ¿porque Serena me trato así y me dijo esas cosas? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Porque me siento tan afectado por esto? tengo que hablar con Serena, necesito que me aclare esto**

**Mientras tanto las chicas**

- **Ya se tardó demasiado, Serena no regresa (hablo una preocupada Mina)**

- **Si, la verdad tenía razones para actuar así (dijo Lita)**

- **Si pero no con Darién, él no tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando (dijo Rei)**

- **Si Serena no regresa en unos minutos más, iremos a buscarla, ya que pronto oscurecerá (dijo Amy)**

- **¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila Amy? lo dices como si nada hubiera pasado (le dijo Mina a la futura doctora)**

- **Eh...ah bueno, si la verdad es que yo también estoy preocupada (dijo la peliazul)**

- **Pues lo disimulas muy bien (le dijo Lita)**

- **No puedo esperar ni un minuto más** (hablo Rei)

- **¿Que vas a hacer Rei? (le pregunto la castaña ojiverde)**

- **Voy a buscarla ¿me acompañan?** **(dijo mientras salía de la tienda de campaña)**

- **Espéranos Rei, no nos dejes aquí** **(dijo Mina mientras todas salían)**

**En eso Serena**

- **Oh dios, está oscureciendo, lo mejor será que regrese o si no las chicas se preocuparan**

**En eso las chicas la vieron**

- **Serena (dijo Rei)**

- **¿Rei?**

- **Oigan chicas, aquí esta**

- **Chicas**

- **Serena (dijo Amy)**

- **Estábamos preocupadas por ti (dijo Lita)**

- **¿Ya te sientes mejor? (pregunto Mina)**

- **Si, ya me paso, estoy mejor**

- **Oye Serena entiendo que te sientas así, pero fuiste muy dura con Darién, la verdad no merecía que lo trataras así (le dijo la sacerdotisa)**

- **Si, lo sé (dijo la rubia de chonguitos, triste) y de verdad pienso pedirle disculpas**

- **Que bueno Serena (hablo Amy)**

- **Ah, es cierto (dijo Rei, recordando algo)**

- **¿Que pasa Rei? (pregunto Sere)**

- **Con todo esto, se me había olvidado decirte que hablo Seiya**

- **¿En serio?**

- **Si, dice que le está yendo muy bien con la gira, y que te extraña mucho**

- **(Serena se sonroja)**

**En eso Darién que iba pasando por ahí vio a Serena y a las chicas**

- **Ah, ahí esta Serena y sus amigas, tengo que hablar con ella**

- **Bueno no puedes negar que Seiya es muy lindo contigo** **(le dijo Mina, a Sere, Darién escucho eso y ya no se acercó a las chicas sino que se escondió para seguir escuchando)**

- **Si hacen muy bonita pareja (comento Lita)**

- **Lita (dijo Serena mientras se sonrojaba por el comentario, Darién se fijó bien en esto y el creyó que era cierto)**

- **No tienes de que avergonzarte Serena (le dijo la castaña a la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **Bueno es normal que reaccione así, si hacen ese tipo de comentarios** **(dijo Amy refiriéndose a que los comentarios eran falsos)**

- **Bueno, espero que Seiya venga pronto** **(dijo Serena refiriéndose a que volviera de la gira, pero Darién pensó que se refería a que el llegara al campamento)** **lo extraño** **(en ese momento Darién ya no quiso seguir escuchando más y se fue molesto)** **ohh (dijo Serena volteando a ver a donde Darién estaba)**

- **¿Que sucede Serena? (le pregunto Amy)**

- **No nada (le dijo y pensó) ****_que raro, creí que había alguien ahí (luego les dijo a las demás)_**** regresemos chicas**

- **Si** **(todas)**

**Finalmente llego la noche, todos los de la empresa e invitados se habían reunido en un solo lugar, e hicieron una fogata, y estaban celebrando el aniversario de la empresa, las chicas ya iban de camino**

- **Serena quieres apurarte, vamos a llegar tarde, ya todos están reunidos (dijo molesta Rei)**

- **Ya voy Rei (dijo Sere, que iba un poco más atrás, platicando con Amy)**

- **Entonces Serena ¿le vas a pedir disculpas a Darién? (le pregunto la peliazul)**

- **Si, lo hare esta misma noche (dijo entusiasmada la rubia)**

- **Que bueno (dijo Lita, al ver a su amiga feliz)**

- **Si me alegro (dijo Mina)**

**Mientras tanto Darién está pendiente de que llegue Serena y al verla llegar con las chicas se sienta al lado de Beryl**

- **_Contrólate Serena, tienes que controlarte a pesar de que el este al lado de la bruja esa (pensó frustrada la pobre Sere)_**

**En eso Beryl se para frente a todos**

- **Su atención por favor** **(dijo mientras todos se callaban)** **muchas gracias por haber venido, el motivo de que todos estemos aquí es para celebrar un aniversario más en nuestra empresa, como ven mi padre, no está presente acá, pero yo, estoy representándolo, así que en nombre de él, vengo a felicitar a todos los empleados por hacer de esta empresa, la mejor de todo Japón, felicidades y gracias** **(aplausos, mientras Beryl volvía a su puesto, en eso Darién fue el que se paró)** **_¿qué está haciendo? (se preguntó Beryl, en sus pensamientos, extrañada, pues no sabía, que iba a hacer Darién)_**

- **Yo también tengo un anuncio que hacerles, quiero aprovechar la ocasión en que nos encontramos todos reunidos para comunicarles algo importante**

- **_¿Qué es lo que vas a decir Darién? (pensó intrigada Serena)_**

- **He tomado una decisión importante y quiero compartirla con todos ustedes, bueno Beryl mi amor, quisiera que me respondieras algo...**

- **¿...? (Beryl)**

- **¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?**

- (Serena, se quedó boquiabierta y sentía como su corazón, se rompía en miles de pedazos)

- **Da...Darién (la bruja sale corriendo hacia donde esta Darién y voltea a ver a Serena y le hace una mirada)** **_te lo he ganado (piensa mientras la mira, vengadora, luego habla)_**** oh Darién, claro que me gustaría, acepto** **(en eso se besan delante de todos y les aplauden)** **_vaya esto no me lo esperaba, pero todo me está saliendo mejor de lo que creía (pensó la bruja)_**

**Jedite se va de ahí enojadísimo y Serena se aparta de la multitud y sale corriendo**

- **¿A dónde vas Serena? (pregunta Rei)**

- **¿Eh? bueno Rei, yo le dije que me fuera a traer una lámpara a la tienda de campaña (la cubrió Amy) ****_Pobre Serena espero que este bien (pensó esto último la futura doctora)_**

- **No puedo creer que Darién se vaya a casar con la bruja (dijo Lita, asombrada)**

- **Si, al parecer está muy enamorado (dijo Mina)**

**Mientras tanto Serena se detiene**

- **Entonces, si es cierto (dijo mientras lloraba) Darién se va a casar con la bruja, no quería creerlo, pero es verdad, Darién, ahora sí que te he perdido (dijo con una expresión de dolor y tristeza) ****_ay no, olvide a las chicas, tengo que regresar_** **(pensó, en eso mientras iba de regreso trataba de secarse las lágrimas)**

- **Al fin vuelves Serena (dijo Lita)**

- **Si ¿dónde está la lámpara que te pidió Amy? (le pregunto Rei)**

- **¿Que, de que hab...**

- A**y, la lámpara Serena, seguramente no la encontraste ¿verdad? (dijo Amy, interrumpiéndola)**

- **Oigan chicas, ya me aburrí de esto, ahora todo mundo está felicitando a los novios, vámonos a hacer otra cosa (hablo Mina)**

- **Buena idea Mina, vamos (secundo Amy)**

**En eso las chicas y Serena se quedaron fuera de sus tiendas de campaña**

- **No hay nada como disfrutar de la naturaleza, con ustedes chicas (dijo Lita muy contenta)**

- **Tienes razón Lita, esto es emocionante, mira cuantas estrellas hay en el cielo ¿no les parece romántico? (menciono, la rubia del moño rojo)**

- **Si, ojala y Nicolás estuviera aquí (dijo Rei)**

- **Yo también extraño a Richard (menciono Amy)**

- **Oye Serena ¿qué te pasa, porque estas tan callada? (pregunto Mina)**

- **¿Eh? no por nada (contesto algo seria)**

- **No es normal que estés tan callada Serena (le dijo Rei)**

- **¿Acaso te sientes mal? (pregunto Lita)**

- **No claro que no (respondió, sacando una falsa sonrisa) chicas, estoy bien no se preocupen (y pensaba) e****_s cierto no debo arruinar este momento tan agradable con las chicas, debo olvidarme por un momento, de los problemas que tengo con Darién, y no involucrarlas a ellas_**

- **Bueno que les parece si nos comemos estas galletas (dijo Mina)**

- **Galletas (dijo Serena, con ojitos en forma de estrella) que rico**

- **Ahora si puedes comer todo lo que quieras Serena (le dijo Rei)**

**Las chicas pasaron un buen rato hablando y después de eso decidieron dormirse**

- **Comí demasiado, estoy llena (dijo Rei)**

- **Si, pero Serena fue la que comió más (aclaro Lita)**

- **Es cierto pero todo estuvo delicioso (dijo la rubia de chonguitos y ojos azules, feliz)**

- **¿Cómo es que te cabe tanto Serena? (pregunto Amy)**

- **No lo sé, es que no me puedo negar a un buen postre (respondió Sere)**

- **Estoy de acuerdo contigo Serena (la animo Mina)**

- **Bueno chicas, ya es muy noche y la mayoría de personas ya se durmieron, así que deberíamos hacer lo mismo (dijo Amy)**

- **Pero Amy, hay mucha gente despierta aun (dijo la castaña ojiverde)**

- **Bueno creo que Amy tiene razón, deberíamos dormirnos ya, además me estoy muriendo de sueño (dijo Rei)**

- **Yo también, vamos a dormir (hablo Sere)**

- **Bueno, Mina y yo solo iremos a dar una última vuelta (dijo Lita)**

- **Si, es que no tenemos tanto sueño (dijo la rubia de ojos celestes)**

- **Esta bien (dijo la futura doctora)**

- **Pero cuando regresen, no nos vayan a despertar (les dijo la sacerdotisa)**

- **De acuerdo, vamos Mina (dijo Lita)**

- **Si** **(en eso salieron a caminar a los alrededores del campamento, de repente, Mina vio a alguien)** **oye, Lita, mira eso**

- **¿Qué pasa?**

- **Me creerás loca, pero acabo de ver a la bruja**

- **¿En serio?**

- **Si, escóndete, ahí viene** **(en eso paso Beryl por ahí)**

- **Me pregunto a donde ira**

- **Bueno, sigámosla**

- **Buena idea** **(en eso la siguieron)** **mira, entro a esa tienda de campaña**

- **¿Sera de Darién?**

- **No lo sé** **(en eso esperaron un rato, a que Beryl saliera)** **ya se tardo**

- **Se está haciendo tarde, mejor vámonos a dormir**

- **Oye espera ahí viene** **(en eso la vieron salir y había alguien más)** **mira alguien esta con ella**

- **Pero no se distingue bien, esta algo oscuro** **(en eso Beryl y la persona se pararon justo en un claro de luz, y vieron a la otra persona)** **pero si es, el falso conserje**

-**¿Que estará haciendo la bruja con él?**

- **Seguramente, planeando otra trampa en contra de Serena y nosotras (dijo Mina, molesta)**

- **No, no lo creo, después del susto que le dimos, dudo mucho que nos quiera volver a molestar**

- **Parece que algo pasa**

- **A mí me da la impresión de que están discutiendo**

- **Mira, Beryl ya se va, parece que va molesta**

- **Es cierto, espera que se lo contemos a las demás**

- **¿No te parece extraño?**

- **Si**

- **Oye ya vámonos a dormir y mejor discutimos esto mañana, ya me dio mucho sueño**

- **Esta bien ya vámonos**

**Mientras tanto Amy y Rei, estaban durmiendo, pero Serena estaba despierta, sumida en sus pensamientos**

- **_No puedo dormir, con todo lo que ha pasado, la verdad siento una gran tristeza en mi corazón, me duele tanto que Darién se vaya a casar, con la bruja, la verdad soy una tonta, me hice muchas ilusiones con él, sabiendo en el fondo, que nunca iba a pasar nada (dio un suspiro, ahora si debo ser más distante con él, ya que lo he perdido para siempre_** **(en todo esto, sostenía la cajita musical que Darién le regalo en sus manos y nuevamente lloraba, ahora en silencio, para no despertar a Amy y Rei y seguía pensando)****_ pero sin embargo, sigo teniendo este presentimiento de que algo va a pasar, al principio creí que era lo del compromiso de Darién y la bruja, pero, ya veo que no es así ¿me pregunto que será?_**

**En eso Serena escucho que Lita y Mina se acercaban y cerró sus ojos, para que ellas no la vieran despierta, y luego las 3 se quedaron dormidas**

**CONTINUARA**

**…...**

Y aqui les traemos otro cap, mas, bueno ¿que sera ese presentimiento que tiene Serena? lo sabran, en el proximo cap, que por cierto, no les daremos el nombre, porque es sorpresa xD si quieren saber de que se trata, sigan leyendo :p lo unico que les podemos decir, es que va a estar MUY pero MUY emocionate ;) nos vemos y gracias por seguirnos en la lectura

Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily


	20. Chapter 20: Un Beso de amor

Bueno y por ahora, este es el ultimo cap, que les traemos con esta mega actualizacion de 3, les adelantamos que hay una sorpresa en este cap, para encontrarla, pues tienen que leerlo ajajajajja :p bueno hoy si, ya no los aburrimos con tanto bla, bla bla y los dejamos con este cap

Creditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

* Capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

Cuando lean letras _cursivas_, son los pensamientos de los personajes ok

**Mientras tanto Amy y Rei, estaban durmiendo, pero Serena estaba despierta, sumida en sus pensamientos**

- **_No puedo dormir, con todo lo que ha pasado, la verdad siento una gran tristeza en mi corazón, me duele tanto que Darién se vaya a casar, con la bruja, la verdad soy una tonta, me hice muchas ilusiones con él, sabiendo en el fondo, que nunca iba a pasar nada (dio un suspiro, ahora si debo ser más distante con él, ya que lo he perdido para siempre_** **(en todo esto, sostenía la cajita musical que Darién le regalo en sus manos y nuevamente lloraba, ahora en silencio, para no despertar a Amy y Rei y seguía pensando)****_ pero sin embargo, sigo teniendo este presentimiento de que algo va a pasar, al principio creí que era lo del compromiso de Darién y la bruja, pero, ya veo que no es así ¿me pregunto qué será?_**

**En eso Serena escucho que Lita y Mina se acercaban y cerró sus ojos, para que ellas no la vieran despierta, y luego las 3 se quedaron dormidas**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

**_A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO_**

**CAP 20: UN BESO DE AMOR BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

**Al día siguiente Lita y Amy se levantaron muy temprano para preparar el desayuno**

- **Oigan chicas, levántense ya (les dijo la peliazul, a las otras 3 que aun dormían)**

- **Si el desayuno ya está listo (secundo Lita)**

- **¿Qué hora es?** (pregunto Rei, despertándose con dificultad)

- **Esta muy temprano** (dijo Mina, quejándose)

- **Oye Serena despierta** (dijo la futura doctora, a su amiga)

- **No Darién, no te cases con ella** **(dijo medio adormitada)**

- **_Pobre Serena (pensó Amy, mirando con ternura a Sere, luego le hablo)_****, vamos Serena levántate**

- **¿Qué? (dijo la rubia de chonguitos despertándose, en eso ve a la peliazul) oh Amy, buenos días**

- **Vamos Serena lávate la cara y vístete hoy es un hermoso día (la animo, la futura doctora)**

- **Serena, si no te levantas en este instante ya no habrá desayuno** (le dijo Lita)

- **¿Qué? (dijo la rubia de chonguitos, abriendo sus ojos y despertando por completo) ay no yo quiero comer** **(dijo mientras se levantaba como cohete y se vestía rápido)**

- **Este método nunca falla (dijo Lita, divertida, mientras les guiñaba el ojo a sus amigas)**

- **Si, es la única forma de sacarla de la cama** (secundo Rei)

**Las chicas comieron y pasaron disfrutando del campamento en eso se toparon con Darién**

- **Buenos días chicas (saludo el pelinegro)**

- **Hola Darién (todas, menos Serena)**

- **Veo que ya vieron gran parte del campamento (les volvió a hablar el guapo arquitecto)**

- **Darién este campamento es genial** (dijo Mina, muy entusiasmada)

- **Si es tan agradable disfrutar de la naturaleza** (hablo Lita) ((

- **Te agradezco que nos hayas invitado** (le dijo Rei)

- **No fue nada chicas (les dijo Darién)**

- **Oye Serena acaso no te ibas a disculpar con Darién** **(le susurro Mina a la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **¿Eh? pues... (balbuceo Sere)**

- **Serena puedo hablar contigo...a solas (interrumpió Darién, la conversación, de ambas rubias)**

**Las chicas se extrañaron, excepto Amy que fue la que interrumpió el silencio que se formó cuando Darién le dijo eso a Serena**

- **Bueno chicas, ya escucharon Darién quiere hablar con Serena (dijo la futura doctora)**

- **Amy... (Dijo Sere, desconcertada)**

- **No te preocupes Serena nosotras te esperaremos en la tienda de campaña si (dijo Amy, llevándose a rastras, al resto de las chicas)**

- **Oye Amy ¿qué te pasa?** (le pregunto extrañada Rei)

- **Sí, que fue todo eso (le dijo Lita)**

- **Escuchen chicas ahorita no me pregunten, luego les explico (se disculpó la peliazul y pensaba, preocupada) ****_No creo que pueda seguir ocultando esto por mucho más tiempo_**

**Mientras tanto Darién estaba con Serena estaban los dos en silencio**

- **Ah, bueno pues, que quieres decirme** **(dijo Serena algo molesta)**

- **Pues yo creo que me debes una explicación**

- **¿A qué te refieres?**

- **Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, todas esas cosas que me dijiste el día de ayer**

- **Ah, eso...pues...bueno...yo (dijo nerviosa y pensó) ****_¿qué hago? ¿Me disculpo con él? pero aún sigo molesta por lo de ayer, no puedo, no puedo evitar sentir celos_**

- **Bien Serena estoy esperando una respuesta**

- **_No puedo (pensó, después se dirigió a Darién)_**** yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones (le dijo molesta)**

- **Pero...**

- **Si crees que me voy a disculpar contigo estas muy equivocado, de ninguna manera lo hare**

- **¿Porque estas tan fría conmigo? ¿Qué te hice? tan solo eso es lo que yo quiero saber**

- **¡No ya basta, déjame en paz!** **(Dijo mientras salía corriendo)**

- **Serena espera…**

**Pasaron un par de días y Serena seguía distanciada y fría con Darién, Beryl noto que Darién estaba muy afectado por eso y por esa razón seguía más apegada a Darién, y cada vez que Serena los veía se molestaba mas**

- **Mi amor estoy tan contenta de que nos vayamos a casar muy pronto, ¿no te emociona?** **(en eso Beryl ve a Serena pasar por ahí)**

- **Claro que me emociona mi amor (le dijo Darién a la pelirroja)**

- **Oh Darién, te amo (le decía la bruja, mientras lo besaba porque sabía que Serena los vería y Darién afectado por la conducta de Serena se dejaba llevar por eso y le correspondía a Beryl con otro beso)**

**Mientras tanto Serena regreso al campamento con las chicas, estaba triste**

- **¿Qué te pasa Serena, que tienes?** (pregunto amablemente la peliazul)

- **Nada Amy (contesto triste)**

- **Últimamente has estado muy triste ¿acaso te hizo algo la bruja esa? (pregunto preocupada Lita)**

- **No Lita, no me hizo nada, en serio**

- **Si te hizo algo no tengas miedo en decírnoslo Serena, nosotras nos encargaremos de ella** (enfatizo Mina)

- **Gracias chicas pero estoy bien en serio, no se preocupen (dijo la rubia de chonguitos, mientras les regalaba a sus amigas, una falsa sonrisa)**

- **Bueno que les parece si jugamos cartas** (sugirió, la sacerdotisa)

- **Me parece buena idea** (afirmo Lita)

- **Pues no se... (Dijo Sere, dudosa)**

- **Anda Serena anímate, talves te distraigas un poco (le sugirió Amy)**

- **Esta bien, juguemos**

**Mientras tanto Beryl en esos días que había estado con Darién, había dejado abandonado a Jedite y lo fue a buscar esa noche, dejando solo a Darién**

- **Jedite, soy yo, Beryl, por favor ábreme (dijo la bruja, afuera de la tienda de campaña del rubio)**

- **¿Qué quieres? (le dijo Jedite, saliendo, bastante molesto)**

- **Huy, que enojado**

- **Vamos Beryl seguramente viniste aquí para decirme que estas muy contenta con tu boda, y que vas a seguir pasando más tiempo con tu noviecito ese**

- **No exageres Jedite, ahora más que nunca debo estar más cerca de él, ya que soy oficialmente su prometida y al parecer el distanciamiento que la tonta esa ha tenido con él lo ha afectado**

- **¿Que dices? (pregunto extrañado el rubio)**

- **Así es, no puedo permitir que algo pase entre Darién y la mocosa esa ¿ves porque estoy tan apegada a el últimamente?**

- **¿Solo es por eso? ¿Para cubrir las apariencias por un lado y por el otro no dejar que nada pase entre él y Serena?**

- **Si tontito solo por eso (voz melosa) que no ves que te quiero solo a ti por eso estoy aquí**

- **Oh Beryl, perdóname**

- **Por supuesto mi amor (dijo mientras se reconciliaban, con un beso)**

**Mientras tanto las chicas**

- **Gane otra vez (dijo muy contenta la pelinegra de ojos violeta)**

- **No es justo Rei, como lo haces** (dijo desconcertada Lita)

- **Es la cuarta vez que ganas** (reprimió Mina)

- **Es pura suerte** (concluyo Amy)

- **Lo que pasa es que soy buena en esto** (dijo Rei, mientras barajaba, las cartas de nuevo)

- **Es tu turno Serena reparte las cartas** (le dijo Lita, a la rubia, mientras Rei, le entregaba el mazo)

- **... (pero Serena no respondía, estaba ida)**

- **¿Serena?** (pregunto Mina)

- **¿Eh? (dijo ella, volviendo a la realidad)**

- **Otra vez en la luna, ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo, que es lo que te sucede? (le pregunto molesta Rei)**

- **Perdóname Rei, lo que pasa es que estoy un poco nerviosa (se disculpó Sere)**

- **¿Nerviosa?** (pregunto Amy)

- **Si, desde hace varios días tengo un presentimiento** (dijo la rubia de chonguitos)

- **¿Un presentimiento? ¿A qué te refieres?** (le pregunto muy extrañada Mina)

- **No estoy bien segura, pero siento como si algo va a pasar, pero no sé qué es y el día de hoy ese presentimiento es más fuerte** **(dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza la cajita musical que Darién le había dado, en eso)** **grrrr** **(el estomago de Serena gruño, poniendo roja a la chica)**

- **Jajaja (todas estallaron en risa)**

- **Si Serena, el gran presentimiento quizás es tu gran apetito** (le dijo Rei)

- **Que mala eres Rei (se defendió la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **Es cierto, ya está anocheciendo, será mejor que prepare la cena (dijo Lita, mientras se ponía de pie)**

**Mientras tanto Darién**

- **Que raro Beryl ya se tardó ¿a dónde pudo haber ido? iré a buscarla** **(paso algo de tiempo y Darién no la encontró, ya que estaba en plena reconciliación con Jedite)** **es extraño no encuentro a Beryl por ninguna parte (dijo extrañado el guapo arquitecto)**

**Mientras tanto las chicas**

- **Estuvo delicioso (dijo Mina, saboreando lo último de la comida)**

- **Si muchas gracias Lita (agradeció Amy)**

- **Vamos chicas no es para tanto (dijo la castaña, sonrojándose) saben que lo hice con gusto**

- **Me siento muy llena (dijo Serena, llevándose una de sus manos, a su estómago)**

- **Eso es porque comiste demasiado como siempre Serena (le recrimino Rei)**

- **Rei no empieces (dijo la chica, empezando a llorar)**

- **Vamos chicas, no peleen, no venimos aquí a discutir** (dijo Amy, tratando de calmarlas a ambas)

- **Tienes razón Amy (se disculpó Rei)**

- **Bueno Serena si te sientes muy llena, porque no vas a caminar un rato** (sugirió Mina)

- **Es cierto, eso ayudara para la digestión (apoyo Lita, la idea)**

- **¿De veras? bueno creo que tienen razón, está bien lo hare ya voy a regresar amigas (y dicho esto, la rubia de chonguitos, salió de la tienda de campaña)**

- **Esta bien Serena** (le dijo Amy)

- **Nos vemos al rato, regresare pronto (les dijo, despidiéndose de sus amigas, con un movimiento de despedida en la mano, en eso Serena se va y empieza a caminar por el campamento)** **me pregunto ¿que estará haciendo Darién en este momento? ¡No! (se recrimino ella sola) otra vez estás pensando en el Serena, no puedes, probablemente este con ella con Beryl su...prometida (dijo esto con tristeza) pero es muy extraño, cada vez que pienso en Darién este presentimiento se hace más fuerte, hasta mi corazón late más rápido ¿porque? ¿Acaso algo pasara hoy? esto me inquieta**

**Mientras tanto las chicas**

- **Oigan amigas** (hablo Rei)

- **¿Que pasa Rei?** (dijo Amy)

- **¿No han notado que Serena ha estado muy extraña en estos últimos días? (hablo la sacerdotisa)**

- **Es cierto, pareciera como si algo le pasara** (concluyo Lita)

- **Talves le incomoda la presencia de la bruja esa** (dijo Mina)

- **Tengo la impresión de lo que le pasa es algo más que eso Mina, estoy preocupada por ella (dedujo Rei)**

- **Oigan chicas, es que...yo creo saber lo que le pasa (hablo ahora, la peliazul)**

- **¿Ah? ¿Tú sabes algo Amy? (pregunto la pelinegra, de ojos violeta)**

- **Bueno si... (Dijo algo preocupada la futura doctora) pero pienso que no es el momento adecuado para que lo sepan**

- **¿Porque no? (pregunto la castaña ojiverde)**

- **Anda Amy dinos** (rogo, la rubia de ojos celeste y moño rojo)

- **Les prometo que muy pronto se los diré, pero todavía no, esperen un poco más, si las circunstancias siguen como hasta ahora o llegara a pasar algo, entonces se los diré, pero mientras tanto no puedo (concluyo la peliazul)**

- **La verdad no entiendo nada Amy, estoy más confusa (dijo frustrada Mina)**

- **Nosotras también** **(Lita y Rei)**

- **Lo siento chicas, no puedo, todavía no**

- **Bueno, no nos queda más que confiar en ti amiga** (le dijo Lita)

**Mientras tanto Serena estaba sentada en un leño**

- **Uf (dijo, sintiéndose más aliviada) al menos ya me siento mejor, se me paso el malestar**

**En eso Darién venia caminando por ahí y vio a Serena**

- **Pero si es Serena** **(en eso él se acercó a ella)** **hola Serena**

- **Da...Darién (dijo ella sobresaltándose, pues no esperaba, encontrarse con Darién, después de tratar de evitarlo, por los últimos dos días) ¿qué haces aquí?**

- **Eso mismo me pregunto yo, ¿qué haces aquí y sola? ¿Dónde están las chicas?**

- **Es que salí a caminar un poco, pero ya me iba, ellas me están esperando en la tienda de campaña, adiós** **(dijo mientras empezaba a irse)**

- **Espera Serena, tú y yo tenemos pendiente una conversación**

- **Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar (le dijo molesta) ya te lo dije**

- **Solo quiero saber porqué de unos días acá, has cambiado últimamente conmigo, has estado más distanciada, y de mal humor, me tratas mal ¿porque?**

- **Ya te lo he dicho, no tengo porque darte explicaciones Darién**

- **Es que...me duele...eh (dijo titubeando un poco)...me duele que estés así conmigo**

**En ese momento Serena sintió algo que le conmovió**

- **¿En serio?**

- **Si**

- **...** **(en ese momento se quedan en silencio y luego Serena reacciona)** **pues sabes que, no te creo nada**

- **Esta bien Serena, no quise molestarte, es mejor que vaya a buscar a Beryl, ha de estar preocupada por mi** **(Darién entonces se va y empieza a hacer viento de lluvia, en eso Serena al ver que Darién se va, se voltea hacia donde el esta, se le queda viendo Darién siente esa mirada, y el también la mira a ella, Serena se pone nerviosa, quiere hablar pero no puede, comienza a llorar y sale corriendo, y Darién va corriendo tras de ella)** **¡espera Serena ¿ibas a decirme algo no? ¿Que ibas a decirme? ven acá!**

**Mientras tanto las chicas**

- **Oigan, Serena ya se tardó mucho** (dijo Mina)

- **Es cierto ¿qué les parece si vamos a buscarla?** (sugirió Rei)

- **Me parece bien vamos** (apoyo la idea Amy)

- **Si** **(dijo Lita y en eso las chicas fueron a buscarla)**

**Mientras tanto Beryl seguía con Jedite, estaban escondidos entre unos arbustos**

- **Bueno ya me tengo que ir (dijo la pelirroja)**

- **No, espérate, quédate un poco más (suplico el rubio)**

- **Jedite no puedo, se está haciendo tarde, además es muy probable que Darién este buscándome**

- **Lo sabía, te vas otra vez con el (dijo Jedite, molesto y cruzándose de brazos)**

- **No seas necio Jedite, no ves que si no regreso ahora él va a sospechar algo, no puedo permitirlo y menos ahora que nos vamos a casar, además ya va a comenzar a llover**

- **Esta bien, está bien, pero ¿qué le dirás a el cuándo te pregunte donde has estado?**

- **No te preocupes por eso, ya se me ocurrirá algo**

- **Bueno, pero antes de que te vayas déjame despedirme de ti**

**En eso se empiezan a besar y las chicas van caminando por ahí**

- **¿A dónde pudo haber ido Serena?** (pregunto la peliazul)

- **No lo sé y lo peor es que se aproxima una tormenta** (dijo preocupada Mina)

- **Oigan parece que hay alguien ahí (dijo Rei, mientras escuchaba sonidos, cerca)**

- **¿Sera Serena?** **(pregunto Amy, en eso las chicas se asomaron y vieron a Beryl y Jedite en plena despedida, besándose, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta que las chicas los observaban)**

- **Oh por dios es la bruja (dijo Rei, abriendo sus ojos violeta)**

- **No puedo creerlo** (dijo Amy boquiabierta)

- **La bruja engaña a Darién (volvió a hablar, la pelinegra)**

- **Sabía que era cruel, pero nunca creí que llegara a tanto** **(dijo Amy, en eso Lita y Mina se quedan viendo una a la otra)**

- **Oigan chicas** (hablo la rubia del moño rojo)

- **¿Que sucede Mina?** (pregunto la futura doctora)

- **Es que no es la primera vez que pasa eso (aclaro la rubia de ojos celestes)**

- **¿Pero qué estás diciendo?** (pregunto confundida Rei)

- **Bueno no me refiero a esta escena sino que lo que pasa es que acabo de recordar que Lita y yo hace unos días vimos a estos dos**

- **Es cierto (afirmo la castaña)**

- **¿Cómo? (pregunto desconcertada Amy, sin entender nada)**

- **¿A qué se refieren? (les pregunto Rei)**

- **Si, los vimos juntos, pero no se estaban besando** (aclaro Lita)

- **Es cierto al parecer estaban discutiendo** (dijo Mina)

- **Pero por lo visto, ahora se están reconciliando (dijo Rei, con una mirada de pocos amigos)**

- **No puedo creerlo la bruja y este tipo son cómplices (concluyo Amy, quien no salía de su asombro, por lo que veía)**

- **Más que eso diría yo Amy** (dijo Lita)

- **Pobre Darién, no se lo merece (dijo triste Rei)**

- **Tenemos que decírselo (dijo la ojiverde)**

- **Pero la bruja es muy astuta, Darién no nos creería (dijo Mina)**

- **Mina tiene razón, lo que tenemos que hacer, es buscar el momento adecuado para decírselo a Darién (dijo Amy)**

- **Yo también sugiero que salgamos de aquí, antes que nos descubran** (sugirió la sacerdotisa)

- **Buena idea Rei, vámonos de aquí** **(dijo Lita, en eso las chicas se van)**

- **Bueno hoy si ya me voy Jedite (dijo la bruja)**

- **Esta bien nos vemos mañana**

- **Si**

**En eso Beryl y Jedite escuchan unos gritos cada vez más cerca**

- **¡Que no me escuchas Serena, te digo que vengas acá!**

- **Pero si esa es la voz de Darién, escondámonos (le dijo Beryl a Jedite)**

**En eso que Beryl y Jedite se escondieron vieron a Serena correr y detrás de ella a Darién**

- **Serena ven acá, que era eso que ibas a decir (volvió a gritar el guapo arquitecto)**

- **¿Qué? (dijo Beryl boquiabierta, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ver) pero si es Darién persiguiendo a esa (dijo muy furiosa)**

- **Espera Beryl ¿a dónde vas? (le pregunto Jedite, sosteniéndola del brazo, mientras veía como ella se ponía en camino)**

- ¿**Como que a dónde? a ver qué está pasando aquí**

**En eso Beryl fue a correr tras de Darién y ahora fueron las chicas que escucharon los gritos de Serena**

- **¡Por última vez Darién ya te dije que me dejaras en paz!**

- **Escucharon eso** (dijo Amy)

- **Miren chicas, ahí está Serena** (señalo Mina, en la dirección en la que vieron a Serena correr)

- **¡No hasta que me lo digas! (Volvió a gritar el pelinegro)**

- **Y ahí va Darién (dijo Rei, también asombrada)**

- **¿Que está pasando aquí? (pregunto dudosa Lita)**

- **¡Darién mi amor espera! (Ahora las chicas, vieron a la bruja, correr tras de Darién)**

- **Y ahí va la bruja (dijo Lita)**

- **Esto no es bueno, vamos chicas** **(dijo Amy mientras empezaba a correr, las chicas, se quedaron extrañadas al ver a Amy correr también y salieron tras de ella)**

- **Espera Amy ¿a dónde vas?** (pregunto Rei)

- **Que no es obvio, algo ha pasado, vamos (respondió la peliazul)**

**Ahora comenzaba una persecución, Serena corría, Darién iba tras ella, Beryl detrás de Darién y las chicas detrás de Beryl y al mismo tiempo se vino una fuerte tormenta y todos se estaban empapando mientras corrían**

- **No lo entiendo Amy ¿porque corremos?** (pregunto la bella sacerdotisa)

- **Si, nos quieres dar una explicación** (dijo Mina, y a todo esto aún seguían corriendo)

- **Bueno chicas, tengo una confesión que hacerles creo que ya es hora de que lo sepan (dijo la futura doctora)**

- **Habla ya Amy (exigió Lita)**

- **Recuerdan que les dije que les iba a decir que es lo que tenía Serena si algo llegaba a pasar**

- **Si y ¿que con eso?** (Respondió Rei)

- **Bueno es que, Serena está enamorada de Darién**

- **¿Que?** **(todas)**

**Como llovía demasiado Serena no veía por donde iba, Darién casi la alcanzaba y ambos se pierden en la tormenta, Beryl los pierde de vista**

- **¿A dónde se fueron? ahhhhh** **(grito, ya que iba corriendo en tacones -solo a Beryl se le ocurre ir de tacones a un campamento jajajaj - y se cae al lodo XD) ahhhh no puede ser ¿porque a mí? (dijo mientras se quedaba lloriqueando en el lodo)**

**Mientras las chicas iban más atrás**

- **Oye Amy** (dijo Lita)

- **¿Qué pasa? (pregunto la futura doctora)**

-** La tormenta es muy fuerte, será mejor que esperemos a que pase o se calme un poco (sugirió la ojiverde)**

- **Es cierto a puras penas y se puede ver algo en esta lluvia** (hablo Mina)

- **No, no podemos dejar a Serena por ahí (expreso Rei)**

- **Pero Rei, ellas tienen razón, mejor vamos a refugiarnos a algún lugar cerca de aquí (dijo Amy)**

- **¿Quetal en esa cabaña? (dijo Mina, mientras señalaba una, que estaba cerca de donde ellas se encontraba)**

- **Buena idea Mina, vamos (dijo la peliazul)**

**La tormenta siguió muy fuerte por un buen rato, luego se calmó y es cuando Serena se detiene siempre en el bosque pero ya muy apartada del campamento**

- **¿En dónde estoy? (se preguntó, al ver que no se ubicaba, en el lugar a donde había llegado, aún estaba en el bosque, solo que muy adentro) ay no, salí corriendo apresuradamente que no me di cuenta por donde iba, pero al menos creo que perdí de vista a Darién, pero, estoy sola (dijo muy preocupada y con miedo)**

**Al rato llega Darién donde estaba Serena**

- **Serena** **(dijo, cuando la alcanza la ve sentada en cuclillas, temblando con el rostro entre las manos)**

- **Darién (dijo) estoy empapada, tengo mucho frio y estamos perdidos en un lugar completamente desconocido (empieza a llorar, desconsolada)**

- **No Serena cálmate, no llores, ya sé que estamos perdidos, pero al menos estamos juntos** **(dijo tratando de consolarla)** **¿te encuentras bien?**

- **Si** **(en eso Darién se ponía a hacer una fogata)** **¿qué estás haciendo?**

- **Trato de hacer una fogata, para que nos calentemos**

- **¿Tu puedes hacer fogatas?**

- **Si, Andrew me enseño como hacerlas** **(en eso la fogata agarro fuego)** **por cierto ¿porque saliste corriendo?**

- **Bueno (dijo sonrojándose)...**

- **Vas a seguir sin contestar eh, sabes si no hubieras salido corriendo no estaríamos aquí perdidos y muriendo de frio**

- **Ah claro ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa (empiezan a discutir)**

- **Por lo visto estaremos aquí por un buen rato, mientras amanece, es muy peligroso andar en el bosque por la noche, así que tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar, así que dime de una buena vez, porque has estado de mal humor conmigo**

- **Otra vez sigues con eso** **(Darién se le acerca a ella pidiendo una explicación ella se pone súper nerviosa porque lo tiene muy cerca entonces Serena para alejarlo se pone a llorar)** **como puedes pensar en eso no vez que ahora estamos perdidos (llora, pero ahora de berrinche) que no te preocupa (le dijo enojada) puede venir un animal salvaje …y mejor te preocupas si estoy de mal humor o no** **(en eso ella mira a su alrededor oye los ruidos de las hojas al moverse, el cantar de los grillos y eso la asusta)** **ahhh** **(grita y en un impulso abraza a Darién)**

**Por un momento olvida todo lo que le asusta, se siente muy bien en los brazos de Darién, entonces él le devuelve el abrazo**

- **Serena no te asustes, yo te protegeré de cualquier cosa** **(le dice muy tiernamente)**

**Serena como esta tan nerviosa, al darse cuenta de la situación en la que esta quiere safarse de Darién**

- **No necesito de tu protección (le dijo molesta)** **así estoy bien…nunca he necesitado de alguien que me proteja y créeme que si necesitara ayuda recurriría a todos, menos a ti... ¿entiendes?**

- **¿Qué haces?** **(como Serena, se mueve mucho, por tratar de safarse de los brazos de Darién, ambos se resbalan y Darién cae encima de ella)**

**Entonces ella toda rojita al verlo a el encima de ella, el corazón le late súper rápido y por tratar de quitárselo de encima, empieza a discutir con el otra vez**

- **Oye Darién quítate de encima, eres un abusivo (dijo enojada, mientras medio lo empujaba)**

- **No me moveré hasta que aclaremos esto de una buena vez ya estoy cansado de que me rehúyas siempre**

- **Quítate (le volvió a decir, ella, aun molesta) ya que si tu prometida te viera se enojaría mucho ¿no crees?** **(pero Darién no se movía)** **si no te quitas grito**

- **Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie nos oye, además si tu novio estuviera aquí también se molestaría**

- **¿Quién? (pregunto Sere, confundida)**

- **Tu novio el chico ese que no te deja ni a sol ni asombra** **(dice más molesto)**

- **¿Seiya?** **(entonces Serena decide seguir con esa idea)** **pues si es mi novio y si sabe lo que has hecho, se molestara mucho, no te quieras pasar de listo conmigo porque te las verías con él.**

**- Yo ¿qué te he hecho? solo seguirte para que me explicaras que pasa contigo, que te adentras en el bosque y nos perdiéramos no es mi culpa Serena, por favor**

- **Al menos Seiya no me grita, el me ama, me respeta, y me quiere mucho y... yo también lo quiero a él y quizá dentro de unos años también me case, no nada más tu puedes hacerlo**

- **Pues que bien que se quieran mucho, y que se vayan a casar, en dado caso si tanto te quisiera no estuviera siempre** **vigilándote, te tendría más confianza, porque en lugar de que parezca tu novio, mas parece tu guardaespaldas ¿no crees?**

- **¿Mi guardaespaldas? Claro que no Seiya me cuida es porque tú siempre estas hablándome, además tu estas comprometido por sino lo recuerdas**

- **Si lo sé muy bien, pero no te pondrás a comparar a Beryl con Seiya**

- **Tu novia... es una bruja (le dijo la rubia, explotando en enojo)**

- **No es cierto (respondió el también enojado)...más bien tu novio es un tonto... además Beryl me ama, y por eso me casare con ella y seremos felices, planeamos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos hasta la muerte**

- **Con Seiya no te metas (dijo la rubia defendiendo a su amigo) porque no es igual a ti, métetelo en la cabeza**

- **Bien se ve que lo amas, puesto que lo defiendes tanto (contesto aun, más molesto)**

- **Pues sí, lo que no entiendo es porque te molesta tanto que hable de él, ¿qué te ha hecho, porque te expresas de ese modo?**

- **Yo no estoy molesto, la molesta eres tú, y no me expreso mal de el, solo digo lo que veo**

**- ¡Ya te dije que no sigas hablando mal de el!**

**- ¡No me grites!**

**- ¡No te estoy gritando!**

**- ¡Cállate! si lo haces**

**- Claro que no**

**- Si no dejas de gritar, te cayó (la miro el desafiante)**

**- Deja de hablarme así**

**- Cállate, mucho gritas**

- **No es cierto, ya te dije que no estoy gritando, (como Darién esta encima de Serena, él va acercando más su rostro al de ella)** ¿**porque te me estas acercando tanto? (pregunto aparentando estar molesta, pero estaba, nerviosa) aléjate quieres si me tratas de callar o si tratas de hacerme algo le voy a contar a Sei...**

**Pero Serena no termino de hablar, porque los labios de Darién estaban sobre los de ella, dándose por fin el tan esperado beso de amor que tanto ansiaba ella tener, y ella igual le correspondió con el mismo beso**

**CONTINUARA**

**...**

Y bien ¿que les parecio? ¿que pasara ahora? espero q ahora entiendan, porque en el cap anterior, no les dimos, el nombre de este cap, si se los dabamos, pronto, se echaria a perder, la sorpresa, el tan esperado beso entre esta bella parejita

Aceptamos como siempre reviews de todos

Bienvenidos a los nuevos, y a los que estan, 1000 gracias por continuar con nosotros

Saludos a todos

Como ven, hasta aqui llega el cap 20 y no te pierdas el cap 21 "Noche de verdades y enfrentamientos"

Gracias a los que nos leen y nos dejan sus reviews, nos animan mucho que nos lo dejen

Animate a comentar si no lo has hecho ok, saluditos todos, nos vemos :)

Nos leemos en el sig cap ;)

Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily


	21. Chapter 21 Noche de Encuentros y

Hola, aqui estamos de vuelta, trayendoles un nuevo cap y esta vez es el 21 ¿que pasara? bueno, averiguenlo, mientras lo leen

Estamos muy contentas, hay nuevas fans :D de verdad nos alegra leer lo que nos ponen y sobretodo, saber que les gusta esta historia,

En fin, ahora les dejamos con este nuevo cap

Creditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

* Capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

Cuando lean letras _cursivas_, son los pensamientos de los personajes ok

**Entonces ella toda rojita al verlo a el encima de ella, el corazón le late súper rápido y por tratar de quitárselo de encima, empieza a discutir con él, otra vez**

- **Oye Darién quítate de encima, eres un abusivo (dijo enojada, mientras medio lo empujaba)**

- **No me moveré hasta que aclaremos esto de una buena vez ya estoy cansado de que me rehúyas siempre**

- **Quítate (le volvió a decir, ella, aun molesta) ya que si tu prometida te viera se enojaría mucho ¿no crees?** **(pero Darién no se movía)** **si no te quitas grito**

- **Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie nos oye, además si tu novio estuviera aquí también se molestaría**

- **¿Quién? (pregunto Sere, confundida)**

- **Tu novio el chico ese que no te deja ni a sol ni asombra** **(dice más molesto)**

- **¿Seiya?** **(entonces Serena decide seguir con esa idea)** **pues si es mi novio y si sabe lo que has hecho, se molestara mucho, no te quieras pasar de listo conmigo porque te las verías con él.**

**- Yo ¿qué te he hecho? solo seguirte para que me explicaras que pasa contigo, que te adentras en el bosque y nos perdiéramos no es mi culpa Serena, por favor**

- **Al menos Seiya no me grita, el me ama, me respeta, y me quiere mucho y... yo también lo quiero a él y quizá dentro de unos años también me case, no nada más tu puedes hacerlo**

- **Pues que bien que se quieran mucho, y que se vayan a casar, en dado caso si tanto te quisiera no estuviera siempre** **vigilándote, te tendría más confianza, porque en lugar de que parezca tu novio, más parece tu guardaespaldas ¿no crees?**

- **¿Mi guardaespaldas? Claro que no Seiya me cuida es porque tú siempre estás hablándome, además tu estas comprometido por sino lo recuerdas**

- **Si lo sé muy bien, pero no te pondrás a comparar a Beryl con Seiya**

- **Tu novia... es una bruja (le dijo la rubia, explotando en enojo)**

- **No es cierto (respondió el también enojado)...más bien tu novio es un tonto... además Beryl me ama, y por eso me casare con ella y seremos felices, planeamos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos hasta la muerte**

- **Con Seiya no te metas (dijo la rubia defendiendo a su amigo) porque no es igual a ti, métetelo en la cabeza**

- **Bien se ve que lo amas, puesto que lo defiendes tanto (contesto aun, más molesto)**

- **Pues sí, lo que no entiendo es porque te molesta tanto que hable de él, ¿qué te ha hecho, porque te expresas de ese modo?**

- **Yo no estoy molesto, la molesta eres tú, y no me expreso mal de él, solo digo lo que veo**

**- ¡Ya te dije que no sigas hablando mal de el!**

**- ¡No me grites!**

**- ¡No te estoy gritando!**

**- ¡Cállate! Si lo haces**

**- Claro que no**

**- Si no dejas de gritar, te cayó (la miro el desafiante)**

**- Deja de hablarme así**

**- Cállate, mucho gritas**

- **No es cierto, ya te dije que no estoy gritando, (como Darién esta encima de Serena, él va acercando más su rostro al de ella)** ¿**porque te me estas acercando tanto? (pregunto aparentando estar molesta, pero estaba, nerviosa) aléjate quieres si me tratas de callar o si tratas de hacerme algo le voy a contar a Sei...**

**Pero Serena no termino de hablar, porque los labios de Darién estaban sobre los de ella, dándose por fin el tan esperado beso de amor que tanto ansiaba ella tener, y ella igual le correspondió con el mismo beso**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

**_A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO_**

**CAP 21: NOCHE DE VERDADES Y ENFRENTAMIENTOS**

**Luego del beso, ambos se quedan callados, viéndose con asombro el uno del otro, Serena, ha quedado sorprendida y Darién un poco apenado, luego Darién se levanta y ayuda a Serena a levantarse, ambos no saben qué decir, de lo ocurrido**

**Mientras tanto las chicas se encontraban en la cabaña**

- **Pero Amy ¿cómo que Serena está enamorada de Darién? (pregunto la bella sacerdotisa a la peliazul)**

- **¿Estas completamente segura de eso?** (cuestiono también, la castaña)

- **Que romántico (dijo Mina, con sus característicos, ojitos de estrella, luego reacciona) pero ¿porque no nos lo habías dicho antes? (también pregunto molesta)**

- **Chicas, cálmense, ahorita se los explico, me di cuenta de esto, por la actitud de Serena en diferentes ocasiones (explico Amy)**

- **¿A qué te refieres con eso?** (pregunto de nuevo Rei)

- **Por ejemplo, cuando fuimos al día de campo** **-flash back-**

- **Ves Darién y tú que estabas triste por tu novia** **(le dijo Andrew, mientras Darién sonríe, tímidamente; Serena logra ver la reacción de Darién, y voltea rápidamente, simulando no haber escuchado nada)**

- **Ahh (dijo Serena mientras suspiraba)**

. **¿Qué pasa Serena? luces un poco triste, ¿te sientes mal? (pregunto Amy)**

- **Nada Amy (dijo la rubia, negando con la cabeza), solo tengo un poco de sueño, es todo (respondió). -fin flash back-**

- **Al principio no se me hizo extraño ya que Serena de vez en cuando anda con sueño, pero luego me quede pensando, que eso no podría ser posible si se supone que nos estábamos divirtiendo ¿no?** (concluyo la futura doctora)

- **Es cierto ahora recuerdo que para ese entonces Darién nos contó que su novia no estaba con él por cuestiones de trabajo** (dedujo la pelinegra, de ojos violeta)

- **Si, tienes razón, y si nos ponemos a analizar, nosotros no sabíamos en ese entonces que Beryl era su novia** (secundo Amy, de nuevo)

- **Y que casualmente Serena nos había dicho que la dueña de la empresa no estaba** (dijo la rubia de ojos celestes y moño rojo)

- **Es cierto** (hablo Lita)

- **También en la fiesta de Andrew, se recuerdan (dijo la peliazul)** **-flash back-**

**(… en eso Serena como estaba pensando en Darién y por un momento se imaginó que bailaba con él, sin darse cuenta apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Seiya, él se pone todo rojo, en ese momento Serena se pone a ver las parejas; Amy con Richard, Rei con Nicolás y luego le llamo la atención una pelirroja bailando con DARIEN bien pegaditos, ninguno de los 2 había visto a Serena, en eso se besan… Serena echo a correr otra vez y en eso se topa con Amy)**

- **Perdón** **(dijo Amy, cuando Serena choco con ella)** **Serena ¿qué te pasa?**

- **...** **(Serena no dijo nada, volvió a correr y se fue de la fiesta)**

- **Espera Serena** **(dijo la peliazul, tratando detenerla, pero fui inútil, ella ya se había ido…) -fin flash back-**

- **Al principio al igual que todas ustedes me extraño mucho verla llorar así, pero...**

- **Ahora entiendo, claro, en esa fiesta andaba la bruja esa, recuerdo haberla visto bailando con Darién (dedujo Lita, mientras interrumpió a Amy)**

- **Si, pero nunca nos imaginamos, que era la novia de Darién (dice Mina, muy desconcertada)**

- **Algo tuvo que pasar en esa fiesta para que Serena se halla puesto así (concluyo Rei)**

- **Probablemente Serena vio haciéndolos ver algo que le dolió mucho** (expreso Amy)

- **Pobre Serena (dijo Mina, muy triste por Sere)**

- **Y recuerdan también cuando estábamos al día siguiente en el templo de Rei (expreso la futura doctora)** **-flash back-**

**- Entonces, en eso quedamos, mañana vamos a buscar a Serena, a la salida de su trabajo (termino diciendo Lita)**

**- De acuerdo (todas)**

**- Eso no será necesario (dijo Serena mientras abría la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraban las chicas)**

**- ¡Serena! (Dijeron todas mientras salían a abrazarla)**

**- ¿Te encuentras bien? (le pregunto Mina)**

**- ¿Ya estas mejor? (secundo Amy)**

**- Nos vas a decir de una buena vez, que es lo que te paso (dijo molesta Rei)**

**- Hey cálmense chicas, déjenla hablar (dijo Lita tratando de callar a todas) ****hey Serena ¿es cierto que lo que te pasa, tiene que ver con la bruja esa de la empresa en dónde estás?**

**- Lita (todas)**

**- Hay no (dijo la castaña tapándose la boca) ****_metí la pata (pensó)_**

**- Chicas cálmense, en primer lugar estoy bien, y ya me siento mucho mejor (dijo Sere, mostrándoles a sus amigas una sonrisa) pero... (En eso se quedó callada)**

**- Oye Serena, todo está bien, pero si no quieres contarnos lo que te pasa, está bien no lo hagas (le dijo la peliazul)**

**- Chicas, les prometo que se los contare, pero ahora no, siento que no es el momento**

**- Pero Serena (dijo la rubia de moño rojo)**

**- Solo acláranos una cosa, ¿todo esto tiene que ver con la bruja esa pelirroja o no? (le pregunto Rei)**

**- Si (respondió la rubia de chonguitos con una tristeza) tiene mucho que ver con ella**

**- Lo sabía (dijo Amy)**

**- Esa vieja bruja, ahora me va a conocer (hablo furiosa Lita) -fin flash back-**

- **Es cierto Serena se fue a disculpar con nosotras** (recordó Rei)

- **Es ahí cuando comencé a sospechar, algo** (confeso Amy)

- **¿Pero porque no nos dijiste nada Amy? (le pregunto Lita)**

- **Es que no estaba completamente segura, solo eran sospechas, por eso no les dije nada, mis sospechas fueron aumentando cuando, fuimos al centro comercial con ella** **-flash back-**

- **No puedo creer lo que voy a decir "Serena buena en matemáticas" (dijo la pelinegra)**

- **Buen trabajo amiga (le dijo Mina)**

- **Chicas muchas gracias**

- **Lo ves Serena, ves como todo tiene solución**

- **Si Amy, tienes razón**

- **¿No la vas a felicitar Rei? (pregunto Amy)**

- **Claro, felicidades amiga, me sorprende lo mucho que has avanzado (dijo Rei)**

- **No te ofendas Serena, pero Rei tiene razón, has avanzado mucho (hablo Lita)**

- **Ah, bueno si jajaja, pero todo gracias a Darién**

- **¿Te refieres a tu jefe verdad? (le dijo Amy)**

- **Si**

- **Es cierto el que es muy guapo**

- **Lita (todas)**

- **¿Qué? si es cierto**

- **Gracias a Darién he aprendido mucho, es un hombre amable, gentil y sincero (dijo la rubia con la mirada iluminada)**

- **¿De verdad? (pregunto Mina)**

- **Si, se porta muy bien conmigo (dijo ilusionada mientras Amy la observada en el modo en como Serena hablaba de Darién, solo Amy lo nota)**

- **Oye Serena, dinos la verdad ¿ese chico tiene un trato especial hacia ti?**

- **¿Hacia mí? no Amy... ¿cómo crees? por supuesto que no** **(dijo algo nerviosa) -fin flash back-**

- **Cuando le pregunte eso a Serena note un cierto grado de nerviosismo en ella (dijo Amy)**

- ¡**Espera! hay algo que no entiendo (dijo Mina, confundida) si ¿Serena está enamorada de Darién, porque nos dijo que era posible, de que le diera una oportunidad a Seiya?** **-flash back-**

- **¡Ah bombón, no te olvides de pensar en lo que hablaamooos!**

- **¡Claro lo hare! (Le respondió Sere)**

- **¡Adiiiooos!** **(Dijo mientras el tren se alejaba más)**

- **Ya se fue** **(dijo Serena y en cuanto volteo a ver, se encontró con todas las miradas de las chicas encima)** **Ahhh (dijo asombrada) ¿qué les pasa? ¿Porque me miran así?**

- **Serena (dijo Rei, algo molesta) creo que tienes mucho que explicarnos**

- **O mejor dicho, contarnos (hablo ahora Lita, molesta también)**

- **Serena que mala eres (dijo Mina desilusionada) ¿porque no nos habías dicho nada?**

- **Eh es...esperen chicas ¿de qué están hablando? (pregunto apenada Sere)**

- **¿Como que de qué? (respondió furiosa Rei) ¿que fue todo eso de que "no te olvides de pensar en lo que hablamos"?**

- **Rei, chicas, tranquilas, seguramente hay una explicación para todo esto ¿no es así Serena? (dijo Amy, tratando de calmarlas a todas)**

- **Ah...bueno...pues...este...yo (dijo Sere, nerviosa)**

- **Habla** **(todas, menos Amy)**

- **Esta bien, está bien, resulta que ayer Seiya...se me declaro (dijo, poniéndose roja)**

- **Pero eso ya sabíamos que podía pasar en cualquier momento, además eso no es nuevo (dijo Lita)**

- **Si pero, es que ayer fue diferente (volvió a hablar Sere)**

- **¿Qué quieres decir con diferente? (pregunto la peliazul)**

- **Pues... (Roja) es que Seiya** **(todas con la mirada puesta en Serena)** **me...me beso**

- **¿Qué?** **(todas se caen de la impresión)**

- **No puedo creerlo (dijo Rei, muy asombrada)**

- **Al fin lo hizo (secundo Lita)**

- **Que romántico (expreso Mina, con sus ojitos, en forma de estrella) ¿y que más paso?**

- **Pues me dijo que ya no estaba dispuesto a aguantar más tiempo, así que quería que le diera una respuesta**

- **¿Le dijiste que si? (pregunto Mina, muy emocionada)**

- **No (respondió Sere)**

- **Entonces ¿le dijiste que no? (pregunto dudosa Amy)**

- **Tampoco**

- **Entonces ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste? (hablo Lita, muy intrigada)**

- **Pues, que lo iba a pensar**

- **¿Que, eso es todo? ahora entiendo porque te dijo eso antes de irse (dijo Rei)**

- **Pues le prometí a Seiya que lo pensaría y eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer, antes de tomar una decisión (hablo Sere)**

- **Pues haces muy bien Serena (le dijo Amy)**

- **Gracias Amy, aunque le dije a Seiya que si tenía muchas posibilidades y esperanzas**

- **Ahora veo, porque estaba tan contento, pues se veía muy ilusionado (hablo Lita)**

- **Oye Serena, lo único que te puedo aconsejares que lo pienses muy bien** **(le dijo Amy en tono sincero, ya que ella era la única que sospechaba de lo que en realidad le estaba pasando a Serena)**

- **Esta bien Amy -fin flash back-**

- **Pues cuando Serena dijo eso mis sospechas eran más fuertes** (volvió a hablar la peliazul)

- **¿Y cómo terminaste convenciéndote? (le pregunto la ojiverde)**

- **Pues, eso lo termine de concluir hace unos días, aquí en el campamento** **-flash back-**

- **¿Qué te pasa Serena? (pregunto la peliazul a su amiga)**

- **Nada es solo que...por culpa de esa bruja pelirroja que Darién tiene por novia, casi no pudieron venir ustedes (respondió molesta, la rubia de chonguitos)**

-**¿Que dijiste, la bruja dueña de la empresa es la novia de Darién? (pregunto asombrada Lita)**

- …** pues si (dijo un tanto triste) ella es su novia**

- **No puedo creerlo (dijo Mina asombrada)**

- **Yo tampoco, Darién parece tan dulce y esa bruja es tan cruel ¿cómo pudo fijarse en ella? (se preguntó Rei)**

- **No lo sé, eso es precisamente lo que yo también me pregunto Rei (le dijo Sere) **- **Ahora que recuerdo el día que fuimos al campo Darién lucia triste, porque su novia no estaba, y si mas no recuerdo fue al mismo tiempo en que la dueña de la empresa tampoco estaba (concluyo Mina)**

- **Claro como no nos pudimos dar cuenta de eso (dijo Rei)**

- **Es cierto y también recuerdo, me pareció haberlos visto en la fiesta de Andrew, creo que estaban bailando, pero lo menos que me imagine es que fueran pareja (hablo Lita)**

- (**Amy vio la expresión triste que tenía)**

- **Oigan chicas, es cierto es una noticia importante, pero que les parece si mejor, cambiamos de tema (les dijo Amy a las demás y pensaba)****_ahora me queda más claro Serena, mis sospechas están confirmadas, estas enamorada de Darién, pobre, debió de haber sido muy duro para ti, enterarte de ese modo _****-fin flash back-**

- **Pobre Serena** (dijo Lita, con una gran tristeza)

- **Si no es justo, esa bruja la ha hecho sufrir demasiado** (expreso Mina, indignada)

- **Y lo peor de todo es que no podemos hacer nada por el momento, Darién no nos creería (comento molesta Rei)**

- **Si y Serena debe estar sufriendo mucho, ya que la noticia del compromiso entre Beryl y Darién ahora es un hecho** (dijo la peliazul) **-flash back-**

- **He tomado una decisión importante y quiero compartirla con todos ustedes, bueno Beryl mi amor, quisiera que me respondieras algo...**

- **¿...? (Beryl)**

- **¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?**

- (Serena, se quedó boquiabierta y sentía como su corazón, se rompía en miles de pedazos)

- **Da...Darién (la bruja sale corriendo hacia donde esta Darién y voltea a ver a Serena y le hace una mirada)** **oh Darién, claro que me gustaría, acepto** **(en eso se besan delante de todos y les aplauden)**

** Serena se aparta de la multitud y sale corriendo**

- **¿A dónde vas Serena? (pregunta Rei)**

- **¿Eh? bueno Rei, yo le dije que me fuera a traer una lámpara a la tienda de campaña (la cubrió Amy) ****_Pobre Serena espero que este bien (pensó esto último la futura doctora) _****-fin flash back-**

- **Claro ahora entiendo porque salió corriendo** (dijo la pelinegra, de ojos violeta)

- **Yo la he estado cubriendo chicas, en verdad lo lamento (se disculpó Amy)**

- **Pero lo hiciste por una buena causa (respondió Mina, con una sonrisa, comprendiendo, porque Amy se comporto así)**

-** Claro ahora todas sabemos y podremos ayudar a Serena a llevar mejor esta situación, sin que ella se entere claro (concluyo Lita, guiñándoles el ojo, a sus amigas)**

- **Si** **(dijeron las demás)**

- **Quizás por eso se ha estado comportando tan distante y molesta con Darién** (pensó la rubia de ojos celestes y moño rojo)

- **Claro, no puede soportar la situación de que se van a casar** (concluyo la castaña)

- **Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿que pudo haber pasado para que Serena saliera corriendo de esa manera? y Darién fuera tras ella, no sé, por mí que si paso algo entre ellos,** **por eso decidí contarles todo chicas (dijo Amy)**

- **Oigan, hace rato que la lluvia se calmó creo que ahora si podremos ir a buscar a Serena** (les dijo Lita)

- **Es cierto, vamos (secundo Mina)**

- **Oigan, por si no lo recuerdan la bruja iba tras ellos, así que es mejor que nos apresuremos a buscarla, antes de que ella lo haga no creen** **(dijo Rei mientras ya estaba asomada a la puerta para salir de la cabaña)**

- **Si vamos** **(apoyo Amy, en eso empezaron a caminar a buscarla)**

- **Oigan me pregunto algo ¿acaso la bruja sabrá, de que Serena está enamorada de Darién? (pregunto Mina)**

- **Probablemente sí, ya que la trata ahora más cruelmente que antes** (dedujo la peliazul)

- **Ojala podamos encontrar a Serena estoy muy preocupada** (expreso Lita)

- **Pues es muy probable de que se encuentre con Darién, por lo tanto no hay que preocuparse mucho** (dijo la futura doctora)

- **Oigan ¿y si empiezan a discutir otra vez?** (pregunto preocupada Rei)

- **Oh, oh (respondieron las otras)**

**Mientras tanto Serena y Darién estaban alrededor de la fogata dándose la espalda el uno con el otro y lo único que los separaba era el tronco de un árbol y no se habían dicho palabra después del beso y ambos estaban concentrados en sus pensamientos acerca de lo que había pasado**

- **_No puedo creerlo, Darién me acaba de besar (pensó Sere, preocupada) y yo no me opuse (se sonroja), en verdad me gustó mucho, me deje llevar, que yo también termine accediendo a su beso, y fue un beso tan cálido y tan...tan...lleno de amor, pero no me ha dicho nada, después de eso(pensó poniéndose triste) y yo tampoco, sin embargo no sé qué hacer, no sé qué decirle, todavía mi corazón está latiendo muy fuerte, sentí su calor, su cuerpo tan cerca de mí, ay no y ahora ¿qué hago? no sé qué decirle (todo esto lo pensó)_**

- **_No entiendo, ¿qué fue lo que me paso, porque lo hice, que acabo de hacer? (pensó Darién recriminándose) no tendría por qué haberlo hecho, si yo...amo a...Be...Beryl_** **(esto último lo pensó con duda)** **_no ¡basta! (se dijo interiormente, así mismo), claro que la amo, todavía hasta le pedí que se casara conmigo, esto tiene que ser un error, de hecho fue un error, o acaso ¿en realidad quería hacerlo? ¡No! (pensó asombrado, agitando su cabeza, rechazando esa idea) esto es una tontería, y no tendría que haber pasado, mañana hablare con Serena, y le aclarare este asunto de una buena vez (también todo esto lo pensó el)_**

- **_Esta tan callado, pero se ve tan pensativo, me pregunto ¿en que estará pensando? (pensó Serena, mientras de reojo lo observaba)_**

**En eso Darién fue el que rompió el incómodo silencio, entre ambos, y empezó la conversación**

- **Oye Serena**

- **¿Eh? si dime**

- **Sera mejor que nos durmamos, mañana nos espera un largo día, si queremos regresar al campamento, ya que estamos muy lejos**

- **Si claro, está bien**

- **Voy a apagar la fogata ¿está bien?**

- **Aja**

**En eso Darién la apago**

- **Buenas noches Serena**

- **Buenas noches Darién (le dijo, luego volvió a sus pensamientos) ****_actúa como si nada hubiera pasado, probablemente, mañana va a decirme algo, ay no estoy muy nerviosa, lo mejor será que me duerma pero no creo que pueda hacerlo, lo más seguro es que las chicas deben estar preocupadas por mí, quizás estén buscándome, espero que encontremos pronto el campamento mañana_** **(y con este último pensamiento, como pudo se durmió)**

**Mientras tanto las chicas**

- **¿Oigan en dónde estamos?, ya hemos caminado bastante y no hay rastros de Serena** (dijo Lita, preocupada)

- **Comienzo a sospechar que estamos llegando a los límites del campamento, ya estamos muy lejos** (concluyo Amy)

**En eso vieron a Beryl que venía de regreso toda sucia y lloriqueando**

- **Ahh (dijo la bruja, dando quejidos de cansancio) ahh, no puede ser (lloriquea)**

- **Pero miren nada más quien viene ahí (dijo Lita, en un tono muy sarcástico)**

- **Vaya vaya, pero si es nada más y nada menos que la bruja** **(le siguió el tono sarcástico Rei, mientras le dedicaba a Beryl una mirada fulminante)**

**- ¿Cómo me llamaste? (pregunto Beryl, furiosa, al oír ese comentario)**

- **Lo que oíste, la bruja, muy bien ahora dinos que hiciste con Serena** (exigió Mina)

- **Yo no le hice nada a esa, pero ganas no me faltan (respondió la pelirroja)**

- **Hey trátala con respeto eh, si no quieres sentir la fuerza de mi puño (le dijo Lita, amenazándola, cerrando una de sus manos, con fuerza)**

- **Te juro que no hice nada niñita (se defendió de nuevo Beryl)**

- **Cálmate Lita, parece que habla en serio que no ves cómo viene (le dijo Amy, a la castaña)**

- **Esa tonta de su amiga, y MI PROMETIDO se perdieron en el bosque, los perdí de vista, un poco más adelante (refunfuño Beryl)**

- **¿Qué? (dijo Amy asombrada) ay no, eso quiere decir, que sobrepasaron los límites del campamento**

- **Así es niñita, en este momento voy para el campamento, a pedir un equipo de rescate** (dijo la bruja)

- **¿En serio? (pregunto Amy, con el rostro iluminado por una sonrisa)**

- **Si, pero ni creas que lo hago por la tonta esa, lo hago por Darién, ya que debe andar perdido por el bosque** **(dijo fingiendo preocupación)** **_con la tonta esa (pensó esto ultimo furiosa)_**

- **Ni creas que nos tragamos ese cuentito de novia preocupada** (le dijo Lita)

- **Si sabemos perfectamente cuál es tu juego** (hablo Rei)

- **¿Qué? (pregunto Beryl, sin entender)**

- **Así es, te vimos con tu amante el rubio** (exploto enojada Mina)

- ¡**Mina!** **(las demás, apenadas)**

- **Lo siento, lo siento (se disculpó la rubia de ojos celestes), es que no sé cómo se llama**

- **¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Darién? (le recrimino furiosa Rei, a la pelirroja) él es un buen chico y no se merece lo que le estás haciendo, que no ves que él te ama**

- **Así es niñita, y no lo voy a dejar por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por la tonta esa de su amiga, que me lo quiere quitar (expreso Beryl)**

- ¿**Es por eso que la tratas tan mal cierto?** (le pregunto Amy)

- **La trato como yo quiero porque desde el principio me callo mal, pero cuando supe que se había enamorado de MI DARIEN la odie mucho más (dijo la bruja molesta)**

- **¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?** (pregunto Amy)

- **Pero sabes que, no te saldrás con la tuya hallaremos la forma de decirle a Darién toda la verdad** (le dijo Mina)

- **Si y también no permitiremos que le hagas daño a Serena, oíste (hablo Lita, muy furiosa)**

- **Huy sí que miedo que conmovedor** (dijo la pelirroja, burlándose de Lita)

- **No te burles (respondió molesta la castaña)**

- **Si tratan de hacer algo en mi contra, o contra mi boda con Darién, porque es un hecho que nos vamos a casar (les dijo Beryl, haciendo su cara de maldad) les juro, que la que va a pagar por todo, será esa niñita tonta, a quien consideran su amiga**

- **Con Serena no te metas** (la defendió Rei)

- **Ya lo saben, ustedes metieron sus narices donde no debían, ahora entraron en mi juego y no van a salir de el jajaja (reía con maldad)**

- **Eso ya lo veremos** (le dijo la ojiverde)

**En todo lo que llevaban discutiendo estaban caminando hacia el campamento, ya tenían un buen rato caminando, cuando finalmente llegaron**

- **Bueno ya llegamos al campamento, verán como tengo tanta influencia sobre la gente, observen** **(en eso Beryl, se acerca al campamento a fingir lo que tenía preparado decir)** **¡Oigan todos despierten, por favor ayúdenme!** **(Grito, mientras le salían, lágrimas de cocodrilo, por su cara; en eso se despiertan algunos y le preguntan a Beryl que pasa)** **Darién mi adorado Darién se perdió en el bosque durante la tormenta, necesito conseguir un equipo de rescate, para ir a buscarlo, ayúdenme por favor** **(todo esto lo dijo fingiendo preocupación, claro que solo las chicas lo notan, en eso varias personas empezaron a hacer todo lo posible, para ayudar a Beryl, luego Beryl al ver el propio alboroto, que ella misma provoco en la gente, mientras conseguían un equipo de rescate, se dirigió a las chicas)** **ven como tengo mucha influencia sobre esta gente, ahora ¿creen que les van a creer a ustedes?** **(les dijo preguntándoles esto, de manera sarcástica, en eso ella se dirigió a los demás y seguía "llorando")**

- **Ella tiene razón, nadie nos ayudaría (dijo Mina preocupada)**

- **Bueno lo que hay que hacer por el momento es aprovechar esta oportunidad y buscar también con el equipo de rescate a Serena, luego nos encargaremos de lo demás (expreso Amy)**

- **Si tienes razón Amy** (secundo la ojiverde)

- **¿Oigan creen que debamos avisarle a Seiya de lo que pasa?** (pregunto Rei)

- **No Rei, pienso que no es conveniente, eso solo empeoraría la situación, además Seiya está de gira, y es muy importante para él, no podemos interrumpirlo** (dijo la futura doctora)

- **Pero Serena es muy importante para Seiya** (expreso Mina)

- **La situación es muy delicada, esa bruja no anda con rodeos, hablaba muy en serio, lo mejor será no involucrar a Seiya en esto** (concluyo la peliazul)

- **Pero Amy ¿y si las cosas empeoran?** (pregunto Lita)

- **Si es así, no nos quedara otra opción, más que pedirle su ayuda (dijo Amy preocupada)**

- **Bueno vamos entonces a pedir ayuda para que encuentren a Serena (hablo la sacerdotisa)**

- **Si** **(dijeron las demás, en eso fueron a buscar al equipo de rescate)**

**CONTINUARA**

**...**

Bueno hasta aqui llega este cap, como ven las cosas, no son muy alentadoras, que se diga, asi que si quieren saber, q mas va a pasar, no se pierdan el cap 22: "Un doloroso regreso"

Mi luz dari, bienvenida :D nos alegra saber que te gusta la historia

Lily Masen: bienvenida a ti tambien, se ve que te identificaste en varias cosas, solo una pregunta ¿porque crees que Sere y Darien se conocieron de pequeños?

Ariadna de Chiba: A nosotras tambien, nos gustaria que Darien nos callara asi xD jjajaaja y quien no, semejante bombon, que es ejjejeje, bienvenida a esta historia

Ya vemos que Beryl, se esta ganando bastantes enemigas por aca xD se lo merece, por ser una bruja cruel y despiadada y eso que todavia no han visto nada, cada vez, se volvera mas venenosa y peor, la odiaran a morir jejejeje, pero ya no les adelantamos mas

Aceptamos como siempre reviews de todos

Bienvenidos a los nuevos, y a los que estan, 1000 gracias por continuar con nosotros

Gracias a los que nos leen y nos dejan sus reviews, nos animan mucho que nos lo dejen

Animate a comentar si no lo has hecho ok, saluditos todos, nos vemos :)

Nos leemos en el sig cap ;)

Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily


	22. Chapter 22: Un Doloroso Regreso

Hola a todos, nuevamente estamos de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo ¿que pasara esta vez? bueno leanlo y averiguenlo, los dejamos con el cap

Creditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

* Capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

Cuando lean letras _cursivas_, son los pensamientos de los personajes ok

**En todo lo que llevaban discutiendo estaban caminando hacia el campamento, ya tenían un buen rato caminando, cuando finalmente llegaron**

- **Bueno ya llegamos al campamento, verán como tengo tanta influencia sobre la gente, observen** **(en eso Beryl, se acerca al campamento a fingir lo que tenía preparado decir)** **¡Oigan todos despierten, por favor ayúdenme!** **(Grito, mientras le salían, lágrimas de cocodrilo, por su cara; en eso se despiertan algunos y le preguntan a Beryl que pasa)** **Darién mi adorado Darién se perdió en el bosque durante la tormenta, necesito conseguir un equipo de rescate, para ir a buscarlo, ayúdenme por favor** **(todo esto lo dijo fingiendo preocupación, claro que solo las chicas lo notan, en eso varias personas empezaron a hacer todo lo posible, para ayudar a Beryl, luego Beryl al ver el propio alboroto, que ella misma provoco en la gente, mientras conseguían un equipo de rescate, se dirigió a las chicas)** **ven como tengo mucha influencia sobre esta gente, ahora ¿creen que les van a creer a ustedes?** **(les dijo preguntándoles esto, de manera sarcástica, en eso ella se dirigió a los demás y seguía "llorando")**

- **Ella tiene razón, nadie nos ayudaría (dijo Mina preocupada)**

- **Bueno lo que hay que hacer por el momento es aprovechar esta oportunidad y buscar también con el equipo de rescate a Serena, luego nos encargaremos de lo demás (expreso Amy)**

- **Si tienes razón Amy** (secundo la ojiverde)

- **¿Oigan creen que debamos avisarle a Seiya de lo que pasa?** (pregunto Rei)

- **No Rei, pienso que no es conveniente, eso solo empeoraría la situación, además Seiya está de gira, y es muy importante para él, no podemos interrumpirlo** (dijo la futura doctora)

- **Pero Serena es muy importante para Seiya** (expreso Mina)

- **La situación es muy delicada, esa bruja no anda con rodeos, hablaba muy en serio, lo mejor será no involucrar a Seiya en esto** (concluyo la peliazul)

- **Pero Amy ¿y si las cosas empeoran?** (pregunto Lita)

- **Si es así, no nos quedara otra opción, más que pedirle su ayuda (dijo Amy preocupada)**

- **Bueno vamos entonces a pedir ayuda para que encuentren a Serena (hablo la sacerdotisa)**

- **Si** **(dijeron las demás, en eso fueron a buscar al equipo de rescate)**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

**_A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO_**

**CAP 22: UN DOLOROSO REGRESO**

**Finalmente lograron conseguir un equipo de rescate, y se pusieron a buscar a Serena y Darién, les llevo buena parte de la noche caminar hasta los límites del campamento, en eso amaneció y mientras tanto Darién ya se había despertado, pero no Serena, el, la observaba mientras ella dormía, y empezó a recordar el beso que se dieron**

- **_Tengo que hablar con Serena lo más pronto posible, y explicarle que todo fue error, no puede ser que la halla besado, cielos, se ve tan linda mientras duerme , ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? me estoy volviendo loco, no ya basta de tantas tonterías, será mejor que la despierte_**** (todo esto lo pensó, luego se dirige a Serena) oye Serena (le dijo)**

- **Mmm** **(dijo mientras seguía dormida)**

- **Serena anda, vamos, levántate, despierta**

- **¿Qué? Darién ¿qué paso?** **(dijo mientras se despertaba)**

- **Ya amaneció, tenemos que volver al campamento**

- **¿Qué? ¿Ya es de día?**

- **Si, anda vamos tenemos mucho que caminar es hora de irnos, y han de estar preocupados por nosotros, anda comencemos a caminar, que no quiero que nos agarre la noche**

**En eso empezaron a caminar un buen rato, Darién iba adelante, ella iba un poco más atrás y Serena pensaba**

- **_Cielos, aun no me ha dicho nada de lo de anoche ¿estará molesto? y si empieza a hablar sobre el tema, no sé cómo voy a reaccionar, no sé qué decirle_**

- **Anda Serena apúrate, tenemos que encontrar el campamento lo más pronto posible**

- **Si ya voy** **(dijo mientras salía ella de sus pensamientos y apresuraba el paso)**

- **Oye por cierto Serena**

- **¿Eh? si dime**

- **Quiero pedirte una disculpa, por lo que paso anoche entre nosotros, bueno tú sabes que eso no debió suceder**

- **Basta Darién, calla**

- **No Serena, nunca debió pasar, no sé porque lo hice**

- **He dicho basta Darién**

- **No espera, es que quiero dejar las cosas bien en claro, mira, fue un error, y si hacemos de cuenta que nunca pasó sería lo mejor ¿no crees?**

**- ****_¿Que fue un error? ¿Cómo es posible? Darién es un tonto (pensó Serena furiosa) para mí nunca será un error_** **(Serena está muy dolida pero trata de que Darién no se percate)**

- **Escucha Serena ya verás cómo pronto llegaremos al campamento** **(pero al cabo de unos minutos Serena empieza a sentir hambre y vio unas frutillas silvestres, que colgaban de un árbol, entonces decidió subirse para poder agarrarlas, en eso como Darién noto que estaba muy callada, decidió voltear a ver)** **oye Serena ¿porque estas tan calla...? ¿Serena? ¡Serena! ¿Dónde estás?**

- **Aaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy** **(grito mientras se caía del árbol)**

- **Serena (dijo Darién asombrado, al verla caer)**

- **Por fin las agarre**

- **¿Te subiste al árbol, te encuentras bien, no te lastimaste?**

- **Estoy bien (le dijo a Darién, con una gran sonrisa) mira Darién conseguí estas frutillas para comer**

- **¿Frutillas?** **(dijo Darién mientras se le quedaba viendo a la fruta)**

- **Si tengo mucha hambre, así que voy a comerlas ¿no quieres?**

**Pero justo cuando está por tomar una**

- **No Serena, tírala** **(le dice Darién, golpeándola en la mano para que la arroje)**

- A**aaayyyy oye ¿qué te pasa? (le dijo enojada) me dolió**

- **Esas frutillas son venenosas, que torpe eres Serena, fíjate para hacer las cosas, pudiste haber muerto**

- **No lo sabía, además eso no te interesa, es preferible morir que estar a tu lado (le dijo todavía, enojada y cruzándose de brazos)**

- **Pero Serena ¿porque dices esas cosas?** **(dijo algo dolido)**

-** Porque ya me cansé, estoy harta de que siempre te estés entrometiendo, de que siempre te tope a donde voy, de que estés en mi camino, de todo (dijo ella explotando)**

- **No te entiendo Serena ¿porque reaccionas así? es por lo de anoche dímelo**

**- Nooo, no es por lo de anoche (dice mientras lo niega, aunque en el fondo sabe que es verdad)**

- **Bueno ya te lo dije, fue un error, un error el cual debemos olvidar**

- **Ya basta Darién, me estoy cansando de esto, es mejor que sigamos caminando**

- **Me parece bien, sigamos entonces**

**En eso se oye un tremendo trueno y empieza a llover algo suave**

- **Genial lo único que me faltaba es que empezara a llover (dijo la rubia de chonguitos, todavía enojada)**

**Mientras tanto las chicas, Beryl, el equipo de rescate y los demás, seguían buscando a Serena y Darién**

- **No lo entiendo, se supone que ya estamos lejos del campamento, y no hay rastros de ellos** (menciono la peliazul)

- **Tienes razón Amy, los hemos buscado toda la noche, ¿dónde podrán estar?** (Dijo Mina)

- **No lo sé, pero espero que los encontremos pronto (volvió a hablar la futura doctora)**

- **Si, ya que está empezando a llover** (hablo ahora Lita)

- **Serena ¿en dónde estás? (dijo Rei, preocupada)**

- **No te preocupes Rei, la encontraremos** (la animo Amy)

- **Si, eso espero Amy** (menciono la bella sacerdotisa)

- **_Ese tonto de Darién ¿porque no aparece? ¿A dónde pudo haber ido con esa?_** (pensó Beryl) **oh Darién, mi Darién (dijo fingiendo preocupación)**

- No se preocupe señorita Beryl encontraremos a su novio **(dijo uno de los del equipo de rescate)**

- **Prometido, no te olvides que es "MI PROMETIDO" semejante tonto (dijo furiosa) y más vale que lo encuentren, oh si no le diré a mi padre que su compañía de equipo de rescate no sirve para nada**

- No, no diga esa señorita Beryl le aseguro que encontraremos a su prometido lo más pronto posible (dijo preocupado, el pobre rescatista)

- **Eso está mucho mejor, más trabajo y menos bla bla bla, vamos ¡muévanse!**

- Si como usted diga

- **Esa bruja no tiene vergüenza (expreso Rei)**

- **Si y lo peor es que todo mundo le cree sus fingidas actuaciones** (dijo Lita indignada)

- **Dudo mucho que este preocupada por Darién (refuto Mina)**

- **Si (dijo Amy, desilusionada de la bruja) bueno lo mejor será seguir buscando a Serena**

- **Y a Darién también (dijo Rei)**

- **Tienen razón, vamos** (hablo Lita)

- **Miren lo que encontré (les dijo Mina a las demás, señalando el lugar donde ella estaba)**

- **¿Que pasa Mina?** **(dijo Rei, en eso se asoman a ver las chicas y Beryl)**

- **Aquí hicieron una fogata** (dijo la castaña ojiverde)

- **Todavía quedan cenizas, probablemente la hicieron anoche** (concluyo Amy)

- **Eso quiere decir, que quizás Serena y Darién estuvieron aquí ayer (expreso la pelinegra, de ojos violeta)**

- **¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?** (pregunto incrédula Beryl)

- **¿Qué ocurre bruja acaso te duele que sea cierto? (pregunto de manera irónica, la rubia de ojos celestes y moño rojo)**

- **Ya cállate (respondió furiosa la bruja)**

- **Entonces talves ambos anden muy cerca de aquí (dijo Amy, muy esperanzada)**

- **Que estamos esperando vamos a buscarlos** (menciono Rei)

- **Si** **(respondieron las chicas)**

- **Oigan tontas espérenme** (le dijo la pelirroja a las chicas y luego se refirió a los demás) **escuchen todos vamos por acá** **(les decía Beryl mientras señalaba la dirección a donde ir)**

- **Pero, si tomamos ese camino estaríamos alejándonos del campamento** (expreso la peliazul)

- **Si ¿y? (pregunto irónicamente Beryl)**

- **Que lo más probable es que hayan tomado el camino de regreso al campamento, lo mejor será regresar por este otro camino** (concluyo Amy)

- **Eso suena muy lógico Amy** (la secundo Rei)

- **¿Qué? (dijo Beryl asombrada) ¿estás diciendo que hay que tomar el camino de regreso?**

- **Así es (respondió la futura doctora)**

- **_Que coraje me da me las pagara ese tonto de Darién, tener que volver a caminar el mismo sendero otra vez_** **(pensó la bruja sin disimular su enojo)**

- **¿Qué raro? al ver la expresión de tu cara, pareciera que eso te molesta, ¿y yo pensé que lo querías? (le dijo Mina a Beryl, en tono burlón)**

- **Ya cállate** **(le dijo en voz baja a Mina)** **oh cielos mi lindo Darién regreso al campamento entonces vámonos de regreso** **(dijo fingiendo al ver que todo mundo tenia puesta la mirada en ella y agarraba camino)**

- **Es una falsa (dijo Mina, indignada)** **ni siquiera sabe actuar bien**

- **Bueno lo importante es que tenemos una pista** (enfatizo Rei)

- **Tienes razón, vámonos ya** (dijo Amy)

**La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte, y Serena y Darién estaban empapados y por lógica la blusa de Serena se le había pegado al cuerpo y como resultado sus senos quedan a la vista, cosa que incomoda mucho a Serena**

- **_Hay no estoy toda empapada, y se ve me todo, y lo peor del caso es que Darién está conmigo, que vergüenza me daría si me viera así_** **(pensó mientras se sonrojaba, pero por andar pensando en eso se puso muy nerviosa, y sin darse cuenta, se desliza con una piedrita)** **ayyy me resbalo**

- **Cuidado Serena** **(le dice Darién mientras la sujeta, y la toma entre sus brazos)** **¿estás bien?**

- **...** **(Serena más sonrojada, no alcanza a responder nada solo lo mira fijamente a los ojos, Darién al verla en ese estado, se pierde en la mirada de ella y nuevamente como en la noche anterior, se deja llevar por lo que siente y se acerca lentamente a ella, y está apunto de besarla, Serena al principio se estaba dejando llevar también pero en eso reacciona)** **oye ¿qué te pasa conmigo? ¡Suéltame!** **(Lo abofetea, rompiendo así, la magia del momento)** **eres un pervertido y aprovechado**

- **Oye ¿qué te pasa? porque me golpeas**

- **Por atrevido, solo querías verme así de empapada (dijo indignada, mientras con sus manos se señala su cuerpo ceñido por su ropa mojada)¿verdad?**

- **No Serena te juro que no (responde Darién, nervioso)**

- **¿Entonces que fue todo eso eh?**

- **Discúlpame Serena, no sé qué me pasa contigo simplemente no pude contenerme, no sé qué me pasó**

- **¿No puedes contenerte? pues deberías, recuerda a tu novia Beryl, y que estas a punto de casarte (le dijo ella, furiosa, cruzándose de brazos)**

- **¿Por qué mencionas mi matrimonio ahora, te molesta?**

- **¿Qué? (furiosa aun) ¿molestarme? por supuesto que no, que tonterías dices**

**En eso que discutían, tenían un buen tiempo de estar caminando, y la lluvia había cesado, luego hayan un sendero de dos caminos**

- **Mira Serena, hemos llegado a este camino, pero se divide en dos, creo que debemos tomar el de la derecha, se ve más seguro, vamos dame tu mano**

- **No suéltame, yo quiero ir por la izquierda, se ve mejor**

- **¿Mejor? pero se ve más peligroso, y hay mucho fango y muchas piedras sueltas en ese gran peñasco que se ve desde arriba**

**-** ¡**Que no! dije izquierda** **(claro que Serena solo lo hace por llevarle la contra)** **así, que me voy con o sin ti, nos vemos** **(dijo mientras agarraba camino por ese sendero)**

- **Serena no seas necia, la tierra está muy húmeda y es peligroso caminar en estas condiciones**

- **Ve tú si quieres por la derecha, que yo me voy por aquí, he dicho**

- **Jamás había conocido a una niña tan necia como tú, ojala y nunca te hubiera conocido** **(dijo Darién algo desesperado)** **es más ojalá que lo momentos que hemos pasado se borraran de mi mente, porque fueron momentos horribles, y más el de anoche que fue el más horrible de mi vida** **(Serena estaba muy dolida por la actitud de Darién, y al escuchar estas palabras, decidió tomar el sendero peligroso, mientras le rodaban las lágrimas, estaba tan dolida que no escucho el ruido de unas rocas que estaban flojas y se desprendían del gran peñasco, que se encontraba arriba de ella, e iban a caer justo sobre ella, pero Darién si se fijó en esto)** **¡Cuidado! Apártate Serena**

- **¿Qué pasa?** **(en ese momento se da cuenta de la situación, las rocas le iban a caer encima) oh dios mío nooooo (en ese momento Darién actúa rápido la empuja rápidamente por el sendero seguro, pero el ya no alcanza a escapar y a él es quien le caen las rocas encima, quedando soterrado en ellas)** **noooooooo Darieeeeeeenn (dijo ella, corriendo hacia donde el estaba), Darién me escuchas** **(dijo mientras quitaba las rocas que estaban encima de él)** **Darién por favor respóndeme (decía mientras lloraba) no por favor, nada de lo que dije es en serio, pero por favor MI AMOR háblame despierta, buuaaa en seguida te sacare de ahí** **(dice en medio del llanto y la desesperación) dios mío, no puede estar pasando esto, dame fuerzas para sacarlo de aquí con vida, no permitas que muera, porque si Darién muere yo moriré también**

**Al cabo de unos minutos, Serena logra sacar con mucha dificultad el cuerpo de Darién y lo lleva a arrastras por el camino hasta tratar de llegar al campamento, mientras tanto las chicas, Beryl y los demás**

**- ¿Escucharon eso? (pregunto Amy)**

**- ¿Qué cosa Amy? (dijo la Rei)**

**- Me pareció escuchar un ruido por allá (dijo la futura doctora, señalando una dirección)**

**- ¿Qué ruido? (pregunto ahora Mina preocupada)**

**- No sé, como si fuera un derrumbe (dijo la peliazul)**

**- Es cierto yo tambien lo escuche y viene de ese lado (dijo la castaña, señalando, la misma dirección que Amy)**

**- Ay no, me preocupa mucho que Serena y Darién estén por ahí, ya que leí en una guía del campamento, que existe una zona de derrumbes por aquí ¿y si les paso algo? (dijo Rei)**

**- No, no digas eso Rei (menciono Amy, preocupada)**

**- Pero es cierto, el bosque es un lugar muy peligroso y más en época de lluvias aparte de los derrumbes el lugar está muy resbaloso (explico la pelinegra, de ojos violeta)**

**- Solo espero que Serena y Darién estén bien (dijo la rubia de ojos celestes)**

**- Vamos por aquí (dijo Lita siguiendo el ruido de los derrumbes, tenían poco tiempo de haber caminado cuando en eso) miren chicas parece que alguien viene por ahí**

**- ¿Que dijiste? (Expreso la bruja)**

**- ¡Serena eres tú! (Grito la sacerdotisa)**

**- ¡Ayúdenme!**

**- Si es Serena (dijo Lita, mientras todas salen corriendo)**

**- ¡Queee! Solo se oye la voz de la mocosa esa, y donde está el tonto de Darién (dijo Beryl, mientras salía corriendo detrás de las chicas)**

**- ¡Hay alguien ahí, ayúdenme por favor! (Dijo mientras llevaba a rastras y a puras penas a Darién inconsciente)**

**- ¡Serena! (Todas)**

**- Chicas**

**- ¿Te encuentras bien? (le pregunto Lita)**

**- Estábamos preocupadas (le dijo Mina)**

**- Serena estas herida (hablo Amy)**

**- No te preocupes Amy estaré bien, pero… (Dijo con profunda tristeza, mientras ponía delicadamente a Darién en el suelo)**

**- Por dios ¿qué le paso a Darién? (dijo Rei, preocupada, al ver mal al guapo arquitecto)**

**- Pues es que...yo (Serena, estaba asustada, no podía explicar lo que había pasado)**

**Al rato llega Beryl, el personal de la empresa, y el equipo de rescate y exploto al ver a Serena con Darién inconsciente**

**- ¡Pero como te atreves, estúpida! quítate (grita Beryl y empuja a Serena para que se aparte de Darién) ¿qué le hiciste a mi Darién?**

**- Oye que te pasa, bruja, no maltrates a Serena, ¿no ves que está débil? (dijo Lita, defendiendo a la rubia de chonguitos)**

**- Tú no te entrometas, lagartona, por su culpa Darién podría morir y entonces ya no nos casaremos, Darién mi pobre Darién (expreso la pelirroja)**

**- Eso es todo lo que te interesa, el matrimonio, es una bruja (dice Lita muy molesta) además Serena no tiene la culpa de nada**

**- De hecho si es mi culpa de que Darién este así Lita (dijo Sere, sin poder, quitar de su lindo rostro, su tristeza)**

**- Serena (dijeron todas, asombradas, por la actitud de su amiga)**

**- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? no te dejes influenciar por ella, no seas tonta (le dijo Rei, furiosa)**

**- Pero es la verdad Rei (volvió a hablar la rubia de chonguitos)**

**- Ven, lo sabía, tú eres la culpable de todo, además no tengo tiempo para discutir con tontas como tú y tus amigas, así que apártate de mi camino, o te arrepentirás (le dijo Beryl)**

**- Basta chicas, es mejor que la ignoremos (dice serenamente Amy y todas se apartan mientras Serena y Darién son atendidos por los paramédicos)**

**- Apártese (dijo Beryl mientras hacía a un lado al paramédico que atendía a Serena) que no ve que él está mucho más grave, debería atenderlo a el primero**

**-** Oiga estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo, estamos evaluando a la chica para ver si no tiene heridas o golpes

**- No me interesa, dije apártese, o hago que lo corran, al fin que yo voy a pagar por sus servicios, ¿me entendió? (en eso se dirigió a Serena) mírame mocosa (le dice mientras la zarandea) si le llega a pasar algo a MI PROMETIDO te las vas a ver conmigo**

**- … (Serena solo lloraba, no podía hablar, de tanta conmoción)**

**- Oye suéltala (dijeron todas, muy enojadas, con Beryl, pero ella no soltaba a Serena y le seguía hablando)**

**- Eres una fácil, no sé con qué artimañas lograste envolver a Darién para que te siguiera y estuvieran juntos, pero será la última vez, no habrá otra, cuando Darién salga de esto, se casara conmigo y tu quedaras en el olvido ¿oíste niñita? (pero Serena no logra articular palabra, se siente muy mal y la actitud de Beryl la incómoda, y la hace sentir peor, en eso llegan las chicas, y la separan de ella)**

**- No le hagas caso Serena (le dijo Mina)**

**- Claro al fin y al cabo que está loca (dijo Lita)**

**- Solo dice tonterías (expreso Rei)**

**- No te preocupes (le dijo Amy, dirigiéndose, cariñosamente a Sere) le diré a mi mama que se encargue de atenderte**

**- Gracias chicas (dijo la rubia, con suma tristeza)**

**- Muy bien todos, el paseo termino nos regresamos a Tokio (dijo Beryl mientras se retira a atender a Darién, y a besarlo a un estando inconsciente, claro solo para provocar a serena y hacerla sentir peor de lo que estaba, y los demás de la empresa deciden regresar a sus respectivas casas, mientras Darién es llevado al hospital, ya que está herido de cierta gravedad)**

**CONTINUARA**

**...**

Bueno como ven, las cosas siguen sin mejorar, pobrecito nuestro bello Darien ¿lograra salir bien de esta?

Hasta aqui llegamos con el cap 22 y no te pierdas el cap 23 "este amor rompe barreras"

Gracias por seguirnos leyendo, agradecemos todos y cada uno de sus reviews, espero que nos sigan dejando :) y si no has dejado, animate a hacerlo

Nos leemos en el proximo cap, saluditos

Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily


	23. Chapter 23: Este Amor Rompe Barreras

Hola a todos, aqui les traemos un nuevo cap, esperamos q les guste :)

Creditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

* Capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

Cuando lean letras _cursivas_, son los pensamientos de los personajes ok

**Al rato llega Beryl, el personal de la empresa, y el equipo de rescate y exploto al ver a Serena con Darién inconsciente**

**- ¡Pero como te atreves, estúpida! quítate (grita Beryl y empuja a Serena para que se aparte de Darién) ¿qué le hiciste a mi Darién?**

**- Oye que te pasa, bruja, no maltrates a Serena, ¿no ves que está débil? (dijo Lita, defendiendo a la rubia de chonguitos)**

**- Tú no te entrometas, lagartona, por su culpa Darién podría morir y entonces ya no nos casaremos, Darién mi pobre Darién (expreso la pelirroja)**

**- Eso es todo lo que te interesa, el matrimonio, es una bruja (dice Lita muy molesta) además Serena no tiene la culpa de nada**

**- De hecho si es mi culpa de que Darién este así Lita (dijo Sere, sin poder, quitar de su lindo rostro, su tristeza)**

**- Serena (dijeron todas, asombradas, por la actitud de su amiga)**

**- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? no te dejes influenciar por ella, no seas tonta (le dijo Rei, furiosa)**

**- Pero es la verdad Rei (volvió a hablar la rubia de chonguitos)**

**- Ven, lo sabía, tú eres la culpable de todo, además no tengo tiempo para discutir con tontas como tú y tus amigas, así que apártate de mi camino, o te arrepentirás (le dijo Beryl)**

**- Basta chicas, es mejor que la ignoremos (dice serenamente Amy y todas se apartan mientras Serena y Darién son atendidos por los paramédicos)**

**- Apártese (dijo Beryl mientras hacía a un lado al paramédico que atendía a Serena) que no ve que él está mucho más grave, debería atenderlo a el primero**

**-** Oiga estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo, estamos evaluando a la chica para ver si no tiene heridas o golpes

**- No me interesa, dije apártese, o hago que lo corran, al fin que yo voy a pagar por sus servicios, ¿me entendió? (en eso se dirigió a Serena) mírame mocosa (le dice mientras la zarandea) si le llega a pasar algo a MI PROMETIDO te las vas a ver conmigo**

**- … (Serena solo lloraba, no podía hablar, de tanta conmoción)**

**- Oye suéltala (dijeron todas, muy enojadas, con Beryl, pero ella no soltaba a Serena y le seguía hablando)**

**- Eres una fácil, no sé con qué artimañas lograste envolver a Darién para que te siguiera y estuvieran juntos, pero será la última vez, no habrá otra, cuando Darién salga de esto, se casara conmigo y tu quedaras en el olvido ¿oíste niñita? (pero Serena no logra articular palabra, se siente muy mal y la actitud de Beryl la incómoda, y la hace sentir peor, en eso llegan las chicas, y la separan de ella)**

**- No le hagas caso Serena (le dijo Mina)**

**- Claro al fin y al cabo que está loca (dijo Lita)**

**- Solo dice tonterías (expreso Rei)**

**- No te preocupes (le dijo Amy, dirigiéndose, cariñosamente a Sere) le diré a mi mama que se encargue de atenderte**

**- Gracias chicas (dijo la rubia, con suma tristeza)**

**- Muy bien todos, el paseo termino nos regresamos a Tokio (dijo Beryl mientras se retira a atender a Darién, y a besarlo a un estando inconsciente, claro solo para provocar a serena y hacerla sentir peor de lo que estaba, y los demás de la empresa deciden regresar a sus respectivas casas, mientras Darién es llevado al hospital, ya que está herido de cierta gravedad)**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

**_A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO_**

**CAP 23: ESTE AMOR ROMPE BARRERAS**

**- Mi amor no te preocupes ya estoy contigo y no te pasará nada (decía Beryl al pobre Darién que se encontraba inconsciente, pero pensaba, muy enojada) ****_más vale que no te haya pasado nada grave, porque de que va a haber boda, va a haber, así que tienes que recuperarte a como dé lugar semejante tonto_**

**-** Señorita disculpe, tenemos que llevarnos al Sr. Chiba y a la chica en la ambulancia para que sean atendidos, así que le pedimos su cooperación (dijo un paramédico)

- **Está usted loco o que le pasa, por ningún motivo permitiré que "esa" sea llevada en la misma ambulancia que mi Darién, ¿entendió? (dijo la bruja)**

- Pero** (dijo preocupado, el paramédico)**

**-** **Pero nada así que llame a otra ambulancia o que se quede, porque no subirá a la misma ambulancia que yo**

- Es que no puedo hacer eso señorita

- **¿Ah no? claro que puedes (le decía la pelirroja, mientras le mostraba un legajo con muchos billetes y mostrando su acostumbrada mueca de maldad)**

- Esta bien, señorita, no se altere ahora mismo llamo a mis colegas **(dijo mientras disimuladamente el paramédico, recibía el dinero y lo guardaba en su bolsillo)**

- **Esto es el colmo, no sé cómo le habra hecho para llamar a otra ambulancia (dijo furiosa Rei)**

- **Probablemente utilizo alguno de sus trucos sucios** (enfatizo Lita)

- **Si, no es más que una tramposa** (agrego molesta Mina)

- **Bueno lo importante, es que por fin vamos a llevar a Serena al hospital** (hablo Amy)

- **_Darién, perdóname, solo espero que te encuentres bien (pensó triste Serena)_**  
- **No te preocupes Serena, la ayuda ya viene en camino** (le alentó la peliazul, al ver a la rubia de chonguitos triste)

**Pasó algo de tiempo y finalmente llegaron las 2 ambulancias, Darién va en una con la bruja de Beryl y Serena y las chicas van en la otra**

- **Bueno chicas voy a llamar a mi mama para que cuando lleguemos a Tokio sea ella la que revise a Serena (dijo Amy)**

- **Gracias Amy (le dijo Serena, aun triste)**

- **Bueno yo voy a hablarle a Seiya (hablo Rei)**

- **¿A Seiya? espera Rei no lo hagas (dijo Serena angustiada)**

- **Como que no Serena (le contesto Rei, enfadada) el mismo nos encargó de que cuidáramos de ti, sabes cómo se va a poner si no le contamos lo que te paso, se enojaría con nosotras y probablemente nunca más nos vuelva a hablar (explico la bella sacerdotisa)**

- **Ya calma Rei no exageres (intento Mina de tranquilizarla)**

- **Hablo en serio (dijo Rei, algo molesta)**

- **De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Rei tiene razón Serena** (dijo al final, la rubia de ojos celestes y moño rojo)

- **Quieras o no voy a hablarle ahora mismo** **(en eso Rei le marca a Seiya)** **hola ¿Seiya me escuchas?**

- **¿Rei eres tú? espera hay mucho ruido** **(dijo mientras se apartaba del lugar de donde estaba para irse a uno más tranquilo)** **ya dime ¿qué pasó?**

- **Ah Seiya sé que estas muy ocupado con tu gira, pero escucha, Serena sufrió un accidente y en este momento está siendo llevada al hospital**

- **¿Que bombón tuvo un accidente?(pregunto angustiado) ¿Porqué? ¿Dónde estaba, que fue lo que paso?** **(dijo algo alterado y preocupado)**

- **Por favor Seiya cálmate, es largo de explicar, Serena no está grave pero ya la llevan al hospital central**

- **Ahora mismo cancelo mi trabajo y voy para allá gracias por avisarme nos vemos (y colgó)**  
**En eso paso el tiempo y finalmente, llegaron al hospital, y Beryl mientras tanto trata de conseguir al mejor medico de todo Japón, ya que ante los demás finge sufrimiento para que Darién se recupere pronto, pero en realidad lo que ella quiere es que se recupere para que se puedan casar de una vez**

_-_******Buenas tardes señorita necesito que me consigan en este mismo instante al mejor médico no de este hospital sino de todo Japón (exigió la bruja)**

_- _**Bueno señorita cálmese, en este momento tenemos disponible al doctor... (Dijo una enfermera)**

_- _**¿Que no entiende lo que le digo?, dije al mejor medico de todo Japón (dijo la bruja, muy enojada) que no ve que mi prometido está en peligro de muerte, necesito a ese medico ya, no a un medicucho de cuarta**

_- _**Cal, cal, cálmese señorita (dijo la enfermera asustada)**

_- _**Mira niña yo soy Beryl Aku y más vale que hagas lo que te digo entiendes, consígueme a ese medico ¡ya!**

_- _**¿Aku Aku dijo? porque no me lo dijo antes****(dijo la pobre enfermera toda temerosa)****enseguida llamaremos al doctor Matsumoto, el mejor de todo Japón**

- **Eso está mucho mejor (dijo Beryl, con su característica cara de maldad) más vale que te muevas ya** **(dijo mientras se iba)**

- **Si señorita Aku enseguida** **(en eso la enfermera vio a Amy y a las chicas)**

- **No te preocupes Akane** **(dijo Amy a la enfermera)** **nosotras venimos a buscar a mi mama, ya nos está esperando**

- **Ah claro Amy pasa**

- **Pobre enfermera, esa bruja sí que está loca (dijo Lita)**

- **Si no era justo que la tratara así (respondió indignada Rei)**

- **Esa es capaz de conseguir lo que quiere con solo su tonto apellido (enfatizo Mina)**

- **Vamos que mi mama nos espera (dijo finalmente Amy)**

**Mientras tanto Serena es llevada a una habitación y es atendida por la mamá de Amy**

- **Serena, estarás en observación por unas horas, pero no te preocupes no corres peligro (le dijo la Dra. Mizuno)**

- **Gracias señora Mizuno (respondió la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **No agradezcas nada Serena, eres amiga de mi hija, tu estate tranquila, y dejemos que el suero haga el resto del trabajo, ¿está bien?**

- **Si** **(al rato se queda dormida y llegan las chicas)**

- **Mama**

- **Amy, chicas**

- **¿Cómo esta Serena señora Mizuno? (pregunto Mina)**

- **Por el momento está bien, estable, ahorita está dormida, parece que no recibió muchos daños, solo algunas heridas y golpes, la tendremos en observación, mientras tanto, pero no se preocupen chicas estará bien (explico la dra. Mizuno)**

- **Pobre Serena (se lamentó la castaña ojiverde)**

- **Bueno Amy tengo que ir a ver a otros pacientes, si necesitas algo hija, estaré en el tercer piso ¿está bien?**

- **Si mama, te lo agradezco**

- **Si, muchas gracias señora Mizuno** **(las demás)**

- **No es nada chicas es mi trabajo** **(dijo mientras salía de la habitación)**

- **Cuando Serena se recupere nos tendrá que explicar que fue exactamente lo que paso** (dijo Rei)

- **Probablemente no nos cuente todo, recuerden que estaba con Darién y Serena no sabe que nosotras ya sabemos lo que ella siente por el (explico Amy)**

- **Si pero yo me refiero a que se refirió cuando dijo que ella tenía la culpa de que Darién estuviera así (volvió a hablar la pelinegra de ojos color violeta)**

- **Si es verdad parecía que estaba diciendo la verdad (dijo seriamente Lita) y no parecía influenciada por la tonta bruja esa**

- **Es verdad yo también le creí (dijo Mina)**

- **Bueno, ahora habrá que esperar a que despierte (volvió a hablar la peliazul)**

**Mientras tanto del otro lado del hospital**

- **Doctor, tengo influencias y necesito que haga recuperar rápidamente a Darién ¿entiende? (dijo desesperada Beryl)**

- **Señorita hacemos lo que está en nuestras manos, así que tranquilícese, de lo contrario tendremos que sacarla de la habitación (le dijo el doctor)**

- **Pero como se atreve (dijo furiosa la pelirroja) ****_maldito doctor_** **(pensó, luego hablo y se dirigió al doctor)** **está bien, solo porque quiero que Darien se recupere pronto, sino haría que lo corran**

- **Mire señorita, yo solo hago mi trabajo aquí, si quiere que su novio se salve, usted aprenda a comportarse**

- **Es que usted no entiende, yo debo casarme con él lo antes posible y con este incidente todo se me viene abajo ¿entiende?**

- **Por supuesto, pero ahora la boda queda en segundo plano, lo importante es la vida de su prometido ahora siéntese en ese sillón y no hable más**

**Beryl está "preocupada" por fuera pero por dentro, está hecha una furia, porque se le están frustrando los planes de boda, mientras tanto en la recepción del hospital**

- **Señorita busco a la paciente Serena Tsukino** **(preguntó Seiya)**

- **En la habitación 211 (dijo la enfermera)**

- **Gracias**

**Mientras tanto Serena ya había despertado, pero aun no había comentado nada con las chicas, en eso**

- **Serena ¿estás bien?** **(entra rápidamente Seiya a verla)**

- **Seiya ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, no se supone que estabas de gira?**

- **Estaba, has dicho, la cancele para estar contigo**

- **No, no debiste**

- **¿Por qué no bombón?**

- **Chicas porque no me dijeron nada (reclamo Serena)**

- **Fue Rei la que le hablo** **(dijeron al mismo tiempo Lita y Mina)**

- **Oigan muchas gracias eh (dijo Rei, en tono irónico, sintiéndose delatada)**

- **Vamos chicas no empiecen, este no es el momento (dijo Amy, tratando de tranquilizarlas)**

**- Esta bien que Rei me haya hablado bombón, además si te pasara algo no me perdonaría, el estar contigo es más importante que una simple gira**

- **Gracias Seiya** **(dijo Sere, mientras lo abrazaba llorando)**

- **¿Por qué lloras Serena, te duele algo, llamo a la enfermera? (le pregunto el joven de coleta)**

- **No, no me duele nada quizá es el susto (en realidad se siente culpable del estado de Darien)**

- **No pienses en eso, ya paso (le dijo Seiya, mientras la abrazaba) además ya estoy aquí contigo "mi amor" (y la besa en la frente)**

- **Por cierto Serena ¿cómo te sientes?**

- **Pues, a decir verdad Amy ya me siento mejor**

**En eso, llega la doctora Mizuno**

- **Siento interrumpir este momento**

- **Doctora Mizuno ¿como esta? no interrumpe nada ¿qué pasa?**

- **Hola Seiya, me alegra verte, bueno les traigo buenas noticias, Serena ya puedes irte estas dada de alta tu suero se ha terminado y ahora solo a recuperarte en casa**

- **¿De verdad? gracias Señora Mizuno (dijo Sere aliviada)**

- **Tienen una buena amiga, chicos, además es buena paciente, cuídenla y mímenla**

- **Siiii claro de eso me encargo yo (dijo Seiya, mientras se sonrojaba) anda, bombón, vístete y espéranos afuera, mientras nosotros nos encargamos de pagar la cuenta**

**- Si Seiya gracias por todo**

**Mientras Seiya y las chicas pagan la cuenta, Serena se viste, cuando ya está lista, empieza a caminar y de repente alguien la tapa por la boca y la lleva a una de las habitaciones del hospital**

- **¿Con que aquí estabas mocosa? (era Beryl)**

- **Oiga que le pasa, suélteme y deje de insultarme (se defendió Sere)**

- **Mira niñita yo te insulto como se me dé la gana, al fin que eres solo una empleada, por culpa tuya Darien está entre la vida y la muerte** (dijo Beryl, para asustarla)

- **Noooo ¿Darien puede morir? ¿Esta grave? ¿En que habitación esta? dígame por favor (dijo Serena, angustiada y suplicando)**

- **No estoy loca, solo lo alterarás y es mejor que no lo veas, si el muere cargaras con su muerte el resto de tu vida** **(ríe malévolamente)**

- **Usted no lo quiere, solo le interesa su posición social, su imagen ante los demás ¿verdad? (Serena la toma del brazo)**

- **Suéltame imbécil, no te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo** **(le dice mientras la empuja hacia un sillón de la sala)**

- **¿Qué le he hecho yo? ¿Por qué me trata así?**

- **Porque se me da la gana, y solo para darme el gusto de verte humillada, ya contraté unos guardias para que no tengas acceso al cuarto de "mi amor"** **jejejeje**

- **¿Qué? Usted no merece a Darien**

- **A ti no te interesa, así que desde ahora estás advertida, no regresarás a la empresa en estos días**

- **¿Qué?**

- **Como lo oyes niña regresarás hasta que Darien este allá conmigo, porque no quiero verte en estos días ¿entendido?**

**En eso Seiya entra a esa habitación porque escucho la voz de Serena**

- **¿Qué pasa bombón? ¿Te está molestando esta mujer? (dijo Seiya algo molesto al ver a Beryl)**

- **No (dijo Sere triste) vámonos Seiya**

- **Si ya váyanse que contaminan el ambiente hehehehehe**

**Luego Seiya y las chicas llevaron a Serena a su casa, los padres de Serena se enojaron con los chicos por no decirles nada del accidente, aunque después de ver que Serena estaba mejor perdonaron a los chicos y se les paso el enojo, pero mientras Serena pasa muy triste los siguientes días, y hace todo lo posible por ver a Darien, pues se siente culpable por el estado en que se encuentra, pero no puede ya que los guardias de seguridad no la dejan pasar y cuando se encontraba con Beryl en el hospital, ella misma se encargaba de echarla, lo único que puede hacer es hablar con Andrew por teléfono, y el, le dice como se encuentra Darien, aunque Andrew no sabe por qué Serena no llega a ver a Darien, en toda esta situación Serena extraña mucho a Darien, Seiya nota eso en ella, y trata de hacerla sentir mejor, pero por mas intentos que haga, no logra conseguirlo, y esto le duele mucho a él, ya que a pesar de que no sabe exactamente lo que paso, ya que Serena no había dicho nada del accidente, pero si sospecha que es por Darien que está sufriendo, y él hace todo lo posible por sacarla de ese estado de animo**

- **Mira Serena lo que te compré unas lindas sandalias (le dijo el chico de coleta a la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **Oh Seiya, no debiste (le dijo ella con una tristeza)**

- **Es que no quiero verte triste ven** **(y hace que se siente en el borde de la cama)**

- **Son preciosas**

- **Veamos si te quedan préstame tu pie (y toca el pie desnudo de Sere) Serena ¿puedo decirte algo sin que te molestes?**

- **Eh siiii ¿qué pasa?**

- **Eres la mujer más hermosa que conozco sino fuera porque no me lo permites ya te hubiera robado (le dijo Seiya, mientras le guiñaba el ojo)**

- **Oh basta Seiya estas muy loco hehehe (dijo la rubia, mientras sonreía levemente)**

- **¿Ves que hermosa te ves sonriendo?** **(entonces Seiya deposita el pie de Serena y se acerca a ella tiernamente)** **te amo** **(le dice al oído)**

- **Gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo Seiya (le dijo Sere, con una leve sonrisa y pensaba) ****_Tengo que hallar la manera de ir a ver a Darien, necesito verlo, y más que Andrew me dijo que no ha despertado aun_** **(pensó)**

**Esa noche, Serena sale de su casa, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, y luego llega a la entrada del hospital**

- **Dios, esa bruja ha reforzado la seguridad (dijo preocupada) ahora hay guardias en la entrada principal, veo que será imposible entrar por ahí ¿qué hago? Ajá (dijo mientras se le prendió el foco), lo tengo** **(dijo mientras veía a un niño pasar por ahí y lo llama)** **oye pequeño ¿puedo pedirte un favor?**

- ¿A mí? ¿Qué quiere señora? (le dijo el pequeño)

- **Señora (dijo Sere molesta) ****_pequeño diablo_**** (pensó, luego le dijo al niño) puedes pedirle a esos guardias que te lleven al baño ¿sí?**

- ¿Al baño? pero está loca yo no tengo ganas

- **Bueno podrías fingir que tienes**

- Y yo que gano con eso eh

- T**e daré 10 yens (dijo Sere, algo molesta)**

- ¿En serio? (dijo el niño, con ojitos de dólar) bueno si es así entonces acepto

**En eso el pequeño fue donde los guardias y al principio no le creyeron pero fue tanto el escándalo que hizo que terminaron accediendo y lo llevaron al baño**

- **Es mi oportunidad** **(dijo Serena mientras se acercaba a la puerta)** **dios no habré la puerta, la han cerrado, oh no, los guardias (dijo mientras los veía regresar y se hizo a un ladito de la entrada principal cuando en eso vio algo)** **¿eso de allá es una reja? (empuja la reja) está abierta (y decide entrar sin saber que le espera) pero ¿qué es esto? no puedo creerlo, es un pequeño jardín, ¿y ese rosal, es hermoso?** **(dijo mientras se le quedaba viendo y decide cortar un botón de rosa) ¿qué es esto? ¿Es una entrada secreta?, wow, que suerte la mía, creo que es la entrada a la cocina** **(dice mientras entra)**

**Serena sube hasta el piso donde se encuentra Darien, y ve a otros guardias, custodiando la puerta**

- **Rayos me había olvidado de estos otros guardias (dijo molesta) tengo que burlarlos pero ¿Cómo?**

**En eso resulta que el mismo chico que burlo a los guardias de abajo, estaba dentro del hospital y Serena lo vio**

- **Oye psss pss**

- ¿Eh?

- **Ven acá**

- Ah señora es usted otra vez **(dijo el chico, mientras se dirigía a Serena)**

- **Shhh, que no soy señora y cállate no hables alto quieres (le dijo ella, susurrando)**

- ¿Y ahora que quiere?

- **¿Porque no me dijiste que venias para el hospital?**

- Bueno usted nunca me lo pregunto

- **Ah de haber sabido me hubieras facilitado mucho las cosas**

- ¿Eh? no entiendo nada

- **Bueno no importa, el punto es que necesito que me hagas otro favor**

- ¿Otro?

- **Si niño** **necesito que ahora distraigas a esos otros guardias que están ahí (señala el cuarto de Darien)**

- Otra vez

- **Si por favor (le suplico Sere) es muy importante para mí entrar en esa habitación**

- Esta bien pero, esos guardias no me van a creer el cuento de ir al baño

- **Sí que te parece si ahora, eh emmm ah si los convences de que te duele el estómago y te tienen que llevar con un doctor de este hospital**

- Y ¿tú crees que me creerán?

- **Claro que sí, pero ahora necesito que los mantengas ocupado por mucho más tiempo que antes**

- ¿Más tiempo, pero como voy a lograr eso?

- **No lo sé, eres un niño, los niños son creativos e inteligentes, vamos piensa estoy segura de que se te ocurrirá algo muy bueno y veras como esos tipos, se tragan el cuento (le dijo la rubia de chonguitos)**

- ¿En serio crees eso?

- **Si, ah y aparte toma estos dulces**

- Muchas gracias (dijo el chico emocionado con los dulces) oye ¿cómo te llamas?

- **Serena**

- Me llamo Izzy

- **Muchas gracias Izzy**

**En eso el pequeño Izzy fue tan convincente con los guardias y los distrajo de la puerta, en eso Serena entra a la habitación de Darien se le acerca y al verlo inconsciente comienza a hablarle**

- **Hola** **Darien, bueno, no sé si me escuchas, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado y la verdad me duele verte así, en ese estado inconsciente, sabes la bruja de tu...perdón quiero decir, tu prometida, no me ha dejado entrar aquí, para verte, pues dice que soy la culpable, de que te encuentres así, y sabes que, tiene razón (dijo mientras empezaba a llorar) oh Darien perdóname, fue por mi tonta actitud, que estas así, si te hubiera hecho caso, tu no estarías en esta cama de hospital, en verdad lo lamento (dijo envuelta en llanto) pero quiero que sepas, que actué así, porque me estaba muriendo de celos, si sorpresa, yo TE AMO Darien, y no podría dejar de venir aquí, sin decirte lo mucho que me importas, sé que no me conoces bien, pero lo que paso entre nosotros (el beso) significo mucho para mí, no es verdad que me dio asco, solo lo dije porque tú te arrepentiste y ten por seguro que nunca olvidaré ese momento, ya que a pesar de que tú, has sido el segundo hombre en besarme (acuérdense que Seiya la beso) y aunque no me hayas besado con amor de tu parte no dudes que de mi parte ese beso te lo di con todo el amor del mundo, y no sé porque pero sentí, mucho amor de tu parte también, aunque yo sé que no es así, creo que me ilusione demasiado contigo, pues nunca había sentido lo que me hiciste sentir con ese beso, pero ahora que te vas a casar con Beryl, es mejor que yo me aparte de tu camino y decida seguir con mi vida también** **(dijo Serena)**

**Finalmente el sueño vence a Serena y esta se queda dormida sobre el pecho de Darien, cuando de repente, craigh el golpe de una rama en la ventana**

- **Dios me he quedado dormida (dijo adormitada) ¿qué hora es? (ve un reloj de pared) 3 de la mañana (dijo preocupada) cielos es tardísimo, Darien, tengo que irme, es tarde, nadie sabe que estoy aquí y si en casa lo notan, se preocuparan por mi tengo que irme y quiero que sepas que, TE AMO(pero antes de marcharse se despide dándole un tierno beso en los labios y también le dejo la rosa sobre un frasco con agua en la mesita que se encontraba a la par de la cama de Darien) tengo la certeza de que te recuperaras pronto mi amor, y aunque sé que no estemos juntos yo siempre te amare (en eso Serena abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta, y los guardias estaban más que dormidos y ni siquiera la sintieron, y ella regreso a su casa, y entro y nadie la sintió tampoco, pues era muy tarde y todos dormían, y luego se acostó en su cama y se durmió**

**CONTINUARA**

**...**

Bueno es todo por ahora, hasta aqui llegamos con el cap 23, y no te pierdas el 24: "el misterio de la rosa roja" y los dejamos con algunas interrogantes, ¿que pasara ahora? ¿lograra Darien despertar? averigualo en el prox cap

Gracias por tus reviews :) y por leernos

Bienvenida eelsa

Si no has dejado tus reviews, animate ;) queremos saber que piensas de nuestra historia

Saluditos a todos, nos leemos en el sig cap

Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily


	24. Chapter 24: El Misterio de la Rosa Roja

Hola a todas, aquí les traemos un nuevo cap, vemos que les parecieron muy cortos, los últimos, bueno aquí les traemos uno mas larguito, esperamos que les guste como siempre, aquí se los dejamos :)

Créditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor Moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

* Capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

Cuando lean letras _cursivas_, son los pensamientos de los personajes ok

**En eso el pequeño Izzy fue tan convincente con los guardias y los distrajo de la puerta, en eso Serena entra a la habitación de Darién se le acerca y al verlo inconsciente comienza a hablarle**

- **Hola** **Darién, bueno, no sé si me escuchas, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado y la verdad me duele verte así, en ese estado inconsciente, sabes la bruja de tu...perdón quiero decir, tu prometida, no me ha dejado entrar aquí, para verte, pues dice que soy la culpable, de que te encuentres así, y sabes que, tiene razón (dijo mientras empezaba a llorar) oh Darién perdóname, fue por mi tonta actitud, que estas así, si te hubiera hecho caso, tu no estarías en esta cama de hospital, en verdad lo lamento**** (dijo envuelta en llanto) pero quiero que sepas, que actué así, porque me estaba muriendo de celos, si sorpresa, yo TE AMO Darién, y no podría dejar de venir aquí, sin decirte lo mucho que me importas, sé que no me conoces bien, pero lo que paso entre nosotros (el beso) ****significo mucho para mí, no es verdad que me dio asco, solo lo dije porque tú te arrepentiste y ten por seguro que nunca olvidaré ese momento, ya que a pesar de que tú, has sido el segundo hombre en besarme (acuérdense que Seiya la beso) y aunque no me hayas besado con amor de tu parte no dudes que de mi parte ese beso te lo di con todo el amor del mundo, y no sé porque pero sentí, mucho amor de tu parte también, aunque yo sé que no es así, creo que me ilusione demasiado contigo, pues nunca había sentido lo que me hiciste sentir con ese beso, pero ahora que te vas a casar con Beryl, es mejor que yo me aparte de tu camino y decida seguir con mi vida también** **(dijo Serena)**

**Finalmente el sueño vence a Serena y esta se queda dormida sobre el pecho de Darién, cuando de repente, craigh el golpe de una rama en la ventana**

- **Dios me he quedado dormida (dijo adormitada) ¿qué hora es? (ve un reloj de pared) 3 de la mañana (dijo preocupada) cielos es tardísimo, Darién, tengo que irme, es tarde, nadie sabe que estoy aquí y si en casa lo notan, se preocuparan por mi tengo que irme y quiero que sepas que, TE AMO(pero antes de marcharse se despide dándole un tierno beso en los labios y también le dejo la rosa sobre un frasco con agua en la mesita que se encontraba a la par de la cama de Darién) tengo la certeza de que te recuperaras pronto mi amor, y aunque sé que no estemos juntos yo siempre te amare (en eso Serena abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta, y los guardias estaban más que dormidos y ni siquiera la sintieron, y ella regreso a su casa, y entro y nadie la sintió tampoco, pues era muy tarde y todos dormían, y luego se acostó en su cama y se durmió**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

**_A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO_**

**CAP 24: EL MISTERIO DE LA ROSA ROJA **

**Esa misma mañana, Andrew fue a ver bien temprano a Darién, una de las enfermeras había dejado la ventana de su habitación, abierta, así que cuando la brisa entraba, se sentía el rico olor al perfume de la rosa, que Serena había dejado esa madrugada**

- **Hola amigo, ¿cómo has estado? (dijo el ojiverde, dirigiéndose a Darién) aun no despiertas eh, oye Darién, ya basta, deja de estar afligiéndonos a todos, y despierta de una vez, todos te extrañamos, Beryl, los de la empresa, yo, incluso Serena, sabes, ella, no ha podido venir, pero siempre me pregunta por ti, creo que ya me estoy cansando de decirles que estas igual, vamos Darién tu siempre has sido fuerte, desde que te conozco amigo, ¿qué ironía no? recuerdas que nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo en un hospital**

- **...** **(Darién estaba sin responder, ya que seguía inconsciente)**

- **¡Ya basta amigo! Vamos Darién tienes que despertar** **(dijo Andrew desesperado moviéndolo por los hombros)** **me duele verte así sabes (le dijo mientras se entristecía) todos estamos esperando a que despiertes** **(en eso se vino una pequeña brisa y Andrew sintió el agradable olor)** **ohh ¿y ese aroma tan dulce de donde viene?** **(En eso el olor llego hasta la nariz de Darién y empezó a moverse levemente)** **¿Darién? tu...tu mano (dijo Andrew asombrado) estas moviendo tu mano, esto, esto es un milagro Darién** **(en eso Darién seguía moviéndose, pero no abría los ojos)** **espera amigo en seguida llamare al doctor, no te muevas eh** **(dijo mientras empezaba a correr, luego se regresa)** **quiero decir, sigue moviéndote amigo ya vuelvo**  
**En eso Andrew encuentra al doctor**

- **¡Doctor!**

- **Oh buenos días muchacho, veo que viniste a ver a tu amigo**

- **Doctor tiene que venir conmigo, Darién, mueve, mueve**

- **Tranquilo muchacho, tranquilo que no te entiendo nada**

- **Doctor, tiene que venir a ver a Darién en este mismo instante, es que se está moviendo**

- **¿Cómo dices? que se movió**

- **Si vamos venga conmigo doctor, apresúrese**

**En eso llegan a la habitación de Darién**

- **Vamos amigo, vamos mueve la mano como lo hiciste hace un momento**

- **...** **(Darién ya no se movía)**

- **¿Estás seguro de lo que dices hijo?**

- **Si doctor le juro que no miento, Darién movió su mano**

- **No será que tú lo moviste sin querer o algo**

- **No doctor, se lo que vi, Darién se estaba moviendo lo juro**

- **Mmm (dijo el doctor, llevándose una mano a su quijada y en actitud pensativa) creo que voy a revisarlo** **(en eso el doctor empieza a revisar a Darién y le hace unos exámenes, mientras lo hacía, entro otra brisita por la ventana, y Darién comenzó a moverse)** **tienes razón (dijo el doctor asombrado, al ver a Darién moverse) muchacho, no sé qué está pasando aquí, pero el hecho de que él se está moviendo, significa una mejoría increíble, ¿Qué lo pudo haber provocado?**

- **Es un milagro doctor (dijo Andrew, feliz)**

- **Tengo el presentimiento de que su amigo despertara muy pronto, hay que estarlo vigilando, bueno voy a llevarme estos exámenes que le acabo de hacer, al laboratorio, mientras saco los resultados, tu quédate aquí a vigilarlo de acuerdo, ya que me voy a tardar**

- **De acuerdo doctor** **(en eso el doctor se va)** **Darién amigo, no puedo creerlo vas a despertar muy pronto **  
**Paso largo rato y Andrew vigilaba a Darién cuando en eso**

- **Mmm**

- **Oh ¿Darién?**

- **Mmm** **(en eso Darién abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su amigo)**

- **Darién al fin has despertado (dijo el rubio asombrado)**

- **An...An...drew (hablaba con un poco de dificultad)**

- **Si amigo, soy yo aquí estoy**

- **¿En...dónde estoy? ¿qué fue lo que paso?**

- **No te esfuerces amigo, cálmate, estas en el hospital**

- **¿En el hospital?** **(dijo mientras se sentaba de un solo brinco)** **¿porque...que hago yo aquí?**

- **Tuviste un accidente**

- **¿Un accidente?**

- **Si, en el bosque recuerdas**

- **¿En el bosque?** **(Darién intento recordar pero en eso)** **ahhh**

- **¿Qué te sucede Darién?**

- **Mi cabeza, me duele mucho la cabeza, no puedo recordar mucho**

- **Cálmate amigo, descansa**

- **Recuerdo que estaba en el bosque con Serena, pero nos perdimos y cuando íbamos de regreso al campamento, (se queda pensando, como intentando recordar) no...no sé...que paso, no puedo recordar más, y ¿Serena? ¿Dónde está Serena? tengo que preguntarle qué fue lo que paso, ella ¿está bien?**

- **Si está bien, pero no está aquí**

- **Ya veo, ella te dijo que fue lo que paso**

- **De hecho ella no quiere hablar de eso, nadie sabe exactamente que paso**

- **¿Porque no quiere hablar?**

- **Pues a mí lo que me ha dicho es que ella tiene la culpa de que el accidente ocurriera**

- **Al menos me alegra saber que pudimos regresar al campamento**

- **Vamos Darién recuéstate, y descansa el doctor regresara pronto con los resultados de tus exámenes** **(en eso Darién se vuelve a acostar)**

- **Andrew ¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?**

- **Bueno...este... emmm**

- **¿Qué pasa Andrew? ¿Cuántas horas han pasado?**

- **Es que no han pasado horas**

- **Entonces ¿Cuántos minutos?**

- **Tampoco minutos, amigo, llevas inconsciente varios días (le dijo Andrew preocupado) **

- **¿Queeeee? (Darién no cabía del asombro) ¿cómo que días?**

- **Cálmate Darién**

- **Como quieres que me calme, si dices que llevo días aquí (dijo el guapo arquitecto muy molesto)**

- **Darién, solo tienes que descansar para recuperar energías**

- **Ahh** **(suspiro)** **de acuerdo está bien, si no hay más remedio** **(en eso Darién que se encontraba recostado, volteo a ver a la mesita y vio la rosa)** **¿ahh?**

- **¿Qué te sucede Darién?**

- **¿Y esa rosa?**

- **¿Qué?** **(dijo Andrew mientras también volteaba a ver)** **es verdad, no la había visto**

- **¿Pero quién la dejo aquí?**

- **No lo sé, probablemente fue una enfermera**

- **O ¿acaso será? ¿Será "ella"? (dijo Darién, asombrado)**

- **¿Quién? (pregunto Andrew, algo extrañado)**

- **"Ella" Andrew**

- **Oh no, (Andrew negó, rotundamente la idea, de su amigo) ya se en quien estás pensando, y déjame decirte que definitivamente no creo que haya sido ella**

- **Tuvo que ser ella Andrew, lo sé, lo siento**

- **Darién por favor, deja de decir tonterías, además eso paso hace mucho, mucho tiempo**

- **Lo sé, pero solo ella sería capaz de dejarme una rosa aquí**

- **Lo sabía, aun no la has podido olvidar ¿cierto?**

- **Ya te dije que no, no he podido olvidarla, además mira, mírala, parece como si acabara de florecer, esa rosa la vinieron a poner hace poco, no sé, probablemente en la madrugada**

- **Oh si claro, tu supones que ella va a venir en la madrugada, a dejarte esa rosa, además eso es imposible, ya que tu habitación, está vigilada por unos guardias de seguridad**

- **Si ya lo se**

- **¿Lo sabes? ¿Pero, como?**

- **No tengo idea, pero lo sé** **(dijo Darién extrañado)** **y ¿porqué mi habitación tiene seguridad?**

- **Fue Beryl la que los puso, dice que no quiere que te pase nada malo (le explico Andrew, pero pensaba) ****_aunque a mí eso no me convence, por mí que hay algo mas_**

- **Ya veo, pero no tenía que ponerlos, no es para tanto**

- **Si lo sé, pero es tu prometida recuerdas, además ella se preocupa mucho por ti**

- **Si, si lo se**

**En eso llego Beryl al hospital y se disponía a entrar a la habitación de Darién, cuando los escucha a él y a Andrew hablar, y ya no entra sino que se pone a escuchar la conversación, detrás de la puerta, los guardias no estaban ya que andaban desayunando**

- **¿Qué? (dijo para sí misma) no puede ser Darién al fin despertó** **(dijo en vos baja)** **pero esta con Andrew, ¿de que hablaran? (y se quedó escuchando lo que ellos hablaban)**

- **Pero entonces ¿cómo explicas que esta esa rosa ahí? (dijo el pelinegro)**

- **¿Rosa? ¿Qué rosa? (se preguntaba Beryl extrañada)**

- **Ya te dije que no lo sé Darién, solo está ahí (le dijo Andrew)**

- **Si claro, te es más fácil creer que apareció por sí sola, a que "ella" ya haya dejado**

- **¿Ella? ¿De quién habla? dudo mucho que sea la tonta esa, puesto que no ha venido, no voy a permitir que otra mujer se interponga en mi compromiso con Darién (dijo molesta) tengo que interferir en esto** **(en eso ella entra a la habitación)** **hola mi am... oh(finge asombro, al ver a Darién despierto) no puedo creer lo que veo, Darién** **(dijo mientras se acerca a él para abrazarlo)** **estas despierto** **(dijo fingiendo alegría y conmoción)**

- **Hola Beryl (dijo el guapo arquitecto, mientras recibía el abrazo de la bruja) ¡aaay! Con cuidado, aun me duele algunas partes del cuerpo**

- **Oh lo siento mi amor, pero esto es un milagro** **(dijo mientras "lloraba")** **oh Andrew hola, estabas aquí**

- **Hola Beryl (saludo el rubio)**

- **Oye pero ¿hace cuánto despertó Darién?**

- **Hace ya unos momentos**

- **¿Porque no me avisaste? (pregunto dulcemente Beryl al rubio y pensaba) ****_Andrew eres un tonto, yo tenía que ser la primera en saber que estaba despierto_****)**

- **Lo siento Beryl, lo que pasa es que primero empezó a moverse y después ya no, no estaba seguro si iba a despertar o no, luego el doctor lo examino y me dijo que iba a traer los resultados, pensaba avisarte de todo, pero hasta estar bien seguro**

- **Ah ya veo (le dijo la bruja y seguía pensando) ****_mas te vale que sea verdad_**** (luego volvió a hablar y dijo) y ¿dónde están los resultados? ¿Qué te dijo el médico?**

- **Ah pues es que, aún no ha regresado**

- **Pero al parecer mi Darién está bien** **(dijo mientras le daba un beso y en eso Beryl vio la rosa)** **por cierto mi amor, ya viste la sorpresa que te deje**

- **¿Qué sorpresa?**

- **Esto** **(dijo mientras agarraba el frasco con la rosa)** **es para que te animaras mi amor**

- **¿Fuiste tú Beryl? (pregunto Darién)**

- **Pues claro que fui yo, se lo mucho que te gustan las rosas rojas, anoche corte el botón y te vine a ver y de paso te lo deje** **(dijo la muy mentirosa)**

- **Ya veo con que fuiste tú (dijo Darién, contento y mientras se le iluminaba la mirada) me estaba preguntando de donde había venido**

- **Ves Darién, te dije que todo tenía una explicación (le dijo el ojiverde)**

- **Si Andrew, tienes razón gracias mi amor (besa a Beryl) tu siempre tan buena (siii, como no ¬¬)**

- **No fue nada lo hice por ti, bueno ahora debes de descansar (dijo la pelirroja)**

- **Si** **(al rato Darién se quedó dormido y luego llega el doctor)**

- **Doctor (dijo la bruja al verlo llegar a la habitación)**

- **Ah señorita Aku, ya llego**

- **Doctor, Darién ya despertó (le dijo la bruja)**

- **¿Cómo dice? (pregunto el galeno, extrañado)**

- **Si así es, estuvo platicando con nosotros, parecía que estaba muy bien (le dijo Andrew)**

- **¿Qué? ¿y porque no me mandaron a llamar? (pregunto el doctor, asombrado)**

- **Estuvimos esperándolo con los resultados de los exámenes, pero usted nunca apareció (le dijo el rubio)**

- **La próxima vez que despierte, por favor avísenme**

- **Si** **(ambos)**

- **Bueno y con respecto a los resultados, aquí los tengo, pues les tengo buenas y malas noticias**

- **Buenas (dijo Beryl feliz)**

- **Malas (menciono Andrew preocupado)**

- **¿Cuáles son las buenas doctor? (pregunto la bruja pelirroja)**

- **Las buenas son que el joven Chiba, se recuperara rápidamente**

- **¿Y las malas? (esta vez pregunto Andrew)**

- **Bueno, debido a los golpes que sufrió en la cabeza, es probable de que no recuerden algunos hechos o acontecimientos de su vida (explico el medico)**

- **Pero eso no puede ser doctor, estuvimos hablando con él y al parecer no tenía amnesia, pues estuvo hablando como si no hubiera olvidado nada (explico Beryl)**

- **Es que no es precisamente amnesia señorita Aku, si tuviera amnesia no recordaría absolutamente nada**

- **Creo que ya sé a qué se refiere doctor, yo estuve platicando con él, y a pesar de que si recordaba, tanto sucesos recientes, como algunos del pasado, a Darién si le costaba recordar algunas cosas, es más, me dijo que cuando intentaba recordar le daban unos dolores de cabeza (dijo el ojiverde)**

- **¿En serio te dijo eso Andrew? (pregunto Beryl)**

- **Si**

- **Bueno a eso es a lo que me refiero señorita Aku, si recordara muchas cosas de su vida, incluso puede recordar hasta un 98% pero quizás un 2% restante es lo que le falte recordar**

- **¿Y qué se puede hacer para que recuerde? (pregunto la bruja con sumo interés)**

- **Pues, nada, a decir verdad, él tiene que recordar por sí solo, sin presiones, ya que eso aumentaría sus dolores, le recomendare algunas medicinas para el dolor**

- **Muchas gracias doctor (agradeció la pelirroja)**

- **Bueno eso es todo, ah, por cierto, si sigue así de bien como ustedes dicen que lo vieron, en tan solo unos días le daré de alta**

- **Es maravilloso doctor (dijo feliz Andrew)**

- **Si, nuevamente le agradezco (le dijo Beryl, y la bruja pensaba) ****_no voy a permitir que unos simples recuerdos perdidos, arruinen mi boda, tengo que averiguar si lo que Darién olvido son recuerdos que me puedan perjudicar o no_**

- **Bueno Beryl (dijo Andrew, sacando de sus pensamientos a la bruja) ahora que Darién despertó me siento mucho más tranquilo, ya me voy entonces a mi trabajo**

- **Esta bien Andrew**

- **Bueno, vendré a ver a Darién en la tarde**

- **Si gracias**

- **Nos vemos (dijo el rubio, mientras se despedía)**

- **Adiós (le dijo Beryl)**

**En eso Andrew regreso al puesto de videojuegos y estaba muy contento**

- **Que alegría me da que Darién haya despertado, es verdad** **(dijo reaccionando)** **tengo que avisarle a Serena, de esta gran noticia, a ella le dará mucho gusto, además ha sufrido bastante ya que ella se siente culpable por lo que paso le hablare**

**En eso Andrew le habla por teléfono a Serena**

- **¿Bueno?**

- **Hola Serena**

- **Hola Andrew** **(dijo en un tono muy triste)**

- **Escucha Serena, te tengo muy buenas noticias**

- **¿Buenas noticias? ¿Qué pasa?**

- **Mira porque no vienes al centro de videojuegos y te lo digo personalmente**

- **No se Andrew, no estoy de ánimos para salir, mejor dímelo por teléfono**

- **Vamos Serena anímate, estoy seguro de que esta noticia te caerá muy bien, tienes que venir**

- **Pero...**

- **Nos vemos, aquí te espero** **(dijo mientras colgaba)**

- **Espera Andrew, yo...colgó, se oía muy entusiasmado me pregunto que querrá decirme, bueno ni hablar tendré que ir**

**En eso que Serena se empezaba a preparar llega su mama**

- **Hola Serena**

- **Hola mama**

- **¿Cómo te sientes?**

- **Pues…**

- **Oh acaso ¿vas a salir? (le pregunto Ikuko a la rubia de chonguitos, al verla que se alistaba)**

- **Si solo iré al centro de videojuegos, Andrew quiere decirme algo importante**

- **De acuerdo hija, ve, además te va a hacer bien salir y distraerte un rato, oye por cierto** **¿aún no me quieres contar lo que paso en el accidente?**

- **Por favor mama no quiero hablar de eso**

- **Serena solo quiero ayudarte, ¿acaso paso algo entre Darién y tú?**

- **Bueno es que...ese día discutimos, y por mi culpa él está en el hospital (dijo con mucho dolor)**

- **Cálmate Serena, está bien, lo siento, solo que ya sabes cuándo te sientas preparada para contarme todo estaré esperándote, cuenta conmigo hija(dijo mientras se iba de la habitación)**

- **Espera mama... (Ikuko se detuvo y voltea a verla) es que...la noche anterior al accidente, Darién...Darién (se comienza a sonrojar)...Darién y yo nos besamos (dijo mientras estaba más roja que antes)**

- **¿Qué? (dijo Ikuko asombrada) pero ¿qué estás diciendo hija?**

- **Si, lo que oyes mama, y fue el beso más maravilloso que me hayan dado en la vida, el me beso primero y luego yo...no sé qué me paso no supe contenerme y...**

- **¿Y te gusto? (dijo Ikuko rodando los ojos)**

- **Si (dijo Sere, muy triste admitiéndolo) cuando me di cuenta yo también lo bese a el, bueno le correspondí**

- **Hay algo que no entiendo, si se besaron ¿porqué discutieron?**

- **Porque para Darién no significo nada ese beso, eso me hizo enojarme con él, y mientras regresábamos al campamento él y yo solo discutimos, además (pone una cara de resignada) él se va a casar muy pronto, bueno en cuanto se recupere**

- **No entiendo nada si se va a casar con esa pelirroja, ¿porque entonces te beso?**

- **No lo sé mama (dijo Serena, un poco desesperada) no sé porque lo hizo**

- **Mmm que extraño (dijo Ikuko, arqueando una ceja)**

- **Bueno ya me voy mama, regresare pronto**

- **Si está bien, cuídate mucho hija**

**En eso Serena se fue y llega al puesto de videojuegos**

- **Andrew**

- **Serena (le dijo el rubio, mientras la abrazaba) me alegra verte, pensé que no vendrías**

- **Bueno que era eso tan importante que me querías decir**

- **Es con respecto a Darién**

- **¿Darién? ¿Acaso le paso algo? ¿Se encuentra bien? por dios Andrew dime ¿qué le paso?** **(dijo mientras lo zarandeaba)**

- **Cálmate, cálmate Serena, te dije que te tenía muy buenas noticias (dijo el ojiverde, un poco aturdido, por la sacudida de la rubia)**

- **Es cierto** **(dijo mientras se tranquilizaba)**

- **Darién al fin despertó**

- **¿Qué? (dijo asombrada) ¿qué dijiste?**

- **Que despertó**

- **No puedo creerlo es en serio, viiiiivaaaaa (dijo muy contenta) y ¿Cómo esta? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Qué te dijo?**

- **Pues estuve hablando con él, y estaba muy preocupado por ti, de hecho, pensó que algo te había pasado en el regreso al campamento**

- **Probablemente está muy enojado conmigo por lo que paso (dijo la rubia muy triste)**

- **Pues de hecho, ahí está el problema**

- **¿Problema? ¿De qué hablas? entonces si está enojado conmigo buuuaaaa (llora como solo ella sabe hacerlo)**

- **No, cálmate Serena por favor (le dijo Andrew, preocupado, al verla llorar así), pues el doctor me dijo que debido a los golpes que Darién recibió en su cabeza, es muy probable de que no recuerde ciertas cosas**

- **¿Qué? entonces Darién no me recuerda**

- **Claro que sí, pero no recuerda que paso exactamente en el accidente, por eso quería hablar contigo para preguntarte que fue lo que paso**

- **Ya veo (dijo ella muy triste)**

- **Bueno con respecto a su memoria si recuerda mucho pero no sabemos exactamente lo que ha olvidado**

- **Pobre Darién es mi culpa** **(dijo mientras empezaba a llorar otra vez)**

- **No Serena no llores, no es tu culpa**

- **¡Claro que sí!**

- **No, no te pongas así**

- **Pero Andrew ¿cómo podemos saber lo que ha olvidado?** **(dijo tratando de tranquilizarse)**

- **Pues supongo que con el pasar del tiempo lo sabremos, el doctor dijo que poco a poco esos recuerdos van a ir apareciendo en su memoria, es solo temporal**

- **Como me gustaría ir a verlo**

- **¿Y porque no vas conmigo? iré a verlo esta tarde**

- **Eh...bueno...es que...aun no estoy lista, tu sabes todavía me siento culpable** **(dijo tratando de ocultar que Beryl no la dejaba acercarse)**

- **Bueno pero no te preocupes, Darién está bien, y el doctor dijo que se recuperara muy pronto**

- **Eso espero, oye Andrew tienes un poco de agua que me des**

- **Si claro, ve a la parte de atrás ahí encontraras**

- **Gracias**

**Mientras Serena va por el agua, llega Beryl al puesto de videojuegos**

- **Andrew**

- **Beryl ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Le ocurrió algo a Darién?**

- **Oh no, no te preocupes, él está bien, necesito que me hagas un favor**

- **Claro ¿qué pasa?**

- **¿Crees que puedes pasar comprándole a Darién su medicina? es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy en la empresa y durante la mañana no voy a poder comprarla**

- **Claro Beryl todo sea por mi mejor amigo**

**En eso Serena regresa pero vio a Beryl ahí**

- **Oh no es la bruja ¿Qué hace aquí? mejor me escondo (dijo algo temerosa) no quiero que me vea** **(dijo mientras se escondía, y los escuchaba hablar)**

- **Te lo agradezco Andrew, aquí te dejo el dinero y la receta del medico**

- **Cuenta conmigo**

- **Gracias**

- **Oye por cierto, que buen detalle tuviste con dejarle a Darién esa rosa**

- **¿Qué? (dijo la rubia de chonguitos, asombrada, de lo que acababa de escuchar)**

- **Oh bueno, es que tú sabes amo a Darién, y yo sé que le gustan mucho las rosas rojas**

- **Si ya decía yo que esa rosa no pudo venir de la nada, alguien tuvo que habérsela dejado jajaja**

- **Pues claro, quien más sino yo su prometida**

- **No puedo creerlo esa bruja cínica hizo creer a todos que ella había dejado la rosa (dijo Sere, aun escondida)**

- **Si, Darién se puso muy feliz (dijo el rubio)**

- **¿Qué? eso es lo que Darién cree (Sere, se sentía muy triste) esa bruja lo engaño de nuevo**

- **Y viste como me miro cuando se lo dije, hasta tenia no se una mirada más dulce conmigo**

- **Si lo se**

- **Eso es porque me ama Andrew, en cuanto Darién se recupere del todo nos vamos a casar**

- **;_;** **(Serena no pudo evitar que se le salieran un par de lágrimas mientras escuchaba esas palabras)**

- **Si claro**

- **Bueno, ya me voy tengo que ir a la empresa**

- **Si, nos vemos en la tarde en el hospital**

- **Claro adiós**

- **Adiós** **(dijo mientras Beryl se iba)**  
- **No puedo creer lo que la bruja ha hecho, esa rosa yo se la deje a Darién y no ella no es justo** **(dijo Sere mientras salía hacia donde estaba Andrew)**

- **Ah, ahí estas Serena**

- **Si bueno, ya me tengo que ir Andrew** **(dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas)**

- **¿Estas bien?**

- **Si no te preocupes, me alegra mucho que Darién ya esté mejor**

- **Bueno como ya te había dicho esta tarde pasare a verlo ¿no quieres acompañarme?**

- **No mejor no, talves después**

- **Esta bien como quieras**

- **Andrew muchas gracias por decirme lo de Darién, en verdad lo aprecio mucho**

- **No tienes que agradecer, además eres mi amiga y de Darién también, tenías que saberlo**

- **Gracias amigo, bueno ya me voy, nos vemos después**

- **Si claro adiós**

- **Adiós** **(en eso Serena se fue)**

**Ya en la tarde Andrew se encontraba en el hospital, Beryl aún no llegaba**

- **Viste te dije que "ella" no te dejo la rosa, si no Beryl**

- **Si tienes razón, es muy dulce**  
- **Si, si lo que tú digas enamorado, espero que no hayas olvidado que te vas a casar con ella**

- **No claro que no, como voy a olvidar algo tan importante, pero igual pensé, que ella podía ser la que dejo la rosa**

- **Darién ya te lo dije eso paso hace mucho tiempo y es mas quien sabe que fue de esa niña, que ahora ya debe ser una señorita, probablemente se mudó a otra parte, o está casada, no sé, no lo sabemos**

- **Si tienes razón, oye por cierto ¿y Serena?**

- **Pues justamente hable con ella esta mañana ya le dije que por fin despertaste**

- **Y ¿porque no vino contigo a verme?**

- **Pues Darién entiéndela, se siente culpable por lo que paso**

- **Cuando la vea le preguntare que fue exactamente lo que paso en el accidente, ya que es imposible que recuerde, cada vez que lo intento me duele mucho la cabeza**

**En eso llego Beryl**

- **Hola mi amor (saludo la pelirroja)**

- **Hola Beryl (la saluda Darién, con un beso)**

- **Bueno, este yo, como que aquí salgo sobrando (dijo el rubio, al ver la escena cariñosa entre ambos) será mejor que me vaya**

- **No, espera Andrew necesito que te enteres de las buenas noticias que traigo (le dijo Beryl)**

- **¿A qué te refieres mi amor que noticias? (le pregunto el guapo arquitecto)**

- **Bueno resulta que acabo de hablar con el doctor y me dijo que si sigues recuperándote como hasta ahora en unos días te dará el alta**

- **Que bueno (dijo el rubio, muy contento)**

- **Me alegra escuchar eso mi amor, a pesar de que llevo un día consciente, ya estoy aburrido de estar en este hospital**

- **Si lo se mi amor, ya pronto saldrás de aquí**

- **Oh por cierto Beryl, aquí está la medicina (dijo el ojiverde)**

- **Gracias Andrew, mira Darién esta es la medicina que te dejo el doctor** **(dijo mientras se la daba)** **es para los dolores de cabeza**

- **Ya veo (respondió Darién)**

- **El doctor dijo que poco a poco recuperaras los recuerdos que olvidaste (le explico Andrew)**

- **Es extraño porque yo me siento bien y siento que no he olvidado nada, a excepción del accidente claro**

- **Bueno es cuestión de tiempo para ver que olvidaste (dijo la bruja, pero pensaba) ****_¿acaso habrá pasado algo en el accidente? bueno si Darién no lo recuerda mucho mejor, pero, tengo que saber que otros recuerdos olvido Darién_**

- **Si ojala y no sea nada importante (volvió a hablar Darién, sacando a la bruja de sus pensamientos)**

- **Esperemos que no (dijo Andrew)**

**Pasaron algunos días y Darién se recuperó rápido, Beryl estaba con él en el hospital cuando en eso llega el doctor**

- **Darién**

- **Hola doctor (saludo el guapo arquitecto)**

- **Doctor ¿qué sucede?** (pregunto Beryl)

- **Les traigo muy buenas noticias, en vista de la milagrosa y rápida recuperación de Darién, he decidido darte el alta hoy mismo**

- **Que bueno doctor, no es maravilloso Darién** **(dijo la bruja, mientras lo abrazaba y pensó)** **_ahora sí que nos casaremos y me encargare de que sea lo antes posible (mientras pensaba eso, se le dibujaba disimuladamente una mueca de maldad en el rostro, que nadie noto) el hecho de que recuerde nuestro compromiso es mucha ganancia para mi_**

- **Si lo se mi amor que me alegra doctor (dijo Darién)**

- **Bueno solo hay que arreglar los trámites del alta y la cuenta del hospital (les dijo el médico)**

- **No se preocupe doctor de eso me encargare yo (dijo la pelirroja)**

- **Pero Beryl... (Expreso Darién)**

- **Pero nada** **(dijo tapándole la boca con un dedo)** **Darién eres mi prometido, te amo, para mí no me cuesta pagarte la cuenta del hospital**

- **Si se ve que ella te ama mucho hubieras visto la cara de desesperación que tenía cuando te trajeron aquí, sentía que sus planes de boda se le frustraban (le dijo el médico al guapo arquitecto)**

- A**y doctor que bromista es** **(dijo Beryl tratando de disimular)** **si me preocupada más la vida de mi Darién**

- **Gracias mi amor te amo (dijo Darién ilusionado)**

- **Y yo a ti (la bruja besa a Darién) bueno ahora iré a pagar la cuenta ya regreso amor**

- **Si mientras tanto me vestiré, y aquí te estaré esperando** **(dijo mientras Beryl y el doctor empezaban a irse) espere doctor**

- **Si**

- **¿Cuándo podre volver al trabajo?**

- **Cuando quieras Darién, ya estas sano**

- **Que bien, entonces regresare mañana**

**En eso Beryl se fue a tramitar el alta de Darién y a pagar la cuenta del hospital, ya en la noche, Beryl lleva a Darién a su casa y después Beryl se va a buscar a Serena a su casa, tocan el timbre y Serena abre**

- **¿Ah? (dijo asombrada al ver a la bruja) usted ¿qué quiere? ¿Qué hace aquí?**

- **Hola niñita, bueno la razón de mi visita es que vine a darte una noticia**

- **¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?**

- **Desde hace unos días atrás Darién despertó del estado inconsciente en que tú lo dejaste (le dijo molesta)**

- **_Se supone que ella no sabe que yo ya estaba enterada de eso, además me dan ganas de reclamarle por lo que dijo de la rosa, pero si lo hago, sabrá que fui a verlo y que yo le deje la rosa, no mejor disimulo (todo esto lo pensó Sere, luego se dirigió a la bruja y fingió)_****. ¿Qué en serio y como esta?**

- **Pues está bien y yo diría mas cariñoso conmigo y más enamorado de mi sabes, desde que despertó no ha dejado de hablarme de nuestra boda** **(dijo mintiendo con respecto a lo de la boda)** **y con respecto a ti no me ha preguntado sabes, así que vete desilusionando de él, porque él es MIO y cuando menos te lo esperes estará casado conmigo (esto lo dijo de una forma tan segura que confundió un poco a Serena)**

- **¿Porque esta tan segura de eso?** **(dijo con duda)**

- **Yo sé porque te lo digo yo me entiendo, bueno también te digo que ya no hay guardias custodiando su habitación porque de hecho el doctor ya le dio el alta**

- **¿Qué? es en serio** **(esto Serena no lo sabía)**

- **Pues claro que sí, bien necesito que te presentes mañana a la empresa, ya que Darién se presentara también, y no quiero que note que tú has estado ausente entendido (acuérdense que Beryl le dijo a Sere, que mientras Darién no estuviera en la empresa, ella tampoco fuera así que esos días, Serena trabajo desde su casa, ahora que Darién ya iba a volver, Beryl le dice a Sere, que también vuelva, así Darién, no sospecharía, que Sere no estuvo todo ese tiempo en la empresa)**

- **Si claro, ahí estaré**

- **Mas te vale niñita no faltes** **(dijo mientras se iba)**

- **No puedo creerlo** **(dijo mientras cerraba la puerta)**

- **Serena ¿qué pasa? ¿Quién era? (pregunto Ikuko)**

- **Era la bruja esa mama**

- **¿Qué? y vino a buscarte aquí a la casa**

- **Si**

- **¿Y para qué? ¿Qué te dijo?**

- **A Darién ya le dieron el alta**

- **De verdad eso es maravilloso**

- **Si lo sé, mañana tengo que presentarme a la empresa, después de tantos días voy a verlo mama**

- **Oh hija**

- **Estoy muy nerviosa y asustada, no sé cómo voy a reaccionar o como va a reaccionar el conmigo (dijo Sere, mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus bellos ojos azules)**

- **Cálmate hija, no vas a lograr nada estando así, más que ponerte mal**

- **Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo**

- **Tranquilízate Serena mejor ve a dormir, ya que mañana tendrás que madrugar para ir a la empresa**

- **Si tienes razón, mejor me voy a acostar**

- **No te preocupes hija, esperemos que todo salga bien**

- **Si esperemos**

**En eso Serena se fue a dormir, a pesar de que se sentía muy nerviosa, porque después de tanto tiempo iba a ver por fin a Darién**

**CONTINUARA**

**...**

Bueno hasta aquí llegamos con este cap, esperamos que les guste :) déjennos reviews, please ;) ¿dudas? ¿comentarios? lo que sea, queremos saber tu opinión y no te pierdas el cap 25 "los recuerdos olvidados, un Darién diferente" no te lo pierdas, porque Serena y Darién, se encontraran ¿Qué pasara? bueno averígualo en el sig cap, nos vemos

Si aun no nos has dejado reviews, anímate a hacerlo :D

Nos vemos, Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily


	25. Chapter 25: Los Recuerdos Olvidados

Amigos como están? espero q bien, bueno, aquí les traemos el nuevo capitulo, espero q lo disfruten

Créditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor Moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

* Capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

Cuando lean letras _cursivas_, son los pensamientos de los personajes ok

**En eso Beryl se fue a tramitar el alta de Darién y a pagar la cuenta del hospital, ya en la noche, Beryl lleva a Darién a su casa y después Beryl se va a buscar a Serena a su casa, tocan el timbre y Serena abre**

- **¿Ah? (dijo asombrada al ver a la bruja) usted ¿qué quiere? ¿Qué hace aquí?**

- **Hola niñita, bueno la razón de mi visita es que vine a darte una noticia**

- **¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?**

- **Desde hace unos días atrás Darién despertó del estado inconsciente en que tú lo dejaste (le dijo molesta)**

- **_Se supone que ella no sabe que yo ya estaba enterada de eso, además me dan ganas de reclamarle por lo que dijo de la rosa, pero si lo hago, sabrá que fui a verlo y que yo le deje la rosa, no mejor disimulo (todo esto lo pensó Sere, luego se dirigió a la bruja y fingió)_****. ¿Qué en serio y como esta?**

- **Pues está bien y yo diría más cariñoso conmigo y más enamorado de mi sabes, desde que despertó no ha dejado de hablarme de nuestra boda** **(dijo mintiendo con respecto a lo de la boda)** **y con respecto a ti no me ha preguntado sabes, así que vete desilusionando de él, porque él es MIO y cuando menos te lo esperes estará casado conmigo (esto lo dijo de una forma tan segura que confundió un poco a Serena)**

- **¿Porque esta tan segura de eso?** **(dijo con duda)**

- **Yo sé porque te lo digo yo me entiendo, bueno también te digo que ya no hay guardias custodiando su habitación porque de hecho el doctor ya le dio el alta**

- **¿Qué? es en serio** **(esto Serena no lo sabía)**

- **Pues claro que sí, bien necesito que te presentes mañana a la empresa, ya que Darién se presentara también, y no quiero que note que tú has estado ausente entendido (acuérdense que Beryl le dijo a Sere, que mientras Darién no estuviera en la empresa, ella tampoco fuera así que esos días, Serena trabajo desde su casa, ahora que Darién ya iba a volver, Beryl le dice a Sere, que también vuelva, así Darién, no sospecharía, que Sere no estuvo todo ese tiempo en la empresa)**

- **Si claro, ahí estaré**

- **Mas te vale niñita no faltes** **(dijo mientras se iba)**

- **No puedo creerlo** **(dijo mientras cerraba la puerta)**

- **Serena ¿qué pasa? ¿Quién era? (pregunto Ikuko)**

- **Era la bruja esa mama**

- **¿Qué? y vino a buscarte aquí a la casa**

- **Si**

- **¿Y para qué? ¿Qué te dijo?**

- **A Darién ya le dieron el alta**

- **De verdad eso es maravilloso**

- **Si lo sé, mañana tengo que presentarme a la empresa, después de tantos días voy a verlo mama**

- **Oh hija**

- **Estoy muy nerviosa y asustada, no sé cómo voy a reaccionar o como va a reaccionar el conmigo (dijo Sere, mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus bellos ojos azules)**

- **Cálmate hija, no vas a lograr nada estando así, más que ponerte mal**

- **Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo**

- **Tranquilízate Serena mejor ve a dormir, ya que mañana tendrás que madrugar para ir a la empresa**

- **Si tienes razón, mejor me voy a acostar**

- **No te preocupes hija, esperemos que todo salga bien**

- **Si esperemos**

**En eso Serena se fue a dormir, a pesar de que se sentía muy nerviosa, porque después de tanto tiempo iba a ver por fin a Darién**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

**_A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO_**

**CAP 25: LOS RECUERDOS OLVIDADOS. UN DARIEN DIFERENTE**

**Al día siguiente, Serena se alista para ir al trabajo, en el camino iba muy nerviosa ya que vería a Darién después de esos días que paso en el hospital, finalmente llega al trabajo, Beryl aún no llegaba, entonces entra a la oficina y ahí estaba Darién**

- **Serena (dijo el pelinegro al verla)**

- **Da...Darién (dijo Sere, consternada al verlo)**

- **Hola**

- **En verdad eres tu** **(dijo mientras corría a abrazarlo, Darién quedo algo sorprendido por el abrazo que recibió)** **no puedo creer que ya estés de regreso, te extrañe, me alegra verte** **(dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos)**

- **Cal...Cálmate Serena, si ya estoy bien, no te preocupes, pero ¿porqué lloras?**

- **Oh (dijo reaccionando)** **lo siento, es que estaba muy preocupada por ti ¿en verdad estas bien?**

- **Claro me siento como nuevo (le dijo el guapo arquitecto a la rubia con mucho entusiasmo)**

- **Que bueno me alegra**

- **Por cierto Serena, quisiera hablar contigo, hay algo que necesito preguntarte**

- **Eh si Darién dime** **(dijo Serena algo nerviosa)**

- **No sé cómo explicarte, supe que tuve un accidente y estuve varios días en el hospital, pero en realidad no recuerdo las causas ¿acaso tu sabes algo?**

- **¿En serio no lo recuerdas?** **(le pregunta muy asombrada por lo que acaba de escuchar)** **¿no sabes las causas de ese accidente? ¿No recuerdas nada Darién?**

- **Pues no, solo recuerdo que regresábamos al campamento y después no sé, desperté en el hospital, pero a ti ¿no te paso nada verdad? Andrew me dijo que estabas bien**

- **Ehh si, solo tuve algunos rasguños, estuve un rato en el hospital, pero salí pronto ¿de verdad no te acuerdas de ningún detalle Darién?**

- **Pues no (dijo el bien dudoso)**

- **Pero ¿si te acuerdas de lo que paso antes verdad?**

- **¿De lo que paso antes? de que hablas, ¿qué paso? sinceramente no, si me ayudas a recordarlo Serena** **(en eso Darién recordó algo a medias)** **ah sí recuerdo que nos perdimos en el bosque la noche anterior**

- **Si (dijo Sere, algo esperanzada) ¿y qué más?**

- **Bueno recuerdo que en eso...** **(Darién intento recordar más pero le da un dolor de cabeza)** **¡Ahhh!** **(Grita de dolor)**

- **Darién ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa?** **(le pregunta Serena angustiada)**

- **Estaré bien es solo que, el doctor me dijo que si intentaba recordar me iban a dar unos fuertes dolores de cabeza**

- **Hay no todo es mi culpa (dijo Sere muy triste)**

**Justo en ese momento llega Beryl**

- **¿Qué le estás haciendo a Darién? ¿Qué le pasa porque esta así? déjalo (le dijo la bruja de Beryl a Serena mientras la hacía a un lado, y fingiendo preocupación ante Darién)**

- **Pero yo solo lo sostenía porque le duele la cabeza (explico la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **Darién no necesita de tu ayuda, entiendes, para eso estoy yo, que soy su prometida, si se sentía mal ¿porque no me llamaste a mí?**

- **Pe...Pero**

- **Pero nada**

- **Lo lamento señorita Beryl (se disculpó Sere, pero ya se sentía mal, por todo lo que Beryl le dijo)**

- **Niña acaso no sabes que Darién no puede esforzarse demasiado ¿estás bien mi amor?**

- **Si Beryl no te preocupes estoy bien** **(dijo Darién mientras se recuperaba de su dolor y se tomaba su medicina)** **pero no trates así a Serena quieres, solo intentaba ayudar**

- **Lo siento mi amor es que me preocupo demasiado por ti (dijo fingiendo como siempre)** **es que no quiero que nada malo te pase**

- **No tienes que hacerlo amor, pero de verdad te agradezco que te preocupes por mi** **(dijo Darién, mientras besaba a la bruja, frente a Serena y ambos se quedan en una actitud muy melosa)**

- **Permiso** **(dice Serena y sale corriendo al baño para llorar, ya estando ella en el baño)** **oh dios porque (dijo mientras las lágrimas le recorrían su bella carita) acabo de sentir a Darién muy diferente y raro conmigo. Darién no recuerda nada del accidente, recuerdo que Andrew me comento algo de eso, me pregunto ¿qué otros recuerdos habrá olvidado? ojala que sean cosas no tan importantes** **(dijo, luego se tranquilizó un poco y regreso a su puesto de trabajo)**

**Paso una parte del día y Serena y Darién estaban trabajando, como Serena estaba triste, estaba algo distraída y se le caen unos papeles**

- A**y no que torpe soy (dijo ella)**

- **Claro que no Serena, no digas eso, espera te ayudare a recogerlos** **(justo en ese momento en que Darién le ayuda a recoger los papeles Serena recuerda cuando le paso algo similar)** - flasback-

**…En eso que Serena llevaba los papeles, como eran muchos estos se le caen**

- A**y**

- **Serena ¿estás bien?**

- **Si**

- **Espera, te ayudo a recogerlos**

- **Discúlpame Darién es que soy muy torpe (dijo llorando, la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **No te preocupes** **(en eso mientras ambos recogían los papeles, las manos de Darién rozan con las de Serena)**

- **_Hay dios mío (pensó Sere, sonrojándose) siento que mi corazón está latiendo muy fuerte ¿porque? (se preguntó interiormente la rubia)_**

- **Oye Serena** **(dijo Darién mientras se le quedo viendo fijamente, y él se acerca un poco a ella, todo ha quedado ahí, como en suspenso, ambos no saben qué decir, en eso suena el celular de Darién, era Beryl, y el momento mágico queda interrumpido) ¿bueno?...** **Hola mi amor (respondió feliz) **-fin flasback-

- **Toma Serena, aquí tienes los papeles** **(le dijo Darién con toda normalidad mientras le entregaba algunos)**

- **Oh gracias** **(dijo quedándose extrañada)**

- **Estos otros te los pondré aquí en tu escritorio**

- **Si está bien** **(respondió, tristemente la rubia, finalmente termino el día y Serena ya iba de camino a su casa)** **parece que Darién no recuerda lo que paso en la primera ocasión, nuestras manos rozaron pero ahora, solo recogió los papeles y todo quedo ahí (dijo Serena muy triste)**

**Al día siguiente, ya en la tarde**

- **Oye Serena, ¿ya terminaste de transcribir el escrito que te di?**

- **Si Darién**

- **Que bueno veo que terminaste temprano el trabajo **

- **Si, es que voy al día con mis cosas**

- **Que bueno te felicito cabeza de chorlito**

- **Oh**

- **¿Qué te pasa?**

- **No nada, es que ya tenías mucho tiempo que no me llamabas así**

- **Oh vamos Serena somos "amigos" además no lo hago con la intención de molestarte, sabes que lo hago de cariño y en son de broma**

- **Oh si claro, si tú lo dices**

- **Oye por cierto ¿qué estás leyendo Serena?**

- **Estoy leyendo esta novela**

- **Oye se ve muy interesante ¿me permites ver ese libro?**

- **Claro** **(en eso Serena le da el libro a Darién)**

- **A ver** **(dijo mientras empezaba a ojearlo y justo en ese momento se cae un pétalo de flor)** **oh mira Serena, un pétalo en tu libro**

- **Ah es un recuerdo, bueno recuerdas en una ocasión me regalaste una flor, me la diste porque me habías pedido disculpas, por haberme votado en el rio ¿recuerdas? por eso la conservo (le explico Sere, mientras se sonrojaba)**

- **¿Yo te di una flor? ¿Cuándo fue eso? no te he dado nada** **(dice Darién todo extrañado)** **si recuerdo haberte botado al rio sin querer pero no recuerdo haberte dado una flor**

- **_¿Qué? también Darién no recuerda eso (pensó la rubia, mas triste)_** -flasback-

- **Lo siento Serena (dijo Darién, tratando de disculparse de nuevo) de haber sabido que te pusiste muy mal, hubiera ido a verte**

- N**o Darién ya te dije, no es tu culpa (dijo la rubia, sonrojándose de nuevo)**

- **En serio, nunca me lo perdonaría si te hubiera pasado algo (le dijo el pelinegro)**

- **Bueno, pero no me paso nada, ahora me siento mucho mejor y ya estoy bien de veras** **(Serena se sentía feliz porque Darién se preocupó por ella)**

**En eso llego la hora del almuerzo y Darién salió a comer solo, y Serena se quedó almorzando en su oficina, cuando regreso Darién, Serena estaba trabajando y de repente**

- **Toma (le dijo Darién con una sonrisa, mientras le daba algo)**

- **¿Y esa flor?** **(dijo Serena algo asombrada)**

- **Es para decirte que lamento mucho lo que paso, perdóname**

- **Darién es muy linda** **(dijo mientras la tomaba y se sonrojaba) muchas gracias, no tengo nada que perdonarte, fue un accidente**

- **Pero…** **(En eso Darién fue interrumpido, porque le sonó el celular)** **espera, ¿bueno?...** **Hola mi amor (dijo el pelinegro, muy contento, mientras se sonrojaba, pues Beryl, o había llamado) que bueno que llamas** **(en eso Serena se puso muy triste)**

- **_Hay no, es ella, su novia (pensó triste la rubia)_**

- **Yo también ¿quetal estas?...** **Si, yo también te extraño (contesto ilusionado Darién, ya que el si en verdad la extrañaba, a la antipática de su novia)**

- **Oye Darién, voy a poner la flor en agua **-fin flasback-

- **¿En serio no lo recuerdas? (le pregunto Sere, a Darién, mientras recordó esa ocasión)**

- **No, Serena**

- **_Este es el tercer recuerdo que ha olvidado (pensó frustrada la rubia)_**

**Paso toda la semana y finalmente llego el día viernes, como estaban en invierno, estaba cayendo una fuerte tormenta, y debido a eso hacia frio, entonces Serena ya estaba a punto de salir de su trabajo, y vio que Darién también ya se iba con la bruja de Beryl y los vio justo a ambos en la puerta de salida del edificio, solo que ellos no vieron a Serena, cuando Darién abrió la puerta entro la brisa helada de la tormenta**

- **Oh por dios que frio hace (dijo la bruja, frotándose los brazos)**

- **Eso es por la tormenta que está cayendo amor (le dijo Darién)**

- **Si, está muy helado**

- **Ten, usa mi chaqueta** **(dijo Darién mientras se la ponía a Beryl)**

- **Oh mi amor, gracias** **(se besan)**

- **¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar?**

- **Me parece buena idea, vamos** **(en eso ambos se van)**

- **Oh Darién (dijo Sere, triste, mientras los veía irse a ambos) ahora recuerdo que** -flasback-

**- …mira ya está anocheciendo, será mejor que regresemos** **(dijo tratando de cambiar el tema)** **además está empezando a hacer frio**

-** Oh, vamos Serena, aún tenemos tiempo para divertirnos un poco más, además como te dije antes, hace años que no venía a una feria, así que hay que aprovechar estar aquí no crees (le guiña el ojo a la rubia)**

- **Pero** **(en eso se vino una brisa helada)**

- **Es cierto, dijiste que tenías frio, espérame aquí, iré por mi chaqueta, la deje en mi auto** **(dijo Darién mientras iba de camino al estacionamiento)**

- **Espera Darién... (Pero él ya iba alejándose) ya se fue, cielos que cerca estuvo, caí en su pecho (vuelve a sonrojarse) por unos segundos, por un momento, llegue a creer que Darién estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo, pero...pero que estás diciendo Serena, eres una tonta, recuerda que él tiene de novia a la bruja de Beryl y que prometiste por esa razón olvidarlo (se dijo ella misma)**

**Mientras Darién estaba en el carro, saco su chaqueta y mientras lo hacía sin que él se diera cuenta se le cayó su celular dentro de su carro y ahí quedo, luego regreso con Serena**

- **Serena ya volví**

- **Darién**

- **Toma, póntela**

- **¿Pero?**

- **¿No tienes frio?**

- **Si, pero...**

- **Entonces ¿Qué estas esperando? póntela** **(decía, mientras el mismo, se la ponía)**

- **Me queda muy grande (le dijo mientras le hacía cara de puchero)**

- **Jaja, te ves muy graciosa**

- **Basta Darién, no te burles...pero gracias**

- **De nada ** -fin flasback-

**En eso llego Seiya a la empresa a traer a Serena**

- **Hola Serena ahí estas, anda bombón vámonos a casa** **(en lo que regresaban a casa de Serena, ella iba distraída y pensaba)**

- **_Darién se ha olvidado de mí, de los lindos momentos que hemos pasado juntos, hay no me siento muy triste y tengo muchas ganas de llorar, pero aquí esta Seiya y no quiero que me vea así_**

- **¿Qué te pasa bombón estas muy pensativa? (le pregunto Seiya a Sere, sacándola de sus pensamientos)**

- **Eh no, no es nada Seiya (le dijo la rubia con una falsa sonrisa) solo estaba pensando en el trabajo**

- **_En el trabajo si como no, esta triste, y de seguro su tristeza tiene que ver con ese Darién (pensó el pelinegro de coleta)_**

**Paso el fin de semana y finalmente llego el día lunes, Darién le había dicho a Serena, que era urgente que ese día ella entregara unos trabajos en el 5to piso, Serena termino el trabajo a tiempo y hasta la felicitaron por eso, ella iba muy contenta a contarle a Darién acerca de su felicitación, iba corriendo, Darién mientras tanto se encontraba en la oficina, y estaba con la señora del aseo**

- **Listo señor Chiba, el piso ha quedado limpio (le dijo la señora)**

- **Muchas gracias señora Kido (dijo el guapo arquitecto)**

- **Solo le recomiendo que tenga cuidado al caminar ya que acabo de usar el nuevo detergente para pisos y está muy resbaloso**

- **No se preocupe lo hare y gracias por la recomendación** **(en eso se va la señora y Darién empieza a oír gritos a lo lejos)**

- **¡Darién!**

- **¿Eh?**

- **¡Darién, tengo que contarte!**

- **Espera Serena con calma, acaban de trapear el piso** **(dijo Darién mientras se paraba con cuidado)**

- **¡Darién, no vas a creer esto!**

- **Serena no corras puedes resbalar y golpearte**

- **¡Darién!** **(En eso la rubia de chonguitos, entra corriendo con todo a la oficina)** **ah ahhhhhhh** **(grito mientras perdía el control y estaba a punto de caerse)**

- **Cuidado Serena**

- **Ahhhh** **(en eso Darién intento atraparla y para sorpresa fue a caer justo en los brazos de él)**

- **_De nuevo estoy en sus brazos, que cálido se siente (pensó Sere, sonrojándose y disfrutando de la sensación, que le provocaba, estar en los brazos de Darién) justo como en aquellas ocasiones_** -flasback 1-

- **Oye Serena, ¿qué te parece si subimos a ese juego?**

- **¿Qué? (respondió la rubia de chonguitos, abriendo enormemente sus ojos) la montaña rusa, pero Darién es muy alto**

- **Vamos** **(en eso Darién la tomo del brazo y la subió a la atracción, justo cuando el juego va a comenzar, Serena recuerda, todo lo que comió y aprieta la mano de Darién)** **¿qué pasa Serena?**

- **Darién (dijo con cara de espanto)** **comí demasiaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh** **(en eso la montaña rusa arranco, justo para subir la cima, cuando ya iba en bajada, Serena solo cierra los ojos aferrándose al brazo de Darién, mientras él iba disfrutando del juego)**

- **Que divertido ¿no crees Serena? (le dijo con una gran sonrisa, pues en verdad se estaba divirtiendo)**

- **Si (dijo ella, con sus ojos en forma de espiral) muy divertidooooooooo** **(dijo mientras daban otra vuelta)**

**En eso se bajaron de la atracción y Serena estaba muy mareada**

- **¿Segura que te sientes bien Serena? (le pregunto Darién, arqueando una ceja)**

- **Ah (ojitos de espiral) si claro**

- **Ven vamos a sentarnos en esa banca** **(se sentaron un buen rato)** **¿ya te sientes mejor?**

- **Si, ya me está pasando**

- **¿Estas segura? aun estas algo pálida**

- **Estoy bien Darién, en serio**

- **Esto te paso, porque comiste demasiado Serena**

- **Hay, suenas como mi amiga Rei (lloriquea como solo ella sabe hacerlo) no me regañes**

- **Pero, pero es cierto**

- **Eres muy malo, bueno ya me siento mejor** **(dijo levantándose bruscamente de la banca)** **ahhhh (dijo mientras se volvió a marear y perdía un poco el equilibrio)**

- **Serena (dijo Darién algo preocupado, en eso Darién la agarra, y ella cae justo en su pecho ^/^** **en ese momento ambos quedaron callados por un rato, hasta que Darién rompió el silencio)** **¿es...tas bien?**

- **¿Eh?... (Sonrojada) pues si** -fin flasback 1-

-flasback 2-

- **Por lo visto estaremos aquí por un buen rato, mientras amanece, es muy peligroso andar en el bosque por la noche, así que tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar, así que dime de una buena vez, porque has estado de mal humor conmigo**

- **Otra vez sigues con eso** **(Darién se le acerca a ella pidiendo una explicación ella se pone súper nerviosa porque lo tiene muy cerca entonces Serena para alejarlo se pone a llorar)** **como puedes pensar en eso no vez que ahora estamos perdidos (llora, pero ahora de berrinche) que no te preocupa (le dijo enojada) puede venir un animal salvaje …y mejor te preocupas si estoy de mal humor o no** **(en eso ella mira a su alrededor oye los ruidos de las hojas al moverse, el cantar de los grillos y eso la asusta)** **ahhh** **(grita y en un impulso abraza a Darién)**

**Por un momento olvida todo lo que le asusta, se siente muy bien en los brazos de Darién, entonces él le devuelve el abrazo**

- **Serena no te asustes, yo te protegeré de cualquier cosa** **(le dice muy tiernamente) **-fin flasback 2-

-flasback 3-

- A**_y no estoy toda empapada, y se ve me todo, y lo peor del caso es que Darién está conmigo, que vergüenza me daría si me viera así_** **(pensó mientras se sonrojaba, pero por andar pensando en eso se puso muy nerviosa, y sin darse cuenta, se desliza con una piedrita)** **ayyy me resbalo**

- **Cuidado Serena** **(le dice Darién mientras la sujeta, y la toma entre sus brazos)** **¿estás bien?**

- **...** **(Serena más sonrojada, no alcanza a responder nada solo lo mira fijamente a los ojos, Darién al verla en ese estado, se pierde en la mirada de ella y nuevamente como en la noche anterior, se deja llevar por lo que siente y se acerca lentamente a ella, y está apunto de besarla…) **-fin flasback3-

**Serena esperaba en ese momento que Darién la abrazara, pero…**

- **Serena ¿estás bien? (pregunto el pelinegro a la rubia)**

- **Si**

- **Bueno, no deberías andar corriendo así, quería decirte que acaban de trapear el piso y está muy resbaloso, además pudiste haberte golpeado**

- **Lo lamento Darién, es solo que...**

- **Bueno no importa, está bien, y ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?**

- **Eh, no no, nada, olvídalo**

**Pasaron los días y Serena estaba muy triste pues poco a poco se daba cuenta de que los recuerdos que Darién había olvidado eran los momentos lindos y románticos que paso con ella, tanto su familia, las chicas y Seiya estaban preocupados por ella, ya que no mostraba el entusiasmo y alegría de siempre y comía menos, en uno de esos días ella y Darién estaban solos en la empresa, pues Beryl le puso a Darién cualquier pretexto, para salir antes, porque iba a pasar con Jedite, claro que Darién no sabía esto, ya era algo tarde cuando en eso**

- **Oye Serena deberíamos irnos ya, está anocheciendo y ya se fueron todos**

- **Ya voy Darién, solo me falta terminar esto**

- **Oye últimamente te he visto, no se muy decaída, te ves como cansada**

- **Debe ser el trabajo, no te preocupes ya se me pasara, estaré bien**

- **Bueno vámonos y deja eso así quieres mañana lo terminas**

- **Esta bien vamos**

- **Tomemos el ascensor**

**En eso ambos entraron en el ascensor y ya iban para la primera planta cuando en eso, hubo un apagón de luz, y nuevamente quedaron atrapados en el ascensor**

- **Oh no Dios ¡no de nuevo!** **(Grita Serena)**

- **¿Qué pasa Serena? ¿Qué quieres decir con "no de nuevo"?**

- **Acaso no recuerdas que en una ocasión nos quedamos atrapados en el ascensor, ¿no recuerdas nada Darién?**

- **¿Qué dices? es la segunda vez que nos pasa esto (pregunto Darién, extrañado)**

- **Si (dijo la rubia, al borde del llanto)**

- **Oye Serena no llores (le dijo el guapo arquitecto, preocupado, de ver a la rubia llorar) tienes que tranquilizarte, parece que se fue la luz, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que regrese**

- **¿Y qué pasa sino regresa?**

- **Tiene que regresar** **(en eso Serena se tranquilizó y luego ambos se sientan en el suelo del ascensor)** **oye por cierto cuéntame ¿qué paso cuando nos quedamos atrapados la primera vez? ¿Cómo logramos salir de aquí?**

- **Bueno, yo estaba muy nerviosa**

- **Como ahora**

- **Si, y empezamos a platicar, y luego** **(dijo mientras veía a Darién)** **luego...**

- **Si ¿qué paso?**

- **Luego...tu...bueno...yo...emmm**

- **Serena no te entiendo nada ¿qué paso con nosotros?**

- **Bueno...nosotros...por poco y nos be...** **(En eso llega la luz)**

- **Oh mira Serena ya volvió la luz (dijo Darién, contento) ahora si nos podremos ir a casa** **(Serena estaba consternada, estaba a punto de decirle a Darién que en esa ocasión por poco y se besaban, pero llego la luz, luego reacciono, se paró y abrió el ascensor y cuando lo hizo salió corriendo)** **espera Serena** **(le dijo Darién, al verla correr desesperada, pero Serena no llego muy lejos, ya que en eso se desmayó)** **¡Serena! (Le dijo Darién angustiado) ¿Qué tienes? por favor despierta, ¡reacciona!(Dijo Darién al ver que no reaccionaba el tomo en sus brazos y se la llevo)**

**Luego minutos más tarde, Serena despierta y ve un lugar que nunca había visto**

- **¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar es este?** **(dijo mientras se levantaba de una cama)**

- **Ah por fin despiertas, que alivio estaba muy preocupado**

- **Darién ¿en dónde estoy?**

- **Estas en mi apartamento**

- **¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? (pregunto Sere, sonrojada) como llegue aquí**

- **Pues te desmayaste cuando saliste del ascensor, como vi que no reaccionabas te lleve donde un doctor y me dijo que estabas un poco débil y por eso te desmayaste, no se me ocurrió nada, más que traerte aquí a mi casa**

- **Que ¿en serio? pues bueno gracias Darién (en eso Serena busco su cajita de música)** **no está (dijo angustiada)**

- **¿Qué pasa Serena?**

- **Darién ¿dónde pusiste mis cosas?**

- **Ah no te preocupes, todas están ahí en esa mesita** **(en eso Serena empieza a revisar todo)** **¿qué estás buscando? (le pregunto el pelinegro extrañado)**

- **La encontré (dijo muy feliz) esto (le muestra a Darién la cajita)**

- **Esa caja de música** **(le dijo todo extrañado)**

- **Si cuando estoy mal solo con escucharla y tenerla en mis manos me hace sentir mucho mejor**

- **En serio**

- **Si, esta cajita significa mucho para mi sabes**

- **Y eso ¿porque?**

- **Bueno porque...** **(En eso Serena hace una pausa deduciendo que era otro recuerdo olvidado)**...** porque me la dio una persona que es muy importante para mi**

- **Ah ya se, acaso te la dio tu novio, como se llama ah claro Seiya verdad**

- **No, no me la dio el, sino alguien mas**

- **No trates de disimular eh, seguramente Seiya te la dio**

- **Pero...**

- **Oye por cierto, hablando de Seiya pues, como yo sé que te llevas bien con él, me tome la libertad de agarrar tu celular y buscar el número de el para llamarlo y decirle que estas aquí, así que él ya va a venir a buscarte**

- **¿Llamaste a Seiya? (dijo la rubia, asombrada)**

- **Si, espero que no te moleste, que te halla agarrado tu celular para eso**

- **Oh no para nada está bien (dijo Sere, extrañada y pensaba) ****_ay no ahora Seiya vendrá y no sé cómo reaccionara cuando me encuentre aquí_**

**Al rato tocaron la puerta de Darién**

- **Oh debe ser el, espera iré a abrir** **(en eso Darién abre)** **hola**

- **¿Darién? ¿Qué le paso a Serena? se encuentra bien (pregunto Seiya, muy preocupado)**

- **Tranquilo amigo, aquí esta**

- **Serena (dijo el pelinegro de coleta, mientras abrazaba a la rubia de chonguitos, y al mismo tiempo estaba algo asombrado por encontrarla en la cama de Darién)**

- **Seiya** (saludo la rubia)

- **¿Estas bien?**

- **Si ya estoy mejor**

- **Darién ¿qué fue lo que paso? (pregunto Seiya)**

- **Pues íbamos saliendo del trabajo, y luego Serena se desmayó, yo la lleve a una clínica y el doctor me dijo que el desmayo se debía a que ella estaba muy débil y estresada**

- **¿Es cierto eso bombón?**

- **Pues...**

- **Últimamente ha estado comiendo menos (dijo Darién)**

- **Serena ¿pero porque?**

- **Vamos Seiya no exageres, estaré bien**

- **Bueno vámonos te llevare a tu casa, oye Darién muchas gracias por llamarme**

- **No fue nada, sé que eres alguien especial para Serena**

- **_¿Qué raro esta Darién? (pensó Seiya) aquí algo pasa es la primera vez que no siento celos por esto_** **(hasta Seiya sentía el cambio en Darién)**

- **Oye Seiya, cuídala mucho**

- **Si gracias lo hare, adiós**

- **Adiós Darién y gracias**

- **Adiós Serena nos vemos mañana** **(en eso Seiya y Serena se fueron)**

- **Seiya, creo que te debo una explicación yo...**

- **No te preocupes bombón debes estar cansada, si quieres hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión**

- **Pero...**

- **Ahora debes prometerme que te cuidaras más y comerás adecuadamente si**

- **Es que...**

- **Vamos bombón, prométemelo**

- **Esta bien**

- **De lo demás no te preocupes yo me encargare de sacarte otra vez, esa linda sonrisa que tienes**

- **Gracias por estar siempre conmigo Seiya y por ser tan comprensivo**

- **De nada bombón (dijo Seiya, mientras se sonrojaba y pensaba) e****_s raro sentí a Darién diferente hasta lo sentí sincero conmigo, quizás por eso Serena está muy triste, debo de averiguar que está pasando_**

**Al día siguiente Darién y Serena estaban trabajando, Darién estaba muy intrigado, porque en los días anteriores Serena le decía que si no recordaba esos momentos que pasaron juntos, esto lo incomodaba**

- **_Que raro, Serena me ha hecho mención de todas esas cosas y no recuerdo ninguna, probablemente esas cosas fueron los recuerdos que olvide, pero ¿porque solo esos recuerdos con ella? porque de todo lo demás me acuerdo perfectamente bien, quisiera poder recordar, tengo que hacerlo, talves si le digo a ella que me explique qué paso, tratare de convencerla_**

- **¿Darién? (la voz de Sere, saco al pelinegro de los pensamientos)**

- **¿Eh?**

- **Te estoy hablando desde hace un rato, te veo muy pensativo ¿acaso te sientes mal?**

- **No no es eso Serena, descuida estoy bien ¿qué pasa?**

- **Te estoy diciendo que acabo de terminar este informe que me pediste, toma**

- **Gracias, oye Serena**

- **Si dime**

- **Necesito que me digas por favor lo que paso el día del accidente**

- **Bueno es que...yo**

- **Escucha, sé que te sientes culpable, pero yo no te culpo, tan solo quiero saber lo que paso ese día**

- **Es que Darién tu no entiendes, yo si tuve la culpa**

- **Pero ¿porque?**

- **Fue por la discusión que tuvimos**

- **¿Qué? ¿Acaso discutimos ese día? ¿Íbamos discutiendo? ¿Pero porque?**

- **Darién si no lo recuerdas es mejor, no quiero seguir hablando de eso si (dijo mientras empezaba a llorar)** **me duele recordarlo** **(Darién la ve mal a ella)**

- **Serena cálmate ¿acaso hay algo importante que deba recordar? ¿Paso algo?** **(le dijo dulcemente)** **si es así te pido que me lo cuentes por favor**

- **¿Ni siquiera te acuerdas de lo que pasó la noche anterior?**

- **Bueno no mucho solo son recuerdos borrosos, veamos, hasta ahora lo que recuerdo es que** **(en eso oyó un trueno, pues empezaba a llover, pero Darién, medio empezó a recordar)** **ah sí (dijo algo contento) ahora recuerdo que cayó una fuerte tormenta es cierto, y, espera, yo creo, creo que, te estaba ¿persiguiendo? si es gracioso, recuerdo que te perseguía, en medio de la tormenta, pero no sé exactamente, porque**

- **¿Y que más recuerdas?** **(dijo algo entusiasmada)**

- **Pues...** **(Dijo mientras se quedaba pensando un rato)**...**lo siento Serena no recuerdo más, solo sé que al día siguiente regresamos al campamento**

- **¿Eso es todo? (dijo muy triste)**

- **Si**

- **¿Cómo puede ser que también eso lo olvidaras? lo que paso esa noche** **(dijo mientras lloraba desconsolada y se iba corriendo)**

- **¡Espera Serena!** **(Dijo mientras la sostuvo del brazo)** **¿qué paso esa noche? es algo importante ¿verdad? lo presiento**

- **Suéltame, tengo que irme** **(dijo mientras se zafaba de él y se iba)** **todo es culpa mía, porque justo tuvo que olvidar Darién todos esos recuerdos, son los recuerdos más importantes, de mi vida, y todo es mi culpa, no debí haber discutido con él, oh no ahora recuerdo que** -flasback-

- **Mira Serena, hemos llegado a este camino, pero se divide en dos, creo que debemos tomar el de la derecha, se ve más seguro, vamos dame tu mano**

- **No suéltame, yo quiero ir por la izquierda, se ve mejor**

- **¿Mejor? pero se ve más peligroso, y hay mucho fango y muchas piedras sueltas en ese gran peñasco que se ve desde arriba**

**-** ¡**Que no! dije izquierda** **(claro que Serena solo lo hace por llevarle la contra)** **así, que me voy con o sin ti, nos vemos** **(dijo mientras agarraba camino por ese sendero)**

- **Serena no seas necia, la tierra está muy húmeda y es peligroso caminar en estas condiciones**

- **Ve tú si quieres por la derecha, que yo me voy por aquí, he dicho**

- **Jamás había conocido a una niña tan necia como tú, ojala y nunca te hubiera conocido** **(dijo Darién algo desesperado)** **es más ojalá que lo momentos que hemos pasado se borraran de mi mente, porque fueron momentos horribles, y más el de anoche que fue el más horrible de mi vida **-fin flasback-

- **Oh no ahora entiendo todo, justo en ese momento, fue cuando Darién se lastimo su cabeza con esas rocas, y el deseo no recordar nada de lo que paso entre nosotros (dijo Sere, asombrada y sacando sus propias conclusiones) por eso no me recuerda, y no puedo hacer nada, ya que el doctor le dijo que poco a poco iba ir recuperando esos recuerdos, pero ¿cuánto tiempo voy a esperar? ¿Hasta cuándo recordaras Darién?** **(mientras tanto Darién)**

- **Serena (susurraba el nombre de la rubia y pensaba) ****_voy a averiguar que paso, tengo que recuperar mis recuerdos a como dé lugar, ya que presiento que olvide algo y muy importante_**

**CONTINUARA**

**...**

Y bien ¿Qué les pareció el cap? esperamos como siempre sus reviews y agradecemos, a cada uno, que se toma el tiempo de leer nuestra historia, por el momento esto es todo por ahora, hasta aquí llegamos con el cap 25 y no te pierdas el 26 "intentando recordarte" nos vemos

Anímate a dejarnos un comentario si aun no lo has hecho :)

Nos vemos

Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily


	26. Chapter 26: Intentando Recordarte

Hola a todos, esperamos que todos estén bien, perdonen el retraso, pedimos disculpas, pero como recompensa, aquí les traemos este otro cap mas :) esperamos como siempre su opinión y aquí se los dejamos, disfrútenlo ;)

Créditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor Moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

* Capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

Cuando lean letras _cursivas_, son los pensamientos de los personajes ok

**Al día siguiente Darién y Serena estaban trabajando, Darién estaba muy intrigado, porque en los días anteriores Serena le decía que si no recordaba esos momentos que pasaron juntos, esto lo incomodaba**

- **_Que raro, Serena me ha hecho mención de todas esas cosas y no recuerdo ninguna, probablemente esas cosas fueron los recuerdos que olvide, pero ¿porque solo esos recuerdos con ella? porque de todo lo demás me acuerdo perfectamente bien, quisiera poder recordar, tengo que hacerlo, talves si le digo a ella que me explique qué paso, tratare de convencerla_**

- **¿Darién? (la voz de Sere, saco al pelinegro de los pensamientos)**

- **¿Eh?**

- **Te estoy hablando desde hace un rato, te veo muy pensativo ¿acaso te sientes mal?**

- **No no es eso Serena, descuida estoy bien ¿qué pasa?**

- **Te estoy diciendo que acabo de terminar este informe que me pediste, toma**

- **Gracias, oye Serena**

- **Si dime**

- **Necesito que me digas por favor lo que paso el día del accidente**

- **Bueno es que...yo**

- **Escucha, sé que te sientes culpable, pero yo no te culpo, tan solo quiero saber lo que paso ese día**

- **Es que Darién tu no entiendes, yo si tuve la culpa**

- **Pero ¿porque?**

- **Fue por la discusión que tuvimos**

- **¿Qué? ¿Acaso discutimos ese día? ¿Íbamos discutiendo? ¿Pero porque?**

- **Darién si no lo recuerdas es mejor, no quiero seguir hablando de eso si (dijo mientras empezaba a llorar)** **me duele recordarlo** **(Darién la ve mal a ella)**

- **Serena cálmate ¿acaso hay algo importante que deba recordar? ¿Paso algo?** **(le dijo dulcemente)** **si es así te pido que me lo cuentes por favor**

- **¿Ni siquiera te acuerdas de lo que pasó la noche anterior?**

- **Bueno no mucho solo son recuerdos borrosos, veamos, hasta ahora lo que recuerdo es que** **(en eso oyó un trueno, pues empezaba a llover, pero Darién, medio empezó a recordar)** **ah sí (dijo algo contento) ahora recuerdo que cayó una fuerte tormenta es cierto, y, espera, yo creo, creo que, te estaba ¿persiguiendo? si es gracioso, recuerdo que te perseguía, en medio de la tormenta, pero no sé exactamente, porque**

- **¿Y que más recuerdas?** **(dijo algo entusiasmada)**

- **Pues...** **(Dijo mientras se quedaba pensando un rato)**...**lo siento Serena no recuerdo más, solo sé que al día siguiente regresamos al campamento**

- **¿Eso es todo? (dijo muy triste)**

- **Si**

- **¿Cómo puede ser que también eso lo olvidaras? lo que paso esa noche** **(dijo mientras lloraba desconsolada y se iba corriendo)**

- **¡Espera Serena!** **(Dijo mientras la sostuvo del brazo)** **¿qué paso esa noche? es algo importante ¿verdad? lo presiento**

- **Suéltame, tengo que irme** **(dijo mientras se zafaba de él y se iba)** **todo es culpa mía, porque justo tuvo que olvidar Darién todos esos recuerdos, son los recuerdos más importantes, de mi vida, y todo es mi culpa, no debí haber discutido con él, oh no ahora recuerdo que** -flasback-

- **Mira Serena, hemos llegado a este camino, pero se divide en dos, creo que debemos tomar el de la derecha, se ve más seguro, vamos dame tu mano**

- **No suéltame, yo quiero ir por la izquierda, se ve mejor**

- **¿Mejor? pero se ve más peligroso, y hay mucho fango y muchas piedras sueltas en ese gran peñasco que se ve desde arriba**

**-** ¡**Que no! dije izquierda** **(claro que Serena solo lo hace por llevarle la contra)** **así, que me voy con o sin ti, nos vemos** **(dijo mientras agarraba camino por ese sendero)**

- **Serena no seas necia, la tierra está muy húmeda y es peligroso caminar en estas condiciones**

- **Ve tú si quieres por la derecha, que yo me voy por aquí, he dicho**

- **Jamás había conocido a una niña tan necia como tú, ojala y nunca te hubiera conocido** **(dijo Darién algo desesperado)** **es más ojalá que lo momentos que hemos pasado se borraran de mi mente, porque fueron momentos horribles, y más el de anoche que fue el más horrible de mi vida **-fin flasback-

- **Oh no ahora entiendo todo, justo en ese momento, fue cuando Darién se lastimo su cabeza con esas rocas, y el deseo no recordar nada de lo que paso entre nosotros (dijo Sere, asombrada y sacando sus propias conclusiones) por eso no me recuerda, y no puedo hacer nada, ya que el doctor le dijo que poco a poco iba ir recuperando esos recuerdos, pero ¿cuánto tiempo voy a esperar? ¿Hasta cuándo recordaras Darién?** **(mientras tanto Darién)**

- **Serena (susurraba el nombre de la rubia y pensaba) ****_voy a averiguar que paso, tengo que recuperar mis recuerdos a como dé lugar, ya que presiento que olvide algo y muy importante_**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

**_A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO_**

**CAP 26: INTENTANDO RECORDARTE**

**Al día siguiente Darién estaba en su casa y esperaba a alguien, en eso tocaron su puerta y fue a abrir**

- **Hola (dijo la persona q toco a su puerta)**

- **Hola Andrew pasa (dijo el guapo arquitecto)**

- **¿Qué sucede Darién, acaso te has sentido mal? es que no sé, te note algo preocupado cuando me hablaste anoche y me dijiste que viniera**

- **Pues la verdad me he sentido muy bien aunque no del todo, ya que estos dolores de cabeza se me vienen cada vez que intento recordar algo, pero bueno ese no es el punto, la verdad te llame, porque quería hablar contigo de algo importante**

- **¿Sobre qué amigo?**

- **Andrew, ¿qué tipo de relación es el que yo tengo con Serena?**

- **¿Qué? (respondió Andrew extrañado, ante la pregunta de su amigo) pero Darién amigo ¿porque me preguntas eso?**

- **Respóndeme Andrew, por favor, necesito saber**

- **Bueno, ustedes son amigos, muy buenos amigos, de hecho se llevan muy bien, pero al principio tu pasabas molestando mucho a Serena y eso hacía que ella se enojara contigo, aunque últimamente...**

- **¿Últimamente que?**

- **No sé, de un tiempo acá, pareciera que algo hubiera cambiado en su relación de amistad, ya no parecen los mismos el uno con el otro**

- **Porqué lo dices? (pregunto ahora un extrañado Darién)**

- **No sé, de repente están como más distanciados, como si** **(en eso Andrew reacciona)** **oye porque me estas preguntando este tipo de cosas, se supone que tú debes saberlo mucho mejor que yo, como te llevas con Serena, hablando de eso ¿porque me preguntas todo eso?**

- **Es que creo haber descubierto los recuerdos que he olvidado amigo**

- **¿En serio? (dijo el ojiverde, asombrado)**  
- **Si y lo más curioso de todo esto, es que todos los recuerdos que olvide, resulta que son aquellos que he pasado con Serena**

- **¿Estás seguro de eso?**

- **Si, ella me ha hecho mención de varias cosas en estos últimos días, que créeme no recuerdo en verdad que hayan pasado**

- **Vamos a ver si es cierto, talves hay otras cosas que no recuerdes y no necesariamente con Serena, a ver veamos déjame pensar mmm (actitud de pensativo) ah si ya se, recuerdas cuando nos conocimos en un hospital**

- **Si, eso fue hace 14 años atrás**

- **Y recuerdas cuando hicimos una carrera en bicicleta, bajando por una colina**

- **Si, y resulta que tu pensaste que ibas a perder así que aumentaste la velocidad y luego te caíste de la bici y me toco curarte todas esas heridas y raspones que te quedaron**

- **Es verdad si recuerdas todas esas cosas**

- **Si, y recuerdo nuestra adolescencia, mi etapa de estudiante de universidad, cuando conocí a Beryl y empecé a trabajar en la empresa, lo ves recuerdo todas esas cosas**

- **Pero hay algo que no entiendo, si dices que no recuerdas algunas cosas que viviste con Serena, ¿porque a Serena si la recuerdas?**

- **No lo sé Andrew (respondió el pelinegro confundido) es muy extraño, si recuerdo varias cosas con ella, pero hay otras que no**

- **¿Y cuáles cosas?**

- **Por ejemplo que nos quedamos atrapados en un ascensor de la empresa**

- **Ah sí, es cierto, recuerdo que Beryl estaba preocupada por ti esa noche y de hecho te fuimos a buscar a varios lugares porque no aparecías, luego te encontramos y nos dijiste que Serena y tu quedaron atrapados en el ascensor**

- **¿En serio les dije eso?**

- **Claro, ¿de verdad no te acuerdas?**

- **Pues no (respondió Darién algo triste) y ¿cómo fue que salimos Serena y yo de ahí?**

- **Vaya comienzo a creer lo que me estás diciendo, bueno tu nos dijiste a Beryl y a mí, que Seiya fue a buscar a Serena y los encontró a ambos en el ascensor, y él fue quien llamo a un técnico para que pudiera abrir el ascensor y así ambos pudieran salir**

- **O sea que gracias a Seiya pudimos salir de ahí**

- **Si**

- **Vaya ya veo, bueno lo otro que no recuerdo, es que dice Serena que yo le regale una flor, porque fue mi culpa haberla votado a un rio**

- **¿Le diste una flor? vaya eso no lo sabia**

- **Pues yo no recuerdo habérsela dado, pero si recuerdo que la vote al rio y que se enfermó por eso**

- **Pues lo de la flor no te lo puedo asegurar amigo, pero, si te sentías culpable porque ella se había enfermado**

- **Pero hay algo que aún me intriga, algo que me puso a pensar que realmente he olvidado algo y muy importante**  
- **¿Algo importante?**

- **Si, de hecho tampoco recuerdo mucho el accidente en el bosque, solo algunas cosas, pero me dio la impresión, de que Serena trataba de decirme algo, cuando le pregunte acerca de que provoco el accidente, sé que estuve persiguiéndola, no me preguntes porque, porque no lo sé, y también ella asegura que discutimos**

- **¿En serio?**

- **Si pero ella me pregunto si yo no recordaba que paso la noche anterior a la del accidente, parecía muy dolida porque yo no recordaba eso, no sé qué pueda ser, pero tengo el presentimiento de que es algo muy importante**

- **¿Y porque no se lo preguntas?**

- **Ya lo he intentado, pero cada vez que lo hago, ella me sale a la defensiva, y no quiere decirme nada, tengo que intentar recordar Andrew, que es, eso tan importante que olvide, no sé, se me hace que ese recuerdo es la clave de muchas cosas para que pueda recordar lo demás**

- **Pues no sé exactamente lo que paso en ese día, pero una cosa sí es seguro, Serena dice ser la culpable, del accidente y de que tus recuerdos se hayan borrado**

- **Tengo que averiguarlo Andrew, no sé cómo, pero voy a averiguar lo que paso ese día**

- **Claro amigo y yo te ayudare cuenta conmigo**

- **Gracias**

**Mientras tanto las chicas, se encontraban reunidas en casa de Rei, y Rei se encontraba hablando por teléfono**

- **Si, muchas gracias señora Tsukino (dijo la bella sacerdotisa, mientras colgaba la llamada)**

- **Y ¿qué te dijo?** (pregunto Lita)

- **Pues me dijo que Serena no está (dijo Rei, algo triste)**

- **¿Qué? (dijo la peliazul asombrada) pero estando tan triste y decaída ¿adónde pudo haber ido?**

- **No lo sé, Amy, es la cuarta vez que le hablamos en esta semana y no nos corresponde, tenemos que hacer algo, ya que Serena no puede seguir con esos ánimos tan bajos (dijo Rei)**

- **Lo que Serena necesita es distraerse, cambiar de ambiente no se talves si la lleváramos de paseo o a una fiesta por ejemplo (sugirió Mina)**

- **Que buena idea Mina, eso sí que le caerá bien (secundo Lita)**

- **Tenemos que planear algo, para que Serena se sienta mejor** (expreso Rei)

- **Si pero ¿qué? (se preguntaba, la rubia de ojos celestes y moño rojo)**

- **Mmm** **(las 4 se quedan pensando)**

- **Bueno ya se, si la montaña no viene a nosotras, nosotras iremos a la montaña, lo primero que tenemos que hacer, es ir a verla a su casa (expreso la futura doctora)**

- **Pero Amy, ella no está en su casa ahora** (recordó Mina)

- **Pero en cualquier momento regresara, vamos a casa de Serena chicas (animo Amy)**

- **Si** **(las otras)**

**Mientras tanto Serena, está en la entrada del hospital donde Darién estuvo, luego entra a recepción**

- **Buenas tardes señorita, busco al doctor Matsumoto** (dijo la rubia de chonguitos, preguntando, por **el médico que atendió a Darién)**

- **Si ¿quién lo busca?**

- **Serena Tsukino**

- **¿Hizo cita con él?**

- **Si**

- **Bueno déjeme revisar** **(mira la lista)** **ah sí señorita Tsukino, viene a tiempo para su cita, pase al segundo piso, la segunda puerta a mano izquierda**

- **Muchas gracias** **(en eso Serena llega al segundo piso, y llega al consultorio del doctor y toca la puerta)**

- **Pase (dijo el médico)**

- **Buenas tardes doctor**

- **Buenas tardes, tu eres Serena ¿cierto?**

- **Si**

- **Bueno en que puedo ayudarte jovencita, ¿cuáles son los síntomas que has tenido? ¿porque te has sentido mal?**

- **De hecho doctor, la verdad es que yo no estoy enferma, sino que me siento perfectamente bien**

- **No entiendo (dijo el doctor, algo confundido)**

- **Vera, hice una cita con usted, porque necesito preguntarle algo, es con respecto a un paciente que tuvo**

- **¿Qué? solo para eso has venido, jovencita déjame decirte que no puedo revelarle a nadie, nada acerca de mis pacientes, pues va contra mi ética profesional (le dijo algo molesto el doctor)**

- **No doctor, no se trata de eso, lo que necesito preguntarle es muy importante por favor buuuuaaaa, (Serena llora como solo ella, sabe hacerlo) prometo no comentarlo con nadie**

- **Cálmate jovencita no llores (dijo el doctor, preocupado, al ver q Serena le hacía berrinche, con su llanto) ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?**

- **:D (Serena sonreía de satisfacción, había logrado convencer al médico) bueno resulta que usted hace poco tuvo a un paciente, Darién Chiba**

- **Ah sí, Darién**

- **Si, bueno pues yo soy amiga de él y supe que debido a los golpes que tuvo en la cabeza, no recuerda ciertas cosas**

- **Ah sí, claro**

**- ¿Usted cree doctor, que pudo haberse olvidado de esas cosas, si él hubiera deseado nunca haberlas vivido? por ejemplo**

**- Mmm (actitud de pensativo) ahora que lo mencionas puede ser, ya sea, por un enojo, o confusión, si al golpear su cabeza, con las rocas, su mente pudo haber suprimido esos recuerdos al haberlo deseado ¿porque? ¿Acaso tú sabes algo?**

- **No, solo preguntaba, era simple curiosidad (dijo la rubia y pensaba) ****_ahora entiendo (después se dirigió al doctor) _****Pero doctor, ¿cómo puede hacer el para recordar esos momentos que olvido sin que se le vengan esos terribles dolores de cabeza que le dan por intentar recordar?**

- **Pues la mejor manera es que no tenga ningún tipo de presiones, él debe ir recordando esas cosas por si solo**

- **¿Solo así puede recuperar esos recuerdos? (pregunto Sere, muy triste) ¿no hay otra manera?**

- **Pues que yo sepa esta es la mejor, manera, ya que si lo fuerzan a recordar, podría resultar lastimado debido a esos terribles dolores de cabeza**

- **¿Y una vez que recuerde esos dolores de cabeza desaparecerán?**

- **Si**

- **Bueno, gracias por su tiempo doctor** **(dijo mientras se paraba y ya estaba dispuesta a salir del consultorio)**

- **Espera, talves haya otra manera**

- **Si ¿cuál?**

- **Talves si el ve algo, no se algún objeto o algo significativo para él, puede que recuerde sin presiones, pueden pasar dos cosas, o recuerda todo de un solo, o poco a poco**

- **Gracias doctor, me ha servido de mucho hablar con usted (dijo Sere, muy contenta) adiós (dijo mientras salía del consultorio)**

**- Adiós jovencita cuídate** **(en eso Serena se fue)**

**Luego Serena ya iba de regreso a su casa, ella estaba feliz**

- **Que bien, (dijo Sere muy feliz) si hay posibilidades de que Darién me recuerde, parece ser que no todo está perdido (mencionaba muy animada)**

**Mientras tanto las chicas, ya estaban en casa de Serena**

- **Entonces, no sabe lo que le pasa a Serena señora Tsukino** (pregunto Amy)

- **No, esta vez no Amy, es muy extraño porque Serena siempre me ha tenido suficiente confianza para contarme sus cosas, pero ahora, no me ha comentado nada, no tengo idea del porqué de su tristeza (menciono algo triste Ikuko)**

- **Sin embargo me pregunto ¿a dónde pudo haber ido? ya se demoró demasiado** (menciono algo preocupada Mina)  
- **Si es extraño, la verdad ni yo misma sé a dónde puede estar, solo espero que regrese pronto** (dijo Ikuko)

**En eso Serena entraba por la puerta de su casa**

- **¿Chicas? (dijo Sere, asombrada al ver a sus amigas) ¿qué hacen aquí?**

- **Serena** **(dijeron todas mientras salen corriendo a abrazarla)**

- **Te extrañamos mucho** (le dijo Amy)

- **Oh chicas perdónenme por haberlas dejado abandonadas, no lo volveré a hacer, yo también las extrañe bastante**

- **¿Dónde estabas? (menciono algo molesta Rei) tenemos horas de estarte esperando**

- **Perdón Rei, lo siento, solo fui a caminar por ahí, necesitaba estar sola por un momento**

- **Me alegra que ya estés en casa Serena** (le dijo Ikuko a su hija)

- **Si mama, ya estoy aquí no te preocupes**

- **Bueno las dejo, me imagino que tienen mucho de qué hablar** **(dijo la señora Tsukino mientras dejaba a las chicas con Serena)**

- **Bueno Serena a pesar de que no sabemos cuál es la causa de tu tristeza y decaimiento, venimos a buscarte para decirte que este fin de semana, te la vas a pasar con nosotras (le dijo la castaña, mientras le guiñaba un ojo)**

- **Si y no se vale un no como respuesta** (secundo Mina)

- **Chicas ¿pero?**

- **Ningún pero Serena, tienes que salir a distraerte y a olvidarte aunque sea por un momento, de todo lo que te está haciendo mal ¿entiendes?** (le dijo Amy)

- **Además, el pobre Seiya, también ha estado preocupado por ti, ya es justo de que le llames ¿no crees?**

- A**ay no Seiya es verdad (dijo Sere, algo alarmada) me había olvidado de el**

- **Entonces esta dicho, este fin de semana, saldremos nosotras 5 y Seiya nos acompañara ¿de acuerdo?** (dijo Lita)

- **De acuerdo** **(las demás)**

- **Chicas, está bien de acuerdo (dijo Serena, mientras sonreía, después de tanto tiempo) además les aseguro que ya me siento un poco mejor**

- **Que bien** **(las chicas)**

**Finalmente anocheció las chicas se despidieron de Serena y se fueron a sus casas, hasta que llego la hora de dormir y Darién se encontraba en su cuarto y ya estaba dispuesto a dormirse**

- **No lo entiendo (se decía el mismo) ¿porque tuve que olvidar precisamente todas esas cosas que viví con Serena? me gustaría poder recordar, pero...cada vez que lo intento, se me vienen esos terribles dolores de cabeza (decía algo frustrado) bueno lo mejor será que me duerma** **(en eso Darién apago la luz de su cuarto y empezó a dormirse, cuando ya tenía un buen rato de haberse dormido comenzó a soñar)**

- **¡Darién! (Decía una voz)**

- **Esa voz**

- **¡Darién!**

- **Escucho una voz, alguien me llama, pero ¿quién es?** **(en eso Darién se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar)** **pero ¿qué es esto en dónde estoy?(lo iluminan con una luces)** **ahh no puedo ver** **(escucha música)** **¿qué es esto? ¿Estoy en una feria? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?** **(de repente esa feria es cubierta por arboles enormes)** **¿qué está pasando aquí? ahora estoy en una feria cubierta por un bosque (decía asombrado) pero ¿qué significa esto? no entiendo nada**

- **¡Daaaaaarrrrrrriiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeennnnnnn!**

- **Otra vez esa voz, me resulta muy familiar ¿de quién es esa voz?**

- **¡Darién ayúdame!** **(En eso ve la imagen de un conejo y el conejo sale corriendo y luego desaparece)**

- **Pero si es Serena, aguarda Serena, espera en seguida voy a ayudarte** **(Darién corre luego se encuentra a Serena con el conejito de peluche que él le regalo en la feria, la cajita de música y la flor)** **¿Serena eres tú?**

- **¡Ayúdame por favor ayúdame!**

- **¿Pero ayudarte a qué? si estás bien**

- **¡Nooooo!** **(En eso se viene un temblor)** **¡auxiliiiioooo!**

- **Espera Serena ¡nooo! Porqué solo tiembla en el lugar donde esta ella? oh no el temblor ha provocado un derrumbe, ¡cuidado Serena!** **(en eso Darién, trata de correr hacia donde ella esta, para protegerla, pero no puede moverse)** **no puedo moverme (dice muy frustrado) ¿porque?(las rocas caían alrededor de Serena pero ninguna roca la lastimaba)** **¿qué extraño? las rocas no le hacen ningún daño** **(luego ve una silueta de un hombre que protege a Serena, pero no le ve la cara, en realidad es el mismo, pero él no se puede identificar)** **ahí hay alguien protegiendo a Serena ¿quién es? debe ser Seiya, si él debe ser** **(luego Serena habla con la silueta de ese hombre)**

- **Me salvaste (decía feliz) yo sabía que lo harías (decía la rubia de chonguitos, mientras le sonreía a "la sombra") gracias te quiero mucho** **(luego aparece Darién, Serena y el otro Darién (sombra) dentro de un ascensor)** **te amo** **(en eso ambos, Serena y el Darién sombra, se besan)**

- **Definitivamente ese tipo es Seiya (dice Darién, algo molesto, al ver a Serena, besar a "otro") debería irme de aquí puesto que estoy interrumpiendo este momento, pero sin embargo, no sé porque no me siento así** **(luego Serena voltea a ver a Darién el que sueña)**

- **Pero tu aun no me recuerdas** **(le dijo mientras lo señalaba)** **¡recuerda! ¡recuerda! ¡recuerda! ¡recuerda!**

**En eso Darién despierta, escuchando el "recuerda" de Serena**

- **Ahhhhgggg, que terrible dolor de cabeza ¡noooo!** **(en eso abre los ojos, estaba agitado y sudando)** **que horrible, fue solo un sueño** **(dijo mientras se tomaba la pastilla para el dolor)** **no soporto el dolor, no entendí nada de ese sueño, cada vez que intento recordar, termino peor, pero aun así no me daré por vencido, voy a recuperar esos recuerdos sea como sea, no me rendiré, hay algo importante que olvide, y debo de recordarlo, pase lo que pase, no importa que me pase** **(a Darién le costó mucho tranquilizarse pero luego se quedó dormido)**

**Al día siguiente, Darién llega a la empresa y como siempre se pone a trabajar con Serena, pero ella nota que está muy distraído por ratos**

- **_¿Qué raro esta Darién? ha estado muy pensativo y distraído en todo lo que va del día ¿le pasara algo? (todo esto lo pensó la rubia de chonguitos)_**

**En eso entra Beryl**

- **Hola mi amor** **(dijo la bruja saludando a Darién e ignorando a Serena)**

- **... (pero Darién, no le respondió)**

- **¿Darién?**

- **Oh, perdón mi amor ¿dijiste algo? (dijo el guapo arquitecto, saliendo de sus pensamientos)**

- **¿Qué te pasa mi amor, que tienes? estas muy distraído (pregunto "dulcemente la bruja)**

- **Bueno es que...no, no me pasa nada** **(dijo Darién sin contarle nada a Beryl)**

- **¿Estás seguro?**

- **Si mi amor (dijo dulcemente) no te preocupes estoy bien, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas que tengo que hacer del trabajo**

- **Bueno está bien, si tú lo dices, oye por cierto se acerca la hora del almuerzo ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer juntos hoy?**

- **Ah, bueno, perdóname Beryl, pero es que, tengo otros planes**

- **¿Otros planes? (pregunto la pelirroja, pero no le gusto para nada la respuesta de Darién y molesta pensaba) ****_¿qué clase de planes y con quién?_**

- **_¿Qué? Darién rechazo a la bruja_** **(pensó feliz Serena, ya que estaba trabajando en lo suyo pero a la vez estaba escuchando la plática de Darién y Beryl)** **_que bueno_**

- **Si, es que me puse de acuerdo con Andrew para ir a almorzar mi amor**

- **Ah Andrew, ya veo y ¿no quieres que los acompañe?**

- **Perdóname mi amor, pero queríamos hablar cosas de amigos, ya sabes entre hombres**

- **_Como estoy disfrutando esto jajajaja_** **(pensó Serena, mientras trataba de disimular su alegría)**

- **Ah ya veo, no te preocupes mi amor, todo está bien, no hay ningún problema (dijo Beryl, pero pensaba) ****_semejante tonto ¿cómo pudiste rechazar ir a comer conmigo por estar con tu amigo Andrew, aunque, mmm esto quizás me salga mejor de lo que espere entonces aprovechare para ir a comer con Jedite jajaja_**

- **Gracias por ser tan comprensiva mi amor**  
- **De nada mi amor, te amo**

- **Y yo a ti** **(se besan)**

**Luego Beryl se va y Darién aprovecha que esta con Serena para sacarle alguna pista sobre los recuerdos que ha olvidado**

- **Oye Serena**

- **Si ¿qué pasa Darién?**

- **Por favor, te suplico que me ayudes a recordar que fue lo que pasó la noche anterior a la del accidente**

- **No Darién, otra vez sigues con eso (Sere empieza a llorar) no me digas eso por favor**

- **Serena, yo quiero recordar todas esas cosas que olvide, lo más extraño es que solo son cosas que he vivido contigo ¿porque no lo entiendo?**

- **_Oh no, ya se dio cuenta (pensó la rubia de chonguitos, preocupada) y ahora ¿qué hago?_**

- **¿Qué pasa Serena? por favor di algo ¡respóndeme!**

- **Mira llego la hora del almuerzo** **(dijo mientras miraba el reloj)** **es hora de irme, adiós Darién me voy a comer**

- **Pero Serena...**

- **Adiós** **(dijo mientras salía corriendo huyendo de Darién)** **ay no ahora que ya se dio cuenta, no me va a dejar en paz, tengo que hacer algo para evadirlo, si le digo todo de un solo podría lastimarlo, porque le provocaría no solo dolores de cabeza, sino que quien sabe que más daño, lo siento Darién no puedo decírtelo (decía con lágrimas en los ojos) no ahora, pero hallare la forma de que me recuerdes te lo prometo** **(luego se va a comer)**

**Luego llego Andrew a la empresa y Darién y el fueron a comer**

- **¿Qué te pasa? desde que salimos de la empresa te noto extraño, en la mañana que me hablaste también (le dijo Andrew a su amigo)**

- **Si es que, Serena sigue sin decirme nada acerca de mis recuerdos**

- **Vamos Darién, no la presiones, seguramente, ella tendrá sus razones ¿no lo crees?**

- **Si pero ¿cuáles? ¿Qué es lo que oculta? Porqué llora cada vez que le hago mención del tema?**

- **No lo sé, eso solo lo sabe ella pero ¿tan mal se pone?**  
- **Si, y a veces, no entiendo que me pasa, cuando la veo llorar, no sé, me da tanto sentimiento verla así, a veces creo que estoy loco, y tengo unas enormes ganas de abrazarla (confeso el guapo arquitecto)**

- **Eso es porque quizá sientes culpa, por hacerla llorar**

- **Mmm ¿tú crees eso?**

- **Si eso debe ser**

- **Tienes razón Andrew, probablemente sea eso**

- **Bueno y ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?**

- **Ahhh** **(suspiro)** **creo que la dejare tranquila por el momento, ya no le voy a preguntar más**

- **Bien dicho amigo, creo que ella te dirá, todo lo que quieras saber, cuando lo considere mejor, o quien sabe talves tú lo recuerdes por tu cuenta, antes de que ella te lo diga, acuérdate de lo que te dijo el doctor, de que tú puedes recuperar tus recuerdos, sin ninguna presión**

- **Tienes razón**

- **Y a todo esto ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?**

- **Bueno Andrew es que todo esto de Serena y mis recuerdos, me ha tenido tan preocupado que ayer tuvo un sueño muy extraño**

- **¿Un sueño?**

- **Si, déjame contarte** **(en eso Darién le cuenta el sueño a Andrew)**

- **Vaya eso sí que fue un sueño muy extraño de veras**

- **Pero me dejo pensando, por mí que ese sueño tiene muchos significados, Serena, la feria, el bosque, el conejo de peluche, el tipo con el que estaba Serena, de todas estas cosas lo único que se me hizo familiar fue la feria, el bosque, ah y también una cajita de música que Serena lleva siempre consigo, por mí que se la dio Seiya, aunque ella dice que no se la dio, el, sino alguien más y además se me hace que el tipo que protegía a Serena era el mismo Seiya**

- **Mmm puede ser amigo**

- **Después de ese sueño me quedaron más dudas y más ganas de seguir recuperando esos recuerdos, pero tal parece que me va a tocar esperar a que Serena me cuente, o que yo lo recuerde por si solo**

- **Pues ya te lo había dicho y te lo vuelvo a decir, cuenta conmigo para todo amigo**

- **Gracias Andrew**

**Andrew y Darién se quedaron almorzando y seguían platicando, mientras tanto en otro lado Beryl se encontraba con Jedite**

- **¿Y eso que vienes a almorzar conmigo? (le pregunto el rubio a la pelirroja)**

- **Bueno pues resulta que Darién fue a almorzar con Andrew, y ya que no hemos pasado últimamente juntos aproveche esta oportunidad, para estar contigo (le dijo la bruja coquetamente a Jedite)**

- **Ya veo (contesto el algo molesto)**

- **Oh vamos Jedite no te enfades, mejore aprovechemos este momento ¿quieres?**

- **Esta bien oye por cierto he visto a Darién mucho mejor, ¿pudiste averiguar cuales recuerdos fueron los que olvido**

- **La verdad no, pero sabes ya no me interesa saber**

- **¿Porque?**

- **Por mí que ese doctor se equivocó, he estado con Darién desde que despertó en el hospital, y por lo que he hablado con él, parece ser que no ha olvidado nada**

- **Pero si así fuera, entonces ¿porque le siguen dando de vez en cuando esos dolores de cabeza no te parece extraño**

- **Mmm, en eso tienes razón Jedite, pero en fin no me interesa saber qué es lo que olvido, ya que lo importante es que recuerda que está comprometido conmigo, si quiere seguirse provocando esos dolores de cabeza, que lo haga,** **(dijo la muy cruel)** **total son recuerdos que no afectan en nada a nuestra relación, lo único que me interesa es que Darién se case conmigo (cara de maldad) una vez ya casados, lo hare olvidar esos tontos recuerdos, de una vez y para siempre**

- **Oye pero una vez que te cases con el ¿Qué pasara conmigo?** **(dijo Jedite algo molesto)**

- **Oh Jedite, aunque me case con él, las cosas entre nosotros seguirán igual mi amor (le guiña el ojo) nos seguiremos viendo como hasta ahora a escondidas, no pienses que te voy a dejar por el**

- **Eso espero, te amo**

- **Y yo a ti mi amor** **(se besan)** **pues sabes que Jedite, me urge casarme con Darién, tengo que apresurar los planes de boda, quiero ser la esposa de Darién cuanto antes, tengo que convencerlo de que nos casemos pronto, y además, pienso organizar muy pronto, una fiesta de despedida de solteros, pero será para ambos**

- **¿En serio?**

- **Si, aun no sé cómo hacerla, pero algo se me ocurrirá pronto**

**CONTINUARA**

**...**

Bien es todo por ahora, ¿Qué les parece? esperamos q les haya gustado, hasta aquí llega este cap, y no te pierdas el 27 "los preparativos de un baile"

Lau Cullen Swan, te damos la bienvenida :)

Esperamos tu reviews, gracias a los q nos dejan, y a los que, aun no, esperamos q lo hagan ;)

Nos leemos en el próximo cap :)

Haruka Loren, Dakota e Hime Lily


	27. Chapter 27 Los Preparativos de un Baile

Hola, ya estamos de vuelta, y venimos muy tristes, porque no hay muchos reviews hoy :( solo uno, dígannos, no les gustaron los últimos 2 caps (25 y 26)?

Cintia Nava, te damos la bienvenida, y con respecto a tu pregunta, la idea es publicar un cap cada semana, pero si nos llegamos a atrasar, porque no publicamos a tiempo el cap, en la sig semana si se puede, se publica el cap de la semana anterior y el que toca en esa nueva semana o los q estén atrasados, con tal de ir al día y q ustedes no se pierdan nada :)

Bueno aquí les traemos el cap de esta semana, disfrútenlo y esperamos como siempre que les guste y muuuuchooos reviews, bien aquí esta el cap de hoy el 27

Créditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor Moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

* Capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

Cuando lean letras _cursivas_, son los pensamientos de los personajes ok

**Andrew y Darién se quedaron almorzando y seguían platicando, mientras tanto en otro lado Beryl se encontraba con Jedite**

- **¿Y eso que vienes a almorzar conmigo? (le pregunto el rubio a la pelirroja)**

- **Bueno pues resulta que Darién fue a almorzar con Andrew, y ya que no hemos pasado últimamente juntos aproveche esta oportunidad, para estar contigo (le dijo la bruja coquetamente a Jedite)**

- **Ya veo (contesto el algo molesto)**

- **Oh vamos Jedite no te enfades, mejore aprovechemos este momento ¿quieres?**

- **Esta bien oye por cierto he visto a Darién mucho mejor, ¿pudiste averiguar cuales recuerdos fueron los que olvido**

- **La verdad no, pero sabes ya no me interesa saber**

- **¿Porque?**

- **Por mí que ese doctor se equivocó, he estado con Darién desde que despertó en el hospital, y por lo que he hablado con él, parece ser que no ha olvidado nada**

- **Pero si así fuera, entonces ¿porque le siguen dando de vez en cuando esos dolores de cabeza no te parece extraño**

- **Mmm, en eso tienes razón Jedite, pero en fin no me interesa saber qué es lo que olvido, ya que lo importante es que recuerda que está comprometido conmigo, si quiere seguirse provocando esos dolores de cabeza, que lo haga,** **(dijo la muy cruel)** **total son recuerdos que no afectan en nada a nuestra relación, lo único que me interesa es que Darién se case conmigo (cara de maldad) una vez ya casados, lo hare olvidar esos tontos recuerdos, de una vez y para siempre**

- **Oye pero una vez que te cases con el ¿Qué pasara conmigo?** **(dijo Jedite algo molesto)**

- **Oh Jedite, aunque me case con él, las cosas entre nosotros seguirán igual mi amor (le guiña el ojo) nos seguiremos viendo como hasta ahora a escondidas, no pienses que te voy a dejar por el**

- **Eso espero, te amo**

- **Y yo a ti mi amor** **(se besan)** **pues sabes que Jedite, me urge casarme con Darién, tengo que apresurar los planes de boda, quiero ser la esposa de Darién cuanto antes, tengo que convencerlo de que nos casemos pronto, y además, pienso organizar muy pronto, una fiesta de despedida de solteros, pero será para ambos**

- **¿En serio?**

- **Si, aun no sé cómo hacerla, pero algo se me ocurrirá pronto**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

**_A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO_**

**CAP 27: LOS PREPARATIVOS DE UN BAILE**

**Finalmente llego el fin de semana y Beryl se encontraba en su casa, viendo por la tele un programa de "estilo de vida de la realeza"**

- **Oh este programa me encanta, así como la realeza debería vivir yo, es cierto que papa es rico, y gracias a él y a su empresa yo tengo todo lo que quisiera, pero vivir como una princesa, no mejor como una reina, sería mucho mejor** **(pensó la muy codiciosa)** **pero pronto me casare con Darién, y cuando eso pase viviremos juntos para siempre, pobre Darién, el muy iluso se dejó engañar por mí, haciéndole creer que soy la chica más buena del mundo, jajaja (ríe malévolamente) y así tendré que fingir con el "hasta que la muerte nos separe" afortunadamente esta Jedite que con el no finjo absolutamente nada y el me acepta tal como soy, además ha sido mi cómplice en todos mis planes, si pudiera me casaría con él, pero no, necesito a un tonto como Darién para tener una buena imagen ante la sociedad y los demás, y además no voy a permitir tampoco que la tonta esa de Serena, me lo quite, es tan divertido verla sufrir** **(dijo mientras seguía mirando la tele, en eso la locutora del programa, hablo)**

- **Y es así como la princesa de Japón, celebró su cumpleaños, llevando a cabo una fiesta de disfraces**

- **Oh O.O eso es (dijo la pelirroja, prendiéndosele el foco) lo tengo, ya sé cómo podre hacer la despedida de solteros de Darién y mía, con un baile de disfraces (ojitos de estrella) claro, y para que esto se vuelva más emocionante, le diré a Darién de que convenza a la tonta esa, de que nos ayude con todos los preparativos de la boda jajajaja, oh que plan tan genial**

**En eso alguien toco el timbre de la casa de Beryl, la empleada fue a abrir**

- **Señorita su prometido el joven Chiba la busca**

- **Oh gracias, hazlo pasar**

- **Si señorita** **(en eso la empleada hizo pasar a Darién)** **pase joven, la señorita Beryl lo espera**

- **Gracias (dijo el guapo arquitecto)**

- **Darién mi amor, que sorpresa (dijo la pelirroja besando a Darién)**

- **Hola Beryl (saludo el)**

- **Que bueno que veniste, estaba a punto de hablarte**

- **Ah sí ¿y para qué?**

- **Bueno como nos vamos a casar muy pronto mi amor, he decidido que en vez de que cada quien tenga su despedida de solteros, por aparte, hagamos una para ambos ¿qué te parece?**

- **¿Una para ambos?**

- **Si, se me ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer una baile de disfraces**

- **Lo del baile me parece bien, pero ¿tiene que ser en disfraces?**

- **Oh vamos Darién, no te parece romántico, podríamos incluso contratar a buenos músicos para la fiesta**

- **Mmm, no lo sé (dijo Darién, no muy convencido con la idea)**

- **Vamos Darién di que sí (dijo Beryl, poniendo una cara de convencimiento, con su sonrisa falsa)**

- **Mmm bueno está bien**

- **Oh gracias mi amor (dijo la bruja feliz, mientras besaba nuevamente a Darién) ah por cierto**

- **Sí que pasa**

- **Ya que Serena y tú se llevan muy bien, porque de hecho son muy buenos amigos, deberías decirle que nos ayude con los preparativos de la boda ¿qué dices?**

- **No sé si Serena querrá**

- **Por favor Darién, pregúntale, vamos, nada pierdes con preguntar si, en verdad me gustaría mucho que ella nos ayudara** **(dijo en actitud amable y melosa -)**

- **Bueno (dijo Darién, sonrojándose) de acuerdo está bien amor**

- **Gracias (dijo la bruja por fuera, mostrando una cara de felicidad, pero por dentro, mostraba su cara de maldad)**

**Mientras tanto Serena, las chicas y Seiya se reunieron en un centro comercial**

- **Hola bombón hace tiempo que no te veía**

- **Si Seiya (le dijo la rubia de chonguitos a Seiya, muy contenta) ya estoy aquí**

- **Te ves mejor me alegra mucho**

- **Si Seiya ya me siento mucho mejor en serio**

- **Oye y me vas a contar lo que te pasa ¿qué es lo que te ha tenido triste?**

- **Bueno...es que...yo...perdóname Seiya (dijo Sere, excusándose con el joven de coleta, ya que ella aun no quería hablar)**

- **No te preocupes bombón, talves en otro momento (le dijo Seiya, comprendiendo, pero pensaba) ****_aunque ya me imagino "quien" tiene que ver con eso_**

- **Bueno chicos venimos a divertirnos no, así que disfrutemos de esta salidita juntos si (dijo Mina, interrumpiendo la conversación de Sere y Seiya)**

- **Tienes razón Mina, que estamos esperando vamos a divertirnos (dijo Lita, guiñándoles a todos un ojo)**

- **Si** **(los demás)**

**Todos pasaron un fin de semana agradable, y finalmente llego el día lunes y Serena fue a la empresa a trabajar, Darién y Serena trabajaban ambos en lo suyo**

- **_Bueno al menos Darién no me ha preguntado nada del accidente, en este día, ojala y no insista más_** **(pensó Sere, en eso llego Beryl)**

- **Hola mi amor (dijo la pelirroja)**

- **Hola Beryl (saludo Darién)**

- **Hola Serena (volvió a hablar la pelirroja, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a la rubia)**

- **Buenas tardes señorita Beryl (respondió Sere, el saludo y pensaba) ****_que extraño, me saludo_**

- **Oye mi amor y le dijiste a Serena, lo que quedamos este fin de semana (dijo Beryl)**

- **Oh que despistado soy mi amor, lo había olvidado por completo**

- **¿Decirme que? (pregunto Sere)**

- **Pues Serena, como sabes Darién y yo muy pronto nos casaremos**

- **Si eso ya lo sé señorita Beryl** **(decía mientras trataba de disimular su dolor la pobre rubia y pensaba)** **_tranquila Serena solo lo hace por hacerte sufrir_**

- **Y como tú eres muy buena amiga de Darién, y yo te tengo un gran aprecio** **(si como no)** **ya que eres una gran persona y haces muy bien tu trabajo** **(Beryl por dentro, estaba aguantándose las ganas de vomitar, por el asco que sentía, al hablar amablemente con Serena)** **hemos decidido con Darién de que tú nos ayudes con los preparativos de nuestra boda**

- **¿Queeeeeeeee? (Serena, estaba que ponía el grito en el cielo)**

- **¿Qué te parece Serena no te da gusto? (pregunto amablemente Darién)**

- A**y Darién señorita Beryl, me encantaría pero... (Alcanzo a decir, Sere y pensaba) ****_¿Y ahora qué hago? no podría hacer esto, nooooo, me dolería mucho ver como pierdo a Darién de esta manera, tengo que inventar algo_** **(pensó, con el corazón destrozado)**

- **Serena ¿estás bien? te quedaste callada (le dijo Darién)**

- **Perdónenme Darién, señorita Beryl pero no puedo**

- **Oh por favor Serena, queremos compartir contigo esta alegría no lo ves (le hablo Beryl, pero interiormente pensaba) ****_tengo que ejercer presión sobre esta mocosa de alguna manera_**

- **Si Serena por favor, sería un gran honor que nos ayudaras**

- **Darién por favor no me pidas eso, es que yo...**

- **Y yo que creí que eras amiga de Darién, y los amigos, hacen cualquier cosa por los amigos, vamos no vas a dejar a Darién con las ganas eh**

**Serena se le queda viendo a Darién**

- **Por favor Serena ayúdanos** **(atrás de Darién se encontraba Beryl, haciéndole señas a Serena, de que si no lo hacía, ella como siempre, terminaría pagando todo, Serena comprende eso, y al no tener más opción responde)**

- **Bueno...es...ta...bien (responde muy triste y resignada)**

- **Gracias Serena (contesta Darién, feliz)**

- **Bueno mi amor, me harías el favor de dejar estos papeles en el 4to piso (le dijo Beryl a Darién)**

- **Enseguida mi amor, ya regreso** **(dijo el guapo arquitecto, mientras salía de la oficina, dejando solas a Serena y a Beryl)**

- **Que bueno excelente elección niñita (le dijo Beryl a Sere, aplaudiendo y burlándose de ella)**

- ¿**Porqué me obliga a hacer esto? no tiene ningún derecho**

- **Oh sí que lo tengo, falta poco tiempo para que tu servicio social termine ¿no? pues hasta ahorita lo has hecho muy bien, y no querrás que todo se te venga abajo con tu catedrático no, solo porque no has aceptado nuestra invitación de ayudarnos, poco a poco veras como Darién y yo, vamos camino a nuestra felicidad, y lo mejor de todo, es que tu colaboraras en ello jajaja (se ríe malévolamente) espera las instrucciones en los próximos días para los preparativos, ah por cierto, déjame adelantarte algo, estoy organizando una fiesta de despedida de solteros para Darién y yo, es un baile de disfraces, tu nos ayudaras con la decoración y todo, pero NO participaras en ella ¿me oíste? si te veo por ahí, ya verás de lo que soy capaz, bueno me voy, hasta luego tontuela (y deja sola a Serena)**

- **No (dice Sere muy triste), ya no lo soporto más, si tan solo pudiera safarme de esta situación (dijo mientras lloraba)**

**Pasaron varios días en los que, Serena forzada por Beryl, ayudaba con varios preparativos, la iglesia, el salón, los invitados, la decoración, etc, y llego un día viernes en la tarde, en la que Darién y ella terminaron su trabajo temprano**

- **Oye Serena**

- **Sí que pasa Darién (Sere, respondía desanimada)**

- **¿Ya terminaste tu trabajo?**

- **Oh si Darién, en realidad pensaba irme temprano sabes, me siento un poco cansada** **(en realidad estaba triste, por toda la semana, de preparativos que había tenido)** **¿porque?**

- **Bueno, es que en realidad quería que me acompañaras a un lugar**

- **¿A dónde?**

- **Es un secreto, de verdad quería que fueras conmigo, si quieres puedo pasarte a dejar a tu casa después, pero por favor acompáñame**

- **Pero Darién, la verdad no estoy de ánimos para ir a algún lado**

- **Por favor Serena (le dijo Darién, suplicándole) eres mi amiga, para lo que voy a ir a hacer, necesito la opinión de una mujer, vamos ayúdame**

- **_¿En que estará pensando Darién? (se preguntaba interiormente la rubia) ¿porque quiere mi ayuda? (pensó)_**** de acuerdo** **(dijo mientras suspiraba)** **está bien te acompañare**

- **Gracias Serena** **(en eso Darién lleva a Serena al centro de la ciudad de Tokio y se bajan en un centro comercial)**

- **No entiendo Darién ¿a dónde vamos?**

- **Eso ya lo sabrás muy pronto (de repente se detienen)** **listo ya llegamos**

- **¿Una joyería? (se preguntó extrañada Sere, la verdad no entendía que estaban haciendo ellos ahí)**

- **Si**

- **¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?**

- **Ven, vamos entremos** **(dijo mientras abría la puerta)**

- **Guau cuantas cosas tan bonitas** **(dijo algo entusiasmada, mientras miraba, la diversa variedad de joyas y olvidándose por un momento de su tristeza)**

- **Verdad que si**

- **¿Y para esto querías mi opinión? (volvió a preguntar extrañada)**

- **No, exactamente, bueno en realidad quería que vieras esto** **(la lleva a un estante donde estaban varios anillos)**

- **Son anillos (dijo asombrada)**

- **Si son anillos de compromiso, cuando le propuse a Beryl matrimonio en el campamento, no tenía un anillo para darle, por eso, he venido aquí para escogerle uno, pero no sé, cual, por eso, quiero tu opinión, para poder escogerle uno**

- **Para eso me trajiste** **(dijo Serena agachando su cara, se sentía, para que Darién no la vea, pues en verdad se sentía con el corazón destrozado)**

- **Pues si**

- **¿Estas muy contento por tu boda verdad?** **(dijo sin mirarlo a la cara)**

- **Claro que si Serena, yo amo a Beryl y sé que seré feliz con ella**

- **Claro (dijo levantando la cara y haciendo una cara de felicidad falsa)** **veamos, vamos a ver, mmm ¿qué te parece ese de la esquina?**

- **Creo que es demasiado llamativo**

- **Bueno, entonces, vamos a ver** **(dijo mientras seguía viendo los demás, luego le llamo uno la atención)** **oh (dijo asombrada)**

- **¿Qué pasa?**

- **Ese es hermoso** **(esto lo dijo pensándolo en voz alta, en realidad quería pensarlo pero se le salió y pensaba)** **_ay no que acabo de hacer metí la pata, por un momento creí que era yo la que me iba a casar con él, y elegí ese anillo que me gustó mucho_**

- **¿Cuál? ¿este?** **(dijo Darién señalándolo)**

- **Si** **(dijo suavemente)**

- **Sabes este anillo me gusta, a mi también, es muy sencillo, gracias Serena, por haberme ayudado, sin tu ayuda, no lo hubiera podido escoger tan rápido**

- **Claro (dijo ella algo fuera de sí)**

- **Señorita me llevare este**

- **En seguida se lo envuelvo, joven, tiene muy buen gusto, su prometida eh, además es muy bonita, felicidades (le dijo la vendedora)**

- G**racias (dijo Sere, sin evitar sonrojarse, al escuchar ese comentario y pensaba) ****_es la segunda ocasión que la gente piensa que soy la novia de Darién_**

**En eso salieron de la tienda**

- **Lamento lo de la confusión de la señorita que nos atendió Serena, tu solo...**

- **Si ya se, debo seguirles la corriente ¿cierto?**

- **Si oye ¿cómo sabias...**

- **No importa Darién, está bien, sino te importa me voy a mi casa**

- **Pero que estás diciendo Serena, si te dije que yo te llevaría**

- **No, no te moleste, así está bien, yo me iré caminando, nos vemos mañana** **(dijo mientras salía corriendo)**

- **Espera Serena, siempre sale corriendo**

**Al día siguiente Serena después de salir de su trabajo, se reunió con las chicas en un café, en un centro comercial de Tokio**

- **Oye Serena ¿cómo te va en el trabajo?**

- **Pues bien Amy** **(dijo un poco desanimada)**

- **¿Segura que te sientes bien? te ves un poco triste (le dijo Lita)**

- **No se preocupen chicas, solo estoy algo cansada es todo (les dijo con una falsa sonrisa)**

- **Bueno Serena al menos ya te falta poco para que termines ese servicio social ¡animo! (le dijo Mina)**

- **Mina tiene razón, no pierdas las esperanzas (secundo Rei)**

- **Tienen razón chicas, no me aguanto más por terminar el servicio social ahí, ya no quiero seguir yendo a la empresa**

- **No te preocupes Serena, una vez que termines, como aún estamos de vacaciones, podríamos planear ir a un lugar todas, para que puedas descansar (dijo Amy)**

- **Buena idea Amy ¿qué les parece la playa? (sugirió Lita)**

- **Eso suena bien (dijo Rei)**

- **Si estoy de acuerdo con la idea (hablo ilusionada la rubia de ojos celestes y moño rojo)**

- **Gracias chicas (dijo Sere muy feliz)**

**En el café tenían puesta la radio, y luego detuvieron la música, porque el locutor iba a hacer un anuncio**

- **¿Hey que paso con la música? (pregunto extrañada la futura doctora)**

- **Noticia de último momento, nos acaban de informar que la señorita Beryl Aku, hija del famoso empresario Akira Aku, uno de los hombres más importantes y ricos de todo Japón, contraerá matrimonio, próximamente, con su actual novio, el arquitecto Darién Chiba...**

- :o **(las chicas)**

- L **(Serena)**

- **...según los datos, falta muy poco, tiempo para que se lleve a cabo la boda, ya que se ha visto en estos últimos días, que la importante empresaria, ha dado millones de vueltas con los preparativos de la misma, les mantendremos muy informados, sigan, escuchando, de nuestra programación (dijo el locutor, mientras volvía a poner la música)**

- **¿Es cierto eso Serena? (pregunto Amy)**

- **Si (respondió Sere, triste) es muy cierto Darién se va a casar con esa bruja**

- **¡No, no puedes...!** **(En eso Amy, Rei y Mina se le quedaron viendo a Lita; Serena se quedó extrañada de la reacción de ella, ya que Serena no sabe, que las chicas, ya están enteradas de que ella ama a Darién)** **ah...es decir, no puede ser, digo no lo puedo creer (dijo Lita, cambiando lo que iba a decir y pensaba) ****_pobre Serena_**

- **Pues créelo Lita, es verdad (le dijo la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **¿Y ya eligieron fecha para la boda? (pregunto Mina)**

- **Fecha exacta no, pero, no pasara del próximo mes (les explico Sere)**

- **Eso quiere decir que falta muy poco tiempo** (dedujo Amy)

- **Si, Darién está decidido a casarse con ella, además la bruja hará como despedida de solteros, un baile de disfraces, el próximo sábado (les dijo Sere a las chicas)**

- **¿Y tienes pensado ir a ese baile? (pregunto la bella sacerdotisa)**

- **¡Por supuesto que no Rei! No iría de ningún modo**

- **Bueno cálmate Serena solo fue una pregunta (dijo preocupada Rei, al ver la reacción de su amiga y pensaba) ****_tenemos que hacer algo por Serena_**

- **Lo siento Rei, perdóname, es que yo...oh (dijo Sere, tratando de disculparse con Rei, pero en eso reacciona)**

- **¿Qué pasa Serena?** (pregunto Amy)

- **Es esa canción** **(decía mientras escuchaba la que estaba sonando en la radio)** **ya la he oído antes **-flashback-

**Serena empieza a realizar su informe, Darién por ratos la observa desde su escritorio, en silencio, entonces Darién decide poner un poco de música, Serena la empieza a escuchar**

-** Que hermosa melodía (le dice la rubia al arquitecto)**

- **Si, es realmente hermosa ¿te gusta?**

- **Si ¿quién es el artista? no lo conozco**

- **Es Yusuke Amade, un pianista excelso**

- **Ah, qué lindo** **(Serena siguió escuchando la melodía y luego reacciona)** **¿oh?**

- **¿Qué pasa Serena?**

- **Es que, esta melodía, ya la había escuchado antes**

- **¿En serio?**

- **Sí, estoy segura, pero no recuerdo donde**

- **A mí me gusta desde que estaba pequeño**

- **_¿Qué extraño, porque me siento nostálgica? esa melodía ¿dónde la he escuchado, donde? oh cielos siento algo tan lindo con ella, es como si fuera algo que no pudiera recordar, y mi corazón está latiendo fuerte ¿qué significa esto? (todo esto lo pensó Serena)_**

- **¿Estas bien Serena? te noto pensativa**

- **¿Eh? si claro, es que esta melodía me hace sentir algo de nostalgia**

- **A mí me trae buenos recuerdos**

- **¿De veras?**

- **Si, recuerdos de mi niñez, de algo que me sucedió hace...** **(Pero Darién no siguió contando)**...**no olvídalo**

- **_Que extraño, estoy segura que Darién iba a decirme algo, y presiento que era algo muy importante, pero por alguna razón, ya no dijo nada, aunque me quede con mucha curiosidad, bueno será mejor que lo deje así (pensó la rubia de chonguitos) _** -fin flasback-

**- ...es cierto (dijo Sere, asombrada, mientras recordaba) es la que Darién estaba escuchando el otro día**

- **¿Qué tiene de especial esa canción? (pregunto extrañada Mina)**

- **Esa canción es de hace 15 años aproximadamente, pero es muy hermosa (explico la peliazul)**

- **¿Cómo lo sabes Amy? (pregunto la ojiverde)**

- **Es que mi mama tiene el cd de donde esta esa canción, es de un pianista muy famoso, que se llama Yusuke Amade (dijo la futura doctora)**

- **No sé porque, pero esa canción me hace sentir un poco de nostalgia (hablo Sere)**

- **Quizás sea por eso que dice Amy, a lo mejor la escuchabas de niña (le dijo Rei)**

- **Si eso puede ser Serena (secundo Amy)**

**El locutor de la radio volvió a hablar**

- **Y ahí lo tenían amigos, acaban de escuchar uno de los grandes éxitos del pianista Yusuke Amade, esta melodía se puso de moda hace 14 años atrás, cuando el pianista recién iniciaba su carrera y hoy sigue siendo la favorita de muchos, y siguiendo con las noticias, déjenme informarles, que está confirmado, que el famoso pianista va a venir a Japón, esta próxima semana, las entradas a sus conciertos ya están a la venta...**

- **Apuesto a que mi mama va querer ir a verlo, ella es de sus fans, seguro me pedirá que la acompañe (dijo Amy)**

**Mientras tanto Darién se encontraba con Beryl, en casa de ella y también Darién estaba escuchando la misma emisora de radio**

- **Oíste eso mi amor (le dijo el guapo arquitecto a la pelirroja)**

- **¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo del anuncio de nuestro compromiso? claro que lo escuche amor**

- **No, se trata de** **Yusuke Amade, mi pianista favorito, vendrá al país, esta semana**

- **¿En serio?**

- **Si, me gustaría ir tanto a su concierto, recuerdo cuando lo escuche las primeras veces, tenía como 11 o 12 años, siempre me gusto su música**

- **Entonces iremos al concierto mi amor, y voy a tratar de conseguir asientos de primera fila**

- **O vamos Beryl no es para tanto**

- **No es nada mi amor, eres mi prometido, te amo y siempre quiero para ti lo mejor**

- **Gracias Beryl, yo también te amo (decía Darién, mientras se besaban)**

**Paso media semana y finalmente llego el concierto tan esperado de Yusuke Amade, Darién y Beryl fueron a verlo y también Amy y su mama, ellas se encontraban en uno de los palcos del lugar y desde lo alto Amy vio a la bruja y a Darién en asientos de la primera fila**

- **_Pero si es Darién y la bruja, no sabía que a la bruja le gustaran tanto este tipo de cosas_** **(pensó Amy)**

**Mientras tanto Beryl y Darién en primera fila**

- **Este concierto esta excelente mi amor, te dije que Yusuke era todo un artista (dijo Darién)**

- **Me alegra que te guste tanto Darién**

- **Oye me encantaría que en nuestra fiesta de despedida de solteros, se tocara música de el**

- **Que idea tan brillante mi amor, es más se me ocurre algo ¿porque en vez de que toque alguien más su música mejor que el mismo lo haga?**

- **¿Qué estás diciendo Beryl?**

- **Si, que él sea nuestro invitado de honor a la fiesta, ¿no te agrada?**

- **Claro que me gustaría, pero mi amor, no sé si él pueda**

- **Mi amor no te preocupes, en cuanto termine el concierto, tratare de hablar con el**

- **No te dejaran acercarte los guardaespaldas de el**

- **Cuando les diga quién soy mi amor, veras como me dejaran pasar, al menos déjame hacer el intento si**

- **Gracias mi amor, por quererme tanto, soy muy feliz a tu lado**

- **Y cuando sea tu esposa te hare más feliz ya lo veras**

- **Yo también te hare muy feliz a ti te amo**

- **Y yo a ti ** **(se besan de nuevo y Amy los ve desde su asiento)**

- **_Darién sí que está muy enamorado de ella_**** (pensó la peliazul)**

**Cuando termino el concierto Beryl hablo con los de seguridad, y al ver ellos, que era una persona importante, la dejaron pasar junto con Darién a ver a Yusuke, el represéntate de él, fue el que los presento, Darién estaba emocionado**

- **Yusuke (dijo el representante del pianista)**

- **Sí ¿qué pasa?**

- **Déjame presentarte a la señorita Beryl Aku, ella es hija de Akira Aku, uno de los hombres más ricos y prestigiosos del país**

- **Buenas noches (dijo el músico)**

- **Buenas noches señor Amade, déjeme decirle que he quedado encantada con su música, tiene usted mucho talento (le dijo la pelirroja)**

- **Se lo agradezco señorita**  
- **Déjeme presentarle él es el arquitecto Darién Chiba mi prometido**

- **Mucho gusto (dijo Yusuke)**

- **Es un placer poder conocerlo señor Amade, yo soy un gran admirador suyo, desde que era pequeño**

- **Oh ya veo, muchas gracias, así que eres mi fan de años**

- **Si**

- **Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerlos a ambos, pero les ruego que me disculpen, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer** **(dijo al tiempo que se iba)**

- **Espere señor Amade, antes de que se valla queríamos preguntarle algo (dijo Beryl)**

- **Si ¿Qué desean saber?**

- **Pues resulta que Darién y yo nos casaremos dentro de muy poco, y estoy organizando una fiesta de despedida de solteros para ambos, bueno es más bien un baile de disfraces, pero queríamos preguntarle, si nos puede ayudar en esa fiesta, contando con su agradable presencia**

- **¿Qué? ¿Quieren que yo esté en su fiesta?**

- **Bueno solo si no es mucha molestia y no tiene ningún compromiso usted sabe (le dijo Darién)**

- **Darién es muy buen admirador suyo, y yo he quedado encantada con usted y su música, que nos gustaría compartir esta alegría que tenemos de celebrar, nuestra despedida de solteros, con usted, a la gente le va a encantar no solo escuchar su música y bailarla sino también contar con su presencia**

- **Mmm (pensaba el músico)**

- **No se preocupe por el dinero, le pagaremos bien**

- **Bueno eso depende, ¿de qué día estamos hablando?**

- **Es este sábado en la noche**

- **Dentro de 3 días ¿eh? esperen** **(en eso él manda a traer con su asistente su agenda de trabajo y la revisa)** **bien, el sábado tengo libre, está bien, con mucho gusto asistiré a su fiesta**

- **¿De verdad? (pregunto Darién, muy asombrado, pues no se esperaba esa respuesta, por parte del músico)**

- **Si**

- M**uchísimas gracias señor Amade (dijo Darién muy contento)**

- **No es nada, es solo que, estoy a favor del amor, por eso mis melodías son muy románticas y además se ve que ustedes se aman mucho**

- **Ya lo creo, muchas gracias, señor, aquí le dejo la dirección y nos vemos el sábado (le dijo Beryl)**

- **Si nos vemos (dijo el pianista)**

- **Adiós** **(dijo Darién muy feliz, mientras ambos salían de ahí)**

**Mientras tanto afuera del lugar donde se llevó a cabo el concierto, se encontraba Amy y su mama, que debido al montón de gente que aún estaba no habían podido salir, mientras que Beryl fue al baño y le dijo a Darién que la esperara afuera, en eso Amy iba caminando y paso cerca de Darién que se encontraba hablando por teléfono, Darién no la vio, pero Amy escucho parte de la conversación**

- **Si Andrew, puedes creerlo, estoy muy contento y entusiasmado, Beryl pudo conseguir que el mismísimo Yusuke Amade, tocara en nuestra fiesta...**

- **¿Qué? (dijo extrañada la peliazul, mientras oía a Darién, hablar con Andrew)**

- **...estoy muy emocionado**

- **Esa bruja con todo el dinero que tiene, piensa que lo puede lograr todo, ahora ese gran músico va a estar en su fiesta**

- **Amy apresúrate que pronto nos iremos (le dijo la señora Mizuno a su hija)**

- **Si mama, me esperas aquí solo iré al baño**

- **Bueno está bien, hija, pero date prisa**

**En eso Amy fue al baño y se encontró con la bruja, de pura casualidad**

- **Vaya, vaya pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí, la mocosita, amiga de la tonta niña esa (le dijo Beryl a Amy, burlándose de ella, Amy no había ido con la intención de pelear, pero Beryl al verla empezó a molestarla)**

- **No he venido a discutir contigo**

- **Bueno me imagino que ya sabes acerca de mi fiesta de despedida**

- **Si estoy enterada de eso**

- **Bueno como lo ves, yo siempre me salgo con la mía, es decir, yo siempre salgo ganando, y la mocosita esa no va a ir a mi fiesta, pero la muy tonta ha ayudado con la decoración de eso y muchas cosas más que tienen que ver con mi boda**

-**¿La obligaste? (pregunto Amy asombrada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba de Beryl)**

- **Bueno...si podría decirse que sí, es lo menos que puede hacer después de perderse en el bosque con MI Darién (dijo la bruja molesta)**

- **¿Qué no hay manera de que la dejes en paz? ya Serena ha sufrido bastante por tu culpa**

- **Lo sé, no es maravilloso verla sufrir (dijo Beryl, muy ilusionada, con el comentario)**

- **Eres muy malvada, ya deja tranquila a Serena**

- **¡Claro que no! Que no ves que... oh** **(se queda pensando)** **bueno talves haya una manera, de que al menos se libre de una de mis maldades**

- **¿Cuál? ¡Habla!**

- **Que tú y tus amigas, me ayuden a terminar con la decoración de mi fiesta de disfraces**

- **¿Qué O.O?**

- **Ya lo oíste niña, si no es eso, no dejare a la tonta esa de su amiga en paz...por el momento**

- **De ninguna manera te ayudaremos **

- **Entonces Serena lo hará por ustedes y ella seguirá sufriendo las consecuencias jajaja (ríe malvadamente) o lo hacen y la dejo por el momento, o ella lo hará**

- **De acuerdo (dijo Amy, no muy convencida) está bien lo haremos, pero debes prometer que cumplirás con tu promesa**

- **Así está mucho mejor, y claro que lo hare, no seguirá ayudando con la fiesta, lo prometo**

- **¿Qué hay de la boda?**

- **No no no, no mencione la boda, tan solo es la fiesta, ¿entendido?**

- **Esta bien, puede que te salgas con la tuya...por ahora, pero no creas que será por mucho tiempo, algún día Darién se dará cuenta de la clase de mujer malvada que eres (le dijo Amy enojada)**

- **Gracias por el alago, pero te equivocas, Darién está muy enamorado de mí, y no voy a permitir de que eso pase, no ves que esta tan entusiasmado de que se case conmigo**

- **Eso es porque tú lo tienes envuelto en tus engaños**

- **Bueno eso ya no es tu problema, así que ya lo sabes, las espero el sábado en la tarde en esta dirección a ti y a tus amiguitas (le da un papel a Amy con la dirección del lugar), más vale que lleguen o si no ya lo sabes**

- **Descuida ahí estaremos**

- **Bien, nos vemos, adiós tonta** **(dijo Beryl mientras se iba y dejaba a Amy)**

- **Tengo que decirle a las chicas (decía Amy preocupada) ¿y ahora que va a pasar?**

**En eso Amy salió del baño, se reunió con su mama y se fue del lugar del concierto**

**CONTINUARA**

**...**

Dejennos reviews porfa :) esperamos q les guste y no se pierdan el cap 28: "los nuevos planes, un cambio de novias" de que tratara? no te lo pierdas

Gracias por leernos

Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily


	28. Chapter 28: Los Nuevos Planes

Hola amigos les traemos nuevamente, un nuevo cap, esperamos sus reviews, y que lo disfruten como siempre, ahora vean que pasara :)

Lita Kino, te damos la bienvenida, si Beryl es muuuuyyyy malvada, y eso que no has visto lo que viene, y lo que tiene planeado hacer, poco a poco te darás cuenta jejeje

Disfruten del cap ;) ok

Créditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor Moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

* Capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

Cuando lean letras _cursivas_, son los pensamientos de los personajes ok

**En eso Amy fue al baño y se encontró con la bruja, de pura casualidad**

- **Vaya, vaya pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí, la mocosita, amiga de la tonta niña esa (le dijo Beryl a Amy, burlándose de ella, Amy no había ido con la intención de pelear, pero Beryl al verla empezó a molestarla)**

- **No he venido a discutir contigo**

- **Bueno me imagino que ya sabes acerca de mi fiesta de despedida**

- **Si estoy enterada de eso**

- **Bueno como lo ves, yo siempre me salgo con la mía, es decir, yo siempre salgo ganando, y la mocosita esa no va a ir a mi fiesta, pero la muy tonta ha ayudado con la decoración de eso y muchas cosas más que tienen que ver con mi boda**

-**¿La obligaste? (pregunto Amy asombrada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba de Beryl)**

- **Bueno...si podría decirse que sí, es lo menos que puede hacer después de perderse en el bosque con MI Darién (dijo la bruja molesta)**

- **¿Qué no hay manera de que la dejes en paz? ya Serena ha sufrido bastante por tu culpa**

- **Lo sé, no es maravilloso verla sufrir (dijo Beryl, muy ilusionada, con el comentario)**

- **Eres muy malvada, ya deja tranquila a Serena**

- **¡Claro que no! Que no ves que... oh** **(se queda pensando)** **bueno talves haya una manera, de que al menos se libre de una de mis maldades**

- **¿Cuál? ¡Habla!**

- **Que tú y tus amigas, me ayuden a terminar con la decoración de mi fiesta de disfraces**

- **¿Qué O.O?**

- **Ya lo oíste niña, si no es eso, no dejare a la tonta esa de su amiga en paz...por el momento**

- **De ninguna manera te ayudaremos **

- **Entonces Serena lo hará por ustedes y ella seguirá sufriendo las consecuencias jajaja (ríe malvadamente) o lo hacen y la dejo por el momento, o ella lo hará**

- **De acuerdo (dijo Amy, no muy convencida) está bien lo haremos, pero debes prometer que cumplirás con tu promesa**

- **Así está mucho mejor, y claro que lo hare, no seguirá ayudando con la fiesta, lo prometo**

- **¿Qué hay de la boda?**

- **No no no, no mencione la boda, tan solo es la fiesta, ¿entendido?**

- **Esta bien, puede que te salgas con la tuya...por ahora, pero no creas que será por mucho tiempo, algún día Darién se dará cuenta de la clase de mujer malvada que eres (le dijo Amy enojada)**

- **Gracias por el alago, pero te equivocas, Darién está muy enamorado de mí, y no voy a permitir de que eso pase, no ves que esta tan entusiasmado de que se case conmigo**

- **Eso es porque tú lo tienes envuelto en tus engaños**

- **Bueno eso ya no es tu problema, así que ya lo sabes, las espero el sábado en la tarde en esta dirección a ti y a tus amiguitas (le da un papel a Amy con la dirección del lugar), más vale que lleguen o si no ya lo sabes**

- **Descuida ahí estaremos**

- **Bien, nos vemos, adiós tonta** **(dijo Beryl mientras se iba y dejaba a Amy)**

- **Tengo que decirle a las chicas (decía Amy preocupada) ¿y ahora que va a pasar?**

**En eso Amy salió del baño, se reunió con su mama y se fue del lugar del concierto**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

**_A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO_**

**CAP 28: LOS NUEVOS PLANES, UN CAMBIO DE NOVIA**

**Al día siguiente, Rei esperaba a las chicas en su casa, ya que Amy las había citado urgentemente, en eso llego Amy**

- **Hola Amy (saludo la bella sacerdotisa)**

- **Rei, Lita (dijo la peliazul)**

- **¿Podrías decirnos que pasa? para que nos citaste ahora con urgencia (pregunto Rei, a la recién llegada)**

- **Si Amy, ¿qué es lo que sucede? (hablo Lita, esta vez)**

- **Bueno lo que tengo que decirles a todas es muy importante, pero necesito que estemos las 4 ¿por cierto donde esta Mina? (dijo la futura doctora)**

- **Ah, es verdad ahora que lo mencionas aun no llega (dijo la castaña)**

- **Es igual a Serena no conocen de puntualidad (dijo Rei, algo molesta)**

- **Ya cálmate Rei, no te alteres, seguramente aparecerá pronto (le dijo Amy, tratando de calmar a Rei)**

**En eso Mina iba llegando al templo de Rei**

- **Hola chicas ya llegue (saludo la rubia de ojos celestes y moño rojo)**

- **Mina (saludo Amy, alegremente)**

- **Ya era hora que al fin llegaras (le dijo la pelinegra)**

- **Te estábamos esperando (le menciono Lita)**

- **Calma, calma chicas, ya estoy aquí ¿qué pasa? (hablo Mina)**

- **Bueno Amy ahora si estamos todas, nos puedes decir que es lo que está pasando (le dijo Rei)**

- **Pues bien chicas, resulta que ayer me encontré con la bruja, me la encontré en el concierto de Yusuke (dijo la peliazul)**

- **Ahhhh (las demás asombradas)**

- **Pero no te hizo nada malo verdad, ya sabes que si se mete con una de nosotras se mete con todas (respondió furiosa Lita)**

- **Bueno no exactamente Lita (dijo Amy)**

- **¿Qué quieres decir con eso Amy? no entiendo (dijo Rei)**

- **Resulta que me dijo ha estado obligando a Serena, a ayudar con los preparativos de la boda y de la fiesta de disfraces de la que Serena nos habló, y que una forma de dejar que Serena no contribuyera con los preparativos de su baile de disfraces a cambio...**

- **¿A cambio de que Amy? (dijo Mina)**

- **Pues...a cambio de que nosotras la ayudemos (respondió la futura doctora)**

- **¿Qué? (las demás)**

- **Lo siento chicas, no me dejo más opción o era eso o Serena ayudaba con preparar el baile (explico la futura doctora)**

- **Entonces eso quiere decir que... (Dijo Lita)**

- **Si nosotras terminaremos de preparar los últimos detalles de su baile (hablo Amy de nuevo)**

- **Ah no, esto no se va a quedar así (hablo furiosa Rei) ahora más que nunca debemos hacer algo en contra de ella**

- **Si estoy de acuerdo con ello (secundo Lita)**

- **Pero ¿qué? (pregunto Mina)**

- **Mmm** **(en eso se quedan pensando las 4)**

**En eso suena el teléfono de la casa de Rei**

- **Bueno** (respondió la sacerdotisa)

- **¿Rei? (se oyó al otro lado de la línea)**

- **Hola Serena, ¿qué sucede? ¿Acaso hay algún problema? ¿No se supone que estas en la empresa**?

- **Si de ahí te estoy hablando**

- **¿Qué sucede?**

- **Bueno resulta que mi mama me pidió que fuera a comprar unas cosas, pienso ir a la salida del trabajo, y quería que tú y las demás me acompañaran**

- **Bueno está bien, les diré a las demás, no te preocupes, espéranos a la salida del trabajo si, que ahí estaremos**

- **Esta bien** **(en eso ambas cuelgan)**

- **Era Serena**

- **¿Y qué te dijo? (pregunto Lita)**

- **Quiere que a la salida del trabajo la acompañemos a comprar unas cosas**

- **Entonces iremos (dijo Amy)**

- **Si** **(las demás)**

**Finalmente pasó el tiempo y todos en la empresa estaban a punto de irse**

- **Oye Serena ¿ya te vas? (pregunto Darién)**

- **Si Darién**

- **Yo también solo estoy esperando a Beryl, que ya casi se desocupa**

- **Y yo estoy esperando a mis amigas**

- **Ah ya veo ¿vas a salir?**

- **Si bueno, debo ir a comprar unas cosas que me dijo mi mama, al supermercado**

- **Ah ya veo, oye dentro de 2 días es mi despedida de soltero con Beryl, estas cordialmente invitada**

- **Perdóname Darién (dijo Sere algo triste) yo te agradezco la invitación pero no voy a ir**

- **Pero ¿porque? (le pregunto el, extrañado)**

- **Resulta que una tía mía, que vive al otro lado de la ciudad está enferma y mi familia ira a verla este domingo, como veras quiero pasar el sábado con ellos, ya que no los veré por varios días (esto era verdad)**

- **Ya veo, lo lamento Serena ¿y porque no vas con ellos? tomate los días que quieras anda, yo te doy permiso (le dijo el guapo arquitecto, amablemente)**

- **Gracias Darién, pero si lo hago me atrasare con mi servicio social y ya me falta poco para terminarlo**

- **Ah entiendo, lástima que no nos acompañes**

- **Si será la próxima (le dijo la rubia de chonguitos y pensaba muy triste) ****_si tan solo supieras que yo hice todo para la preparación de tu despedida _****(pensó muy triste)**

**En eso llega Beryl**

- **Hola mi amor** **(dijo la bruja, mientras besa a Darién delante de Serena como siempre ¬ ¬)**

- **Hola Beryl ¿lista para irnos? (le pregunto el)**

- **Ya lo creo**

- **Con permiso** **(dijo Serena mientras los dejaba)**

**- Beryl ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar?**

- **De eso quería hablarte mi amor, lo siento, pero ya tengo planes**

**- ¿Qué planes? (pregunto Darién extrañado)**

- **Bueno tengo que ir a comprar mi disfraz para la fiesta de disfraces, recuerda que es este sábado que viene no, tan solo quedan 2 días**

**- Ah es cierto**

- **Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, ir a escoger tu disfraz**

**- Tienes razón, oye, y ¿porque no vamos juntos?**

- **No tontito (le dijo la bruja cariñosamente) quiero escogerlo yo sola, porque quiero sorprenderte en este día, ya que quiero estar muy linda para ti (y le guiña el ojo)**

- **Bueno (dijo Darién, sonrojándose) está bien como gustes mi amor**

- **Espero también verte yo más guapo que siempre ese día**

**- Vamos no exageres**

**Finalmente se fue Beryl y de pura casualidad se fue al mismo centro comercial donde estaban las chicas, Serena había entrado a comprar las cosas que su madre le había encargado, y entro al supermercado que se encontraba dentro del centro comercial, y para llegar a la caja y pagar, había una larga cola, así que le dijo a las chicas, que siguieran dando vueltas en el mall, mientras ella pagaba, así que las chicas se encontraban en una boutique, mientras esperaban a Serena**

- **¿Qué les parece este vestido chicas? ¿Me veo bien con él? (pregunto Mina)**

- **Te ves muy linda Mina (le dijo Amy)**

- A**y Amy (dijo la rubia de ojos celestes y moño rojo, sonrojándose) ¿en serio? no exageres**

- **No, si es en serio (afirmo la peliazul)**

- **Amy tiene razón (secundo Rei)**

- **Si yo también estoy de acuerdo (dijo Lita)**

- **Entonces lo llevare** **(en eso Mina se dispone a pagar el vestido)**

- **Oigan chicas es obvio que Serena ha estado triste, porque Darién si se va a casar con la bruja esa (hablo Rei)**

- **Si pobre, no puedo soportar verla así (dijo Amy)**

- **Ni yo tampoco (afirmo Mina)**

- **Oye por cierto Lita debes tener más cuidado, la vez pasada, por poco y Serena se da cuenta de que nosotras ya estamos enteradas de todo (hablo la sacerdotisa)**

- **Lo siento chicas (dijo Lita disculpándose) es que en verdad no pude evitar reaccionar así, me da mucho coraje que la bruja esa se aproveche de Serena**

- **Si lo entendemos Lita, pero trata de ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez (le dijo Amy, cariñosamente)**

- **Esta bien Amy (dijo la castaña de ojos verdes)**

- **Me gustaría tanto poder ayudar a Serena pero no sé cómo (expreso frustrada Rei)**

- **Si, a mí también me gustaría hacer algo (hablo Mina)**

- **Estoy de acuerdo (afirmo la futura doctora)**

- **Y yo (dijo Lita)**

**En eso que las chicas salían de la boutique Mina se queda viendo en la tienda de enfrente**

- **Oh (dijo asombrada)**

- **¿Qué sucede Mina? (pregunto Amy)**

- **Miren chicas, quien esta ahí en frente, es la bruja** (dijo la rubia de ojos celestes y moño rojo)

- **¿Qué?** **(las demás)**

- **¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? (se preguntó Lita)**

- **No lo sé, pero propongo que vallamos a averiguar (dijo Rei)**

- **Buena idea** **(dijo Mina, en eso las chicas entran al lugar donde esta Beryl)**

- **¿Qué clase de lugar es este? (se preguntó Lita, al inspeccionar el lugar) hay mucha ropa colorida aquí**

- **Shh (dijo Mina) ahí viene la bruja escondámonos** **(en eso se esconden)**

- **Parece que se metió al vestidor, porque se va a medir algo (dijo Amy)**

**En eso Rei ve detenidamente el lugar**

- **Oigan chicas (dijo la pelinegra de ojos violeta)**

- **¿Qué pasa Rei? (pregunto Lita)**

- **Creo saber dónde estamos, esta es una tienda de disfraces**

**En eso sale Beryl, se prueba mil disfraces, a lo que las chicas presencian eso, porque a Beryl no le gusta ninguno y le cuesta decidirse, las chicas ya tenían ratos de observarla y estaban un poco desesperadas, hasta que finalmente sale del probador con un hermoso disfraz puesto**

- O.O **(las chicas)**

- **Rayos no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero... después de probarse mil disfraces, finalmente escogió esa bruja un disfraz que le queda muy bien (concluyo Mina)**

- **Si yo también lo creo (dijo Amy)**

- **No se dejen engañar el disfraz es el bonito, esa bruja no (aclaro Lita)**

- **Este me encanta, señorita lo llevare** **(dijo Beryl mientras pagaba y se lo envolvían)**

- **Lo va a comprar (dijo Mina)**

- **¿Y para que quiere ese disfraz?** (pregunto Rei)

- **No lo sé (dijo dudosa Lita)**

- **Debe de ser para la fiesta de disfraces de la que nos habló Serena, ayer (dedujo Amy)**

- **Seguramente quiere vislumbrar a todos en esa fiesta, ya que el disfraz que se compro es muy bonito (concluyo Mina)**

- **Mmm (pensó la sacerdotisa) ¿oigan chicas quieren ayudar a Serena cierto?**

- **Claro que si Rei (respondió la castaña)**

- **Se me acaba de ocurrir una excelente idea (dijo Rei, en eso Beryl salió de la boutique y Rei, se acercó a la vendedora) hola señorita buenas tardes, queremos un disfraz, exactamente igual a ese que le acaba de dar a la bruj...eh es decir a la señorita que acaba de salir**

- **¿Qué estás haciendo Rei? (pregunto dudosa Amy)**

- **Amy confía en mí (le dijo la sacerdotisa) ya veras**

- **Bueno aquí tiene señorita (dijo la vendedora, llevándole a Rei el disfraz)**

- **Mmm oiga y no tiene una talla un poco más pequeña como para ella** **(dijo la pelinegra de ojos violeta, mientras señalaba a Amy)**

- **Déjeme ver** **(dijo la vendedora mientras revisaba)** **si tiene suerte aquí tenemos este**

- **Perfecto lo llevaremos (dijo Rei, sonriendo triunfante)**

- **Espera Rei, antes de que pagues, yo también llevare esto** **(dijo Mina, mientras le mostraba a las chicas algo)**

- **¿Una peluca?** **(dijeron las demás asombradas)**

- **Mina ¿para qué quieres una peluca? (pregunto Rei, rodando los ojos)**

- **Me servirá para mis clases de actuación díganme ¿acaso no se me ve genial?** **(dijo mientras se la ponía)**

- **Te ves muy graciosa amiga (le dijo Lita, riéndose)**

- **Oye Lita no te burles, hablo en serio, voy a llevarla (concluyo la rubia de ojos celestes y moño rojo)**

- **Pero ¿no crees que deberías llevarte otra de diferente color? es que tú eres rubia (le dijo Amy a Mina, ya que ella llevaba una peluca rubia)**

- **Si pero, este es otro tipo de rubio diferente al mío (explico Mina)**

- **Esta bien, está bien, llévala** **(dijo Rei, mientras ambas pagaban)**

**En eso las chicas salen de la boutique, con el otro disfraz, pero Mina luego se regresa a la tienda de disfraces a comprar más cosas, luego se regresa con las chicas**

- **Oye Rei ¿en qué estás pensando? (pregunto la castaña)**

- **Si ¿Qué fue todo esto? (hablo Mina)**

- **Bueno haremos que Serena vaya a esa fiesta (concluyo la pelinegra de ojos violeta)**

- **¿Eh?** **(Preguntaron las demás, extrañadas, sin comprender)**

- **Pero Rei que no escuchaste, Serena fue muy clara con nosotras y nos dijo que no quería ir (dijo la futura doctora)**

- **Lo se Amy, pero esta es la última oportunidad que tiene de disfrutar un momento con Darién, antes de que se case, talves pueda aclararle las cosas, además es una manera de vengarnos, por lo que la bruja nos quiere hacer (explico Rei)**

- **Sabes muy bien que Darién está enamorado de esa bruja (le dijo Amy)**

- **Si lo sé, pero igual no voy a permitir que Serena se pierda una oportunidad como esta (hablo la sacerdotisa)**

- **Ah claro, ya se lo que intentas hacer, piensas que Serena se haga pasar por la bruja, por eso, decidiste comprar un disfraz igual al de ella cierto (concluyo Lita)**

- **Si (respondió Rei)**

- **Que romántico Rei (dijo Mina, con ojitos de corazón) así Darién pasara con ella y no con la pelirroja esa, yo te apoyo amiga**

- **Si tiene que ver con el romance yo también te apoyo, cuenta conmigo (dijo la castaña de ojos verdes)**

- **Gracias chicas y tú Amy ¿qué dices? no me piensas apoyar con esto (pregunto la sacerdotisa)**

- **Acaso se les olvida que la bruja va andar igual vestida que Serena (hablo Amy, no tan convencida) si llevan a cabo esta locura, Darién inmediatamente lo notaria, no es ningún tonto**

- **También ya pensé en eso, nosotras antes de la fiesta nos encargaremos de la bruja, haremos de alguna manera que no asista ella y si Serena (concluyo Rei)**

- **Rei, no ves que Serena no quiere ir, solo le lastimaríamos el corazón si la hacemos ir, además no tendría ella motivo alguno para ir a esa fiesta (explico la peliazul)**

- **Bien nosotras le hallaremos uno (dijo Rei)**

- **Si Amy, ya verás que algo se nos ocurrirá (le dijo Mina)**

- **Por favor Amy ayúdanos (suplico Lita)**

- **Amy estoy haciendo esto, para llevarle a Serena un poco de felicidad, jamás le haría hacer algo que la lastimaría, por favor (rogo la pelinegra de ojos violeta y Amy se le quedo viendo a sus amigas)**

- **Ahh, bueno...ah está bien les ayudare (dijo la futura doctora)**

- **Siiiiiii viva** **(las demás)** **gracias Amy**

- **Bueno está bien no es para tanto (dijo la peliazul)**

- **Entonces ya saben ni una palabra de esto a Serena (dijo Rei)**

- **¡Esta bien!** **(Las demás)**

- **Oigan chicas, porque tanta alegría ¿eh?** **(dijo Serena mientras regresaba de hacer sus compras del supermercado)**

- **Hola Serena** **(chicas)**

- **Ah veo que compraron algo, ¿puedo ver qué es?** **(dijo Serena viendo la bolsa del traje de Mina y la del disfraz, ya que ella llevaba ambos paquetes)**

- **Ah nada importante, solo me compre un vestido jajaja ** **(dijo Mina tratando de distraerla)**

- **¿Un vestido? (dijo Sere contenta) ¿puedo verlo Mina?**

- **Ah te lo enseñare después si jajaja** **(risita nerviosa)**

- **Bueno Serena y tú ¿qué compraste? veo que llevas muchas cosas (le pregunto Lita a la rubia de chonguitos, para cambiar la conversación)**

- **Ah sí bueno, lo que pasa es que mi mama me encargo comprar todo esto, porque, ella, papa y Samy irán a ver a una tía que se encuentra enferma, en el otro lado del país, así que se irán por unos días (explico Sere)**

- **¿Qué? ¿Y tú no los acompañaras? (pregunto Amy)**

- **No Amy (explico Sere) quiero avanzar mi servicio social en estos días, y más ahora que ya me falta poco para terminarlo, no me quiero retrasar, por eso le dije a mama que no iría con ellos**

- **Ya veo ¿y cuando se van? (pregunto de nuevo, la futura doctora)**

- **Este domingo**

- **Oigan chicas se está haciendo tarde, es mejor, que nos vallamos a casa (hablo Rei)**

- **Si, tienes razón Rei (apoyo Lita)**

**Las chicas fueron a dejar a Serena a su casa, luego se fueron las 4 caminando, e iban platicando**

- **Ah por cierto, se me olvidaba contarles, pues resulta, que el famoso pianista Yusuke Amade va a estar en esa fiesta (dijo Amy)**

- **¿En serio? (las demás)**

- **Si, esa bruja lo convenció de tocar en la fiesta de Darién**

**- Eso es Amy (dijo Rei, prendiéndosele el foco)**

- **¿Qué sucede Rei? (pregunto la futura doctora, extrañada)**

**- Oye Amy, dijiste que tu mama, es fan de ese pianista ¿cierto? (hablo la sacerdotisa)**

**- Si así es (respondió la peliazul)**

- **Ya sé cómo podemos hacer para que Serena vaya a la fiesta (dijo feliz la pelinegra de ojos violeta) se me ocurría que para convencer a Serena de que vaya podríamos decirle que si puede conseguirle un autógrafo de el para la mama de Amy**

- **¡Queeeee**! (dijo Amy, asombrada)

- **Eso es perfecto Rei me parece buena la idea (apoyo Lita la idea)**

- **Si, pero aun así nos costara mucho trabajo convencer a Serena de que vaya, ya que ahí estará Darién y esa bruja claro y solo por eso no va a querer ir (aclaro Mina)**

- **Bueno solo tenemos una oportunidad para convencerla, debemos hacer todo lo posible ¿están de acuerdo?** (Pregunto la castaña, ojiverde)

- **Si** **(todas)**

- **Bien el baile es pasado mañana hay que hablar con Serena lo más pronto posible (dijo Rei)**

- **Pero estaba pensando en algo (dijo la futura doctora)**

- **¿Qué sucede Amy? (pregunto Lita)**

- **Serena se distingue por su larga cabellera rubia, como podemos hacer para que se confunda con la bruja esa (explico Amy)**

- **Es cierto no lo habíamos pensado (dijo Lita)**

- **Oigan chicas y quetal si se pinta el cabello de rojo (sugirió Mina)**

- **No Mina, eso no funcionara, dudo mucho que Serena quiera verse como la bruja (hablo Rei)**

- **Si Rei tiene razón debemos pensar en otro método (dijo la futura doctora)**

- **Mmm** **(las 4 se quedan pensando)**

- **Oye por cierto Mina vi que te quedaste comprando más cosas, en esa tienda de disfraces ¿qué fue lo que te compraste? (pregunto Lita)**

- **Ah sí con todo esto me había olvidado, pues resulta que me regrese a esa tienda de disfraces, porque me quería comprar más de estas** **(dice la rubia de ojos celestes y moño rojo, mostrando lo que compro)**

- **Más pelucas (dijeron las demás, muy asombradas)**

- **Por dios Mina ¿en qué estás pensando? (pregunto apenada Rei)**

- **Miren, verdad que están geniales, me compre una de cabello negro, castaño, pelirroja, pelirosada (explico Mina)**

- **Mmm enseña esta** **(dijo Rei mientras agarraba la pelirroja y se le queda viendo)** **chicas ¿están pensando lo mismo que yo?**

- **¿Es en serio Rei?** **(dijo Amy deduciendo la idea de Rei)**

- **La operación "Serena va al baile" acaba de comenzar, ya tenemos el disfraz y...la peluca**

- **Siiii (dijeron las demás)**

**Mientras tanto Seiya se encontraba con los chicos de su banda, que eran sus hermanos, Taiki y Yaten**

- **Oye Seiya la competencia entre bandas se está poniendo fuerte últimamente, si no hacemos algo, vamos a perder popularidad** (dijo un castaño de coleta)

- **¿De que estas hablando Taiki? perder popularidad, por favor (dijo el pelinegro bien tranquilo) si somos los 3 lights**

- **Yo concuerdo con Taiki, debemos hacer algo Seiya, además en estos días casi ni le pones atención a la banda, ya que solo vives pendiente de "tu Serena" (reclamo un peliplateado de ojos verdes)**

- **Hey vamos, no vamos a interponer a Serena en los asuntos de la banda amigos, además, mi pobre bombón últimamente ha estado muy triste (explico Seiya, preocupado) y no puedo permitir eso, necesito hacer que se reanime de alguna manera**

- **Si, has lo que tú quieras con ella, pero tú mismo lo dijiste no la involucres con las cosas de la banda (dijo Taiki) de acuerdo**

- **Bueno, bueno, está bien, y que proponen ustedes que hay que hacer para mantener nuestra popularidad (pregunto Seiya)**

- **Bueno no lo sabemos, necesitamos algo nuevo, diferente, bueno ahorita no podemos pensar bien, deberíamos salir a disiparnos un rato, y no sé, seguro que así algo se nos ocurrirá (hablo Yaten)**

- **Si buena idea, yo estoy de acuerdo con eso (dijo Taiki)**

- **¿Entonces? (pregunto dudoso el pelinegro de coleta)**

- **¿Qué te parece si salimos este sábado? (propuso el peliplateado)**

- **Claro este sábado, en la noche (secundo el castaño)**

- **Mmm no lo sé (dijo Seiya dudando)**

- **Anda Seiya anímate, seguro que nos caerá bien la salidita (le dijo Yaten)**

- **Si, a mí me recomendaron un buen lugar, es una discoteca nueva, que abrieron hace poco, deberíamos ir (sugirió Taiki)**

- **Incluso puedes llevar a Serena** (le dijo el peliplateado)

- **¿En serio? (pregunto feliz Seiya)**

- **Si, si, si también invita a las amigas de ella (le dijo el peliplateado, algo abatido)**

- **Lo que pasa que Yaten seguro que quiere ver a Mina (concluyo el castaño)**

- A**y no como crees (dijo Yaten, molesto y sonrojándose) que tonterías dices**

- **Bueno hablare con Serena y las demás, pero ojala y algo se les ocurra para incorporarlo a la banda (les dijo el pelinegro a sus hermanos)**

- **Si, confía en nosotros Seiya ya lo veras (dijo Taiki, en eso Seiya le habla a Serena)**

- **Hola (contesto la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **Bombón**

- **Hola Seiya, ¿quetal estas?**

- **Bien, oye bombón, te hablo para hacerte una invitación**

- **¿Una invitación?**

- **Si, resulta que abrieron una nueva disco y bueno quería invitarte a que fueras, y como tu familia no estará este fin de semana, deberías salir así no te aburres, además le prometí a tu mama que me encargaría de ti (dijo Seiya, sonrojándose con esto último)**

- **Mmm** (pensó la rubia) **bueno me parece bien, ya que no tengo nada que hacer el sábado**

- **Que bueno bombón, ah por cierto irán Taiki y Yaten**

- **Ah que bueno (dijo Sere feliz)**

- **Y otra cosa más, dile a las chicas que vengan si**

- ¿**De verdad?** **está bien Seiya se los diré**

- **Bueno entonces nos vemos el sábado si**

- **Si está bien**

- **Adiós**

- **Adiós** **(en eso ambos cuelgan)**

**Al día siguiente, las chicas en la noche fueron a casa de Serena para convencerla de que fuera al baile, Serena se encontraba sola, ya que su familia, adelanto su viaje, de ir a ver a su tía, debido a que esta había empeorado de salud, entonces tuvieron que irse antes de lo planeado**

- **Chicas pasen (dijo la rubia de chonguitos, recibiendo a sus amigas) ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?**

- **Hola Serena (saludaron las demás)**

- **Bueno venimos a pedirte aun favor (le dijo Lita)**

- **¿Un favor? (pregunto Sere)**

- **Si, pues, escucha Serena sabemos que no quieres ir a la fiesta, pero, lo que te venimos a pedir es muy importante, sobretodo para Amy (le explico Rei)**

- **¿Qué pasa Amy? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? (pregunto extrañada la rubia)**

- **Lo que pasa es que mi madre se enteró por la radio, que el famoso pianista Yusuke Amade, estará en el baile de disfraces de la bruja (le dijo la futura doctora)**

- **¿En serio? (pregunto asombrada Sere)**

- **Si, y pues resulta que mi mama quedo tan encantada con el concierto, que le hubiera gustado conseguir un autógrafo de él, por favor Serena ¿no puedes ir tan solo un ratito a esa fiesta a conseguirle a mi madre ese autógrafo?**

- **Pero Amy...es que yo**

- **Por favor Serena, te lo ruego es muy importante para mi mama**

- **Lo siento Amy (se disculpó la rubia de chonguitos) de ninguna manera iré a esa fiesta, no quiero toparme con esa bruja insoportable**

- **Pero... (Dijo la futura doctora, en eso sonó el teléfono de la casa de Serena)**

- **Espera Amy voy a contestar en seguida regreso**

**En eso que Serena fue a contestar las chicas se quedan hablando en susurros**

- **Les dije que no sería fácil (dijo Amy)**

- **Tienes que poner más realismo Amy (le dijo Mina)**

- **¿Mas realismo? ¿a qué te refieres Mina? (pregunto la peliazul)**

- **Debes ser más convincente con Serena, tienes que poner cara, de sufrimiento, como si en verdad quisieras conseguir ese autógrafo para tu mama (explico la rubia de ojos celestes y moño rojo)**

- A**y no lo sé, aun siento algo de vergüenza haciendo esto (dijo la futura doctora)**

- **No te preocupes Amy nosotras te ayudaremos (la apoyo Rei)**

**En eso venia Serena de contestar la llamada, tenía una cara de asombrada**

- **¿Qué sucede Serena? (le pregunto Lita)**

- **Es extraño, acabo de recibir una llamada de la bruja**

**Las chicas se quedan viendo las 4 mutuamente**

- **Bueno y ¿qué te dijo? (le pregunto Rei, esta vez)**

- **Que ya no me va a necesitar para... (Dijo haciendo una pausa, puesto que Serena no sabía que las chicas, ya estaban al tanto de que ella iba a preparar las cosas del baile y la boda)...para unos asuntos que tenía pendientes** **(dijo sin salir de su asombro)**

- **Debe referirse al baile** **(dijo Rei en susurros)**

- **Hey ¿qué pasa Rei? que tanto susurras (pregunto Sere molesta)**

- **Ah, no nada jajajaj (dijo la sacerdotisa con una risita nerviosa)**

- **Bueno Serena por favor, ¿no podrías conseguirme el autógrafo? (retomo Amy la conversación)**

- **No Amy ya dije que no, en verdad lo lamento**

- **Oh vamos Serena es solo un ratito nada más, llegas a la fiesta, entras, pides el autógrafo y te vas** (le dijo Rei)

- **No Rei (respondió Sere, molesta) no entiendes, que no ves que necesito un disfraz para entrar, además no estoy invitada a esa fiesta**

- **Por el disfraz no te preocupes, nosotras te conseguimos uno (explico Mina)**

- **Pero...**

- **Anda Serena, hazlo por la mama de Amy, recuerda que ella te reviso cuando regresabas del accidente** **(le dijo Lita, en eso Serena se le queda viendo a Amy)**

- **Por favor Serena, por favor (suplico la peliazul)**

- **Ah está bien, lo hare**

- **Muchas gracias Serena (dijo la futura doctora, mientras abrazaba a su amiga)**

- **Pero conste que solo lo hago por tu mama Amy**

- **Si**

- **Bueno ya que dijiste que si toma esto** **(dijo Mina enseñándole la caja del disfraz y la peluca)**

- **¿Qué es esto? (pregunto Sere extrañada)**

- **Tu disfraz para la fiesta y además una peluca (le dijo Mina)**

- **¿Qué? ¿Una peluca roja? Mina no necesito esto (dijo Sere algo molesta)**

- **Emm eh emm claro que sí, te verás fabulosa, anda no se diga más usaras esto y punto si (sentencio Mina)**

- **Pero...**

- **Pero nada Serena, ya está decidido, llega mañana en la tarde a casa de Rei, si nosotras nos encargaremos de arreglarte ¿de acuerdo? (volvió a hablar la rubia de ojos celestes y moño rojo)**

- **Si de acuerdo está bien** **(suspiro Sere, no muy convencida)**

- **Bueno ya nos vamos Serena (le dijo la castaña ojiverde)**

- **Esperen chicas tengo algo que decirles (dijo la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **Si ¿qué pasa? (pregunto la peliazul)**

- **Bueno resulta que Seiya me hablo, y nos ha invitado a salir mañana en la noche**

- **Dirás que te invito a salir ¿verdad? (le dijo Rei) bueno con todo esto le dirás que no ¿cierto?**

- **No, nos ha invitado a las 5 quiere que vayamos a conocer una nueva disco que han inaugurado hace unos días**

- **¿Queeeee? a las 5** **(todas asombradas)**

- **Si, pero ¿qué les pasa? pensé que se alegrarían (dijo la rubia de chonguitos, levantando una ceja**

- **Si Serena nos alegra pero... (Dijo Rei)**

- **También irán Taiki y Yaten (dijo Sere)**

- **Espera dijiste Taiki (dijo ilusionada Lita)**

- **Y Yaten (hablo Mina de igual forma, ambas con ojitos de estrella)**

- **Si** (dijo Sere)

- **Por supuesto que vamos a ir** **(dijeron entusiasmadas Lita y Mina)**

- **Bueno como quieren que vaya a pedirle el autógrafo al músico pienso incorporármeles a ustedes después ¿qué dicen? (concluyo Sere)**

- **Esa es buena idea Serena, hasta que al fin piensas con la cabeza (le dijo Rei, molestándola)**

- **Rei que mala eres (dijo Sere, haciendo pucherito)**

- **_Y ahora que vamos a hacer, hay que distraer a Seiya, gran parte de la noche, porque Serena va a estar en esta fiesta,_** **_tengo que hablarlo con las chicas (pensó Rei)_**

- **Bueno Serena hoy si nos vamos (dijo la castaña ojiverde)**

- **Si te vemos mañana (le dijo Mina)**

- **Adiós Serena y una vez más gracias (hablo Amy)**

- **Mas te vale que llegues mañana, o si no lo lamentaras (la amenazo furiosa la bella sacerdotisa)**

- **Si ahí estaré Rei descuida (dijo Sere, con una gotita en su cabeza)**

**En eso las chicas se fueron, en el camino iban platicando**

- **Tenemos que hacer algo para distraer a Seiya chicas (dijo Rei)**

- **Si, va a ser muy difícil, ponerle un millón de pretextos, porque Serena no se aparecerá en esa salida (hablo Lita, preocupada)**

- **Algo se nos tiene que ocurrir (dijo Mina, nerviosa)**

- **Descuiden chicas, ya pensaremos en algo ya lo verán (animo Amy)**

- **Ojala Amy (dijo Rei)**

**CONTINUARA**

**...**

Bien ¿Qué les pareció el cap? déjanos tus reviews porfa :D

Esperamos que les haya gustado, hasta aquí llegamos con este cap y no te pierdas el 29: "una romántica despedida" va a estar muy bonito y emocionante ;)

Gracias por leernos, y si aun no nos dejas reviews ANIMEnse a hacerlo, nos vemos y gracias por su apoyo

Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily


	29. Chapter 29: Una Romántica Despedida

Hola amigos, nuevamente les traemos un nuevo cap, como pueden ver, ahora traemos personajes nuevos (Taiki y Yaten) y aparte un nuevo personaje, que conocerán en este cap :) esperamos que les agrade, veamos que pasara ahora, sin mas los dejamos con el cap 29

Créditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor Moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

* Capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

Cuando lean letras _cursivas_, son los pensamientos de los personajes ok

**En eso las chicas se fueron, en el camino iban platicando**

- **Tenemos que hacer algo para distraer a Seiya chicas (dijo Rei)**

- **Si, va a ser muy difícil, ponerle un millón de pretextos, porque Serena no se aparecerá en esa salida (hablo Lita, preocupada)**

- **Algo se nos tiene que ocurrir (dijo Mina, nerviosa)**

- **Descuiden chicas, ya pensaremos en algo ya lo verán (animo Amy)**

- **Ojala Amy (dijo Rei)**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

**_A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO_**

**CAP 29: UNA ROMANTICA DESPEDIDA**

**Finalmente llego el día sábado, las chicas se encontraban en el salón decorándolo para la fiesta**

- **Quiero esos globos por aquí** **(le dijo Beryl a Amy)**

- **Si está bien (respondió la peliazul)**

- **¿Le parece bien, estas luces acá? (pregunto Lita, a la bruja)**

- **Mmm creo que no, mejor ponlas más en el centro del salón, ya que cuando me alumbren todas esas luces, brillare como una reina, y seré el centro de atracción de la fiesta (dijo la bruja muy emocionada)**

- **_No soporto a esta vieja bruja solo quiere llamar la atención_** **(pensó muy molesta la castaña ojiverde)**

- **Pero ¿qué es esto? (dijo la bruja pelirroja furiosa, al dirigirse donde se encontraba Mina)**

- **¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo malo con estos manteles de la mesa? (pregunto la rubia de ojos celestes y moño rojo)**

- **Claro que sí, te dije que pusieran los de este color en las mesas de allá de la esquina, no en estas del centro (le dijo furiosa Beryl)**

- **Lo siento perdón (se disculpó Mina) enseguida los cambiare**

- **Eso está mucho mejor; y** **tu** **(dijo la pelirroja, mientras se dirigía a Rei)** **más vale que dejes este piano reluciente, ya que un pianista de la categoría de Yusuke se merece lo mejor ¡entiendes!**

- **Si claro ya entendí** **(dijo Rei, mientras Beryl se iba a ver la parte de afuera del salón)** **ya no la soporto ¿quién se cree esta bruja? (dijo la sacerdotisa furiosa) es solo bla bla bla **

- **Cálmate Rei, ya casi termínanos con esto, debemos apresurarnos, porque Serena llegara en unas horas a tu casa (le dijo Amy tratando de tranquilizarla)**

- **Si hay que poner en marcha la parte del plan de encerrar a la bruja (dijo Lita)**

- **Ahí viene la bruja disimulen** **(dijo Mina mientras todas regresaban a sus puestos de nuevo)**

**Mientras tanto Serena se encontraba en su casa**

- **No puedo creerlo Luna, quería evitar ver a Darién, y ahora lo voy a ver aunque sea de lejos, y de seguro disfrutando del baile con esa bruja (dijo la rubia de chonguitos, mientras abrazaba a su gatita)**

- **Miau**

- **Me gustaría bailar con él aunque sea un momento, pero...la última vez que estuve en un baile no me fue nada bien, porque me di cuenta que la bruja esa, era su novia, y ahora es su prometida y es un hecho que si se van a casar, lo he perdido para siempre luna, y lo peor de todo es que el no recuerda nada de los lindos momentos que vivimos juntos** **(dijo mientras unas lágrimas le bajaban por su rostro)**

**Mientras tanto las chicas**

- **Bien ya terminamos (dijo la futura doctora)**

- **Ahora solo nos falta encerrar a la bruja (expreso Rei)**

- **Si pero ¿dónde? tiene que ser en un lugar lejos de aquí (dijo Mina, en eso Beryl se acerca a las chicas)**

- **Bien tontas, ya es hora de que se marchen, me han sido muy útiles, pero ya no necesito de sus servicios así que pueden irse (dijo la bruja bien altanera)**

- **Eres una, como te atreves a hablarnos así (dijo Lita en voz baja, pero estaba que echaba humo)**

- **No Lita, por favor cálmate (la trato de tranquilizar Amy)**

- **Dijiste algo (pregunto Beryl a la castaña ojiverde)**

- **No nada (respondió Lita, tratando de controlar su ira)**

- **Adiós tontuelas** **(dijo Beryl mientras se iba)**

- **Mmm (dijo la pelinegra en actitud pensativa)**

- **¿Qué sucede Rei? ahora en que estás pensando (pregunto Lita)**

- **En como detener a esta bruja, vamos síganme (dijo la bella sacerdotisa)**

- **Pero Rei ¿a dónde vamos? (pregunto dudosa la futura doctora)**

- **A seguirla a ella, vamos rápido que no tenemos mucho tiempo (en eso siguieron a Beryl y llegaron al apartamento de ella)**

- **Entro ahí (dijo Mina)**

- **Probablemente va a prepararse para el baile (expreso la castaña ojiverde)**

- **Ah sí, eso ya lo veremos (hablo Rei)**

- **¿En qué estás pensando Rei? (volvió a preguntar Amy)**

- **Hay que entrar ahí (dijo la pelinegra de ojos violeta bien decidida)**

- **¿Pero cómo? (pregunto Lita esta vez; las chicas estaban escondidas, observando a la bruja)**

**En eso Beryl se disponía a entrar a su apartamento, pero le sonó el celular era Darién, y mientras atendía la llamada ya no entro a su cuarto, y dejo la puerta abierta, en eso aprovecharon las chicas, entraron y se escondieron, luego Beryl entro y se dio una ducha, mientras se bañaba las chicas empezaron a ver el lugar y a pensar de qué manera la podían encerrar, en eso Rei vio el armario**

- **Oigan chicas, creo que ya sé dónde podemos encerrarla** **(dijo mientras les mostraba el armario)**

- **Que buena idea (secundo Lita)**

- **Pero ahora hay que ver como la hacemos salir (hablo Amy)**

- **Mmm, creo que ya sé cómo (expreso Mina, mientras les guiñaba el ojo a sus amigas)**

**En eso Beryl sale del baño y empieza a vestirse, pero aun no tenía su disfraz puesto, en eso**

- **Rinnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg (la alarma de incendios suena en todo el edificio de apartamentos)**

- **Oh no que está pasando aquí** **(dijo Beryl asustada al oír la alarma y oyó la bulla de los demás residentes del lugar y cuando está dispuesta a salir de su apartamento, alguien la agarra por detrás y la empuja y queda encerrada en el closet)** **¿qué es esto? noooooooooo déjenme salir ¡auxilio!** **(Dijo mientras se quedaba gritando y lloriqueando)**

- **Te lo mereces bruja** **(dijo Lita mientras echaba llave al closet)**

- **Salgamos de aquí (sugirió la bella sacerdotisa)**

- **¿Creen que estará bien? (pregunto la peliazul)**

- **Claro que si Amy, después de todo, se lo merece por todo lo que le hizo a Serena (le dijo la rubia de ojos celestes y moño rojo)**

**En eso las chicas se fueron, paso el tiempo y Serena llego a casa de Rei**

- **Bien chicas ya estoy aquí (dijo la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **Al fin llegas Serena (le dijo Amy)**

- **Si Amy** (respondió Sere)

- **Bueno Serena ¿estas lista? debes lucir muy linda en la fiesta (le animo Lita)**

- **Pero chicas no es para tanto, solo estaré unos minutos** (volvió a hablar la rubia de chonguitos)

- **No importa Serena, debes de lucir radiante en esa fiesta (le dijo Mina, con ojitos en forma de estrella)**

- **Tanta cosa por un autógrafo (dijo extrañada Sere)**

- **Bueno Serena todo mundo va a estar disfrazado ¿no? no puedes pasar desapercibida en esa fiesta (le dijo Rei)**

- **Rei tiene razón Serena (hablo la futura doctora)**

- **Hay no chicas es que no se (dijo Sere dudosa) no estoy segura de ir**

- **Vamos Serena ya estas acá no, no puedes echarte para atrás, piensa en la mama de Amy (le dijo la castaña ojiverde)**

- **De acuerdo chicas (dijo la bella rubia de chonguitos, suspirando)**

**En eso las chicas empezaron a preparar a Serena, con el disfraz, y finalmente cuando ya estaba casi lista**

- **Bueno ahora te pondremos los últimos detalles (le dijo la rubia de ojos celestes y moño rojo, mientras le mostraba algo a Sere)**

- A**y no Mina, no lo sé ¿una peluca? (pregunto Sere, desaprobando la idea)**

- **Si Serena te verás genial con ella** **(le dijo Lita y en le amarra el pelo a Serena y Mina le pone la peluca)** **listo**

- **Me veo extraña (dijo la rubia al verse ya lista en el espejo, con el disfraz y la peluca roja)**

- **Te ves bien Serena** (le animo Mina)

- **Bueno ya me voy (dijo Sere, emprendiendo camino a la fiesta)**

- **Espera Serena, no olvides esto** **(dijo Amy mientras le ponía algo en el rostro)**

- **¿Qué? un disfraz (pregunto extrañada Sere)**

- **Por algo es un baile de disfraces (le dijo dulcemente la peliazul)**

- **Si te ves fantástica (le dijo Lita)**

- **Irreconocible diría yo (hablo Rei)**

- **Bueno hoy si ya me voy (dijo la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **Espera Serena** **(dijo Rei mientras la detenía)**

- **Y ahora ¿qué pasa Rei?**

- **Suerte (le dijo la bella sacerdotisa mientras abrazaba a su amiga)**

**En eso Serena se fue, iba súper nerviosa ya que vería a Darién aunque sea de lejos**

- **Cielos tengo tantos nervios (se decía ella misma, mientras se comía las uñas de los nervios) ojala y Darién, no me reconozca**

**En eso llego la noche, los invitados poco a poco llegaban a la fiesta, Yusuke ya estaba ahí, y Darién también, él iba recibiendo a los invitados que iban llegando, a la vez, se preguntaba el porqué Beryl no había llegado aún, decidió no hablarle al celular para no interrumpirla en su preparación a la fiesta, luego llego Serena pero no había visto a Darién**

- **Cielos cuanta gente, y todos vienen muy elegantes, ¿me pregunto de donde habrán sacado las chicas este disfraz? es muy hermoso** **(en eso Serena vio a Yusuke)** **oh ahí esta Yusuke** **(en eso Serena se dirige a donde el)** **¡Señor Yusuke! ¡Señor Yusuke!**

- **Ah con todo respeto señorita se ve muy hermosa (le dijo el pianista a la rubia disfrazada)**

- **Gracias, oiga señor Yusuke, ¿me puede dar un autógrafo?**

- **Por supuesto que sí** **(dijo mientras lo firmaba)** **aquí tiene señorita Aku** **(en eso le da el autógrafo a Serena)**

- **¿Señorita Aku? (pregunto Sere, extrañada) ah no debe de haber un error, yo solo... (Dijo la rubia intentando aclarar todo con Yusuke, pero en eso)**

- **Hey ahí estas** **(dijo Darién mientras se llevaba repentinamente a Serena dejando a Yusuke en el piano)** **me permite este baile señorita**

- **_Hay no es Darién, pero ¿qué pasa aquí?_** (pensó la rubia de chonguitos extrañada)

**Mientras tanto la chicas y los 3 lights se encontraban en la disco, Seiya estaba algo molesto**

- **Oh vamos Seiya quita esa cara (le dijo Mina, tratando de animar al pelinegro)**

- **Si anímate hermano (le dijo Yaten)**

- **¿Cómo pueden decirme eso? si Serena no se encuentra aquí (respondió el pelinegro de coleta muy molesto)**

- **Eh bueno ya te dijimos, recibió una llamada de su mama, y como sabes la familia de ella no se encuentra así que de seguro tardara en venir (le dijo Rei, inventando esa mentira)**

- **Si pero ¿cuánto más tardara? (pregunto Seiya desesperado)**

- **No lo sabemos (respondió Lita, apenada con una gotita en la cabeza)**

**En eso paran la música de la disco y el dj se pone a hablar**

- **Muy bien damas y caballeros, quiero que me pongan su atención, les tenemos en esta noche a una invitada muy especial, recíbanla con un caluroso aplauso**

- **¿De quién se tratara? (pregunto Seiya)**

- **No lo sé (dijo Taiki)**

**En eso sale a la plataforma una chica, muy hermosa, buen cuerpo, piel blanca, delgada, cabello corto y azul oscuro estaba vestida como una rockera, y empieza a tocar y cantar música de rock**

- ¡**Oh dios mío! No puede ser (dijo Lita, muy asombrada al ver a la chica)**

- **¿Quién es esa chica? (pregunto el pelinegro de coleta)**

- **Es Hira Minamisawa (respondió la castaña ojiverde)**

- **¿Estás hablando en serio Lita? ¿En verdad es ella? (pregunto asombrado Taiki)**

- **Si, yo soy gran admiradora de ella (respondió emocionada Lita, con ojos de estrellitas)**

- **Pues yo veo que toca y canta muy bien (dijo Yaten)**

- **No lo entiendo ¿quién es Hira Minamisawa? (pregunto extrañadísimo Seiya)**

- A**y Seiya, como has estado desactualizado no sabes nada, esa chica es la nueva atracción de la música del rock si no hacemos algo, nos va a quitar la popularidad (le respondió algo molesto Yaten)**

- **Te advertí que la competencia estaba dura** (hablo Taiki)

- **Vamos chicos, le tienen miedo a ella, es nueva en el negocio ¿no? seguramente no durara mucho** **(dijo Seiya muy confiado, en eso ella termina de cantar y la multitud le aplaude eufóricamente)**

- **No durara mucho ¿eh?** **(dijeron molestos y al mismo tiempoTaiki y Yaten)**

- **Y ahí la tenían amigos, ella es la nueva cantante de rock ¡Hira Minamisawa!** **(Volvió a hablar el dj, el público sigue aplaudiendo y le piden otra canción a la chica)**

Mientras tanto Beryl, encerrada en el closet  
- **¡Auxilliiiiiiiiiioooooooo! oh no es inútil (dijo la bruja cansada de tanto gritar) nadie me escucha y lo peor de todo es que la fiesta ya empezó, no lo entiendo, después del alboroto del incendio, alguien me agarro por detrás, y lo peor es que no le pude ver la cara (dijo molesta), tuvo que ser alguien que no quería que fuera a la fiesta, ¿me pregunto quién? apuesto a que fue la mocosa esa, me las va a pagar cuando la vea, y lo peor de todo es que mi celular quedo afuera**

**En eso Beryl empieza a oír una voz que viene de afuera**

- **¿Beryl estas aquí? (pregunto la persona)**

- **Oh (dijo asombrada la pelirroja, al reconocer la voz) es Jedite, ¡Jedite aquí estoy!** **(Dijo mientras gritaba y estaba empezando a golpear las puertas del closet en eso Jedite escucha los ruidos)**

- **¿Beryl? (pregunto extrañado al estar cerca del armario)**

- **Jedite por favor ábreme**

- **¿Qué haces ahí?**

- **Eso no importa tonto, solo quiero que me abras**

- **Esta bien, está bien** **(en eso Jedite intento abrir)** **oye no puedo esto tiene llave**

- **Entonces busca la llave, debe de estar por ahí** **(en eso Jedite la empieza a buscar)**

- **La encontré**

- **No te quedes ahí parado ¡ábreme ya!**

- **Esta bien** **(en eso abre)**

- **Oh Jedite mi héroe (dijo la bruja al salir del closet y beso a Jedite) gracias amor por rescatarme**

- **¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí? ¿Te encuentras bien?**

- **Si, pero alguien me tendió una trampa, y me encerró, y sé que eran varios porque escuche algunas voces, pero no entendí lo que decían, pero ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?**

- **Bueno te estuve llamando varias veces a tu celular y al ver que no me contestabas, supuse que algo estaba mal, así que vine a investigar que pasaba, pero me preocupe mucho, cuando vi, que hubo una alarma de incendios, aunque después me entere, de que todo era una farsa**

- **Te lo agradezco mi amor** **(en eso Beryl se acerca al tocador)**

- **¿Qué estás haciendo?**

- **Es obvio no, voy a terminarme de arreglar y así iré a la fiesta, no voy a permitir que la fiesta se lleve a cabo sin mí, y te juro Jedite que en cuanto encuentre a los culpables de esto, que estoy segura fue la mocosita esa, me las va a pagar y bien caras**

- **Bueno mejor te apuras, ya que la fiesta tengo entendido que comenzó y hace mucho**

- **Si en seguida voy** **(dijo mientras terminaba de alistarse)**

**Mientras tanto en la disco**

- **Guau esa chica es buena, miren como la aclama la multitud (hablo Taiki)**

- **Buena se queda poco, es buenísima (dijo Lita)**

- **Oye Lita ¿de qué lado estas? ¿de esa extraña o de nosotros? (le pregunto Yaten)**

- **Bueno, bueno, estoy del lado de ambos, me encanta su grupo y Hira por supuesto (aclaro la castaña ojiverde)**

**En eso vieron que la chica se iba y el dj volvió a hablar**

- **En un momento regresara la linda Hira, mientras toma un descanso** **(en eso alguien se le acerca al dj y le da un anuncio)** **oh, bueno amigos, esta es nuestra noche de suerte nos acaban de avisar, que en nuestra discoteca, tenemos entre el público a nada más y nada menos que looooooossssssss 3 liiiiiiighhhhhttttttttssssss** **(en eso los enfocan a los chicos con unos reflectores y las chicas al verlos enloquecen)** **pero que sorpresa más grande** **(las chicas de la disco se acercan a ellos para pedirles un autógrafo)**

- **Oye Yaten no te pases con las chicas eh** **(dijo Mina algo molesta)**

- **Pero que te pasa Mina, si solo estoy dando autógrafos, además, no hay nada entre nosotros eh** **(dijo el chico en tono burlón)**

- **Claro que si recuerda que soy tu novia, solo que aún no estas enterado (le respondió la rubia de ojos celestes y moño rojo)**

- **Oye Seiya, si no hacemos algo esa chica Hira, nos va a quitar a nuestro público (dijo Taiki)**

**En eso Seiya se queda pensando y se le queda viendo a la plataforma**

- **¿Con que si eh? esa chica quien se cree que es, vamos amigos, demostremole a esta gente quienes son los 3 lights** **(en eso suben a la plataforma)** **buenas noches a todos, bueno gracias por la bienvenida, ahora los vamos a deleitar con unas cuantas canciones** **(en eso empiezan a cantar varios de sus éxitos y las chicas enloquecían)**

**Cuando ya tenían ratos de haber estado cantando los chicos, llega Hira**

- **¡¿Pero qué significa esto?!** **(Grito la chica y todo mundo la volteo a ver y se quedó callado)** **¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿y porque están usurpando MI escenario? (dijo molesta la rockera)**

- **¿Qué te pasa niña acaso no habías oído hablar de nosotros? (la ataco Seiya con otra pregunta)**

- **¿Y tú quién rayos eres eh? (pregunto la bella Hira)**

- **Soy Seiya Kou, vocalista de los 3 lights**

- **Ah, con que ustedes son los "famosos" 3 lights, no me sorprende (dijo la chica rodando los ojos) fuera de la plataforma, este es mi escenario**

- **Oh por dios es una guerra entre bandas (expreso Amy, preocupada)**

- **Si eso parece Amy (le dijo la pelinegra)**

- **¿Tu escenario? por favor niña, ¿acaso ves tu nombre en alguna parte de aquí? (siguió Seiya peleando con la chica)**

- **Mira niño insolente, yo llevo cantando aquí desde que abrieron esta disco, así que por lo tanto, este es más escenario mío que de cualquier otro (le respondió la bella rockera)**

- **Oye Seiya, deja de estar peleando con ella ¿sí?** **(le susurro Taiki)**

- **Si, mejor será que la dejes en paz (le dijo Yaten)**

- **De ninguna manera, no voy a permitir que nos robe a nuestro público (expreso el pelinegro de coleta)**

- **¿Que tanto estas susurrando tú con tus compañeros? ¿Eh? (pregunto Hira)**

- **Bueno estábamos hablando, de lo insoportable que eres niñita (le dijo Seiya)**

- **Insoportable ¿yo? soy mucho mejor cantante que tú, que no oías como el público me aclamaba**

- **Discúlpame princesa, pero nosotros somos 3 y tú eres 1, y que yo sepa, nuestros fans, nos aclamaban más a nosotros que a ti**

- **Hay no Seiya deja de estar peleando (le dijo Amy, al pelinegro nerviosa)**

- **¡Yaten, haz algo!** **(Grito Mina desde su asiento)**

- **No puedo soportar ver a mis cantantes favoritos peleando entre sí (dijo Lita, tapándose los ojos)**

- **Cálmate Lita (dijo la bella sacerdotisa)**  
- **Te reto a un duelo de bandas (le dijo el pelinegro de coleta a la bella Hira) el público decide quién se queda aquí, tu contra nosotros**

- **¿Qué? un duelo de bandas, eso es ridículo**

- **Ah sí, no será acaso ¿qué tienes miedo? "insoportable" (le dijo Seiya enojado)**

- **Yo no te tengo miedo "insolente" (respondió Hira, de igual manera, enojada)**

**En eso empezaron el duelo entre bandas, la multitud aclamaba a todos por igual, parecía un empate**

- **Yo gane (grito Hira)**

- **Claro que no, nosotros ganamos (le dijo Seiya)**  
- **Seiya, esto no tiene sentido (dijo el peliplateado)**

- **Si ya basta (expreso el castaño)**

- **No hasta que esa insoportable aprenda la lección** **(dijo Seiya, en eso alguien del público grito)**

- **¿Y porque no cantan los 4 juntos?**

- **¿Queeeee O.O?** **(Seiya y Hira)**

- **Que canten, que canten, que canten** **(el público los aclamaba, en eso el dj intervino)**

- **Damas y caballeros, a petición del público, por primera vez en esta noche, oirán algo nuevo e innovador, los 3 lights y Hira Minamisawa juntos cantando un aplauso** **(el público aplaudía)**

- **Esto estará bueno (dijo Lita mientras no contenía la emoción)**

- **_Le demostrare a esta insoportable, lo bueno que podemos ser con o sin ella (pensó el cantante de los 3 ligths)_**

- **_Este insolente me las va a pagar todas_** **(pensó la bella chica y en eso los 4 se pusieron a tocar y a cantar y a todos les pareció increíble)**

**Mientras tanto en el baile de disfraces, Darién tenia ratos de estar bailando con Serena, claro que Darién no sabía que Serena era la que estaba con él, en eso Yusuke paro la música**

- **Buenas noches damas y caballeros, es un placer estar aquí con ustedes en esta noche, ya que estamos por celebrar, el compromiso entre la señorita Beryl Aku y el joven Darién Chiba, un aplauso por favor (en eso una luz los ilumino a ambos, mientras los invitados le aplaudían)**

- **_¿Que O.O? ay no piensan que yo soy la bruja esa (pensó Sere, angustiada)_**

- **Y a petición del novio, voy a tocar uno de mis grandes éxitos, esta melodía fue de las primeras que toque cuando recién iniciaba mi carrera de músico** **(en eso le aplaudieron a Yusuke los invitados y la melodía empezó a sonar)**

- **Mi amor, esta es mi melodía favorita, (dijo el guapo arquitecto y estaba muy feliz) anda ven vamos a bailar** **(en ese momento Darién agarra la mano de Serena y cuando la toma el sintió algo distinto)** **has estado muy callada mi amor, no has dicho palabra en toda la noche ¿te sucede algo?**

- **_¿Qué hago? (pensaba Serena) si hablo Darién notara que no soy Beryl, pero sin embargo estoy disfrutando tanto bailar con él, además esta es la melodía que me trae mucha nostalgia, es muy hermosa_** **(en eso Serena sonrió)**

- **Veo que a ti te gusta la melodía, creo que te has quedado sin palabras** **(Serena solo asiente con la cabeza)**

- **_Creo que me voy a quedar bailando con Darién un ratito (seguía pensando la rubia de chonguitos) ¿me pregunto dónde estará la bruja? mientras ella no aparezca creo que no habrá problema_**

**Pero Darién como estaba bailando con Serena sentía algo diferente, y se estaba dejando llevar por eso tan especial que sentía en ese momento**

- **Beryl esta noche, luces radiante, es más me siento algo diferente, ahorita que estoy contigo, sabes nunca te había visto así, sin duda estoy realmente enamorado de ti (dijo Darién ilusionado) un día de estos estaba pensando en que si realmente eras el amor de mi vida, pero ahora no me cabe la menor duda, y sé que lo eres** (le dijo mientras le dedicaba a Sere una bella sonrisa)

- **_Como me gustaría que esas palabras fueran para mí (pensó Sere algo triste) pero no es para esa bruja_** **(en eso Serena bajo un poco el rostro)**

- **¿Aun sigues callada mi amor?**

- **Mmm mmm** **(Serena solo murmura)**

- **No importa, bueno ahora que estas calladita, quiero hablarte, mi amor, te imaginas lo maravilloso que será estar juntos, despertar juntos, comer juntos, dormir juntos, reír juntos, cielos estoy ansioso de compartir todos esos momentos contigo(Serena empieza a llorar)** **¿estas llorando?, oh mi pequeña, eres tan dulce Beryl** **(le dice mientras le limpia la lagrima con la mano y la abraza)**

- **_Que abrazo tan cálido, como todos los que he recibido de el_** **(piensa Serena, mientras se deja abrazar por Darién, Serena quiere hablar, pero no le salen las palabras, no puede, está conmocionada)**

- **¿Te emocionaste amor?** **(Serena asiente con la cabeza; en eso siguen bailando y Darién le sigue hablando a ella) como te dije antes mi amor, hacia tanto tiempo que no me sentía así, en este baile, es más me siento más enamorado de ti, tu sola presencia hace que me olvide de los demás y que este loco de amor por ti, no puedo esperar para estar contigo, por eso quiero que nos casemos lo más pronto, sabes mi amor tu eres, eres mi luz, el motivo de vivir, el alivio de mi soledad, la luna que quiero sentir (al decir esto se sonrojo el guapo arquitecto) para mi tu eres todo** **(Serena esta atónica, sin palabras)**

- **...**

- **...tus abrazos me llenan, eres el sol que ha inundado mi corazón, y el besarte es tocar el cielo y no me puedo esperar para hacerlo (en eso la besa tiernamente)**

- **_Me está besando, no puedo creerlo, es un beso más dulce que el que nos dimos en el bosque, no puedo evitarlo, quiero besarlo yo también_** **(pensó la bella rubia, en eso Serena le corresponde con otro beso igual)**

**Pero en un rincón escondido del salón una pelirroja disfrazada los observa a ambos de lejos y con los ojos llenos de fuego dice**

- **Sera la última vez, que te interpongas entre Darién y yo mocosita esa, prepárate para mi venganza, estoy segura de que eres tú, y ya verás como que me llamo Beryl Aku que tu NO interferirás en la boda de Darién y yo, porque él es mío, así que disfruta tus últimos momentos con él, porque no lo volverás a ver nunca jamás, eso ¡LO JURO!**

**CONTINUARA**

**...**

Y bien ¿qué les pareció el cap? verdad que estuvo emocionante, ¿Quién será esa chica Hira? solo les decimos q esperemos que no la traten mal, porque ella es de los personajes buenos, para que tengan una idea, de como es aquí les dejamos una información

* El personaje de Hira, es creación mía (Hime Lily) el nombre se lo puse yo (basado en una película) y el apellido mi amiga Haruka (apellido tomado de una verdadera japonesa) para la apariencia física del personaje de Hira se ha tomado de base al personaje de Misato Katsuragi del anime y manga Neon Genesis Evangelion, cuya creacion y propiedad pertenece al estudio Gainax y su autor es Hideaki Anno y tambien a Yoshiyuki Sadamoto

Hacemos la aclaración que Hira, es parecida a Misato, solo que ella tiene el cabello corto

Hasta aquí llegamos con este cap, no te pierdas el 30: "la rival de Seiya"

Esperamos como siempre sus reviews, gracias por leernos y si aun no te animas a escribirnos, te animamos a q lo hagas, como siempre estaremos ansiosas de saber sus opiniones y que piensan del fic

Nos leemos hasta el sig cap ;) gracias por leernos, seguirnos y hacernos de sus favoritos, nos vemos

Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily


	30. Chapter 30: La Rival de Seiya

Hola a todos, nuevamente les traemos un nuevo capitulo, estamos tristes porque ya no hemos tenido mas reviews, nos da la impresión de que no les esta gustando la historia :( pero bueno, a pesar de eso, aquí esta este nuevo cap

Créditos:

Basado en el manga y anime Sailor Moon propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

* Idea de crear el fic: Hime Lily

* Ideas desarrolladas: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

* Capitulo escrito por: Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily

Cuando lean letras _cursivas_, son los pensamientos de los personajes ok

**Pero en un rincón escondido del salón una pelirroja disfrazada los observa a ambos de lejos y con los ojos llenos de fuego dice**

- **Sera la última vez, que te interpongas entre Darién y yo mocosita esa, prepárate para mi venganza, estoy segura de que eres tú, y ya verás como que me llamo Beryl Aku que tu NO interferirás en la boda de Darién y yo, porque él es mío, así que disfruta tus últimos momentos con él, porque no lo volverás a ver nunca jamás, eso ¡LO JURO!**

**FIC DE SAILOR MOON**

**_A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO_**

**CAP 30: LA RIVAL DE SEIYA**

**Después de que se besaron**

- **Te amo mi amor (dijo el guapo arquitecto)**

- **_Yo también te amo Darién, como me gustaría poder decírtelo_** **(pensó la bella rubia de chonguitos, en eso Serena se sintió observada)** **_oh no esta mirada, es la bruja, estoy segura y esta mirándonos, probablemente se dio cuenta que estoy con Darién ¿pero dónde puede estar? ¿Dónde?_** **(dijo mientras la buscaba con su mirada, Darién sintió a Serena muy inquieta)**

- **¿Que te sucede mi amor, que te pasa? ¿Estás bien? (pregunto Darién a la rubia)**

- **_Tengo que irme ya_** **(pensó Sere, en eso se separa de Darién y sale corriendo en eso choca con Andrew pero Serena no lo vio bien ya que estaba Andrew disfrazado y no lo reconoció) oh lo siento (dijo ella mientras salió corriendo otra vez)**

**- ¿Ah? ¿Serena? (dijo Andrew todo extrañado) que extraño, escuche la voz de Serena, no, no puede ser si esa era Beryl (en eso vio a Darién correr también) ahí esta Darién**

- **Espera Beryl ¿a dónde vas?** **(dijo Darién todo extrañado)** **tengo algo importante que decirte** **(Darién salió corriendo detrás de Serena pero en eso Andrew lo detuvo)**

- **Oye amigo, bonita fiesta **

- **Hola Andrew, me alegra que te guste, ya sabes, todo fue idea de Beryl** **(dijo mientras se quedaba buscando entre la gente a Serena)**

- **¿Qué te pasa amigo?**

- **Es que Beryl, no sé a dónde se fue, salió corriendo repentinamente**

- **Si la acabo de ver, bueno probablemente fue al baño, no te preocupes ya regresara**

- **Si supongo que tienes razón amigo, y justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo importante**

- **Pues yo te vi muy acaramelado con ella ahorita**

- **Si Andrew, acabo de pasar un momento muy especial con ella (dijo Darién sin evitar sonrojarse al recordar ese romántico momento) hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así**

- **¿En serio?**

- **Si, esta noche Beryl tiene algo, no sé, diferente, desde que tome sus manos para bailar con ella, pude sentir algo especial, estuvimos bailando, y luego tuve un gran deseo de besarla, así que lo hice**

- **Guau amigo, sí que estas muy enamorado de ella (le dijo el rubio, rodando los ojos)**

- **Si y ¿sabes qué? ella también me beso, y no se con ese beso, me transmitió muchas cosas, pude sentir todo el amor que me tiene sabes, fue un beso diferente, especial, cálido, no me cabe la menor duda de que ella es la mujer de mi vida, y quiero casarme cuanto antes con ella (le explico Darién, ilusionado)**

- **Pues según lo que tú me dijiste iban a escoger fecha entre estas 4 semanas que vienen**

- **Si, le diré a Beryl que nos decidamos ya en una fecha concreta**

**En eso se les acerco la verdadera Beryl**

- **Oh ahí estas mi amor (dijo Darién, al ver a la bruja)**

- **Hola Darién (saludo la pelirroja)**

- **Recuperaste el habla (hablo el guapo arquitecto)**

-**¿Qué? (dijo Beryl extrañado y le siguió la corriente a Darién) ah sí claro, es que tú sabes mi amor, la emoción no me dejaba**

- **Si lo se mi amor, ven que quiero hablar de algo importante contigo**

- **Oh si claro**

- **Con permiso Andrew (se disculpó Darién)**

- **Oh si vayan pareja de tortolos (les dijo el rubio ojiverde)**

**En eso Beryl y Darién se ponen a bailar**

- **Y ¿de qué querías hablarme mi amor? (le pregunto la bruja a Darién)**

- **Beryl tengo algo importante que decirte, después del momento que acabamos de pasar (cuando Darién dijo eso, Beryl hizo un gran esfuerzo, por controlar su enojo, por haber visto a Darién y a Serena, besándose) he llegado a la conclusión, como te había dicho anteriormente, que eres la mujer de mi vida, y te amo, mi amor**

- **Oh Darién, yo también te amo (le dijo la bruja)**

- **Pero ya lo tengo decidido, quiero que elijamos en este mismo instante nuestra fecha de bodas, quiero casarme contigo cuanto antes**

- **¿Qué? oh Darién elegir fecha ya, oh esto no me lo esperaba, bueno dijimos que en este mes que viene ¿no?**

- **Si pero pongámonos claros, escojamos una fecha**

- **Muy bien ¿qué te parece? dentro de 3 semanas no mejor dentro de 2 semanas**

- **¿2 semanas? Mmm (dijo Darién, después de pensarlo un rato) si me parece perfecto**

- **¿En serio te parece en 2 semanas?**

- **Claro que si amor**

- **Oh Darién, te amo (dijo la bruja feliz, mientras lo abrazaba y besaba)**

- **Y yo a ti**

- **_Te tengo (pensaba la bruja) no sé qué fue lo que paso, pero esto me está saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba_**

**Mientras tanto en la disco, los 3 lights y Hira habían terminado de cantar, el público no dejaba de aplaudirles**

- **Eso fue increíble chicos (les dijo Lita ilusionada, con ojitos de estrella)**

- **Si la verdad que los 4 sonaron geniales (secundo Mina)**

- **Oye Hira, soy Taiki (le dijo el castaño a la chica, mientras le daba la mano) en verdad te felicito tienes una linda voz, y tocas excelente**

- **Y yo soy Yaten (dijo el peliplateado, haciendo lo mismo que su hermano) lo mismo digo**

- **Muchas gracias chicos (dijo Hira)**

- **Oigan, pero que hacen, por favor, si nosotros sonamos mucho mejor que ella (reclamo Seiya furioso)**

- **Al parecer tus amigos sí reconocen el verdadero talento "insolente" (le dijo la rockera)**

- **Ya cállate "insoportable"**

- **Oye Seiya ya basta, porque no hacen las pases y son buenos amigos (sugirió Taiki)**

- **¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Hacer las paces con ella? jamás (dijo molesto, el joven ojiazul de coleta) no ven que ella es el enemigo, la competencia**

- **Lo mismo digo yo, quien quisiera ser amigo de un insolente como él (expreso Hira)**

- **Vamos Seiya no es para tanto, (dijo Yaten, alzando una ceja) yo creo que sonamos geniales**

- **Yo creo que los 4 se complementan, suenan muy bien, además no escuchan al público como les aclama (les dijo Amy)**

- **Oh por favor Amy (expreso Seiya) si el público está contento es por nosotros no por ella**

- **Bueno no estoy de acuerdo, además si yo quisiera tener mi grupo ya lo hubiera formado, prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada, ya me voy de todas formas, adiós, Taiki y Yaten (dijo la chica rockera)**

- **Adiós Hira** **(Taiki y Yaten)**

- **Sera mejor que nos vallamos amigos** **(dijo Seiya al tiempo que salían todos de la disco)**

**Mientras los 3 lights y las chicas iban de camino a su casa, se encuentran con Serena (ya cambiada, sin el disfraz) ya que ella iba para la disco**

- **Oh bombón ahí estas (la saludo Seiya)**

- **Hola Seiya** **(saludo la rubia de chonguitos, muy feliz, Serena estaba en las nubes)**

**En eso las chicas se pusieron a susurrar entre ellas**

- **¿Qué le pasa a Serena?** (pregunto Rei)

- **No lo sé, pero se ve rara (expreso la futura doctora)**

- **Si tiene una cara de boba (dijo la bella sacerdotisa)**

- **Talves pasó algo en la fiesta (hablo Lita)**

- **A lo mejor y talves las cosas entre ella y Darién salieron mejor de lo que esperábamos (expreso Mina contenta)**

- **Oye bombón ¿cómo te fue con tu familia? ¿Está todo bien? (pregunto Seiya)**

- **Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (dijo Serena muy ilusionada) todo salió de maravilla** **(Serena contestaba a Seiya sin ponerle mucha atención)**

- **Me alegra bombón**

- **Tengo mucha curiosidad ¿qué habrá pasado? (se preguntó la rubia de ojos celestes y moño rojo)**

- **¿De qué estás hablando Mina? (pregunto el peliplateado)**

- **Ah nada Yaten jajaja (risita nerviosa)**

- **Oye escucha Serena te lo perdiste los 3 lights y Hira Minagisawa en un duelo de bandas (le dijo la castaña ojiverde)**

- **Ah sí, que bueno Lita, me lo cuentas después (Serena estaba en otra onda)**

- **Oye bombón te llevare a tu casa (le dijo Seiya a la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **Claro Seiya me encantaría (respondió ella)**

- **¿Te encuentras bien?**

- **Si estoy perfectamente bien Seiya, vámonos**

- **Oye Yaten ¿porque tú no me ofreces llevarme a mi casa? (pregunto molesta Mina)**

- **Te volviste loca Mina, no tengo porque hacerlo, si solo somos amigos**

- **Ya te dije que yo soy tu novia secreta **

- **Ah antes de que hagas escándalos, está bien te llevare a tu casa**

**Taiki se ofreció a llevar a Lita, Rei y Amy a sus casas, luego llego el día lunes y ese día Serena pidió permiso para faltar a la empresa, ya que la había citado el profesor Yunokawa, para ir a entregarle un reporte más de su servicio social, Seiya la acompaño esta vez**

- **Muy bien señorita Tsukino, ha hecho un excelente trabajo, ya está en la recta final de su servicio social (le dijo el profesor**

- **¿En serio? viiiivaaaaaaaaaa (grito muy contenta Sere y pensaba) ****_al fin podre librarme de este servicio_**

- **Díganos profesor ¿cuánto tiempo más le falta a Serena para terminar? (pregunto el pelinegro de coleta)**

- **A ver, déjenme ver** **(dijo mientras sacaba un calendario)** **mmm (actitud pensativa) pues haciendo cuentas, le faltan 2 semanas señorita Tsukino**

- **¿Que O.O? ya solo 2 semanas ¿en serio? (pregunto Sere, asombrada)**

- **Sí, veamos hoy es lunes, usted estaría terminando su servicio social, el viernes de la siguiente semana**

- **Eso es maravilloso bombón**

- **Si, no puedo creerlo Seiya al fin terminare **

- **Entonces el último reporte me lo estaría entregando dentro de 3 semanas, así que la veré pasado ese tiempo señorita Tsukino**

- **Gracias profesor (dijo la rubia)**

**En eso Seiya y Serena iban caminando por la calle**

- **Es increíble bombón que ya vayas a terminar muy pronto**

- **Sí, yo también me alegro Seiya**

- **En cuanto termines planearemos alguna salida con las chicas**

- **Sí, ya me muero de ganas por poder disfrutar lo que resta de las vacaciones con ustedes**

- **Al fin te libraras del ambiente de esa empresa (le dijo Seiya y pensaba) ****_y de ese tal Darién también_**

- **En eso tienes razón (le dijo Sere y pensaba la rubia de chonguitos) ****_eso significa que solo veré a Darién por 2 semanas más, después de ese tiempo me separare de el para siempre, y más ahora que faltan 4 semanas para que se case_**

- **Vamos bombón te llevo a la empresa (le dijo Seiya, sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos)**

- **Si**

**En eso que iban caminando, Seiya por estar viendo a Serena, no se fijó por donde iba y sin querer tropieza con alguien y ambos caen al suelo**

- **Oh lo siento (se disculpó el pelinegro)**

- **¿Que paso? (dijo la otra persona, con la que Seiya había chocado)**

- **Seiya ¿estás bien? (pregunto Sere)**

- **Sí, estoy bien bombón**

- **Un momento yo conozco esa voz** **(dijo la otra chica y ve con quien choco) vaya, vaya, vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que el "insolente" **

- **Ahhhh (dijo Seiya molesto) no puede ser, no ahora, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí "insoportable"?**

- **¿"Insolente" "insoportable"? (Sere no entendía nada) oye Seiya ¿quién es esa chica?**

- **Y ahora ¿qué te pasa "insolente"? te pusieron a trabajar de niñera, y andas cuidando a esa chica ¿quién es? ¿Acaso es tu hermanita? (le pregunto la rockera)**

- **Ella no es mi hermanita (respondió molesto) y más vale que con ella no te metas eh**

- **No entiendo nada (decía Serena, confusa, mientras los veía a ambos discutir) ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí? Seiya ¿porque no me das una explicación?**

- **No vale la pena bombón, no tiene importancia que te diga quien es ella**

- **Si no quieres decírselo entonces lo hare yo (dijo la chica y se dirigió a Sere) hola hermanita de "insolente" mi nombre es Hira Minamisawa, soy la nueva cantante de rock del momento**

- **Eres una cantante de rock, guau (dijo Sere, ilusionada y emocionada) mucho gusto en conocerte, me llamo Serena Tsukino (y le estrecha las manos a Hira)**

- **Pero bombón ¿qué haces? (dijo Seiya boquiabierto, al ver la reacción de Sere)**

- **Seiya porque no me dijiste que tenías una nueva amiga (le reclamo Sere)**

- **Oh no te equivocas, este insolente y yo no somos amigos (le aclaro Hira, a la rubia de chonguitos)**

- **Nunca seremos amigos (secundo el pelinegro)**

- **Lamento que tengas un hermano como este, en verdad te compadezco pobre de ti (expreso la rockera)**

- **No, estas cometiendo un error, Seiya no es mi hermano (aclaro Sere)**

- **¿Ah no? (pregunto Hira extrañada)**

- **Es mí... (En eso Sere, es interrumpida por Seiya)**

- **No es necesario que se lo digas bombón, no vale la pena, ya te lo dije**

- **Pero...**

- **Sera mejor que nos vallamos, no quiero que se me termine de arruinar el día** **(dijo el pelinegro, mientras se llevaba a Serena)**

- **Mmm, pero que le pasa, ¿porque salió huyendo de esa manera? ¿Qué extraño? (dijo Hira, mientras veía a Seiya llevarse a Serena)**

- **Pero Seiya ¿que fue todo eso? (pregunto la rubia de chonguitos muy desconcertada)**

- **Ah discúlpame bombón (le dijo el joven de coleta apenado) pero es que no soporto a esa chica, ella es una nueva cantante de rock, que solo quiere hacerme la competencia, a mí y a los chicos**

- A**y Seiya no crees que estas exagerando, a mí me pareció buena persona (le dijo Sere, rodando los ojos)**

- **No bombón para nada, tan solo es una chica insoportable, por cierto cambiando de tema, sé que no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar, tu sabes de "nosotros" sé que has estado ocupada últimamente, pero...me debes una respuesta (le dijo Seiya, ilusionado) y bueno bombón aun la estoy esperando**

- **Bueno...Seiya...yo**

**En eso aparecieron Taiki y Yaten**

- **Seiya que bueno que te encontramos, hola Serena (dijo Yaten interrumpiendo el momento)**

- **Hola amigos (saludo Sere)**

- **¿Que sucede chicos? (pregunto Seiya)**

- **No vas a creer esto, nos acaban de llamar de "sailor records" para decirnos, que uno de los representantes de la disquera, nos escuchó tocar el sábado en la noche, y quiere que vayamos hoy a una entrevista y a una audición (explico Taiki)**

- **¿Qué? (Seiya estaba boquiabierto y que no creía la noticia)**

- **Si, según ellos hay muchas probabilidades de que grabemos un disco (le dijo el peliplateado)**

- **No lo puedo creer (Seiya no salía de su asombro)**

- **Es increíble Seiya, felicidades muchachos (dijo Sere muy contenta)**

- **Gracias Serena (respondió Taiki)**

- **Bueno Seiya por eso te venimos a buscar, en una hora es la entrevista (le dijo Yaten)**

- **Que estamos esperando entonces vamos, bombón tengo que irme**

- **Si Seiya te deseo la mejor de las suertes, seguro les ira bien (dijo la bella rubia de chonguitos, mientras abrazaba al pelinegro de coleta)**

- **Gracias bombón (sonrojado por el abrazo) **

- **Tienen todo mi apoyo (les dijo Sere)**

- **Adiós Serena (se despidieron Taiki y Yaten)**

- **Adiós chicos y suerte, Seiya me tienes al tanto si (dijo la rubia de ojos azules, mientras con un gesto en la mano se despedía de ellos)**

- **Descuida bombón lo hare (dijo Seiya, mientras él y sus hermanos se fueron)**

**Mientras tanto en la empresa Jedite se encontraba con Beryl**

- **Pero Beryl ¿estas segura que fue ella? (pregunto el rubio)**

- **Claro que si Jedite, estoy más que segura, ella fue la que se besó con MI Darién en la fiesta, y eso no se lo voy a perdonar ¡JAMAAAAAS! (dijo la bruja muy furiosa)**

- **Oye cálmate (le dijo Jedite intentando tranquilizarla) no es para tanto**

- **No te preocupes Jedite, todo el día de ayer estuve pensando que hacer, y al fin encontré una manera de vengarme (dijo mientras una mirada de maldad apareció en su rostro)**

- **¿En serio? (pregunto asombrado el rubio) ¿y que tienes pensado?**

- **Escucha bien con atención Jedite esto es lo que tienes que hacer** **(en eso Beryl le explica a Jedite su plan)**

**Mientras tanto Serena por fin llega a la empresa**

- **Hola Darién ¿se puede?**

- **Serena pasa ¿cómo te fue con tu catedrático?**

- **Bien, de hecho ya me dieron la fecha de mi último día de servicio aquí**

- **¿En serio? y ¿cuándo?**

- **Termino dentro de 2 semanas (dijo con algo de tristeza)**

- **¿Qué? (dijo Darién algo asombrado) ¿tan pronto?**

- **Si**

- **Es increíble como ha pasado el tiempo, pues me alegra de que ya pronto termines tu servicio social Serena**

- **Si gracias, pues he aprendido mucho gracias a ti, te lo agradezco Darién**

- **No es para tanto**

**Mientras tanto Beryl y Jedite**

- **Y eso es lo que tienes que hacer (dijo la bruja)**

- **Es un plan muy bueno y ¿cuando empezamos?**

- **De ser posible hoy mismo, pero todo se descubrirá el viernes de la siguiente semana**

- **¿Tan pronto? y ¿porque justo ese viernes?**

- **Bueno, recibí una llamada del catedrático de la mocosita esa, y me dijo que ese viernes ella termina su servicio social en esta empresa, y que mejor manera que "despedirla" de aquí de esa forma ¿no crees? (le dijo la bruja a Jedite mientras le guiñaba el ojo y le hablaba coquetamente)**

- **Es magnífico mi amor**

- **Si, y eso pasara justo un día antes de mi boda con Darién, y una vez que el plan este hecho, podre casarme con Darién sin que ella lo impida de una vez y para siempre, al fin Darién será todo mío (dijo malévolamente la bruja) **

**Mientras tanto en la disquera "sailor records"**

- **Oigan chicos estoy muy nervioso, es la primera vez que nos llaman a una audición para una disquera (dijo Seiya, mientras se comía las uñas de los nervios)**

- **No te pongas así Seiya, eres el vocalista de nuestra banda, si te ven nervioso, nunca nos aceptaran (le dijo Taiki)**

- **Si, Taiki tiene razón (secundo Yaten)**

**En eso llego a la disquera alguien**

- **No puede ser (dijo el pelinegro asombrado por lo que veía)**

- **¿Que pasa Seiya?** **(pregunto Taiki, en eso Seiya se acerca a la persona)**

- **Oye ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? (pregunto el pelinegro de coleta, muy molesto)**

- **Oh vaya, pero si eres tu otra vez, pero que mala suerte tengo hoy, porque encontrarse contigo 2 veces en un mismo día, es lo más horroroso que me puede pasar, por algo eres el "insolente" (le contesto Hira)**

- **Hola Hira** **(la saludaron Taiki y Yaten)**

- **Chicos, que gusto verlos (les respondió ella amablemente)**

- **¿Qué haces aquí? (pregunto el peliplateado de ojos verdes)**

- **Bueno, pues resulta que un representante de esta disquera reconoció mi buen talento, cosa que los "insolentes" no pueden reconocer (dijo refiriéndose a Seiya, mientras le hacía una mirada de pocos amigos)** **y me dijo que me iba a dar una entrevista y una audición**

- **¿A ti también te citaron? (pregunto esta vez Taiki)**

- **Ah no, ya puedes hacerte la idea de que nosotros tendremos un contrato con ellos, así que puedes irte hacia la puerta de salida "insoportable" (dijo Seiya muy molesto)**

- **Eso ya lo veremos (le contesto desafiante la chica)**

- **Grrrr (Seiya estaba furioso)**

- **No Seiya cálmate (le dijo Yaten preocupado)**

- **Sí, no te alteres, no nos conviene que te vean así (secundo Taiki)**

- **Si tienen razón chicos, no vale la pena, enfadarse, por una niñita como esta (contesto el pelinegro de coleta)**

- **Oye respeta quieres (se defendió Hira)**

- **Discúlpalo Hira (le dijo Taiki)**

- **Si no le hagas caso (secundo Yaten)**

- **Que tengas suerte en tu audición (le dijeron Taiki y Yaten a la chica)**

- **Gracias chicos, lo mismo les deseo a "ambos"** (dijo ella haciendo énfasis a la última palabra)

**En eso llego el manager de la disquera**

- **Señorita Minanisawa espere un momento, en seguida la atenderemos (le dijo el manager a Hira)**

- **¿Me habla a mí? (pregunto ella)**

- **Obvio, ¿acaso hay otra Minakisawa por aquí? "tonta"** **(murmura Seiya)**

- **¿Que dijiste? es Minamisawa, torpe (se defendió ella)**

- **Cálmate Seiya (lo regaño Taiki)**

- **Perdónalo Hira (le dijo Yaten)**

- **Bueno les pido a los 4 que pasen por favor (volvió a hablar el manager, interrumpiendo la conversación de ellos)**

- **¿Los 4 dijo? (preguntaron extrañados los 4)**

- **Pero ¿porque? (pregunto la chica)**

- **¿Es que acaso no les han comentado nada? (pregunto esta vez el manager)**

- **No** **(todos)**

- **Ah, entiendo, lo que pasa es que nuestra compañía, esta interesada en hacer un buen contrato con ustedes, tanto los 3 lights como la señorita Minamisawa, grabaran un disco por aparte**

- **Eso me parece perfecto (dijo Seiya apoyando la idea)**

- **Si muy bien (dijo Hira)**

- **Pero aparte de eso, queremos que graben otro disco pero los 4 fusionados (termino diciendo el manager)**

- **¿Queeeeee?** **(Hira Y Seiya)**

- **No es posible, me niego rotundamente (dijo el pelinegro de coleta)**

- **Igual yo, grabar un disco con este** **(expreso Hira, refiriéndose a Seiya)** **¡jamás!**

- **Lo siento jóvenes, es una buena oferta, les pagaremos bien, deben dejar sus diferencias y ver el futuro, de su agrupación chicos y de tu carrera Hira, aquí tienen una copia del contrato, para que lo vean** **(dijo el manager, entregándoles una copia a Seiya y otra a Hira)**

- **Déjeme consultarlo** **(dijo Seiya, llevándose a un lado del salón a Taiki y Yaten)** **¿qué vamos a hacer? no pode...**

- **Vamos Seiya deberías aceptar la oferta (lo interrumpió Taiki)**

- **Si, tanto Taiki como yo, estamos de acuerdo con el manager, y creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer, solo será por un tiempo y después ya veremos, y mira cuanto nos van a pagar, es una bonita cantidad** **(dijo Yaten mientras miraba el contrato)**

- **Además, hemos llegado a la conclusión, de que lo que nos hacía falta para ganar más popularidad en nuestra banda es Hira (concluyo Taiki)**

- **Se volvieron locos (dijo Seiya a punto de enloquecer) ¿cómo van a creer que esa chica es lo que nos hace falta?**

- **Piénsalo Seiya, una figura femenina en nuestro grupo no le hará nada mal, subiremos la audiencia y además habrá tantos chicas como chicos de fans** (explico Yaten)

- **Además, Hira es muy bonita, eso atraería la atención al grupo (le dijo el castaño)**

- **Ahh (expreso molesto el pelinegro de coleta) en eso tienen razón, excepto en lo último que dijiste Taiki (que Hira era bonita) está bien, pero conste que solo lo hago por el futuro de los 3 lights (en eso volvieron con el asistente) señor aceptamos la oferta**

- **Ahh (bostezo)** **cuanto te tardas para tomar una decisión, yo hace ratos que ya me decidí (le dijo Hira)**

- **Cállate (respondió Seiya)**

- **Jóvenes por favor (intervino el manager)**

- **Yo también acepte la oferta, ni hablar me va a tocar trabajar con este "insolente" (dijo la rockera)**

- **Felicidades, no se arrepentirán, trabajaran por las próximas semanas para grabar los 3 discos, tendrán que pasar la mayor parte del día y algunas horas de la noche en la disquera, para editar el material, comienzan mañana (les dijo el manager)**

- **Me parece bien (expreso el pelinegro de coleta)**

- **De acuerdo (dijo Hira)**

- **_Estas semanas van a ser las peores de mi vida (pensó Seiya)_**

- **_Voy a tener que soportar a este tonto (pensó Hira, también muy frustrada)_**

**CONTINUARA**

**...**

Y bien ¿que les pareció las peleitas entre Seiya y Hira? verdad que son divertidas jijiji xD

Como pueden ver a los 3 ligths les esta yendo bien, ya que grabaran un disco y Hira tb

¿Que estará planeando Beryl? averígualo en el sig cap

No te pierdas el cap 31: "Una trampa y una boda" sip leyeron bien una boda

Ojala q ahora si nos dejen reviews y les agradecemos por su apoyo y por leernos, nos vemos bye

Haruka Loren Dakota e Hime Lily


End file.
